A Home Coming
by ItsMeK
Summary: A team of 5 set out to stop a group of war criminals known as the Blues and Reds. But like every mission, not everything goes according to plan. There forced to survive and adapt in a new world, hoping to regroup and stop these war criminals, once and for all. (This a RWBY and OC's insert fan fiction as well as having some RvB elements involved)
1. A Home Coming (Character Descriptions)

**A/N**

This is my first attempt to write a story, so don't expect to much from me, but for now, this story is going to be a RWBY and OC with some RVB element story, and this is not a chapter, more like a in depth look of the OC characters

 **-General Nuri:** General Nuri is the commanding officer of a 5 man squad as well as the general of a private army that fights for themselves. Very little is known about this army as well as the soldiers themselves, the only rumors that exists about this army is that there soldiers are very, very dangerous. General Nuri prefers to lead her army on the battlefield than sit back on the sidelines. Nuri plays the role of the Squads medic and tactical planner. Her primary weapon is the MA37 Assault Rifle. And her appearance is dark pink armor with red accents.

 **-Corporal Gyro:** To her peers and fellow soldiers, people think of her to be too childish and immature. But her talents is what caught General Nuri's attention to recruit her. Gyro may seem childish, but her talents in Piloting, mechanics, and engineering exceeds the rest of the army and earned her a position in Nuri's squad. Her Primary weapon is a M20 Personal Defence SMG and her secondary is her own modified Spartan laser. Her armor is seen to be the color of Cyan with Blue accents.

 **-Sargent Locus:** Though many people may know him as Samuel Ortez, one of the 2 mercenaries that were sent to kill the Red and Blue Simulation Troopers on the plant designated as Chorus, records indicate that he disappeared after the Reds and Blues were saved, he has recently been sighted fighting with Nuri's army, some say it's for redemption, others say it's to avenge the Reds and Blues after there death to another group of simulation troopers. Due to he's past experiences in combat, Locus has earned a position in Nuri's squad as the Demolitions expert. Locus' primary weapons consist of the M45 Tactical Shotgun, The M739 Light Machine Gun, and M319 Grenade Launcher, and his secondary is a alien energy sword. Locus's armor colors is Steel with sage accents.

 **-Specimen Y.U.P.I.A:** Yupia is one of the odd ones in Nuri's squad. Due to Yupia being blind, she is rarely sent into open combat. But little is know that Yupia is the sister of Gyro, after the experiments that Yupia was forced to be put through as a teenager, she wears a ESP over her damaged eyes to be able to see or move around without difficulty. Due to these experiments she was put though, Yupia is more machine than human, as well as mentally unstable. But it's Yupia resilience and infiltration specialty that earned her position in Nuri's squad. Because Yupia is blind and robotic, she does not use a firearms, Yupia uses a sharpe blade with no handle so no other person can wield it without harming themself, the blade is also attached to a scarf that she wears to increase its concealment during public scenarios. Yupia often does not wear armor, she is seen to have pink hair and white skin as well as a black ESP visor over her eyes.

 **-Agent 26:** There is almost little to no information about this soldier. Rumors are that he is the only remaining Agent of Project Freelancer in search of a group known as the Blues and Reds, who are supposedly responsible for the deaths of the Reds and Blues and the remaining freelancers that were in hiding. Agent 26 is a very dangerous with any weapon he has in his hands and shows little to no mercy. He has no problems doing the morally questionable things as well has he follows orders no matter what. But his time before joining Nuri, he spent his time gathering advanced technology as well as perfecting he's combat in blades and hand to hand. 26 is also rumored to be a mute as well, no one has ever heard him utter a word or a sound. His technology is no acception, his time before Nuri, he has gathered as much advanced tech as possible, such as acquiring a prototype weapon called the X768-Umbrella as well as jump-pack to help increase his efficiency with the prototype Umbrella, the problem though is that if 26 uses 2 Umbrellas, it can cause major radiation damage to himself. 26 has been also seen to be able to spawn weapons on himself at will making him extremely unpredictable. The most frightening rumor of 26 is how he was able to acquire all the Freelancer A.I fragments and Freelancer armor enhancements, no one knows and no one questions it. His past and skill set was identified by Nuri, and eventually she assigned 26 to her Squad. 26 plays the role of the squads Marksman and weapons expert. Agent 26's primary weapons consist of The BR85 Battle Rifle, The M395 DMR, and The SRS-995 Anti Material Sniper Rifle. 26's most common secondary is the M6C SOCOM Magnum pistol. His armor is a very dark grey with dark glowing purple accents. He is also seen to be wearing a grey scarf and waist cape.

There will be more characters mentioned in the story, but they won't make a actual appearance, anyways I hope you enjoy the small look at the main characters before there sent into the RWBY universe, I have some interesting plans for Agent 26 (considering he's basically the number 1 main character) in the world of remnant but there's only one way to find out, Cheers


	2. Chapter 1: What Went So Wrong?

**_A Home Coming Chapter 1: What Went So Wrong?_**

 _ **Log Entry 1-0-1: The Mission was supposed to be simple, Each of us were sent with a small team of 6 marines, neutralize all Blue and Red troopers, and capture Temple. But of course, not everything goes as planned.**_

 _ **(Flashback: 6 Hours Before The Incident, POV No One)**_

 ** _(Location: An old stolen UNSC Frigate)_**

Nuri: Alright girls and you two-

 _Gyro silently giggles while Locus and Agent 26 give Nuri a serious look, but because their all wearing helmets, she can't see there faces._

Nuri: The Blue and Red hideout is located on a asteroid belt, due to that we can't just storm in with the Frigate, we're going have to fly in with teams of 4, each team consists of 6 Mariens being lead by each of you, got it?

 _Locus gives a small nod while Gyro signs a OK sign with her hand, Yupia on the other hand raises her hand_

Nuri: What is it Yupia?

Yupia: Well how are me and the kid going to lead a team? I think you forget that I'm blind, while he can't speak

 _Yupia crosses her arms and points to the silent Freelancer in the corner of the room_

Nuri: Well I'm glad you asked, you two are going to be a two man infiltration team while we make some noise

 _Yupia gives a angered look towards Nuri_

Yupia: With all do respect! I work better alone, It's not my job to babysit this kid, and how are we supposed to communicate?! Last time I checked! Mutes and Blind people don't really work well with each other!

 _Nuri looks at Yupia with a slight smile under her helmet_

Nuri: That "kid" has a lot more experience than you do when it comes to these Blues and Reds. He is your teammate and I recommend you treat him with more respect.

 _Nuri looks at 26 and gives a slight nod_

Nuri: Not to mention, this "Kid" has a lot of little helpers for your communication problems

 _26 walks towards the holo-table and a small Green hologram in the appearance of a soldier digitizes in the center of the group_

???: Hello and how may I be of assistance?

 _Locus looks at the small hologram with a look of shock , Gyro looks fascinated by the hologram, But Yupia has a look of confusion_

Locus: How is that possible?! I thought the Freelancer A.I. Delta was destroyed along with the other Fragments?

Nuri: Well apparently not if the kid has them

Gyro: Wait? If the rumors are true? How many of these A.I things does he have?

 _The Delta A.I. looks at Locus and Gyro about to answer there questions but is cut short by the look 26 sends to Delta_

Delta: I wish I could answer all your questions, but my assignee refuses for you to know that information, however, I am allowed to reveal that I am not the only A.I. Fragment to be recovered by Agent 26. I was chosen to be the A.I. to help establish communications between Agent 26 and Yupia.

Yupia: Hold on, I did NOT agree to this!

Nuri: Well you don't have much of a choice, both you and 26 are going to be the infiltration team if you like it or not, you now have your little communication problem fixed, so quit complaining and gear up, mission starts in 3 hours!

 _Gyro, Locus, and 26 nod at Nuri before leaving the room to gather there gear while Nuri and Yupia stay behind_

Nuri: Your going to have to deal with it just this once, he knows more about the Blues and Reds than we do

 _Yupia just gives a heavy sigh_

Yupia: Fuck it, you owe me one Nuri

 _Yupia walks out of the room and Nuri just gives a small chuckle_

 _ **(Timeskip: 3 hours later, Agent 26's POV)**_

 _After grabbing all the gear I needed, I took a small pit stop of my room in the barracks to bring something extra, While walking towards my room, Delta starts to talk to me mentally_

Delta (Mentally): Are you sure it was wise to allows them to know about our presence?

26 (Mentally): As much as I didn't want to reveal all of your existence, they need all the help they can get, if we want the Blues and Reds ALIVE, I will also need your help

Delta (Mentally): Then what do we do about Locus, he's going to want to know what happened to us A.I.'s

 _Another one of the A.I. Fragments appears to only 26's vision, speaking in a more darker tone, appearing as a very dark purple soldier_

Omega (Mentally): I say we kill him before he tries to kill us!

26 (Mentally): No

Omega (Mentally): He posses to much of a threat, he has history with the freelancers, HE knows how we are, and he's going to just continue asking questions!

 _Another A.I appears with the look of a Cobalt soldier with a very angered but sincere tone_

Epsilon (Mentally): He may be a asshole, but he has enough motivation to help us fight

26 (Mentally): Epsilon is right, like us, he has a history with the Blues and Reds, but he fights for redemption, we fight for another reason

 _Once 26 reaches his room, he waits at the door_

26 (Mentally): Alright log off, I need to grab some things before we go

 _All the A.I. Disappear from his vision, once there gone, 26 opens his door and walks in to his bed and opens a drawer on his nightstand and takes out a few items_

 _26 takes out a small picture of if him with all the freelancers, a bullet casing with a carving of the letters of the freelancers, and a old necklace. The old necklace however was something he never knew how he acquired, but it gave him a sense of comfort and safety, all he remembers is that he woke up holing it in his hands before working with the freelancers, no one knew about it, not even the freelancers. 26 never knew where he was born nor anything about his biological family, he only assumed that Freelancer had something to do with it. 26 takes the items and walks out of his room to regroup in the hanger._

 _ **(Timeskip: 30 minutes later, POV No One)**_

 ** _(Location: Hanger Bay)_**

 _Once everyone regroups, Nuri gives a second briefing to help the 18 Marines understand what the mission is, while 26 and Yupia wait by another Peleican Ship_

Yupia: So, where's your little "companion", if I'm going to be babysitting you, I might as well know what we're dealing with

 _The Delta A.I. Appears between 26 and Yupia_

Delta: My assignee prefers if you call him by his name rather than what you call "A kid"

Yupia: Why should I? He's the newest member to be assigned to this squad, I can cal him what I want call him

Delta: Agent 26 may be a new recuit to the squad, his overall experience in combat exceeds more that anyone else in the squad, as well as having a larger percentage in successful infiltration OPs than you

 _Yupia gives a really annoyed look towards the A.I._

Yupia: Why you little-

 _Delta quickly cuts her off and responds_

Delta: I am just merely doing my job Yupia, I am sorry if I am offending you

 _Yupia was about to respond but was cut off by Nuri walking over to the group_

Nuri: Alright you three, you all done with your arguing?

Yupia: No we're not-

 _Nuri cuts if Yupia again_

Nuri: Great, now, load up into your pelican, the pilot will only drop you off right out side of the Blues and Reds radar, from there you two will have to make your way into the compound from there, how you both actually get inside is up going to be the more...interesting

 _From a distance, the group can hear Gyro start laughing while Locus face palms and sighs_

Nuri: So 26, your coming to have to well, carry Yupia towards the compound, considering she can't see, as well as your going to be in space

 _Yupia tilts her head towards the direction of her sister Gyro who is currently on the floor rolling and laughing like a child_

Yupia: I'm going to fucking kill her when this is over

 _Nuri gives a slight chuckle_

Nuri: Well good luck you three, and see you once this is over

 _Nuri walks off to her team of 6 Mariens and boards a pelican while Gyro and Locus so the same, 26 and Yupia also board there pelican. A few minutes later, the 4 Pelicans take off_

 ** _(Timeskip: 10 mins, Yupia POV)_**

 _During our ride in the Pelican, I start to take out my blade to sharpen it against my arm_

Yupia (Mentally): I guess this is one benefit of being mostly machine

 _While sharpening, I feel a small nudge against my right arm, but what sounds weird is that 26's left arm sounds metallic when he it's my arm, weird_

Yupia: What do you want?

 _A familiar sound for what I assume is Delta appearing_

Delta: 26 would like you to take this

 _I grab some sort of device_

Yupia: What is this supposed to be?

 _I start to feel the device and examine it_

Delta: That device would be a Active Camouflage unit, it is one of the more modified versions so you won't need A.I assistance to run it, but it won't last as long as our unit due to your lack of A.I assistance, courtesy of your sister Gyro

 _I take the unit and attach it to my armor_

Yupia: So, what's the plan once we reach he compound, it's a big place as well as it is heavily guarded

Delta: I highly suggest that we split up, but 26 says to be very careful, he says that that the Blues and Reds, as well as there soldiers are extremely "dumb" as he says

 _I tilt my head towards the sound of Deltas voice and give a confused look_

Yupia: So? What's the problem with that, if there idiots it makes them easier to take out

Delta: 26 exclaims it's not that easy as you think. He says that they may be dumb, but it makes them unpredictable.

 _I ponder that last statement, he's not wrong, its easier to fight someone who's smart, it makes them a lot more predictable to fight against_

Yupia: Yeah, alright, how much longer do we have till we arrive?

Delta: Approximately 13 more minutes till we reach the drop point, I recommend you both get your self ready. I will also tap in to your helmets radio so we can communicate without revealing my self in public.

 _I give a slight nod and start to gear up_

Yupia (Mentally): Lets hope things go smoothly

 ** _(Timeskip: 3 hours, POV No One)_**

 ** _(Locations: Inside the Blues and Reds Compund)_**

 _With Yupia and 26 after there little travel in space to reach the compound_

Yupia: Lets never, ever, mention about that, or even bring it up again...

 _26 only give a slight nod and takes out his DMR and screws on a suppressor on the barrel, Delta also starts to talk inside there radio helmets_

Delta: There's something wrong, I have no hostiles detected on the motion trackers

Yupia: I though this place was heavily guarded?

Delta: It is

 _While discussing, a radio transmissions comes up_

Nuri (Over radio): THIS * _static*_ NURI, THIS WAS * _static*_ TRAP, IM DOWN * _static* MEN, ORDERING *static*_ RETR-

 _The transmission is cut off by a weird sound of a explosion_

Delta: General Nuri's beacon just disappeared, as well as Gyro's

Yupia: WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR DEAD!

 _Yupia punches the wall and causes a huge dent in the wall_

Delta: I did not say they were killed, I only said there beacons have just vanished, as well as I am detecting strange energy readings

 _Another Radio transmission appears_

Locus (Over Radio): This is Locus! Anyone still transmitting?!

Delta (Over Radio): We hear you Locus

Yupia (Over Radio): THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

 _Gunshots and explosions are hear over the radio_

Locus (Over Radio): They have some of Charons tech! They have Suppressors, Binary Rifles, even those damn telepo-

 _The transmission was cut short by the sound of another weird explosion_

Yupia: THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Delta: Please calm down Yupia, we need to focus on the object-

 _Delta went quiet for a few seconds then looks at both 26 and Yupia_

Delta: Motion Trackers just flared up, we are surrounded!

Yupia: What!?

 _Yupia takes out her blade while 26 readies his DMR towards the sound of someone clapping_

???: Well Well Well, look who finally decides to make a appearance

 _A man in cobalt armor with a blue visor holding a sniper rifle walks out of a door on the cat walk, as well as several red and blue soldier de-cloak surrounding Yupia and 26 with guns raised_

???: You know, a Freelancer with a reputation such as yourself, I expected a lot more from you dickhead

 _Delta speaks over 26's and Yupia's radio, not appearing in front of the blue and red troopers_

Delta (Over Radio): That is Mark Temple, the leader of the Blues and Reds

 _Temple looks at 26 expecting for a response_

Temple: Uh, hello?, earth to asshole?! Are you going to say something?!

 _26 stares at Temple, then Temple looks at Yupia_

Temple: Is he fucking retarded or something? And who the fuck are you supposed to be?

 _Yupia has a disgusted look under her helmet_

Yupia: Why do you care filth?! Why don't you come down here and find out!

 _Temple just stands there and laughs_

Temple: Wow aren't you such a complete bitch, I may be leading a bunch of idiots, but I'm not stupid enough to be near-

 _Temple is cut off by 26 taking a shot at Temple with his DMR, the bullet flies straight for his head only to be stopped by a hard light shield_

Temple: Wow, why don't you just take a fucking chill pill, though as much as I do like to hear my own voice, I have larger things to deal with

 _Temple looks at his men and nods at them, a red and a blue teroper take out a orange glowing cube and toss it at Yupia and 26, the both of them have one response_

Yupia: Son of a Bit-

26 (Mentally): Son of a Bit-

 _A bright orange light engulfs the both of them, one the light disappears, both Yupia and 26 are gone_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading the First Chapter of my story A Home Coming, I've had this concept in my head for a very long time and now I actually tried to write it, I'll try to write as much as I can, and thank you again, Cheers :D**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Number Part 1

**_A Home Coming Chapter 2: The Number Part 1_**

 ** _Log Entry 1-0-2: What ever planet Temple sent us to, it definitely wasn't planned for. We definitely have ideas that the Blues and Reds aren't smart enough to figure the frequencies of the teleportation grenades. But that leaves us with more questions. Where did they acquire Charons tech? How do we plan to find eachother? And why does this planet seem so familiar, yet it's not marked on any map or in UNSC database?_**

 ** _(Location: Blues and Reds Asteroid Compund)_**

 ** _(Time: 10 Minutes after teleportation)_**

 ** _POV: No One_**

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THERE NOT IN THE CELLS?! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Temple shouts at a red soldier.

"I-I don't know sir, W-We checked the c-cells and we found no one i-inside them" The red soldier replies nervously.

"Fuck...FUCk!!" Temple yells as he starts to throw things in his office.

 _Temple then takes his pistol and tries to shoot the red soldier, but misses and kills the blue solider standing at the door._

"Get Surge and Bucky, tell them to gather as much men and FIND THEM, kill the rest of them if you need to, but bring me the Freelancer ALIVE!!!" Temple exclaims.

"Y-Yes sir" The red soldier replies nervously as he salutes and leaves.

 _Once the red soldier leaves Tenples office, Temple sits down on his chair to use his computer, only to grow more frustrated as pop-up ads continue to flood the monitor._

"I swear to god if Bucky has downloading porn again, I'm throwing him out the airlock." Temple says as he tries to close each pop up.

 ** _(Location: Unknown Planet)_**

 ** _(Time: Two Minutes after Teleportation)_**

 ** _POV: Agent 26_**

 _Once the bright orange light fades away, 26 could only find himself laying in grass. He looks around him to see where Yupia has gone, but she is nowhere to be found._

"Great, just fucking great..." 26 thinks as he gets up and looks around more.

"Delta? Where are we? And where's Yupia?" The mute Freelancer thinks to one of his A.I. companions.

 _A familiar green light glows in front of 26 to been seen only by 26._

We are unsure where the teleportation grenade has sent us, as for Yupia, we do not know, the teleportation has sent damaged some of our systems, but it will take some time to repair. I recommend you gather your gear to look for any life, perhaps some locals know what planet we are located on." Delta responses

 _26 picks up his DMR from the ground and de-spawns it, making it just deconstruction in a blue light._

"Let's just hope your right about this." 26 responds in his head.

 _While 26 explores the forest, he thinks about his team. Where could they have gone? Did they get teleported on this planet? Or where they teleported somewhere else?_

Hey, don't worry about them too much, they can handle themselves" the familiar cobalt A.I. Epsilon responds in 26's head

"Nuri, Gyro, and Yupia can, they have there little 'gifts' but still, there reckless sometimes, as for Locus, he might be a little bit of trouble." 26 replies mentally.

"We are the top squad for a reason, even though some of them are very questionable at times" Epsilon says in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Do you think other squads will find us?" 26 thinks

"Hard to say, consider the leader of our army has just gone missing, I'm pretty sure things may get out of hand back on the ship." Epsilon replies

 _During 26's and Epsilons mental conversion, slight growls are heard by 26._

Motion tracker just flared up, we got about 2 dozen hostiles closing in on us!" Epsilon exclaims

"You know, you literally don't have to yell, your inside my head." The Freelancer replies mentally as he spawns his DMR.

"Just shut the fuck up and get ready!" Epsilon snaps back.

 _When 26 spawns his DMR, several black creatures resembling a pack of wolves with some sort of skull pattering on there body charge at the Freelancer._

What...The...Actual...Fuck." Epsilon says.

"Are you seriously saying that, we've fight a lot worse before" 26 mentally snaps at Epsilon.

 _When the pack of large black creatures start to run towards the Freelancer, he takes his aim and open fires. Consistently landing headshots on each creature bringing each of them down. However, he is only able to take down 14 before running out of ammo._

Shit, this not a good time to not have ammo clips" 26 thinks to himself, unable to find any ammo clips on his armor.

 _26 starts to dodge the creature with ease with his jump pack. He then de-spawns his DMR to spawn two SOCOM Magums. Once spawned, 26 continues to dodge and take shots at the creatures. Killing only about 7 of them. Once he runs out of ammo again, the last of the creature take there opportunity to lunge at the Freelancer only to be mowed down by gunfire._

Holy shit, nice shot!" Epsilon exclaims

"That wasn't me" 26 replies to his A.I in his head

 _The Freelancer looks to where the gunfire came from to only see a group of 4 teenagers._

"You know a thank you would be nice" said the girl in cocoa colored outfit. In her hands, she was holding a golden looking minigun.

"And people think we carry crazy weapons" Epsilon says in 26's head.

 _26 only just examines the the group of teenagers, the girl with the minigun wore a long cocoa-colored shirt with dark brown trousers and brown belt with bullets. She also wore high heels that made her about six feet tall as well as wearing a beret and pure black sunglasses over her eyes. She had fair skin with short brown hair and wavy locks on the side of her face. Epsilon describes her to be what he calls a "fashionista"._

 _The large man to her left had a large orange great sword, a little bit similar to a great sword 26 can spawn but not as large. He was approximately seven feet tall with short black hair with tanned skin. His clothes were a large pale green and brown warriors robe with a five layered sode on his left shoulder. He may look intimidating to others, but not to 26._

 _The second teenage boy next to the tall one caught some attention from the Freelancer, he was was dark skinned with messy copper colored hair. He wore a orange sleeveless zipped up vest with brown pants. Attached to his scarred arms were large blades. What caught the Freelancers attention from the boy was his eyes. They were pure white, to what the Freelancer can assume, he was blind._

 _"Looks like we found a new friend for Yupia." Epsilon chuckes to himself inside 26's head._

 _The last one of the group definitely caught 26's attention. It as a girl who was approximately five feet and six inche. She wore a long sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, she also had black shorts with gold trimmings and black leggings. She had long brown hair and had brown eyes, she also had some sort of box on her belt. But what caught his attention the most was her rabbit ears on her head._

"Uh, Remnant to who ever you are?, can you hear me?" The girl with the minigun asks getting a bit impatient.

"Remnant?" 26 thinks to himself

 _All the 26 can do is nod at her question_

"Well can you speak? If you can hear me you can talk to." she exclaims again.

 _26 just shakes his head no to her question_

"Wait, you can't talk?" The cocoa girl asks.

 _26 nods his head again_

"Well...this is certainly awkward now, well lets get formalities out of the way, I'm Coco, leader of of Team CFVY" Coco exclaims proudly.

"My name is Yatsuhashi Daichi." The tall boy says has he bows.

"The quiet one here is Fox" Coco says has the boy in orange nods.

"My n-name is Velvet" the girl with the rabbit ears says in a shy tone.

"Now, since we told you who we are, who are you?" Coco asks.

 _The Freelancer just only stares at them more, with a deadpanned look under his helmet._

Uh, Coco, he can't speak remember" Velevet says to her leader.

"Right" she responds as she turns her minigun in to handbag.

"Okay seriously what the actual fuck" Epsilon says inside 26's helmet.

 _Velvet's rabbit ears slightly twitch as she only heard a faint whisper. Coco on the other hand takes out a small device_

Here, use this, just type out what you want to say" Coco says has she extends her arm out to give 26 the device.

 _26 looks at the device but does not take it, he slightly pushes her arm away._

Epsilon, set up a holographic projection, have it show the words I think of." 26 says to Epsilon in is head.

"Why can't we show them who we are?" Epsilon responds in his helmet.

"We don't know who they are, we just met them, it's better for you guys to stay hidden for now." 26 says to Epsilon.

 _A small holographic rectangle appears next to the Freelancer with the words._

 **"There's no need for that. I am designated as Freelancer Agent 26"** The the hologram projects.

 _The four teenagers look at the Freelancer with mixed reactions, Coco has a look of interest, Yatsuhashi has the same calming look as before, Velvet has a little bit of a look of fright and nervousness, while fox was clueless of the situation._

"So big guy, what's a armored atlas guy like yourself doing here?" Coco asks as she tilts her sunglasses down revealing her brown eyes.

 **"Atlas? What's Atlas?, and to answer your other question, I'm not so sure myself."** The projection displays

 _The group of teenagers look at eachother with a bit of confusion._

 **"Now what are you doing here in the middle of a forest?"** The projection displays as the Freelancer crosses his arms.

"Our headmaster gave us a mission to investigate some sort of energy reading as well as clearing Grimm out of the area." Yatsuhashi replies

"And it looks like you did some of the work for us." Coco says with a smirk.

Grimm? Are those the thing we just fought?" Epsilon says inside of 26's helmet.

 _26 notices Velvet's rabbit ears twitch again as she slightly looks around_

Epsilon for the love of god log off, that velvet girl might hear you." 26 tells the Cobalt A.I. Mentally.

 _Epsilon then stops talking. 26 then starts to focus on the conversation again._

 **Headmaster? As in a teacher, your tought to fight those large black creatures?"** The projection displays.

"Uh, yeah, were from Beacon Academy, ever heard of it?" Coco asks sarcastically.

 _26 responds to her question with his head shaking no_

"Seriously, you never heard of it? Where are you from?" Coco asks.

 _26 avoids her question to only ask_

 **"Where can I speak to this 'Headmaster'?"** The projection displays

 _Coco only smirks at the question_

"Well follow us big guy, we can take you there" Coco says with a slight flirtatious tone as she walks away with her team.

"She does realize I'm only 2 inches taller than her" 26 thinks to himself before following them.

 ** _(Timeskip: 30 minutes)_**

 ** _(Location: "Beacon Academy")_**

 ** _POV: No One_**

 _After the ride on what the team calls a "bullhead", 26 and the rest of team CFVY exit the ship, while Coco did nothing but ask questions and flirt with the Freelancer during the ride to the ship, 26 just ignores her or block out her questions to speak with his A.I., but he also kept tabs on Velvet. During the flight, she kept looking over at him, wondering what she was hearing back in the forest, if 26 was going to be keeping his A.I. Hidden, he was going to have to play his cards right._

 _While Team CFVY exited the Bullhead, 26 just observed the academy, it was larger than he expected, lots of open room, a very large tower, and plenty of buildings. 26 then snapped back to reality and followed Team CFVY, only to have some of the students stare at him. He couldn't blame them, he was wearing high tech armor instead where people just standard clothing as well as uniforms. 26 looks at CFVY as he saw students looking at them_

Hey Team CFVY's back!" A random student yells.

 _26 continues to walk with them as he sees a girl with black hair and amber eyes with a black bow on her head. She also seemed to be carrying some sort of sword on her back_

Velvet? Are you okay?" The girl with the black bow asks Velvet.

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet responds to her as another girl in a white dress walks up to them, she also had light blue eyes, white hair, and a large scar over her left eye. She also seemed to have some kind of rapier on her waist.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago, what happened?" The girl in white exclaims while 2 more girls show up behind them, the first one was short and looked very young, she looked like she was 15 and she wore a black and red dress with a red hood and cape as well as having silver eyes. She also had some sort of red weapon on her back. The other girl with her was taller, she had blonde hair with lilac eyes, she wore a brown jacket and a orange scarf. She also seemed to have some sort of yellow gauntlets on her wrists.

"N-Nothing happened, it was just, there were so many , we were also assigned something else." Velvet responds as she glances at the Freelancer walking past her.

"Oh, but don't worry, you first years are just a shadowing huntsmen so you should be fine." Velvet tells the four girls.

"Riiiiiiight." The blonde says as Velvet looks at her team.

"I should go. Be safe okay?" Velvet responds as she turns around to catch up with her team.

 _As Team CFVY and 26 walk towards the main building, a middle aged woman with very light-blonde haired woman with fair skin and bright green eyes, she also wore glasses, a white long sleeved top with a wide keyhole neckline, and a black high waisted pencil skirt with black-brown stockings as well as a purple cape. She also held a riding crop. The more frightening person to 26 was her voice, it was very familiar to someone he knew in the Freelancer program_

Team CFVY, I am correct to assume your mission was successful?" The woman asks

"Texas?!" 26 thinks as he stares at the woman

"Of course Miss Goodwitch." Velvet responds to Goodwitch

 _Goodwitch then looks at the Freelancer staring at her_

"And who is the armored man you brought with you?" Goodwitch says as her tone becomes harsher while she has a stare off with the Freelancer.

"He said he might have the information about that energy reading you sent us for." Yatsuhashi says calmly, hoping to calm down the teacher.

 _After what felt like a eternity for Team CFVY as the watched the stare down between their teacher and the mute Freelancer, the teacher speaks up_

Team CFVY you may go to your dorm room, your free of classes for the day, as for you-" Goodwitch says as she stares at 26. "I believe Ozpin would like to have a word with you."

 _26 only nods as Goodwitch leaves, 26 just gives a quick glance towards Team CFVY before following Goodwitch towards the large tower_

You know, she's definitely like Tex, what a bitch." Epsilon says to 26 in his helmet.

 _Another A.I. Voice appears in 26's head, this time, this voice is female, belonging to the A.I. Beta_

Go fuck yourself Church!" Beta yells at Epsilon inside his head.

 _Epsilon and Beta continue there argument as 26 just rolls his eyes under his helmet_

 ** _(Timeskip: 8 Minutes)_**

 ** _(Location: Ozpin's Office in Beacon Tower)_**

 ** _POV: Agent 26_**

 _While Beta and Epsilon argue the ENTIRE elevator ride up the tower while I had to stand in there with that teacher who did nothing but stare at me as if I was a hostile, I can't blame her, I would be as paranoid as she would be if I was in her position_

 _Once we exit the elevator, I see two men in the office. The man sitting down on the chair has a cane leaning on the desk and a mug in his hand. He was middle aged with silver hair, he wore a unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, he also has long dark-green pants and had spectacles. 26 felt a sense of trust towards the man, which is something he rarely has with anyone, including his missing squad._

 _The other man however was dressed in a white overcoat with a grey undercoat, a black sweater, and a red necktie. He also had white suit pants and has a white glove over his right hand. The man also had black hair with some grey areas. According to Delta's Bio-Scan, he had cybernetics, his right arm was completely robotic. Just by looking at the man, 26 definitely knew he had a militaristic attitude._

Greetings sir, allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, and this is my colleague General Ironwood of Atlas." Ozpin says with a friendly smile.

 _26 stares at the Ozpin and Ironwood, examining them to get a better understanding of them, while Ozpin and Ironwood do the same._

"The Team that found you said you have information about the strange energy reading that we found a few hours ago." Ironwood says towards the Freelancer.

 _26 gives a slight nod towards the general._

Can you speak sir?" Ozpin asks curiously.

 _26 shakes his head no towards Ozpin. The 26 spawns the Holographic rectangle to communicate._

 **The only thing I can guess is that I was the cause of that energy reading you picked up, of we're going to discuss this into further detail, I would prefer if it was done if she wasn't in the room."** The hologram projects as 26 points his thumb towards Goodwitch.

 _Goodwitch sends a glare at 26 before Ozpin dismissing Goodwitch, as she leaves, Ozpin presses a button on his desk to close the shutters for the windows._

"Now explain what you know." Ironwood says with a strict tone.

 _26 sends a glare through his helmet towards the general. Then suggests a idea._

 **Alright, but I have questions of my own, so let's play a small game, I ask a question, you answer, the you get to ask a question, and I'll answer to what I'm capable of."** The hologram projects.

"That sounds fair enough, ask away Agent." Ozpin says with a smile, although Ironwood gave Ozpin a shocked expression.

 **"What planet are we on?"** The projection displays

 _Ozpin and Ironwood both give eachother a quick look, Ironwood has a confused look while Ozpin still has a calm and collected look._

"Is this some sort of joke to you?" Ironwood slightly growls towards the mute Freelancer.

 **"I wish I was."** The projection displays.

"Your on a planet called Remnant." Ozpin says.

"Now, about those energy readings, what caused it?" Ironwood says with a stern tone while glareing at 26.

 _26 thinks for a few seconds before responding to the Generals question without revealing to much information._

 **"Like I said, I might have been the cause of it, my squad was sent to capture someone, long story short, things went south quick, we were ambushed , the people we were trying to capture got there hands on some very dangerous technology, once me and my squad were ambushed, we were teleported, and I guess I ended up here."** The projection displays as 26 crosses his arms.

 _Ironwood definitely had the look that showed that he didn't believe what 26 has told him, Ozpin on the other hand just continued to look at the Freelancer, having a hard time reading 26 due to only staring at a helmet with a purple glowing visor._

 **Now, does your planet have space travel?"** The projection displays.

"No, Atlas may be the most advanced kingdom in Remnant, but we have not yet achieved space travel, our main focus has been to develop defenses for the kingdoms." Ironwood explains.

 _26 slightly looks away for a second before noticing Ironwood and Ozpin glance at eachother._

And who are these people you are after?" Ironwood says.

 _26 contemplates with is A.I. Companions in his head, wondering if they should tell the two about the Blues and Reds._

 _"We should tell him, you know they will come after us." Epsilon says in 26's head._

 _All of A.I.'s agree to tell the General and the Headmaster about the Blues and Reds._

 **"The people my squad was after is a dangerous group known as the Blues and Reds, they are a group of Simulation Troopers seeking revenge against a group known as the Freelancers, they were successful, they have killed every remaining Freelancer that was in hiding, as I'm aware of, im the only surviving Freelancer, and that puts a large target on my head, and they had no problems killing anyone else in there way."** The hologram projects.

 _Ironwood and Ozpin look at eachother, both of them had a look of concern for what they just told. There was silence before Ironwood broke the silence._

How can we believe you?" Ironwood says while receiving a glare from the Freelancer

 _Once Ironwood said those 5 words, 26 just clenches fists before playing a video from the infiltration mission before he arrived on Remnant. After showing Ozpin and Ironwood the video feed, Ironwood fell silent, while Ozpin speaks up._

"Well Agent, if these 'Blues and Reds' are going to be coming after you, you will need a place to stay before you deal with them, I am willing to allow you to stay in my school, under a few conditions." Ozpin says as he smiles as the mute Freelancer slightly perks up as he hears his offer.

"You will need to stay with a team as well as attend classes if your going to stay here." Ozpin explains.

 _26 ponders his terms for a second before replying_

" **How about a deal, I attend your school, I get put on a team of your choice, but, in return, you tell me when ever you find another on of these energy readings, I am the first person you notify. Deal?"** The hologram displays as 26 crosses his arms again as he stares at the headmaster.

 _The headmaster smiles as he just replies with a few words._

We have a deal Agent 26, welcome to Beacon Academy." Ozpin says with a smile while Ironwood looks at Ozpin with a look of slight anger and shock.

"Ozpin you can't be serious, we don't even know him, we don't know what he looks like, we don't even know his age." Ironwood exclaims.

 **"It doesn't matter if you know me or what I look like, I can be of great assistance to what you need done, as for my age, I'm 18, but no one else needs to know, it's better if no one knows anything else, what we have discussed, stays between us."** The hologram projects as 26 leans a closer towards the general with a bit of hostility.

 _Ironwood and 26 have a slight stare down before Ozpin breaks up the two._

Now, thank you for your time Agent, now take this." Ozpin says as he hands a device to the Freelancer, the same device that Coco held towards him earlier when they were in the forest.

 **"What is this supposed to be?"** The hologram projects as 26 inspects the device before attaching it to his armor on his left arm, immediately locking it in place.

"That would be a scroll, it the standard communication device in our world, now follow me, I will take you to your team." Ozpin says as he stands up with his cane in hand and leads the Freelancer to the elevator.

 _After 40 minutes pass from Ozpin giving a tour to the Mute Agent, Ozpin leads 26 to a dorm room, while walking to the dorm room, 26 shares a mental conversation with his A.I.'a wondering what team 26 will be assigned to._

 _One Ozpin knocks on the door to his supposed new team, the door opens with a very, annoying familiar face to 26._

Oh hello Professor Ozpin, what can I do for you?" Coco responds as she looks at the Freelancer behind Ozpin.

"Miss Adel, I bring interesting news, your team now has a new team member, I would be correct to assume your team is the most aquatinted with him" Ozpin replies with a smile as he steps aside revealing the Freelancer just standing.

"Yes sir." Coco replies with a smirk as she opens the door more revealing the rest of her team looking at the door way.

"Well I suggest you help him as much as you can Miss Adel, thank you for your time." Ozpin says as he takes his leave.

 _Once Ozpin is out of sight, Coco lets 26 inside of his new dorm room only to be receiving looks from the rest of the team. Coco then walks up behind 26 and exclaims_

Well team, looks like we have a new member." Coco says.

"Uh, Coco, we only have 4 beds..." Velvet points out.

 _A smirk forms on Coco's face while Fox and Yatsuhashi roll there eyes realizing what Coco is about to do._

Looks like your going to have to share with someone till-" Coco says before being cut off by 26

 **"I'll just sleep on the floor then."** The hologram displays as 26 finds a open space in the corner of the room.

 _Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi slight chuckle from the shutdown 26 gave to Coco._

 _"Of all the teams...it had to be hers..." 26 and his A.I.'s say in unison mentally._

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thanks for reading the second chapter, this one was definitely a lot longer than chapter 1, however this one, I felt like I could have done more. And sorry for the combat writing, I suck at it, anyways thanks for reading, Cheers :D_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Number Part 2

**_A Home Coming Chapter 2: The Number Part 2_**

 ** _Log 1-0-3: Ever since the A.I.'s and I decided to warn Ozpin and Ironwood of the Blue and Reds, they've asked plenty of more questions. Questions about the Blues and Reds, questions about Nuri's army, but they've been starting to ask questions about Project Freelancer. So far Ozpin has been kind enough to not push for questions about it. It's brings back some bad memories. But Ironwood does not seem to trust me. Can't blame blame him really. A super soldier with high tech weaponry and armor just randomly teleports into there world, I would be somewhat in that similar position of distrust, but it's starting to get aggravating when Ironwood pushes for information about Project Freelancer. But on to other things, Ozpin is really sticking his neck out for me, and I am grateful, but it's only a matter of time before Temple does find me. I still have my worries for what happened to Nuri, Locus, Gyro and Yupia, but I just have a feeling that they'll show up when they can. Nuri has always been the one to help others in need. Gyro is just in it for the ride. Locus needs my help if we're going to beat the Blues and Reds. As for Yupia, I'm not so sure, but here's to hoping she's alive, Gyro will have my head of her sister disappears again. As for the team I was assigned to, it's been an interesting experience to say the least. Yatsuhashi so far seems to have no problems with me, he seems to be the wise on of the team. As for Fox, I can't say much, literally, I can't risk exposing my A.I.'s to anyone, so communication has been a problem between us, but he seems to not have a problem with me as long as we don't get into any problems. Coco however, has been more of a annoyance, she's tried to get me to do shopping with her, consistently flirting, and just overall just keeps asking questions about my past. Hard to do when you were raised to be a soldier. But, Velvet has been a problem. She seems to be a bit paranoid and nervous around me. From what information I've gathered about this world, she is a Faunus, which means she has animalistic traits such as those rabbit ears of hers. Due to this, she seems to have heard the A.I.'s a couple of times. This has proven to become a lot more difficult if I'm going to try to hide them, but it's only a matter of time before she starts to catch on more, I will need to keep an eye on her as well as keep my distance. But, this planet Remnant, its just feels weird to be on, I've started to have these dreams, dreams that I haven't had in years, dreams that I've only had ever since I first woke up in Project Freelancer. I need to do some investigation about this place, i just need to. And hopefully soon, because I fear I don't have much time left before Temple finds me._**

 ** _(Time: 16 hours after teleportation)_**

 ** _(Location: Team CFVY Dorm Room)_**

 ** _(POV: Agent 26)_**

 _I slowly open my eyes to only see a burning house in the night. There as a man with a gun, pointing the barrel towards a kneeling middle aged woman. I could see the fear in her, I could see her desperation to run. But she only gets further away. My vision slowly fades as I could just only hear a loud gunshot and a body hitting the floor. My vision briefly returns as I could just barely see a small girl, hiding behind the tree, shocked and scared of the events that transpired in front of her. She then looks towards me as tears form before my vision fades out again. As my vision regains again, I could see I was being dragged away by two men towards a ship before I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck, causing a large headache._

 _My eyes shot open as my armors purple accent colors glowing, signaling that it was turned on. I very quickly spawn a SOCOM magnum and point it towards a person standing over me._

"Whoa Whoa Whoa lover boy, it's just me." Coco says as she puts her hands up and slowly backs away.

 _I could just only look at her has I'm just heavily breathing from that vivid dream. I slowly lower the gun and place it on the ground._

"You started tossing and turning in your sleep, I was going to wake you to see if you were okay but I guess your awake now." Coco says in a concerned tone as she starts to take a small step closer.

 _I just grab my gun and just clench it in my hand to give her the signal to back off._

"Look, what ever it was your so worked up about, you can talk about it if you need to." Coco says with a sincere tone.

 _Coco, doing something that isn't asking to go shopping or flirting. I was a bit hesitant before I shake my head no._

 _She just gives a small sigh before walking back to her bed. I look out the window only to see it's still dark outside. Maybe I just need some fresh air._

 _I slowly get up from the ground before walking towards the door trying to not wake anyone else up, Coco of course being the only other person awake, notices me._

"And where are you going now, it's the middle of the night." Coco whispers loud enough to not wake anyone.

 _I only just point towards the window, hoping she gets the hint of me just wanting to go outside. Thankfully she does take the hint._

"Alright, just don't be long, we may not have classes but I would prefer if my new teammate would be spending time with his new team." She whispers before lying back down on her bed.

 _I only give her a slight nod before walking out the door. Thanks to Delta finding schematics of the building, finding the roof entrance wasn't that hard. Once reaching the roofs entrance. I only hear 2 voices. I take a small peak around the corner to see a blonde boy and a girl who looks almost exactly like Agent Carolina if she was a lot younger. They looked like they were sparing with each other. I watched as they swung there swords at each other, blocking and dodging. But the Carolina lookalike was able to knock down the blonde boy. Once he was on the ground, she extended her arm out to him. The boy accepts as she helps him off the ground._

"Well done Jaune, your swordsmanship is improving." The Carolina lookalike says in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I couldn't have done it without you." The boy names Jaune replies to her as he scratches the back of his neck nervously.

 _I was about to find a different place to clear out my head. But I was noticed by that Pyrrha girl._

"Uh excuse me, how long have you been stand there?" Pyrrha says nervously as Jaune notices 26 watching there sparring.

 _I decide to just walk towards them just to sign 3 Minutes with my hand. They both stare at me nervously. I only just walk past them before taking a seat by the edge of the rooftop._

"So...Um...what exactly are you doing here?" Jaune asks nervously, only cause if the freelancer to look back at them slightly and shrug.

"Can you speak?" Pyyrha asks slowly trying to not sound rude.

 _I only just shake my head no before just taking out the sniper bullet casing that had the engraving N.D. on it, hiding it from there slight._

"So what are you doing here, it's the middle of the night." Juane asks as he and Pyrrha stare at the freelancer.

 _I take a few seconds to respond to there question. I just decide to use the holographic projection to make communication a bit easier._

 **"I could ask you two the same thing, but, I just came here to get some fresh air."** The projection displays as Pyrrha and Jaune look a bit surprised.

"W-what was that?" Jaune says with a very nervous tone.

 **"Its just my way to communicate with others. I can't talk, so I have to use the next best thing."** The projection displays as Pyrrha and Juana continue to stare at 26.

"Well, My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and this is my teammate and leader, Jaune Arc of Team JNPR." Pyrrha says to try and break the awkwardness between the three.

 **"Agent 26, newest member of Team CFVY."** The projection displays as 26 continues to start at the hidden bullet casing.

"Agent 26? Don't you have like, you know, a real name?" Jaune says awkwardly.

 **"Never knew what it was, I am called to what I was assigned."** The projection displays as the Mute Freelancer shrugs.

 _I notice both Jaune and Pyrrha look at me, wanting to ask more questions, I can only just mentally sigh._

 **"Look, you two look like you can use some rest, you both have been training, and like you guys said, it's the middle of the night. Your going to need all the rest you can get."** The projection displays as 26 looks back at the two slightly.

 _I look to see that Jaune and Pyrrha start to gather there things before walking toward the roof exit, I see Pyrrha look back towards me._

"Well it was nice meeting you Agent 26." Pyrrha says politely.

 _I nod at her response as they both take there leave. Once there gone, I mentally sigh as I put away the bullet casing and take out the picture of me and the Freelancers in front of a Pelican._

 ** _"Well guys, I made it this far."_** I say to my self mentally.

 _ **"I wish you guys were here now...I miss you guys..."**_ I say mentally as I just clench my empty fist.

 _ **"I won't forget my promise...I will not let the Blues and Reds get way for what they done to you all..."**_ I say as I just sigh mentally.

 _ **"I'll see you guys soon, one way or another."**_ I say as I notice the time. _**"Better go back to sleep, Coco hopefully will be asleep."**_ I say as I start to take my leave.

 _ **(Time: 25 hours since Teleportation)**_

 _ **(Location: Team CFVY Dorm Room)**_

 _ **(POV: No One)**_

 _After the recollection of events on the roof, 26 arrived back at the Team CFVY Dorm as everyone wakes up. Once everyone gets themselves ready, they all go to the cafeteria for breakfast, many students stare at the Freelancer, a few actually started to ask questions. Fortunately, Coco, being the more social person in the team, answered there questions. Once everyone on Team CFVY grabs there food, except 26, preferring not to take off his helmet, sits with his team as they eat. Plenty of other students sat in there table, mostly talking to Coco. 26 blocked out there conversations, thinking to himself and his A.I., once he tunes back into reality, he takes notice that Velvet is missing, 26, takes a look around looking for her, only to notice one of her rabbit ears being pulled by a tall kid, he had a typical school uniform, his hair was burnt orange and combed backwards with a slight peak at the front. 26 takes a look to his left to see his team leader doing nothing, instead she was talking with other students, completely oblivious to what's happening. The boiled 26's blood and decided to take action. 26 uses his active camouflage to cloak himself. Once he closes the distance towards the bully, he de-cloaks himself a few feet away from the bully. Velvet and the bully take notice of the Freelancer re-materializing near them._

"The the hell?!" The bully says has he lets go one of Velvet's rabbit ears.

 _26 stands there, staring at the bully._

 **"Listen kid, I'm just going to explain this once, last thing I want is to attract attention to myself. But I prefer if you weren't picking on my teammate here. So make the smart decision here and leave her alone and you walk out of this, possibly alive."** The holographic projection displays as 26 takes a couple of steps closer towards the bully.

"And who are you supposed to be?! Get out unless you want to end up in the infirmary!" The bully exclaims as he stands over the Freelancer.

 **"Christ aren't you a stereotype, all talk yet so weak."** The projection displays as 26 continues to stare at the bulky with his cold empty purple visor.

This ticked off the bully as he swung a left punch towards the Freelancer, only for his fist to be immediately caught by the Freelancer. 26's purple accent colors as well as his visor quickly flash to red using his strength armor enhancement, slowly crushing the bully's fist, making him start to slowly kneel as the small crowd surrounding 26 and the bully hear the sounds of the bully's left hand bones being slowly crushed.

 **"I gave you a chance, should have taken it when you had the opportunity."** The projection displays as 26 starts to leans closer towards the bully kneeling before him in pain.

 _The Freelancer continues to crush the bully's hand as he takes a look towards the bully's team sitting there with fear in there eyes._

 **"This is your first and only warning, I find this happening again, you four will be losing more than your dignity like your friend here."** The projection displays has 26 applies more pressure to the bully's hand as he taps on the Freelancer's arm for mercy. **"Do I make myself clear?"** The projection displays continue to look at the bully's team.

"Y-Yes sir." They all say nervously.

 **"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."** The projection displays as he applies a slight bit of more pressure to the bully's hand.

"Y-YES SIR!" They all yell.

 _26 nods towards them has he releases the bully's hand and kicks him to the ground. He then looks at Velvet, eyes wide from watching the events that just transpired in front of her._

 **"Now we need to have a talk."** The projection displays as he slightly looks back to his team's table.

 _As 26 changes his accent colors back to purple from red, he and Velvet walked back to there table, only for 26 the grabs Coco by her arm._

 **"We need to have a talk."** The projection displays has 26 makes her stand up.

"Aren't you going to buy me dinner first." Coco says with a smirk, only to be silenced by the stare 26 was giving her.

"What just happened?" Fox asks Yatsuhashi, who was quiet from what they just saw.

"I'm not so sure." Yatsuhashi replies.

 _Once 26 takes Coco and Velvet outside the cafeteria where no one else would possibly bother them._

 **"The fuck is your problem?!"** The projection displays as 26 stares down Coco.

"What? Me? What did I do?" Coco says with a hint of anger.

 **"Your the team leader, that's my fucking problem, it's your responsibility to look after your team!"** The projection displays as 26 takes a step towards Coco.

"I do look out for my team!" Coco says angrily.

 **"Clearly you fucking don't if you seriously let Velvet being treated like that!"** The projection displays has 26 points to the frightened Faunus silently standing between the two.

 **"You seem to rather be a god damn social butterfly than help your own teammate being assaulted by someone. That is pathetic Coco, you can't even bother to take a god damn look to even defend her. What if something happened, out on the battlefield, that kind of behavior is unacceptable. She could end up injured, hell, she could even be killed if you keep up this behavior of yours!"** The projection displays as 26 takes another step closer to Coco.

Coco fell silent from the Freelancer's outburst before speaking up.

"And why do you care?! You helped Velvet, What do you even know about leading?!" Coco voice staring to rise.

 _That comment pushes 26 as he unholsters his SOCOM Magnum and points it towards Coco's head._

 **"You don't know a damn thing about me!"** The projection displays as Coco's eyes widen behind her sunglasses.

"2-26 this isn't neces-" Velvet speaks up nervously, only to be cut off by one of 26's projections.

 **"STAY OUT OF THIS JIN!"** The projection displays as it starts to glitch out.

 _Both Velvet and Coco look at the Freelancer with confusion._

"Jin? W-who's Jin?" Velvet asks nervously.

 _26 eyes widen under he's helmet from what he just displayed towards the girls. He then slightly lowers his gun from Coco's head. Jin, someone close 26 saw in Velvet._

 **"That's non of your business, were done here. But that doesn't change what I said Coco, you either do something to help your teammates, or do nothing just to end up getting them killed eventually."** The projection displays as 26 holsters his pistol and takes his leave.

 _Both Velvet and Coco stare at the Freelancer as he leaves. Once he's gone, both Velvet and Coco look at each other wondering who 'Jin' was. Velvet sees Coco in deep thought._

"Coco, a-are you okay?" Velvet asks her leader.

"He's right." Coco replies quietly as she looks at Velvet. "Velvet, look in sorry for not...helping you." Coco says to to Velvet with a look of regret.

"Coco it's fine." Velvet replies to her leader with a small smile.

 _Coco smiles back at her teammate._

"We should see if he's okay." Velvet says as they both go searching for there 5th teammate.

 _ **(Time: 3 Hours after Coco's and 26's argument)**_

 _ **(Location: The School Rooftop)**_

 _ **(POV: No One)**_

 _Coco and Velvet spend about 3 hours looking for the 5th teammate. Eventually they found him on the roof sitting quietly. Coco and Velvet give each other a small nod before confronting the Mute Freelancer._

"Hey 26." Coco says calmly, getting the Freelancer's attention.

 _26 slightly turns his head to look at the two girls before turning back away. Velvet definitely swore she heard voices coming from the Mute Freelancer, but ignores it for now._

"We came to is of y-your okay." Velvet says nervously.

 _26 continues to look at the two. Coco sighs before taking a seat next to the Freelancer._

"Look, you were right...I was a horrible leader...I should have been there for Velvet, it was ring for me to not pay attention to what was happening to her..." Coco says sadly as she glances at the Freelancer.

 _Velvet then takes a seat next to the Freelancer as well._

 **"I'm sorry too, I was out of line, I should not have pulled a gun on you, again."** The projection displays as 26's doesn't face the two.

 _Coco and Velvet share a look towards the Freelancer before asking the question that's been pondering both there minds_.

"26..who's Jin?" Coco asks nervously, trying to not anger the Freelancer.

 _The Freelancer takes a few minutes before responding._

 **"Jin was a soldier. Like me, we served in the same army. Poor kid was scared to fight. I took the time I had to teach him, teach I'm to fight with his blades, teach him how to shoot with firearms, teach him how to use his 'gift' more efficiently. He considered me as his mentor. But over time, we were assigned new squads. He was assigned one squad, I was assigned to another. It made it lot more difficult from for us to train. But, like Velvet, he was picked on by his squad, pushed him around. But, I couldn't do anything about it. I was sent on countless missions, and if I came back, he's team was sent on a mission. He was scared to tell me what he went through. He kept to himself, instead of telling me, he didn't do anything to help it. By the time I found out. I was too late, during a search and rescue Op, they were ambushed, his team left abandoned him, leaving him for dead. Once his team arrived, I asked what happened. They said he gave his life. I didn't believe it. I went to the site to where they left him. I found security tapes of what happened."** The hologram displays as 26 didn't face the 2 girls next to him.

 _Coco and Velvet didn't say a word. They felt empathy. 26 saw Velvet as someone he couldn't save, and he saw Coco as his past self, unable to to anything to prevent to what happened to someone he knew. Velvet then spoke up breaking the silence._

"W-What happened t-the team who left Jin?..." Velvet asks quietly.

 _26 looks at Velvet then looks away._

 **"I made sure they didn't pull that kind of stunt to anyone else again."** The projection displayed as 26 clenched his hands into the concrete.

 _Coco and Velvet Stared at the Mute Freelancer in shock. They weren't sure how to interpret what he meant by 'Making sure they didn't pull that kind of stunt again'. A few minutes pass in the silence as Coco breaks the silence._

"Hey, I can promise that we're not like those people. We're family, we don't leave watching behind, and we will certainly watch each other's back." Coco says as she places her hand on 26's shoulder.

 **"Family, something I haven't heard in a long time. Thank you two, for this."** The projection displays as 26 takes a look at the two next to him.

"Hey, thank you for standing up for me." Velvet says with a smile as she starts to stand up.

"I'm gonna head back to the library, wanna join?" Velvet asks.

"I'll come with you." Coco says as she starts to stand up. "What about you 26?" She asks the Freelancer.

 **"I'll join you guys later.** " The projection displays as 26 stays where he is.

 _After Coco and Velvet leave for the library, a few minutes pass by, once 26 knows there gone for good, a small Purple A.I. appears next to 26._

"I'm starting to like them a lot more than before." The A.I. Theta tells the Freelancer.

 _ **"Yeah, me too Theta."**_ 26 responds to theta in his head.

 _As 26 responds to Theta, a alarm starts to go off in the school as well from the city in the distance._

"That's one way to kill the mood." Epsilon says as he appears next to Theta.

 _26 then gets a message from Coco on his scroll._

 _ **"Hey get to the landing pad at he edge of the courtyard! Grimm apparently started to leak in the city and Team RWBY needs all the help they can get!"**_ The message says.

"Son of a Bitch." Epsilon says quietly as 26 starts to quickly make his way to the Landing pad.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading Part 2, of course there's going to be a part 3 for Agent 26. Like I said in the character introductions, Jin is one of the characters that was going to only be mentioned, but not shown. And sorry if this chapter seems to be messy, I want to be able to produce as much content before school starts for me. Anyways, thank you all for reading, of you have any suggestions, please feel free to message me, I'm open to see what you have in mind. Cheers :D_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Number Part 3

**_A Home Coming Chapter 4: The Number Part 3_**

 _ **Log Entry 1-0-4: Every action has a equal and opposite reaction. That phrase hasn't been more true today. That Grimm Invasion was something I didn't expect, but I took that opportunity to prove my worth. Like Epsilon said, it defiantly killed the mood. I was starting to like Coco and Velvet after the transporting events that happens earlier. Theta, Delta, Epsilon, Beta, and even Eta and Iota want to show them if there existence. I'm still hesitant on revealing my A.I., it can be dangerous, the last thing I want is another META running rampage, but they seem to trust them. It's only a matter of time anyways. It does hurt to remember my past failures, but they showed me something I haven't felt in years. They made feel human. I know that's something weird to explain, but I just feel things again. Back in Freelancer, I was nothing but a dishonorable killing machine, being sent to different planets, murdering and slaughtering anything in my way, all in the name of what? But after Freelancer was taken down by the Red and Blue War Heroes, they've shown me something else. The past doesn't define who you are, it's just gives you the starting point of who your going to be.**_

 _ **(Time: 1 day after Teleportation)**_

 _ **(Location: A Bullhead flying to the city)**_

 _ **(POV: No One)**_

 _As Team CFVY and Agent 26 reach the the Bullhead, Ozpin notifies the team of there escort being Team CFVY's teacher, Professor Port. Team CFVY slightly groaned as he started to tell stories about his times as a huntsman. 26 however spent his time to spawn himself his SRS-99 Anti Material Sniper Rifle, he kept checking his ammo in its clip and checking the chamber of the rifle, hoping Professor Port not taking notice of the Freelancer. Thankfully he was distracted with his team. Velvet also took her chance to ask a question that's been bothering her._

"Hey, 26, there's something I've been meaning to ask." Velvet says as he takes her place next to the Freelancer checking his Rifle.

 **"Yeah, what do you need?"** The holographic projection displays as 26 starts to adjust his Sniper Rifle's scope.

"I may sound a bit crazy, but, I've been hearing these...voices I guess...when I'm around you...and when your alone...I...I thought you can't talk." Velvet says quietly, trying not to grab anyone else's attention.

 _26 paused his actions before slightly looking at Velvet. Then 26 starts to use his scroll that's attached to his armor to communicate, trying to not grab attention._

 **"Your not crazy, but can we discuss this another time? I prefer to do this in a more secluded environment."** The massage says on 26's scroll as he motions his head towards there professor.

 _Velvet only nods slightly before going back to her team. After a few more minutes pass, they finally arrive in the center of the city where Teams RWBY and JNPR are fighting hordes of Grimm._

"All right Team, let's get out there and kick some ass!" Coco addresses the team with a smirk.

"Watch your language young lady." Professor Port says to Coco.

 _26 only rolls his eyes under his helmet as he pulls the bolt back on his rifle. Ejecting a bullet out of the rifle._

 _Team CFVY and 26 jumps out of the Bullhead. Once on the ground, everyone spreads out, Yatsuhashi stays where he lands as Beowolves start to surround him. He calmly draws his great sword, once the Beowolves start to charge Yatsuhashi, he spins as he hits his sword on the ground, causing a large shockwave killing the Beowolves._

 _Meanwhile with Fox and Velvet, Fox slashes at a Beowolf with his arm blades. Velvet then jumps and kicks the same Beowolf away as Fox stabs a Creep. Velvet continues to use her agility as she kicks the Beowolf and backflips away. Fox looks around towards a large group of Grimm starting to close the distance, he focuses on the large Ursa as he dashes towards it, delivering multiple slashes on its stomach, then following up with a kick sending the Ursa into the air taking the opportunity to deliver more slashes at the Ursa as it lands in front of him. He then uppercuts the Ursa into the air again as he prepares himself. Once the Ursa is on the same level as Fox, he then punches the Ursa with both his hands, sending it flying back towards the large group of Grimm. The Ursa then starts to swell as hit explodes, sending spikes all over the place. 26 was then positioned on top of a large building using his jump-pack and Grav-Boots, 26 puts his superior marksmanship to use as he fires 2 quick shots with his rifle. The 2 bullets start to ricochet off of the flying spikes as it kills multiple Grimm that were places near the exploded Ursa._

 _Coco uses her handbag to block spikes that were flying towards her direction as Yatsuhashi blocks spikes with his armor plating on his left shoulder._

"Nice Hustle Fox." Coco says as she walks past Fox, slapping his butt. "Good Job."

 _Fox jumps way as Coco walks towards a large Beowolf. The Beowolf growls in front of Coco as she pulls down her sunglasses_.

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." Coco says as she pulls her shades back up and spits on the ground. "Prepare to die."

 _The large Beowolf takes a swing at Coco only for her to swing her bag, deflecting The Beowolf's claws as she then kicks Beowolf down to the ground. She leans in towards the Beowolf as it looks back up towards her. Coco then slams her Bag on the top of the Beowolf's head killing it. She then looks towards a group of 3 Beowolves and Death Stalker making their way towards her. Coco swings her bag hitting the first Beowolf away and swings again knocking away another Beowolf. She then kicks the last Beowolf away as she dodges the Death Stalker's stinger. Velvet then runs up next to her teammate with her box in hand, ready to deploy it._

"Hey come on, You spent all semester building that up." Coco says as she starts to walk forward. "Don't waste it here."

 _Coco the deploys her bag into her black and gold minigun. She then open fires towards the Death stalker, immediately shredding it to pieces as the bullets make contact, Coco then starts to mow down more Grimm around her then starts to aim towards the sky, shredding 3 Nevermores. Once the Nevermore bodies land behind her she then holsters her minigun._

 _26 finishes mopping up left over Grimm that were making their way towards his team. But once he lowers his rifle to reload it, a King Taijitu gets the jump on him. Thanks to 26's reaction time, he was able to use his jump-pack to dodge the King Taijitu's bite. 26 then quickly reloads his rifle, he takes aim at the King Taijitu. Only to see a faint cyan laser flickering on the King Taijitu. 26 quickly rolled out of the way as a large cyan laser beam cut through the King Taijitu killing it immediately. 26 turns his head towards the direction of where the laser came from to only see a familiar helmet._

"Well then, how about a thank you Gyro?" The familiar cyan pilot says in a playful tone.

 _26 only just nods towards Gyro as he jumps off the roof to regroup meet the familiar pilot._

"Wow Gyro! So that's what that weapon does?! It's awesome!" The girl with the red hood says in excitement.

 _26 remembered that girl from the day of his arrival in Beacon._

"Yep, a modified laser made by yours truly." Gyro responds happily as she places her modified spartan laser on her back.

 _26 then walks up to the both of them, holstering his Sniper Rifle on his back, he then looks at Gyro._

"What no thank you Gyro for saving me?" Gyro responds in her usual childish tone.

 **"When did you get here?"** The holographic projection displays as 26 not taking his eyes off the pilot.

"Woah Woah Woah, no need for the hostility, let's discuss this back at Beacon." Gyro says.

 _The girl in the red hood was looking at the two, she then starts to speak up._

"Wait, is this the quiet mean guy you were talking about?" The girl in the hood asks curiously towards Gyro with her hand covering her mouth.

"Yep, Ruby this is Agent 26, 26 this is Ruby." Gyro says cheerfully.

"Hello!" Ruby says with a smile and extends her arm out towards 26. "I'm Ruby Rose, Team leader of Team RWBY!"

 _26 didn't pay attention towards Ruby, he only kept his eyes on Gyro. The Freelancer then took a step closer towards the Pilot._

 **"YOU TOLD THEM!"** The hologram displays as it starts to glitch out.

"Ehhhhh, not everythingggg." Gyro says sheepishly as she takes a small step back.

"I am totally confused right now." Ruby states as she watches the Freelancer and the Pilot.

 _During 26's and Gyro's discussion, Team CFVY, JNPR, and the rest of Team RWBY meet at the center of the city._

"Sooooo, what did we miss?" The blonde girl asks Ruby.

"Oh, Yang! That's one of Gyro's other teammate!" Ruby says to her sister and her team.

 _26 then stares at Team RWBY, then back at Gyro with anger._

 **"HOW MUCH DID YOU TELL THEM!"** The hologram displays as it glitches out again.

"Only just the parts about our squad..." Gyro says sheepishly again as she rubs the back of her head nervously.

 _Gyro then starts to laugh nervously as she just realizes something. Her tone shifts immediately._

"W-Wait where's Yupia?" Gyro says in a worried tone as she looks at the Freelancer.

 _26 looks at the Pilot realizing that her sister was still missing._

 **"I Don't know."** The hologram displays as 26 continues to stare at the nervous Pilot.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You were with her back at-" Gyro says as her anger starts to rise, only to be cut off by the Freelancer.

 **"Like I said, I don't know, I was with her one moment, the next I was in a forest. I look around and she was gone."** The hologram displays as 26 continues to stare down the Pilot.

 _Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY continue to look at the two armored soldiers._

 **"Look, I know your upset, but it's only been a day, Yupia will turn up soon."** The hologram displays as 26 puts his hand on the Pilot's shoulder.

"Wait what did you just say?" Gyro says with confusion.

 **"I said it's only been a day."** The hologram displays.

"How? I got teleported here weeks ago!" Gyro exclaims.

 _26 eyes widen under his helmet_.

"Uh, someone care to explain to the group of students?" Yang says in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Later Yang." Gyro says in a more serious tone.

"Look 26, there's another problem."

 **"And what would that be?"** The hologram displays.

"The Blues and Reds are here, thanks to them-" Gyro says as she points towards Team RWBY. "They've helped me managed to capture Bucky."

"Ugh, thank Oum we did, his pick up lines are as bad as Yangs Puns." The girl with white hair exclaims.

"Hey there not that bad Weiss!" Yang says towards the Heiress.

"YES THEY ARE!!!" Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY shouts except 26 and Gyro.

 _26 looks at Team RWBY._

 **"Thanks for dealing with him, it took me a long time to track him, yet you beat me to it."** The hologram displays as 26 gives a nod.

"Aw it's no problem, Gyro is the one who helped us!" Ruby says excitingly as Gyro giggles.

"Well, lets just head back to Beacon, I'm sure Ozpin would like to have a few words with us."

 _Gyro says as she starts to walk off._

 _26 then gives a small nod to then follow the Pilot. The 3 Teams that only just observed the events that just transpired just stay quiet as they follow the Freelancer and The Pilot._

"So, which team where you put on?" Gyro asks 26 during there walk, trying to break the awkward silence.

 _26 only just motioned his head towards Team CFVY as they were following them. Gyro takes a look at the Team._

"Not bad 26, not bad at all." Gyro says with a smirk under her helmet.

 _26 just rolles his eyes under his helmet._

"So which one is the Team leader, I want to get to know the team that's been able to keep you under control." Gyro says.

 _26 then looks behind him, pointing out Coco. Gyro then takes the opportunity to call her over. Once Coco catches up. Gyro starts her questions._

"Soooooo-" Gyro says trying to figure out her name.

"It's Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY." Coco says to the Pilot.

"Well, if you haven't heard already, the names Gyro, so, what is it like to have this guy around." Gyro says in a playful tone.

"Coco literally tried to share a bed with him the first day he was put into our team." Yatsuhashi said calmly.

 _Gyro, Yang, and Nora tried there hardest not to laugh. Velvet, Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune walked in embarrassment. Weiss, Ren, and Fox simply didn't care. And Ruby didn't understand what was the problem with sharing a bed, with her innocence still intact._

"Wait your serious? That's HILARIOUS!" Gyro yells as she, Yang, and Nora start laughing.

 _Coco only just lowered her sunglasses towards the Freelancer and gave a wink. Only for 26 to just ignore._

"I don't get it." Ruby says as her innocence completely makes her oblivious.

"You'll understand when you get older Rubes." Yang says as she tries to compose herself.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, how old are you 26, from the amount of time we worked together, I don't ever recall you saying your age." Gyro says towards the Freelancer.

 _26 doesn't look at the group as he gives them an answer._

 **"18."** The projection displays.

 _Gyro stops dead in her tracks to only look at the Freelancer._

"Wait, Agent 26, the best fighter, the best sniper, the Mute in a army filled with dangerous warriors, IS 18 YEARS OLD?!" Gyro says shocked.

 _26 only looked at Gyro and nodded with a yes._

"Well shit, I kinda feel like a asshole from the pranks i pulled...eh I'm over it." Gyro says as she starts to walks next to Coco.

"So what are you now, his girlfriend?" Gyro asks Coco in a playful tone.

"Depends how he sees it." Coco says with a smirk.

 _26 again just rolls his eyes as they reach the Bullheads. Every team goes onto a separate Bullhead._

 _ **(Time: 48 Minutes after Grimm Invasion)**_

 _ **(Location: Beacon Academy)**_

 _ **(POV: Agent 26)**_

 _During the Bullhead ride back to Beacon. Coco had plenty of questions to ask about Gyro. I only just explain that she might as well be Yang, except if Yang as a expert Pilot and a engineering genius. Yatsuhashi also had his fair share of questions, nothing really portraying about me or Gyro's past, mainly about our combat skills. I only told him that he will find out overtime. Fox was still being Fox, just not saying that many things to me, considering he can't read the holographic displays. Velvet however was quiet during the trip back. She wanted to know about the A.I.'s, but I still don't know what to do._

 _Once the Bullheads landed, Ozpin was the first to see us, he took me and Gyro to ask questions, thankfully it wasn't much, he only wanted to know how we knew each other, Gyro did most of the explanations considered she could talk. Once Ozpin finished his questions, Gyro and I were heading back to meet with the 3 Teams._

"Have you told them yet?" Gyro asks 26 in a slight serious tone.

 **"About what, you already told Team RWBY about our other affiliations with Nuri's army."** The hologram projects.

"You know what I meant, have you told them about 'THEM'." Gyro says as she puts emphasis on 'THEM'.

 **"You know it's risky, I can't just tell them, who knows how they will react."** The hologram projects.

"Oh come one dude, I can tell you this, the time I've spent with Team RWBY and JNPR, there harmless, there not gonna try and kill you for them, there here to make this world a better place." Gyro says as she puts both her hands behind her head. "Besides, they won't freak out, I can guess that Velvet girl is staring to suspect you about hearing them, and if you knew Blake as long as I do, she won't be as hesitant about when it comes to finding answer, she is a Faunus as well, she could defiantly hear them."

 _I looked at Gyro, she's not wrong, those teams seems relevantly friendly_.

 **"Fine, whatever."** The hologram displays.

"Good, because I already texted Teams RWBY, JNPR, and your girlfriends team about a meeting in a few minutes." Gyro says with a excited tone.

 **"She's not my girlfriend."** The hologram displays.

"You keep telling that to your self buddy." Gyro says with a smirk under her helmet.

 _Both Gyro and 26 make there way to the library, where Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are waiting._

"What took you guys so long, we've been waiting here for like, forever!" Nora exclaims.

"It's only been at least 10 minutes Nora." Ren responds to his teammate.

"So what did you want to talk us about?" Yang asks the Pilot and the Freelancer.

 _Gyro takes a seat next to Ruby._

"Well, it's something big, so please, do not tell anyone about this, and I mean NO ONE." Gyro says in a serous tone.

 _All the teams nod slowly_.

"Alright, 26, now it's time." Gyro says calmly as she looks at the Freelancer.

 _26 stands there silently. After a couple of seconds pass by, 9 glowing holograms in the forms of soldiers, all in different colors appear in the middle of all the 3 teams._

"Uh, Sup?" Epsilon says nervously in front of all the Teams.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Woo another chapter done, I tried to do combat dialogue again to see how well I performed, let me know how you feel about the combat, if so, anything I can improve? Anyways, shit really hit the fan in the end of this chapter, and you haven't noticed already, yeah, Agent 26 is being shipped with Coco by his own teammate. Anyways again, Thank you all for reading this Chapter, if you have any suggestions just message me and I'll review what I can improve on, thanks again, Cheers :D**_


	6. Chapter 5: We Are Just Fragments

_**A Home Coming Chapter 5: We Are Just Fragments**_

 ** _Log 1-0-5: Of all the people in our squad, I didn't expect to be reunited with Gyro, sure she can be a handful, but she knows her stuff. Still, behind all that childish and annoying personality of her's, she has proven to know her things._**

"Uh, Sup?" Epsilon says nervously in front of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY.

 _The three teams just stare at the nine A.I. Fragments in shock._

"What are those things?" Weiss says breaking the silence.

"HEY! I AM NOT A THING, I HAVE A NAME ICE QUEEN!" Epsilon shouts at the heiress.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT?!" Weiss shouts as she throws her hands in the air.

 _Everyone starts to chuckle at Weiss's reaction._

"Okay Okay, but seriously, what are you?" Blake says.

"We are A.I. implanted in Agent 26's mind." Delta answers Blake in his monotone voice.

"As in, all of you?" Pyrrha says towards the nine fragments.

"That's right." Beta says as she puts her arms to the back of her head.

"Wait, what does the A stand for?" Ruby asks only for Epsilon to cut her off quickly.

"Artificial." Epsilon says.

"And what does the I-" Nora says only to be cut off like Ruby by Beta.

"Intelligence." Beta says deadpanned.

"Ohhhh." Both Ruby and Nora says in unison as Epsilon and Beta face palm.

"Wait Wait Wait, this doesn't make sense." Gyro says. "I though all the Freelancer A.I. Fragments were wiped out in a E.M.P. during the second break in?"

"Wait, what's a E.M.P.?" Ruby asks again.

"A E.M.P. Is a acronym for Electro Magnetic Pulse-" Delta says before being cut off by Yang.

"Ohhhh, you mean a Emp." Yang says.

"That's not how you say it you dolt!" Weiss exclaims towards Yang.

"Fucking told you." Epsilon says towards 26, only for him to be jump scared by Ruby.

"SWEAR!" Ruby says as she points towards Epsilon.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Epsilon says deadpanned.

"Ms Xiao Long, I must inform you that the correct pronunciation is in fact E.M.P." Delta towards Yang.

"E.M.P.! EMP! WHATEVER! CAN WE FOCUS HERE?!" Blake yells out, immediately silencing everyone.

"Look, from what records have said, the Freelancer A.I.'s were supposedly destroyed, except for Epsilon, but you supposedly deconstructed yourself? How are you here?" Gyro says, trying to get back on topic.

 _The A.I.'s shifted looks towards each other, they then looked down as they answered the question._

"We though we were gone.." Theta says sadly.

"But turns out that the E.M.P. only just temporarily disable us." Delta says in his monotone voice.

"When we came too, we were in some sort of room." Beta says as she looks away.

"It felt like an eternity for us." Iota says as her happy tone shifts to a nervous tone.

"We we scared..." Eta says as the A.I. kneels down.

"We were confused for so long." Sigma says as his flame like appearance starts to dissipate.

"Until Agent 26 found us, and gave us a second chance." Omega says in his dark voice, only to slightly make the team's uncomfortable.

 _The 3 teams and Gyro looked at the A.I. Fragments. Then they turned there gaze towards the Mute Freelancer, his expression and body language didn't change._

"And what about you then?" Coco asks Epsilon.

Epsilon only sighed as he looks away.

"Gyro is right...I did deconstruct myself...but somehow, what fragments I left behind...Agent 26 was able to gather and rebuild me...I don't know how to thank him, other than join the ride." Epsilon says flatly as he doesn't look at the teams. He then clenches his fist. "But the reason why I stuck around is because of those pieces of shit we call the Blues and Reds...they killed the closest thing I could call a family...Tucker...Wash...Carolina...Sarge...Simmons...Grif...Donut...Doc...Lopez...even fucking Caboose..."

 _The 3 teams teams feel silent. They may have not known who the people Epsilon have mentioned, they sympathized for the A.I._

"That's why you joined Nuri's army...to get revenge..." Gyro says quietly.

 _26 only just nods as he clenches his fists, he lost his family too, Washington, Carolina, even fucking Illinois. He found his body as well as several other Freelancers in Temple's underwater base. He only felt hatred towards Temple. And wouldn't hesitate to put him down the first chance he gets._

"And what do you plan to do when you find him?..." Blake says as she looks at the Freelancer and the A.I.'s.

"What the fuck else...we make him pay...there's no way in hell were going to let someone like him run around..." Epsilon says in a angered tone.

"So you plan to kill him?!" Blake says as her voice rises.

"He needs to be stopped! Locking him up won't work! We've done it before and he escaped! He's a threat!" Epsilon yells at Blake.

"But no one deserves to die!" Yang yells as her lilac eyes change to red."

"WELL TELL THAT TO THE HUNDREDS THOUSAND INNOCENT PEOPLE THAT HE HAS KILLED!!!" All the A.I. Fragments shout at the same time.

 _26 clenches his head as the A.I. yelled. Gyro takes notice of this and starts to calm the A.I.'s down._

"Okay, lets just...restart this...why don't you all introduce yourselves, since you haven't given one yet." Gyro says towards the A.I. Fragments as she tried to have Agent 26 to take a seat.

 _As Gyro gets 26 to rest, Yang and Blake give there apologies towards the Fragments as they return the apology._

"Alright fine, I am Epsilon, the A.I. Fragment of memory." Epsilon says.

"Wait, a fragment?" Velvet asks.

"Yep, as in a piece of something, we'll discuss that after this." Epsilon says as he then motions Delta to speak.

"Hello, I am the Artificial Intelligence fragment designated as Delta, the fragment of Logic." Delta says in his usual monotone voice.

"I-I'm Theta. I-I am the fragment of T-Trust." Theta says as he hides behind Epsilon."

 _Ruby and Yang could only squeal of the A.I. they describe as "adorable"._

"Hello, I am Gamma, the fragment of Deceit." The Cyan A.I. says in his robotic voice. "Would you like to hear a Knock Knock Joke?"

 _Yang only smiled widely as she was about to hear it, only to be cut off by the rest of Team RWBY._

"I am Sigma, the fragment of Ambition and Creativity." The fiery A.I. says. "I look forward to working with all of you."

"Yeah no, what ever you do, ignore him as much as possible." Epsilon states towards the 3 teams.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Coco asks.

"A story for later." Epsilon replies.

"I'm Eta." The yellow A.I. says in a sad tone.

"And I'm Iota." The green A.i. says happily.

"And we represent Fear and Happiness." The twin A.I.'s state in unison.

"There twins." Epsilon says towards the teams.

"I'm Omega, the fragment of anger." Omega says in his usual dark tone.

"I guess that leaves me, I'm Beta, the fragment of...well failure..." Beta says as Epsilon puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Were all fragments of a organization known as Project Freelancer." Delta says.

"A corrupt organization ran by a complete asshole known as The Director." Epsilon says.

"The Director sent his soldiers into battle for a lost cause." Beta continues.

"They were all blind from the truth." Omega says.

"And we paid for the consequences of his actions." Gamma says in his robotic voice.

"His 'experiments' in humane, we were all just pawns in a game of chess." Sigma says.

"Over time, some of the Freelancers rebelled, they tried to save the Alpha A.I., the A.I. That was tortured to create us." Eta and Iota says in unison.

"But we didn't have the choice, he was forced to fight his family..." Theta says as he motions his hand towards the Freelancer.

"Agent 26 was different from the other Freelancers. From what we know, he was raised into the project, where he was from, were not sure, there's no records of it, but the Director had other experiments he ran. 26 used prototype weaponry, very dangerous stuff, but effective. Like Theta said, 26 here didn't have a choice, another one of the Director's experiments was being able to control him by injection of a serum, luckily, over time, he managed to break free, but that stuff is very, very effective." Epsilon states.

"How so?" Ren asks the memory fragment.

"Effective enough for The Director to mainly send 26 to track down and kill rebelling Freelancers." Epsilon says quietly.

 _The teams looked at the Mute Freelancer, 26 only looked away as he held a picture of his ex-Freelancer family, he then placed it in the center of the table._

"Luckily 26 was able to break free in time before doing too much damage..." Theta states.

"But, at least The Director was stopped by the time 26 broke free." Epsilon says has he does a half hearted chuckle. "It's funny, my family were the ones who put a stop to The Director, but, I can sympathize for him slightly...all he ever wanted to do was bring back someone he once loved..."

 _The 3 Teams looked at the A.I. And the Freelancer in shock and sadness. 26 went through so much to be where he is today._

"Colorful space marines stop corruption." Epsilon says as he displays a hologram of a news articles.

"That's the title they used for the heroes who stopped The Director, The Reds and Blues...my family..."

 _As the teams look at the news article, they continue to feel the emptiness and sorrow from the A.I.'s and the Freelancer._

"Hey, look on the bright side." Gyro says happily to try and lighten the mood.

 _Everyone looks at the Pilot._

"Everything happens for a reason, I don't question it, either it be a good or bad thing, your still standing, and your still fighting, and I think that's a good reason to fight for." Gyro states.

"Heh, if I had a face, I would be smiling right now. Epsilon says.

 _The teams look at each other, taking in the words of what Gyro said. They have all something they lost, and they all have something to fight for._

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't you and me just go a one on one shopping trip, just to you know, clear your mind." Coco says trying to lighten the mood.

 _Epsilon and Beta look at the Freelancer._

 ** _"Don't even-"_** 26 mentally says towards his A.I. companions only to be cut off.

"That sounds great!" Beta says, if she could smirk, she would be doing it right now.

"26 said he would love too." Epsilon said trying not to laugh as the Freelancer sent a glare towards the A.I.

 _ **"I fucking hate you both."**_ 26 says mentally towards his Epsilon and Beta.

 _Epsilon, Beta, Yang, Nora, and Gyro start to burst out laughing, only soon to be followed up by everyone else._

 _Coco then takes a seat next to the Freelancer and puts her head on his shoulder, only to arise more laughter._

"Oh! This is priceless!" Epsilon says as he's on top of the table laughing.

 _Yang then quickly snaps a picture on her Scroll._

"That's a keeper right there." Yang says with a huge smirk as she was laughing.

 _Even Ren, Weiss, Blake, Yatsuhashi, and Fox started to join the laughter._

"It's a date then." Coco says towards the Mute Freelancer.

 _If the 26 could groan in annoyance, he would have._

"He said it was a deal." Gamma says to erupt another wave of laughter.

"Wow this is great!" Gyro says as she looks towards Jaune and Pyrrha. "A Mute guy like 26 was able to hook up with someone he met a day ago, and yet you two haven't."

 _Pyyrha's face turned just as red as Ruby's cape while Jaune had a look of confusion._

"Why? Pyyrha and I are just friends." Jaune says, only to revive looks from everyone in the table.

"Wooooooow dude, I don't even know you that well, and I can see that was just flat out sad." Epsilon says as he looks at Jaune.

"What?!" Jaune says looking at the Memory Fragment.

 _Everyone started to laugh again at Jaune being completely dense._

 _ **"And people think I'm dense..."**_ The Freelancer says mentally.

 _ **(Time: 4 hours after A.I. Reveal)**_

 _ **(Location: Beacon Academy)**_

 _ **(POV: No One)**_

 _As Gyro and the rest of Team RWBY walked around the court yard of Beacon Academy, they were talking about the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament._

"Are you guys exited? You can defiantly win if you guys try hard enough!" Gyro says excitingly.

"You think so?" Ruby asks curiously.

"It's possible if we train hard enough." Blake says.

"We don't need training, we've fought a terrorist organizations, crime lords, evil crazy monsters, and space war criminals. I think we can handle it!" Yang exclaims.

"Let's not get too hasty, we're still first years." Weiss says towards Yang.

"Speaking of the Vytal Festival Tournament, what about you and Agent 26? Will you guys be participating?" Blake asks Gyro.

"Eh, were not sure, Ozpin never really mentioned about us participating." Gyro responds.

"But you were put in our team, and 26 was put on Team CFVY. That makes us the only 2 teams to have 5 people in it." Blake says to the Pilot.

"Eh, we'll see what happens, it would make a good fight though!" Gyro says happily.

 _As Team RWBY and Gyro walk towards the landing pads, they see a Bullhead land. Only to see Coco and 26 walk out of the Bullhead, holding plenty of shopping bags. Yang and Gyro immediately start to laugh. Both Yang and Gyro are the first to confront the Fashionista and the Freelancer._

"Soooooo how was the date?" Gyro asks the duo.

"Great!" Coco says happily.

 **"I refuse to do this ever again."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Yang and Gyro start to laugh again._

"Why not use your A.I. to communicate?" Blake asks the Mute Freelancer.

 **"I already explained this, I'm supposed to keep them hidden."** The hologram displays.

"Right, so, will you be participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament with your girlfriend?" Yang asks with a smirk.

 _26 only tilts his head in confusion, wondering what the Vytal Festival is._

 **"First, she's not my girlfriend."** The hologram displays. **"Second, what's the Vytal Festival?"**

"How don't you know what it is?" Coco asks as she gets close to the Freelancer.

 **"Stop that, and I've only been here for a day."** The hologram displays as 26 slightly pushes Coco away.

"The Vytal Festival is a international festival in Remnant that occurs every two years, on each rotation, a different kingdom hosts the Festival, Vale, of course is hosting this years Festival. There's also the tournament that's going to be occurring. Teams from all the kingdoms are going to be participating, and we're one of them." Weiss explains proudly.

"Well Team CFVY is definitely participating, were the best second year team." Coco says.

 _26 looks at Weiss._

 **"When does the tournament take place?"** The hologram projects.

"We still have a few weeks left." Weiss responds.

 _26 looks at Gyro_.

"And what about you?" The hologram displays.

"Don't know, we're gonna have to talk to Ozpin about it." Gyro says as she shrugs. "But it'll fun to be a part of, I haven't had a good opportunity to fight I months!"

 _26 looks at the Pilot._

 **"Gyro you know it's risky."** The hologram displays.

"Oh come on, I'll only just use my weapons!" Gyro says as she groans.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Ruby says with excitement.

"Plus I want to see what you can do, I've only seen you use that Rifle, and yet I also heard you out Cardin in the infirmary with a broken hand, and you didn't even throw a punch!" Yang says.

 _26 thinks for a bit, still wondering if he and Gyro should participate in the Tournament._

"Well as much I do hate to agree with Ruby-" Weiss says.

"Hey!!" Ruby cuts if Weiss.

"It would be interesting to say the least." Weiss finishes.

 **"What about the Blues and Reds, there not going to stop hunting us down."** The hologram displays as 26 motions his hand towards himself and Gyro.

"We that Bucky guy behind bars, I don't think they'll be doing anything for sometime." Blake pitches in.

 **"Your not going to stop asking aren't you."** The hologram displays.

"Nope." Yang, Ruby, and Gyro say in unison.

"Hey, we can beat them anyways." Coco says as she nudges the Freelancer with her elbow.

"In your dreams!" Gyro says.

 _26 only just sighs mentally._

 **"Fine, we'll ask Ozpin tomorrow, can I go back to the dorms now, I still have to hold these things."** The hologram displays as 26 lifts the shopping bags that Coco made him carry.

 _Yang and Ruby give each other a high five, Gyro just jumps ecstatically, and Weiss and Blake just have a small smile as 26 and Coco go back to there Dorm Room._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And that's another chapter done, this one was a bit difficult to make due to having to come up with ideas for how the Fragments survives as well as make them all communicate. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter, and just a heads up, there's still a few things that are going to come up before the Vytal Festival actually happens, so the Tournament won't be happening anytime soon. Anyways I'll see you all in the next chapter. Cheers :D**_


	7. Chapter 6: Friendly Competition

_**A Home Coming Chapter 6: Friendly Competition**_

 _ **Log Entry 1-0-6: It's been a few days since I've been teleported to Remnant. Things have been steady so far. General Ironwood has allowed me to interrogate one of the Blues and Reds member known as Bucky. He may be an idiot, but he's loyal, he hasn't said a word ever since his capture. His partner, Roman Torchwick hasn't been any help either. There resilient, I'll give them that, but I have my methods in interrogation, that's if Ironwood is okay with me getting hands dirty. Enough about them, as for the Teams that Gyro and I have been placed on. It's been an interesting ride. Gyro was put on Team RWBY before I even arrived on this planet, she gets along well mainly with Ruby and Yang, mainly because she might as well be a carbon copy of them. As for me, things could be better. Ever since Gyro and I have decided that Teams CFVY, RWBY, and JNPR know about the A.I. Fragments, they've just seem interested about my life as a Freelancer. Of course I don't permit the A.I.'s to tell them too much. But it's nice to see them interested at least. As for my time with my team, things got a little hectic. Due to Fox now knowing about the A.I., communications between us has been a bit easier, but only behind closed doors. I also spent some time with Yatsuhashi, learning how to control my emotions a bit, it's somewhat helping. As for Velvet, I leaned what her weapon and semblance is, I've decided to help train her personally, she can't rely on her semblance forever, I might as well help her as best to my abilities, besides, I can give her quite the arsenal. And last but not least there's Coco, and my god, I'm going to end up killing Gyro and Yang at this rate with the amount of shit there making me do. Coco for some reason has taken a liking in me, even though I've only known her for a few days, and the fact I can't verbally communicate. Though Yang and Gyro consistently try to set up these "dates" with her, and not thanks to Epsilon and Beta as well, they think it's funny to encourage this bullshit. But I can't deny that it's not half bad to have someone that actually isn't afraid to be around me.**_

 _ **(Time: 5 days since Teleportation)**_

 _ **(Locations: Beacon Academy)**_

 _ **(POV: No One)**_

 _It's been a few days since the 3 Teams learned about the A.I.'s existence. From time to time, a couple of them would ask Agent 26 and his A.I. companions about his time as a Freelancer, only be cut short due to his troubles with the program. But during those few days, Agent 26 and Gyro have asked Ozpin to participate in the Vytal Festival, even though Ozpin has allowed them to participate, there teams will have to obey the rules of 4, only allowing 4 original teammates participate the first round, but during the doubles round, Ozpin has allowed them to be elected._

"So you guys are allowed to fight in the tournament?!" Yang asks the Freelancer and the Pilot.

"Yep! Good Ol Ozpin said we can fight, buuuut only until the doubles round hits." Gyro exclaims in excitement while the 26 just shrugs.

"Soooo what weapons will you guys be using? I haven't seen you two actually use a weapon other than those guns." Ruby says as she fidgets around in her bed.

 _26 and Gyro look at each other before giving each other a small nod._

"Well that's going to be a surprise till we actually get the chance to fight in Goodwitch's class." Gyro says with a bit of sadness, not being able to show her designs to Team RWBY.

"What's so special about it?" Weiss asks the two armored warriors in there dorm room.

"Why are you always so cold Ice Queen?" Epsilon asks sarcastically as he appears in front of Weiss.

 _Weiss just growls angrily as she swats the small armored hologram._

"I though you were the smart one of your team? And yet you can't remember that I'm a hologram." Epsilon says has he and Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Gyro chuckles at the Heiress's actions.

"And we just want to show you how kick-ass we are." Beta says as she appears next to Epsilon.

"SWEAR!" Ruby exclaims as She points towards Beta.

"I SWEAR TO GOD RED!" Epsilon yells at Ruby as she hides behind Yang.

"Besides, me and 26 here has been working on a prototype anyways, it's just a small upgrade if anything." Gyro says as she puts her hands behind her head.

"Ohhhh really?! Can I help?!!!" Ruby says as she uses her semblance to rush towards Gyro and 26

"Woahhh calm down there little red, you can watch, not help." Gyro says as she calms down Ruby.

"Whyyyy noootttt?" Ruby whines.

"Do you know how Gauss Technology works?" Gyro says towards Ruby.

"Gauss Technology?" Blake chimes in.

"Very powerful stuff, this stuff can tear though thick armor plating. So far we've been only able to design heavy cannons that's usually placed on ships and ground vehicles." Gyro says as 26 shows a holographic image of a M68 Gauss Cannon.

"Buuutttt me and 26 here are trying to design a more compact and familiar weapon."

 _26 shows another holographic image, similar to his SRS-99 sniper rifle. But the Barrel and the muzzle of the rifle looks a lot bulkier. Wires are wrapped around the barrel and parts of the scope._

"So far, things have been a bit more difficult to actually use the weapon...we may have had a feeewwww accidents during the alpha phase of testing." Gyro says sheepishly as 26 slightly twitches due to him being the person to test the rifle.

 _Team RWBY looked at the Freelancer and the Pilot, there eyes are wide open from what the Pilot just told them._

"Sooooo, when do we have class again?" Yang says to change the topic.

"What time is it again?" Blake asks.

"It is 8:55 am." Epsilon says. "Annnd that means your about to be late if you 4 don't start running."

 _The 5 girls eyes widen at the A.I.'s response._

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!!" Weiss shouts.

"Eh, its funnier this way." Beta says nonchalantly.

"BUT YET YOU AND 26 ARE STILL HERE!!!" Weiss yells again while point toward she Freelancer.

"Oh, you think he's still here?" Epsilons says while chuckling.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Gyro says flatly.

 _Team RWBY looks at Gyro, then they look back at 26 and his A.I. only to see his appearance just dissipate right before there eyes._

"Whaaaaaatt?" Yang says with wide eyes.

"I really hate it when he does that." Gyro says flatly. "I really, really hate holograms."

 _The 5 girls rush around there room getting themselves ready. Once Team RWBY gets there uniforms on, the 5 of them rush to Doctor Ooblecks Class. Once Team RWBY arrives to class, they find all the students looking at them as well as a certain dark grey and purple armored Freelancer waiting for them._

"Ah you girls are just made it in the nick of time!" Doctor Oobleck says as he takes a sip out of his canteen.

"Were...sorry...professor-" Weiss says out of breath only to be cut off by Doctor Oobleck.

"Doctor!" Oobleck says as he leans in towards the out of breath Team. "Now girls, go take your seats, we have another exiting day ahead of us!!"

 _The girls take there seat and glare at the 26._

"Fuck...You.." Gyro pants as she glares at the Freelancer through her helmet.

 _26 only just shrugs as a hologram displays his words._

 **"Karma is a bitch ain't it?"** The hologram displays as the girls continue to glare at the Mute Freelancer.

 _During Doctor Ooblecks lecture about the history of Remnant, 26 usually just recorded audio of the lecture while he mainly focused on his research on the Blues and Reds. But on topic that Oobleck was discussing caught his attention._

"Now class, who can explain what happened 13 years ago near the island of Patch?" Oobleck asks towards his students.

"Wasn't it a mystery or something? Some of residents that lived there disappeared or they were killed but the land there was scorched by an unknown source." Blake answers.

 _26 caught a small headache from that response._

"Correct Miss Belladonna, the events of how the territory became the way they are today is a mystery at best. The residents of the land there have either disappeared or were found deceased, it is unknown of how this has happened and we still have not come close to who has caused it. So far, officials have claimed it to be a attack of Grimm that has caused it, but I believe that it is something else entirely." Doctor Oobleck explains as he takes another sip out of his canteen while rushing around the classroom.

 _26 only started to have that same memory flash he had during his first night at Beacon. He felt like it was familiar but 26 never remembered being on this planet in the past. Though his memories before Project Freelancer are still fuzzy, h has no records of ever being on this planet. Once 26 started to think about it more, the bell rang signaling the end of class._

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that is all for today." Doctor Oobleck says to his students as they all start to get up from there seats.

 _26 stays at his seat for a couple of seconds, only to be brought back to reality by his teammate Velvet._

"Hey, class is over, you alright?" Velvet says in concern towards the dozed off Freelancer.

 _26 snaps back to reality, noticing Velvet. He gives her a slight nod as he gets up from his seat to follow her to there next class._

 _26 and Velvet catch up to Teams RWBY and JNPR as they go to there next class. Combat Class with Glynda Goodwitch. 26 has not actually fought anyone else yet. Not even Gyro has gotten the chance to fight any other student even though she has been on Remnant for a longer period time than 26._

 _Once they arrive to Glynda Goodwitch's class, hey all take there seats. A few minutes pass by as the rest of the students take there seats. Then Glynda Goodwitch enters the class._

"Good morning class, today were going to continue our practice for the Vytal Festival Tournament." Glynda says towards her students.

 _A few students murmur to each other. However 26 and Gyro can hear Yang and Nora's excitement to fight._

"So today were going to have two students have a quick duel, Tournament rules. That means if you fall out of the arena, your out, if your aura flashes red, then your out, understood?" Glynda asks.

 _26 and Gyro give each other a quick glance. Both of them didn't have Aura due to not being from this planet._

"So out first fight will be..." Glynda says as she touches her Tablet.

 _On the large monitor, two pictures are shown as they start to spin though multiple pictures of the various students in the class. Unlucky for 26, it lands on him and Weiss._

"Agent 26 versus Weiss Schnee." Glynda states. "Both of you get yourselves ready and be on the arena floor within 5 minutes."

 _26 shot a glance towards Gyro, she was pissed that she didn't get to fight. But she was also interested to see her squad mate back in action._

 _26 stood up and jumped straight into the arena floor. Weiss however end to the locker room to change in her typical combat clothes and to retrieve her weapon._

"Agent 26 I recommend you get your weapon." Glynda says as she receives a look from the Mute Freelancer.

"Eh don't worry about it Ms.Goodwitch." Gyro yells out to her teacher. "Just watch!"

 _Weiss exits the locker room to the arena floor, weapon in hand. She looks at the Freelancer._

"So, are you finally going to show off that that weapon you've keep such a secret about." Weiss says with a cocky tone.

"Uh, Weiss I think the word your looking for is those!" Gyro yells out.

"What do you mean?" Velvet asks Gyro.

 _Gyro only just smirked under her helmet._

"Just be prepared to be amazed." Gyro says as she gets glances from Teams RWBY and JNPR.

26 extends his left arm out as he spawns himself one of his signature weapons. His sheathed Jet Sword.

 ** _So the weapons design is here at this link, if you want to see it and understand it better look here:_**

 _The students look at the Freelancer in shock and amazement._

"Woah! You said that he has more!" Ruby exclaims.

 _Gyro only just continues to smirk under her helmet._

"Hey 26! Don't injure her too badly! I'm going to need her for the tournament!" Gyro yells out to the Freelancer only to receive a nod from him.

"It doesn't look too intimidating, it's just a sword." Yang says trying to cheer for her teammate.

"You'll be supported to what we're capable of." Gyro says in a cocky attitude.

"Alright! Miss Schnee are you ready?" Glynda says as she looks at the heiress.

"Yes ma'am!" Weiss says as she gets into her fighting stance.

"Agent 26 are you ready?" Glynda says towards the Freelancer.

 _26 just replies with a nod as he grips onto the sheathed blade._

"Okay, the match begins NOW!" Glynda shouts as she hits her riding crop on the wall.

 _Weiss was the first to make a move. She uses her Glyphs to boost herself towards the Freelancer, she swipes Myrtenaster in a sideways arc, only to be parried by 26's Sheathed blade. 26 sends a quick elbow into Weiss's chest sending her back a few feet. Weiss easily recovers as she then makes a stab towards the Freelancer again, only to be easily blocked. 26 uses the opportunity to swipe his sheathed blade towards Weiss's head. Weiss sidesteps the attack and then uses her ice dust on Myrtenaster to freeze 26 to place. Once Weiss freezes 26's legs, she goes for a downwards swipe, once she makes contact with 26, she ends up just hitting 26's holographic decoy._

"What what's that?" Jaune asks.

"That stupid holographic decoy." Yang says flatly, remembering what happens earlier.

"Weiss behind you!!" Ruby shouts towards the Heiress.

 _Weiss looks behind her to see 26 rematerialize as he delivers a blow to Weiss's left arm. 26 the quickly added a few quick strikes to Weiss's chest as he kicks her away. Weiss lands on her back, as she stands back up, she sees 26 point his sheath towards her as a purple projectile launches from the top of the sheath._

"You weren't kidding when you were talking about your weapons." Blake says as she watches in amazement.

 _Weiss is knocked back from the blast. Luckily, she was able to quickly recover, she takes a look towards the large monitor in the arena._

 **Weiss Schnee: 67%**

 **Agent 26: 100%**

"She hasn't even landed a hit in him yet." Ren says as he observes the fight.

 _26 gets back in his stance again, facing the tip of the Sheath towards Weiss. Weiss then spins the chamber on Myrtenaster selecting her fire dust. Weiss then fired a large fire tornado towards the Freelancer. 26 then quickly unsheathed his blade as he makes one slash, sending a purple projectile, immediately cutting through the fire hitting Weiss, he then sheathed the blade again as he uses the jet on the handle to boost his way towards Weiss._

"Why doesn't he keep the sword out?" Nora asks.

"It's because of the tech it uses." Gyro says.

"What kind of technology?" Pyyrha asks curiously.

"Unstable plasma, the sheath is how 26 is able to keep the plasma stabilized." Gyro says as she continues to watch the fight.

 _Weiss is continuously slashing and staving towards the Freelancer, only for her to keep missing due to 26 using the Jet on his sword handle, dodging each strike only to return a strike back. 26 then jumps over Weiss as he then axe kicks downwards. Weiss uses her Glyphs to dodge the attack barely. Once 26 makes impact to the ground, debris is flown around, 26 uses this to advantage as he kicks a piece of debris towards Weiss. Weiss was quick enough to react as she cut the piece of debris in half, but only to see the Freelancer behind the price of debris. 26 then uses the jet on his sword to do a upwards strike with his sheathed blade, sending Weiss back towards the edge of the arena._

"Come one Weiss!! You can beat him!!" Ruby yells out.

"This is incredible. He's fast and his attacks are really coordinated." Blake says as she observes the fight.

 _Weiss decides to try and use her Glyphs one final time, she places Glyphs all around 26. Weiss then boosts on the Glyphs in high speed, trying to strike the Freelancer as she bounces off each Glyph. 26 was able to track her movements with ease. He then places his sheath in his waist as he places his right hand on the handle of the blade. Once Weiss bounces off the last Glyph, with a swift slash, 26 unsheathes his blade and cuts Weiss's Myrtenaster in half. 26 then swiftly sheaths his blade as he then sends a quick kick to Weiss's back, sending her out of the arena._

 _Everyone fell silent as they saw Weiss land on the outside of the arena circle. Not even Glynda said a word. 26 walks over to Weiss and offers a hand. She gladly takes it as he helps her up._

"W-well, the winner is Agent 26." Glynda says as she looks at the Aura meters, seeing that 26 hasn't lost 'aura' during there duel.

 _The bell rings as all the students flee out of the door. Teams RWBY , JNPR and Velvet stay behind to see 26 and Weiss._

"Sorry about cutting your rapier in half, I kinda got too focused during the fight." 26's hologram projects as he helps Weiss back onto her feet.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet arrive to the Arena floor.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Nora yells out.

"Yeah I have to say, that was a really interesting fight, you didn't loose any aura during your fight with Weiss." Ren says towards the Freelancer.

"We don't have aura remember, either way, Weiss didn't land a hit on 26 here." Gyro says as she places her hand on 26's shoulder.

 _26 picks up the other half of Myrtenaster and hands it to Weiss._

"How did you do that?" Weiss asks in curiosity as she takes her other half of Myrtenaster from 26.

"Plasma tech, that stuff can cut through anything. Too bad it's unstable." Gyro says.

 _Weiss looks at the Freelancer as he de-spawns the sheathed Jet sword._

"Well as much as I have to say it, it was a good fight." Weiss says as she extends her arm out towards the Freelancer.

 _26 shakes her arm with a nod._

"Did Weiss Schnee just give a complement?!" Yang says in a shocked tone.

"Oh shut up, I'm just going credit to someone who only got lucky." Weiss says only to receive look from the teams. "What?!"

"Um, Weiss...you didn't even land a hit..." Velvet says quietly as she looks at the picture of 26's Jet sword she took during the fight.

"Yeah, for someone who got extremely lucky, they sure mopped floor with you." Gyro says as she counts the Lien she won from other students during the fight.

 _Weiss just angrily exhales._

"Whatever can we just go get food now!" Weiss yells.

 _The teams laugh as they go to the cafeteria. 3 other students wearing Haven Academy uniforms watch as the 11 students make there way towards the cafeteria._

"Looks like our associates wasn't lying." The woman with ashen black hair with bright amber eyes says.

"What do we do about it Cinder?" The girl with brown skin, mint green haired, and dark red eyes asks.

"We continue as planned my dear Emerald. Mercury, please inform our associates that his target is here." Cinder says to the boy with silver hair and grey eyes.

"Got it." Mercury says as he jogs away.

"Cinder, should we even trust them? You can definitely kill him if you wanted to." Emerald says towards her leader.

"I was skeptical of them at first, but they have proven to be very useful. But I do think there is more to this 'Freelancer' than we know." Cinder responds towards Emerald. "When the time comes, we will deal with them soon enough."

 _Both Cinder and Emerald head back to there dorm room to find Mercury with a tablet in hand._

"He wants to speak with you boss." Mercury says has he tosses the tablet to Cinder.

 _Cinder catches the tablet as she sits down on her bed. The screen turns on to reveal a very familiar Cobalt armored solider with a blue visor._

"Hey miss evil chick, we've don't what you asked, I have plenty of men ready to invade on the word, so just fucking say it already!" Temple yells through the tablet.

"Temple, please calm yourself, everything is going as planned, you'll get your Freelancer as soon as we complete our job." Cinder says calmly.

"What is with the cryptic bullshit, just get to the point lady!" Temple yells again.

 _Emerald and Mercury glance at each other. There both not used to seeing someone yell at Cinder._

"Just keep your men ready, our time of victory is almost here, just be patient. Now, let's move on to something else, has your 'captains' do what I've asked?" Cinder says with a sinister smile.

 _Temple only just sighs._

"Yes they have. Cronut and Lorenzo has most of our vehicles on standby, Gene and Surge just shipped a few more weapons to your little 'white fang' group, and Loco is still modifying those 'paladin' things." Temple says flatly.

"Good, and what about the white fang base in the north west of vale?" Cinder asks.

"We haven't heard anything from them, I sent a team a few hours ago, I haven't heard from them yet." Temple says as he plays around with his sniper rifle.

"Unfortunate, well that is all Temple, keep me updated once you hear from your men." Cinder says.

"Yeah whatever bitch." Temple says as he ends the video transmission.

"What a asshole." Mercury says flatly as he lies down on his bed.

"For once I agree." Emerald says with annoyed sigh.

"He may be annoying, but he's useful nonetheless." Cinder says.

 _ **(Time: 4 hours after 26's and Weiss's Duel)**_

 _ **(Location: Beacon Courtyard)**_

 _ **(POV: No One)**_

 _Velvet and 26 exit the training room meeting there Team Leader._

"Well well well, how was your training session today?" Coco asks Velvet and 26.

"Velvet Scarlatina has had a 7.87% increase in efficiency since her last training session." Delta says has he briefly appears in the middle of 26, Velvet and Coco.

"Wow, Nicky done Vel, you'll defiantly be helping us win in the tournament." Coco says with a smile.

"Well if it wasn't for 26's training, I wouldn't be getting any better." Velvet says with a smile as well.

Coco looks at the Freelancer and lowered her sunglasses.

"Nicely done 26, Velvets also told me about your little duel with Weiss, and I wanted to congratulate you personally." Coco says with a smirk.

 **"Yeah whatever."** 26's hologram display with a shrug.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout during our week break coming up?" Coco asks the Freelancer.

 _26 pondered this for a moment. He rather spend the time working on the prototype gauss rifle, gather information on the Blues and Reds, and just train for the tournament. He didn't really care about what Coco planned if he did decide to be with her during the break. But then he remembered Oobleck's class when he mentioned the island near patch._

 **"Sorry, but I want to look into something over them he break."** 26's hologram displays.

"Oh, well do you mind if I tag along then?" Coco asks the Freelancer.

 **"Maybe, but do you know anyone who lives near patch?"** 26's hologram displays.

 _Coco thinks for a minute before responding._

"I think Ruby and Yang mentioned something about living near patch. Why?" Coco says as she looks at the Freelancer with Curiosity.

"Wait, is it about the scorched island with the missing residents that happened 13 years ago?" Velvet asks as she remembers the Freelancer dozing off during class when Oobleck mentioned that during his lecture.

 _26 only gives a slight nod._

"Well count me in." Coco says proudly as she gets close to the Freelancer.

 _26 only just mentally sighs as he allows Coco to accompany him._

 **"Velvet, can you tell Yatsuhashi and Fox about this, you can stay behind if you want to, but it doing his for me.** " 26's hologram displays.

 _Velvet gives a nod as she walks back to there dorm room._

 **"Alright then, let's find Ruby and Yang, maybe they can show us where to go."** 26's hologram displays.

Both Coco and 26 leave the courtyard in search of the 2 sisters for there search next week.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait, school finally started for me and now that has slowed down the progress of me writing this story. Though this chapter might be alright to me, I still had a bit of fun making the weapon (and there's still plenty more of weapons where that come from) and its description. Anyways, thanks for readying and have a nice day, also, the reason why things are taking longer to publish is because I'm focusing on writing more on Wattpad, right now I'm still working on chapter 7 and so far, it's the longest chapter that I have written so far so just be patient, anyways Cheers :D**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Scorched Land

_**A Home Coming Chapter 7: The Scorched Land**_

 ** _Log Entry 1-0-7: Ruby and Yang were nice enough to allow me and Coco accompany them back to Patch for the week break as well as allow us to stay at there house. Ruby was very excited, she told me stories of her father's adventures. Apparently he's a full time 'huntsmen', hopefully he has the answers I'm looking for. Yang on the other hand was also excited for a different reason. Like Gyro, Yang did nothing but poke fun at me with Coco being Coco. She pushed me towards her, she kept talking to Coco about her 'ideas', and just Yang being Yang, making really terrible jokes. Thank god that we decided to leave Gyro with the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR. That would not help me in the predicament I was in. Anyways, as for the scorched land, I just feel like I need to go there, ever since Oobleck brought it up, I've been having that same recurring dream that I had back when I first arrive in Remnant. Who was that woman who was executed? And who was that girl behind the tree? What exactly happened? And why? It has to be connected somehow, but there's only one way to find out._**

 _26, Coco, Yang, and Ruby exit a Bullhead as they land in a small clearing of a forest._

"So how far are we from your place?" Coco asks Ruby and Yang.

"We'll have to walk from here, it's about a 2 hour walk." Yang says as she puts her backpack on.

"Ugh, do we really have to walk?" Coco asks with a annoyed tone.

"Suck it up and just walk." Omega says as he briefly appears in front of the Fashionista.

 _Yang and Ruby lead the way towards there house as 26 and Coco follows. Ruby has her fathers dog, Zwei, in her backpack as she walks. Theta then appears on 26's shoulder._

"What is your dad like?" Theta asks nervously.

"Our Dads the best!! He's a great cook, awesome fighter, and he's just cool!!" Ruby exclaims excitingly.

"Though weee might have a problem." Yang says as she looks at Theta.

 _26, Theta, and Coco look at each other, then they look back at Yang._

"What kind of problem?" Coco asks as she puts her hand on her hip.

"Our dad is kind of...overprotective..." Yang says sheepishly.

"So? How is that a problem?" Coco asks again.

 _Yang only points to the Mute Freelancer. Coco thinks for a minute only to realize what Yang means._

"Ohh, that might be a problem." Coco says flatly.

"I don't get it." Ruby says in confusion.

"About what? The fact you either have a highly advanced Mute warrior in full body armor going into your house who's from space, or the fact your father is going to go into Dad mode because a guy is going into your house." Beta says as she appears next to Yang.

"More of the second thing." Yang says sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head.

"You have got to be kidding me." Epsilon says as he also appears next to 26.

"I still don't get it." Ruby says flatly.

"You'll understand when you get older." Yang says to her little sister.

"Ugh I hate when my parents do that too." Coco says.

"Ohhhhhh I just also forgot to mention that we may not have spare rooms." Yang says sheepishly again.

"You know, you could have mentioned this a few days ago, you had 4 days to tell us this, BUT YOU TELL US NOW?!" Epsilon yells.

"Don't worry, maybe dad will let you guys sleep on the couch." Ruby says as Coco glances at 26.

 _Epsilon, Beta, and Yang were about to comment on Coco and 26 sharing a bed, only to be cut off by 26's holographic projection._

 **"I'll just sleep on the floor again, I've been doing ever since I arrived on this planet anyways.** " 26's hologram projects.

"Your no fun." Epsilon, Beta, Yang, and Coco say in unison, leaving Ruby confused again.

 _26 ignores there response._

 _ **(Time: 2 hours later)**_

 _ **(Location: Ruby and Yangs House in Patch)**_

 _ **(POV: No one)**_

 _The 4 of them finally made it to the home of Ruby and Yang. But by the time they got there, no one was home, so now they just had to wait._

"Well great." Yang says flatly.

 _Yang walks around the living room. Ruby and Coco sit on the couch while 26's leans on the far wall with his arms crossed._

"Dad will be back soon." Ruby says happily.

"That won't help the fact that we still have him in the house, alone with us." Yang says in a bored tone.

"I still don't see what that's a problem." Ruby says flatly.

"Just wait till your older, you'll understand then." Coco says as she leans back on the couch.

 **"What do you both know about the Scorched Land anyways."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Ruby and Yang stare at each other thinking about what they know._

"I only know what Oobleck told me." Ruby said as she gets up from the couch to go into the kitchen.

"Why is it so important anyways?" Yang says with a puzzled look. "You never really brought this up till now."

 _26 stares at Yang trying to come up with an answer._

 **"Honestly, I don't know. I just feel like I need to go there."** 26 hologram displays as he shrugs.

"Well that's just very vague." Yang says with a flat tone.

 **"I wish it wasn't vague either."** 26's hologram displays.

 _The front door opens to reveal a blond man with blue eyes. He wore brown cargo shorts with a brown belt, brown shoes, a red bandanna on his left arm, and a brown vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. He also a metal shoulder plate on his right shoulder and had a tattoo of a heart on his right arm. He looks straight at Yang and Ruby._

"Yang!! Ruby!! How are my girls doing?!" The man exclaims happily with his arms out.

 _Both Ruby and Yang rush to hug the blonde man. They immediately tackle him down hugging him as all three of them laughing. 26 and Coco just look at each other, realizing how much the man sounded like Epsilon._

"Hey dad!!! We have the week off so we came here!!" Ruby exclaims happily as her feet are swinging in the air.

"That's great!! It's good to see you two again." The blonde man says as he gets off the floor and rubs Ruby and Yangs hair playfully.

 _The Blonde man then look at Coco and 26 watching the small family reunion._

"Uhh, who are the two other people in our house?" The blonde man says in curiosity.

"Oh that is Coco, she's a leader of a second year team." Ruby says as Coco waves at the man.

"And what about the other one?" The man says as he points to 26.

"That would be Agent 26, he's on Coco's team." Yang says as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Agent 26? What about that persons real name?" The blonde man says with a puzzled look.

 _26 just glares at the man._

"Yeahhhh he can't talk." Ruby says sheepishly.

 _The man looks at 26, then he looks at Ruby and Yang, then he looks back again at 26. He had a look of anger._

"Why did you bring him here?" The blonde man says as he points to the Freelancer.

 _Coco and Yang look at each other._

"Dad he's not here for what you think. Honestly, he and Coco just needs a place to stay for a couple of days." Yang says as she tries to calm her father down.

 _26 then stops leaning on the wall. He then walks up to the man as he uses his hologram communicate._

 **"I'm sorry for the sudden events sir. But I do need a place to stay for some time as I do some investigations. I can assure you I won't cause any trouble for you or your daughters."** 26's hologram projects in front of the blonde man as he gestures his arm towards Ruby and Yang.

 _The blonde man just glares at the Freelancer._

"What exactly are you 'investigating' Agent." The blonde man puts emphasis and air quotes in the word 'investigate'.

 **"The Scorched Land."** 26's hologram projects as he crosses his arms.

 _The blonde man just had a sudden blank stare as he takes a step back._

 **"From what your daughters have told me, you seem to have some extensive knowledge of the land around here. If anything I'm asking for your help. Just escort me to the Scorched land and I can do the rest from there. All I ask if I can stay here for a couple of days."** 26's hologram displays.

"Hey! we said we were coming too!" Coco exclaims as she points to Ruby and Yang.

 **"Not happening."** Both 26's hologram displays and the blonde man says in unison.

"Why nooottt?" Ruby whines.

 **"This is my investigation, not yours. I'm not putting anyone else in risk of my mission."** 26's hologram displays as he glares at Ruby.

 _The blonde man looks at the Freelancer._

"We can take care of ourselves!" Yang says angrily.

 _26 only just shakes his head no._

"Ruby, Yang, your not going, but I will." The blonde man says as 26 just looks at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, but you just looked like you just wanted to beat him the hell up?!" Coco exclaims.

"Oh I do, but if his mission, I can respect him for not putting anyone else in harms way. But he's going to need a professional huntsmen if he's going to make it far." The blonde man says to Coco.

 **"I can take care of myself too. All I said is that I needed a escort to the Scorched land. Not a bodyguard."** 26's hologram displays as he glares at the blonde man and points to himself.

"Sure you do buddy." The blonde man says has he pats 26 on his shoulder. "I'll let you and your leader stay here for a couple of days, but we don't have any spare rooms, you both can can sleep in the living room."

 _26 just mentally sighs. But Coco says her thanks._

"Thank you Mr. Xiao Long." Coco says with a smile.

"It's a huntsmens job to help those in need. And please, my name is Taiyang." Taiyang says with a smile.

 _26 just nods at Taiyang._

 **"Thank you."** 26's projection displays.

"But I'll like to get to know you two better over dinner, shall we?" Taiyang says as he goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

 _Both Coco and 26 look at Ruby and Yang._

"Well he's certainly a interesting one." Coco says quietly to Yang.

"That's my dad for ya." Yang says as she and Ruby walk to the kitchen as well.

 _26 and Coco look at each other._

"So, what now?" Coco says as she tilts her sunglasses down.

 **"You can just relax, I'll talk to Taiyang, see if he knows anything else about the Scorched land."** 26's projection displays as he looms at Coco.

"Why don't you want us to come with you anyways? You were fine with it back at Beacon." Coco says quietly.

 **"I was, but considering there overprotective father is here, I'm going to have to go alone with him. It's the best way I can gain his trust."** 26's projections displays.

 _Coco only just slightly nods as she joins Ruby and Yang. 26 hangs back for a few seconds then he joins them._

 ** _(Time: 6 hours after arrival in Patch)_**

 ** _(Location: Taiyang's House in Patch)_**

 ** _(POV: No One)_**

 _A few hours as passed since Ruby and Yang introduced Agent 26 and Coco to their father, Taiyang. After there agreement, Taiyang cooked dinner for the 4 of them. Of course everyone ate together, expect 26, who ate someplace else in private. Though when he returned to the kitchen, Ruby and Yang wanted 26 to tell Taiyang about who he really is. 26 though about it. But he decided to inform Taiyang about himself, his time as a Freelancer and his time serving in Nuri's army. Tai was worried at first but then he felt bad for the Freelancer. But over time, 26 asked Taiyang for all the information about the Scorched Land, but was only told the same things he already knew. After a few more hours, it started to get late, everyone started to get tired. Ruby and Yang went to there rooms to sleep while Taiyang helped 26 and Coco get comfortable in the living room._

"Well it's not much, but it should be enough for you to sleep through the night." Taiyang says as hands the last pillow to Coco.

"It's no problem sir, we appreciate all that you've done." Coco says with a smile as she places the pillow on the couch.

"Well, it's getting late, goodnight you two, we got quite a bit of stuff to do tomorrow." Taiyang says as he waves back and goes upstairs to his room.

 _Coco gets comfortable on the couch. A small light is kept on the coffee table so he can look around. She see 26 just sitting on the nearby chair._

"Why don't you ever take off that armor. It has to be a bother to wear it when you sleep." Coco says in concern.

 **"I'm used to it."** 26's hologram displays as he doesn't face to look at her.

 _Coco only just sighs as she lies down on the couch, she pulls the blanket over her. A few minutes pass by before she speaks again._

"I've just been wondering. Why do you even wear a scarf? It just, seems out of place." Coco says all of a sudden.

 _26 only just stares at her for a few seconds. He just mentally sighs._

 **"Can you keep a secret?"** 26's hologram displays.

Coco just slightly nods.

 **"Here, let's play a small game of questions. You ask one, then I ask one."** 26's hologram displays as he stares at Coco.

"Sure, that sounds okay." Coco says with a unsure tone.

 _26 looks at Coco as he slowly pulls down his scarf. Revealing a large cut on his throat with some pieces of machinery. Coco covered her mouth with both her hands._

 **"Remember how I said Project Freelancer had my mind in there control?"** 26's hologram projects as he looks at Coco.

 _Coco slightly nods, still in shock._

 **"This was there fallback plan. If I ever found a way to break the bond, they made sure to not allow me to speak the truth...literally."** 26's hologram projects as he pulls up his scarf, covering the the cut and machinery.

 _Both of them remain in silence before 26 finally asks the question that bothered hm the most._

 **"Why do you even like me?"** 26's projection displays as he looks at his leader.

"W-what do you mean?" Coco says still in shock.

 **"Why do you like me? I don't understand why? You never even seen what I look like. You know what I used to do. How can you even like me?"** 26's hologram displays as he continues to stare at Coco.

 _Coco remained silent. She looked away for a second before responding._

"The reason why I like you is because I feel like I can trust you...even though I've never seen your face...I just feel safe when I'm around you...when you stood up for Velvet, I felt like I can be safe. But when you lashed out at me about what being a leader...I felt sad a first...but you taught me that I can do better...you showed me what I can do...you've barely known us but yet you tell us what you've been though...the things you've done...you've had so much of it...but you keep moving on...and I respect you for it...no I love you for it..." Coco says as she looks away with a small blush.

 _26 only stared at her. He never responded but he was shocked a bit._

"Okay...my turn...why don't you like me?" Coco says quietly.

 _26 stayed silent for a bit before responding._

 **"It's not that I don't like you...it's the fact that I don't want to lose anymore.."** 26's hologram displays as he looks away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Coco says quietly.

 **"I don't try to get emotionally attached to things...every single time I have...it just gets ripped away...the family I never knew...the Freelancers...I don't want to loose anything else..."** 26's hologram displays as he takes out a silver necklace with a Brown gem on it.

 **"This is all I have left of the time before I was a Freelancer...I don't remember anything of it...but all I know is that this is connected to it...I keep it as a reminder to not get attached to things...I just don't want to loose something again.."** 26's hologram displays as he clenches the necklace in his hand. **"I've learned it the hard way...I lost my left arm trying to protect the last person that i was attached to..."**

 _26 only just lifts his left arm. He unsheathes a knife as he taps the blade on it. It makes a metallic clank on each hit. Coco then gets out of her bed and pulls the Freelancer onto the couch. She hugs him close._

"I can promise you that I won't allow you to lose anything else..." Coco says quietly.

 _26 is in shock from Coco's actions. If he wasn't wearing a helmet, she would have saw how red his cheeks were. He then hugs her back shocking Coco as well. The both of them let go of each other and awkwardly sit next to each other. 26 then breaks the silence._

 **"You know...ever since I arrived on this planet...it's done something for me that I haven't felt in years...I feel human...and I could not have felt it if it weren't for you...thank you Coco..."** 26's hologram displays as 26 looks at Coco.

 _Coco then smiles as she hugs the Freelancer again._

 **"I suppose I could try to go out with you...it wouldn't hurt would it?"** 26's hologram displays as Coco then kisses the side of his helmet. Causing the Mute Freelancer to blush heavily under his helmet.

"Name a time and place. I'll definitely go." Coco says with a smile and a yawn.

 **"You should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."** 26's hologram displays as he starts to get up from the couch.

Coco only just pulls 26 back in to the couch. She then lies down next to him.

"I think it'll be easier for me to sleep if you were here." Coco says with another yawn as she pulls the covers over her.

 _26 only just smiles under his helmet as he turns off the light. He hasn't felt any more emotion than he has now. He felt human. He felt safe and relaxed when he was next to Coco. Something he hasn't felt in a long time._

 ** _"Thank you.."_** 26 says mentally to Coco as he started to drift into sleep.

 ** _(Time: 1 day after Arrival to Patch)_**

 ** _(Location: Taiyang's House)_**

 ** _(POV: No One)_**

 _A new day. A new annoyance appears. 26 only woke up to see Yang snap a picture of him and Coco. She was trying so hard to contain her laughter. Ruby on the other hand didn't really seem to mind it. Though she was happy for the Freelancer and The Fashionista. Taiyang however also seem to didn't care. He was just happy that it wasn't his daughters in 26's position. Thankfully for 26, Delta deleted Yangs pictures before she could send it out._

 **"Say this to anyone back at Beacon, the Blues and Reds will be the least of your problems."** 26's projection displays as he faces Yang.

"Aww what's wrong, the big bad scary Freelancer can deal with a relationship?" Yang says sarcastically as she leans closer to 26, poking his helmet.

 **"I really can't wait to just embarrass you in the tournament."** 26's hologram displays as he gets up from the couch.

"Oh please." Yang says as she nonchalantly waves her hand around.

"Yang you saw what he did to Weiss." Ruby says to try and calm the tension between the Blonde Brawler and the Mute Freelancer. "He still has plenty of more weapons that he can use."

 _26 and Yang continue there stare off. Thankfully Taiyang takes the opportunity to separate the both of them._

"Oookkaaayyy lets just calm down here, Yang why don't you help me with marking breakfast." Taiyang says as he pulls Yang to the kitchen.

 _Ruby only quietly giggles as Coco starts to wake up._

"Ugh what time is it?" Coco says as she yawns and stretches her arms out.

"It's just 10 o'clock, we let you sleep in. We all needed the rest." Ruby says.

 _Coco looks around the living room. She noticed 26 standing near her. She slightly stays quiet before she gets up from the couch and leaves for the bathroom to change into her usual clothing. Once she leaves Yang speaks from the kitchen._

"Sooooo did you guys do it?" Yang says playfully.

"YANG!!!" Taiyang yells.

 _26 only responds by unsheathing his knife and throws it at high speed. It lands right next to Yang as she laughs. She immediately shuts up when the knife lands right next to Yangs arm._

"Okay I'll shut up now." Yang says quietly with a smile now.

 _Coco comes back downstairs with her usual outfit on and her sleepwear in hand._

"What are you guys talking about?" Coco asked as she puts her sleepwear away in her backpack.

"Nothing." Taiyang says as he continues cooking. "Were just getting breakfast ready."

"Nice, because I'm hungry!" Ruby says as she runs into her kitchen.

"I can go for some food." Coco says as she also walks to the kitchen.

 _26 only follows as he then pulls his knife out of the kitchen counter. He gives a glare at Yang in which she only returns with a smirk._

 _After 20 minutes of everyone eating breakfast, expect 26 who eats in private. They all discuss about there plans for the week. Both Ruby and Yang wanted to spend time with Taiyang but due to 26's arrival, he won't be available, instead they decide to just spend there time in there house. Coco as well now has to stay with Ruby and Yang due to Taiyang and 26's decision to go alone to the Scorched Land. After 2 hours of relaxing in the house, both Taiyang and 26 take there leave._

 _ **(Time: 3 hours after 26 and Taiyang leave)**_

 _ **(Location: The Scorched Land)**_

 _ **(POV: No One)**_

 _26 and Taiyang finally arrive to the Scorched Land after a few hours. The boat ride there took quite a bit of time but 26 didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Taiyang did spend the time asking questions about 26 and his time at Beacon. 26 only just gave small and quick answers. Once they got off the boat, they spent a few hours walking around._

"Why are we here?" Taiyang says as he puts his hands on his hips.

 _26 only rolls his eyes under his helmet._

 **"Your the one who wanted to come along."** 26's hologram displays.

"I'm pretty sure you know why I did." Taiyang says with a serious tone.

 **"Well there's plenty of reasons why. It just depends what how you see it."** 26's hologram displays as he looks at Taiyang. **"Look I know you don't trust me. But I can assure you I won't cause harm to your family. I'm only here for my own reasons. The last thing I want is to bring people into my problems. This is my mission, not there's."**

 _26 just glares at Taiyang as he follows him. Taiyang just stops in his tracks to face the Freelancer and sighs._

"You can't just keep pushing them out like that." Taiyang says with a very serious tone. "You think your doing them a favor but your just hurting them, not physically, but it just hurts to be pushed away by the people you care for."

 _26 just stares at Taiyang._

"My wife...Raven...you remind me of her..she didn't really like the help of others because she felt like a burden...she felt that when she brought people in to her problems, they'll be suffering the consequences...but it just hurts to know your being pushed away.." Taiyang says sadly.

 _26 looks away then looks back at Taiyang._

 **"Look, I know what you mean, but I have to do this alone. Being here, just feels like I have to find out what really happened, I feel connected to it somehow. And I intend to find out."** 26's projection displays as he walks off. **"You can head back now, I know the way back to your place."**

 _Taiyang only just sighs again as he walks back to the boat._

"You know, he has a point." Epsilon says mentally to the Freelancer.

 ** _"I know, but I still have to find out what happened."_** 26 mentally responds.

 _26 then spends his time walking around, he never understood why this was called the Scorched Land, everything looked really beautiful. The trees and grass were pure green. But in the corner of his eye he though he saw someone in the tree line._

"You saw that too?" Beta says cautiously.

 ** _"Yeah I did, let's see if we can eventually bait them out."_** 26 mentally responds as he continues to walk forward, keeping his eye on his motion tracker in he's helmets HUD.

 _26 continues to walk in the Scorched Land. He looks around to notice a small pathway into the forest. Knowing that he's being followed, he walks into the pathway. After 19 minutes of walking, he walks into a clearing, the beautiful trees and grass he saw earlier were replaced with black dead trees and grass, ashes were everywhere._

 ** _"I guess this is why they call it the Scorched Land."_** 26 says mentally as he looks around.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, you want a fucking medal?" Epsilon says sarcastically.

 _ **"Fuck off Epsilon."**_ 26 says mentally to Epsilon.

 _26 then notices a small burnt down house. He immediately gets a huge headache. He falls to his knees clenching his head as memory flashes of the house being burnt down. The woman in front of him as he was being dragged away was executed. It was that same dream he kept having for the last few weeks._

"KID GET UP!!" Beta yells as 26 is still on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?!" Theta says in a very scared tone.

"He's have another memory flash. But this one seems different from the rest." Delta says in his usual monotone voice.

 _26 was still on his knees holding onto his helmet tightly. He just kept having the same images reoccurring in his mind. When the pain slightly subsided, he tried to get up but to only fall down. He necklace fell out of its container as it falls to the ground. The brown gem starts to glow brightly. After a few more agonizing minutes for the Freelancer, the memory flashes stopped appearing. 26 was able to finally stand up, breathing heavily as he grabs the glowing necklace and places it back into its container._

"What was that?!" Epsilon yells inside of 26's helmet.

 _ **"OW!! Asshole can you not yell?! My head is killing me."**_ 26 responds to Epsilon mentally.

"Well if your done, we still have someone following us. They haven't found us yet but there getting close." Omega says in his usual dark tone.

 _ **"Yeah...right..."**_ 26 mentally responds as he stands up.

 _26 walks over to the burnt house, examining it carefully. Why was this place so significant, why the flashes? After a few minutes of examination, he goes to the backyard of the house to only see a beautiful lake. He also sees 3 grave stones in front of the lake. 26 only took a few steps towards towards the grave stone only to hear Epsilon yell._

"WATCH YOUR BACK!!" Epsilon yells.

 _26 immediately uses his jump-pack to jump over the attackers blade. Once 26 lands on the ground he was quite suppressed by who the attacker was._

 _26 only saw a short girl who stood around 4 feet and 10 inches. She had pink and brown hair and wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. Her eyes however were also pink and brown, but when she blinked, the colors of her eyes swapped. She had a smile on her face as she put her umbrella on her shoulder as the blade on the tip retracts into her umbrella._

"Who the fuck is this bitch?!" Epsilon says inside of 26's helmet.

 _ **"Who ever she is...she clearly does not want me here."**_ 26 mentally says as he stares at the mystery girl.

 _Both 26 and the girl had a stare down, both of them not staying a word. She lifted her eyebrow at the Freelancer as he just responds with his hologram._

 **"Look ma'am, leave now or your going to get hurt."** 26's hologram displays.

 _26 could see the girl's eyes widen for a second. She still didn't say a word towards the Freelancer. She only just smirked as she gets into a battle stance. 26 only just mentally sighs._

 **"This is your funeral then."** 26's hologram displays. **"You know, lets have a fare fight, Umbrella vs Umbrella."**

 _The girl eyebrow raises in confusion. 26 moves his left foot back as a light blue flash appears in right hand as he spawns his other signature weapons._

 _The girl just smirks as she gets into her battle stance. 26 on the other hand just raises the tip of his Umbrella towards the girl. Once 26 held the trigger, the blades of his Umbrella start to split and float around the metal rod of the Umbrella, it starts to glow a bright blue as the sound of some sort of engine roaring. After 3 seconds, 26 lets go of the trigger, sending a bright blue projectile towards the small girl. Once the bright blue projectile makes contact with the ground under her feet, it explodes. But the girl just only breaks into glass shards._

 _26 quickly looks around and notices his motion tracker in his HUD shows the girl behind him. 26 quickly opens his Umbrella, blocking the small girls Umbrella. Her eyes widen to the fact at 26's reaction time. She then jumps off 26's Umbrella and lands in front of 26. 26 takes the opportunity to charge forward, closing his Umbrella as he slashes at her. He girl was very agile, easily dodging his attacks, she then quickly delivers a tornado kick into 26's helmet, cashing him to stumble back a bit._

 _26 recovers quickly from the kick the girl delivers. He then aims his Umbrella towards the girl and fires 2 quick shots. He then flicks his Umbrella towards the side ejecting 5 black cartridges. The girl dodges the 2 shots 26 fired at her. Once she lands she looks up towards 26 to see him charging another shot. 26 fires the 5 second charge. Once it lands next to the girl, a large explosion causes her to fly towards the burnt house. Once she lands into the house, she just shattered into glass._

 _26 looks around to look for the girl. Instead he feels a sharp pain on his right leg. He falls to the ground to see the girl has stabbed him with the concealed blade. He looks at the girl who had a large smirk. 26 then slams his right arm down into the girl's Umbrella, forcing the blade to break. 26 punches her away and then grips the blade in his leg with his left arm, 26 then pulls the blade out of his leg and throws it aside, purple blood starts to drip from his leg and the blade he threw aside._

 _26 struggles to stand up due to the injury on his leg._

 _ **"FUCK!!! Delta run the healing unit, I can buy some time to recover!"**_ 26 mentally yells to his A.I.

 _The girl then walks up to the injured Freelancer. She smirks as 26 grabs his Umbrella. Once 26 grabs his Umbrella, he swings it towards the girl only for her to easily parry the attack. She knocks 26's Umbrella out of his hand and then Axe kicks 26 on theft side of his helmet. A loud crack is heard as purple glass fall onto the grass as well as his necklace, the necklace's gem starts to glow again as it falls on the ground._

 _26 holds onto the left side of his helmet, covering the left side of his visor. The left side of his visor was shattered, showing his left eye. It was pure purple, his pupil was a lighter shade of purple but what scared the girl the most was the cracks that were in his eyes. It also extended on the left side of his head._

 _The girl's eyes widen as she notices his necklace that dropped. She backed up slightly as her eyes change to white. 26 briefly looks at the girl in shock. A quick memory flash briefly appears inside of 26's mind. 26 saw the girl behind the tree, then he snapped back into reality as he saw those same eyes in front of him._

"Where did you get that..." the girl says quietly but in a hostile tone.

 _26 only just stared at the girl. She then pulls onto the handle of her Umbrella, unsheathing a very thin and sharp blade._

 **"Why do you care."** 26's hologram projects as he stares at the girl in front of him.

 _26's eye and armor color accents change from purple to green, activating his healing unit._

 _The girl quickly grabs 26's necklace off the ground and points her blade towards the Freelancer's throat._

"Where did you get this!" The girl yells as she holds the necklace in her hand.

 **"It belongs to me."** 26's hologram displays as he continues to stare at the girl.

"Bullshit." The girl says as she points the blade closer towards 26's neck.

 **"Why would I lie, I woke up and I had the necklace around my neck, it never started to glow until I arrived here."** 26's hologram displays as he slides back a bit.

"What?" The girl says as she slightly lowers her blade.

 **"I woke up with it, I don't remember anything else, but all I know is that the necklace is very important to me."** 26's hologram displays as his left eye narrows down towards the girl.

 _The girl's eyes widen. She slowly lowered her blade more as she pulls out another necklace, very similar to 26's but the gem was pink instead, glowing as bright as 26's necklace._

"Your him..." The girl says as she looks at the Fallen Freelancer in front of her, only to confuse 26.

 **"Who?"** 26's hologram displays as he tilts his head in confusion.

 _The girl drops her blade onto the grass and hugs the Freelancer. She had tears in her eyes and started to cry._

"It's really you..." The girl says as she just grips the Freelancer as she crys on his shoulder.

 _26 didn't understand the situation that was occurring in front of him. This girl that just tried to kill him is now crying and hugging him._

"I though you were gone..." The girl says as she lets go and looks at the Freelancer.

 **"I'm sorry, but, who are you?"** 26's hologram displays as he looks at the girl in front of him.

 _The girl had a very saddened look in her eyes as she read the hologram._

"Y-you don't remember...do you know where we are?..." The girl says quietly.

 **"Were in the Scorched Land."** 26's hologram displays.

 _The girl just had more tears in her eyes._

"Your home...our home..." The girl says sadly as she wipes a few tears out of her eyes.

 _26's eyes widen, he was shocked by what the girl just told him._

"You...don't remember me...don't you..." The girl says quietly.

 _26 only slowly shakes his head no._

"I'm...I'm your older sister...Neo..." The girl says quietly as she looks at 26's eye.

 _26 slightly backs away slightly. This girl in front of him claims to be his sister. Suddenly, memory flashes flood into his mind. He saw the Neo when she was a lot younger, he saw the house in front of him intact. The surrounding forest and grass were green. He was slowly remembering Neo. But everything was still static for him. He still had so many memories locked away from him._

 **"I think I remember."** 26's hologram displays as he looks at Neo.

"Who took you away...what did they do to you...what happened?!" Neo says in a worried and panicked tone.

 _26 proceeded to tell Neo about everything. He told her about the first thing he remembers was waking up in a bed belonging to Project Freelancer. His time being trained in Freelancer, then being sent on missions. He tried his best to not skip out any detail about Project Freelancer, 26 even showed his A.I. Fragments that he acquired after Project Freelancer fell. After that, 26's A.I. Did of the talking for him instead, explaining about the 26's time after Project Freelancer, his time in Nuri's Army, then started to proceed to talk about his hunt for the Blues and Reds. After discussing a few minutes of discussing the Blues and Reds, she had a look of shock._

 _Now Neo told her story. She told 26 about her time after Project Freelancer took 26 away. She told 26 how she had to survive on her own. She told 26 about meeting Roman Torchwick. That kinda angered 26, the fact that his older sister was working for the enemy. But he calmed down understand what Neo would have to do to survive. Neo the proceeded to talk about her years of survival in search of 26._

"It's...it's just been 13 years...I can't believe your here now..." Neo says with a small smile as she had small tears in her eyes.

 _26 just stared at her, his eye and armor color then flashed back from green to his standard purple. Delta notifies 26 in his leg that his wound has finally healed._

 **"Why are you here?"** 26's hologram displays as he stares at his older sister.

"I...I usually come here every few weeks...to mourn mom, dad, and you...I thought you were all dead...but...at least your home now..." Neo says as she hugs the Freelancer.

 _ **"Home..."**_ 26 says mentally.

 **"Do you remember my name?"** 26's hologram displays as he stares at his sister.

 _Neo looks at 26, she then stands up and pulls 26 up from the ground. She leads him towards the grave stones that were in front of the lake. Once they were close enough, Neo pointed towards the last gravestone that had only one name on it._

"Your name...your name is Sky..." Neo says as she looks at the gravestone.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Oh boy this chapter was difficult to make. With school now just screwing my schedule it's taken my time with writing. But in good news is that this chapter is the longest chapter I've written by far, I hope you guys like the way I'm going with the story because I have small plans from here on out. Thanks for reading this chapter and have a good day, Cheers :D**_


	9. Chapter 8: Vacation Troubles

_**A Home Coming Chapter 8: Vacation Troubles**_

 _ **Log Entry 1-0-8: Out of all the things that I've experienced in my life time. Finding Neo and my home was the scariest thing I've ever felt. It was one of those rare moments where learning this actually made all the A.I. Fragments to just be silent. It's a lot to take in, the fact that Remnant is my home world, and I have a older sister that's been searching for me for 13 years. It's just a lot to deal with. Neo and I decided to keep our meeting in secret. We exchanged scroll numbers to keep in contact but I know it's only a matter of time till people start to find out. Now all the that matters what do I tell Coco, Yang, Ruby, and Taiyang when I get back to the house.**_

 _ **(Time: 20 minutes after 26's and Neo's reunion)**_

 _ **(Location: Taiyang's House in Patch)**_

 _ **(POV: No One)**_

 _Coco, Yang, Ruby, and Taiyang were all finishing there dinner before heading to sleep. Taiyang had explained how 26 decided to explore the Scorched Land on his own. The three huntresses in training were a bit disheartened to the fact that they have to miss out on a adventure. After finishing dinner, the four of them heard a loud sound to what sounds like a engine. They all rush outside to see what was making the noise to only see 26 land on the ground. His metallic blades retract back onto his jump-pack and Umbrella. They notice 26's visor was broken open on the left side and the dried blood on his waist cape._

"What happened?!" Coco says as she runs up to the Freelancer.

 _26 stayed silent for a few seconds, coming up for a answer. He promised his sister Neo that he wouldn't tell anyone about there encounter._

 **"Grimm got the jump on me during my investigation. My healing unit enhancement was able to heal my leg. Not much I can do for my visor."** 26's hologram displays as his Umbrella de-materializes on his back.

"Your eye...what happened to it?" Ruby asks in a slightly scared tone.

 **"I've always had this. It's just radiation damage from using too many Hydrogen Cores."** 26's hologram displays as he shrugs.

 _Coco, Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang look at each other, uneasy with 26's answer._

"Well...did you find what your looking for?" Yang asks.

 _26 just shrugs again._

 **"Kind of, but there's still something's that I need to look into in the future. I still don't have all the answers I'm looking for."** 26's hologram displays as he looks at the 4.

"What exactly did you find?" Taiyang asks.

 _26 was starting to get a bit agitated with all the questions._

 **"Only just small intel on the Blues and Reds. But not anything new**." 26's hologram projects as he lied.

 _Everyone looks at 26 uneasily. They weren't used to seeing his eye just staring at them, damaged and it had a look of anger._

 **"Look, I'm just tired, can i get some rest. We still have a week ahead of us."** 26's hologram displays as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah...lets go." Yang says as she was the first to head back inside.

 _While the 5 of them were asking inside. Ruby was asking questions about his Umbrella that she just saw when he landed. 26 showed her small blueprints of the Umbrella as he just kept his attention away from the weapon addict._

 _Once they made there way inside the house, Ruby and Yang had already went upstairs to go change into there sleep wear and call it a night. Taiyang stayed behind to help Coco and 26 prepare the living room for the night. Once Taiyang finishes helping them, he heads upstairs to go sleep, leaving Coco and 26 alone. Coco then leaves to go change in her sleepwear, once she leaves, 26 starts to have a mental conversion with his A.I. about there situation._

"So do you plan to tell them?" Sigma asks in his usual creepy and echoey voice.

 _ **"What do you think?**_ " 26 says in a sarcastic tone towards sigma.

"I'd say that we're doing a very dangerous action." Delta says.

"Your not wrong." Beta chimes in.

"Give him a break guys." Epsilon says.

"Church, even you know this is extremely dangerous, we don't know how everyone else would react if they found out that 26's 'long lost sister' is working for the enemy!" Beta says angrily.

 _ **"I think I'm doing the right thing here."**_ 26 replies with a hint of anger.

"Statistically, keeping this a secret will only cause future problems. There is a low chance of having what you call, a good alternative." Delta informs.

"I trust Sky's decision." Epsilon says in a sincere tone.

 _26 felt a bit awkward about being called his real name._

"Sometimes. You guys just need to operate on faith." Epsilon says.

 _Coco then comes back into the living room and takes a seat on the couch. She glances at 26 with concern._

"Hey, you don't mind if I can ask some questions?" Coco asks curiously.

 _26 looks at Coco, she can see his exposed eye with a look of deep though. 26 then slightly nods his head yes._

"What did you really find?" Coco asks quietly.

 _26 looked at her. He saw the concern in her eyes. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how she would react. He trusted her, and she trusted him._

 **"I found...I found something."** 26's hologram displays as he looks away.

 _Coco didn't like that answer. She pulled the Freelancer next to her and stared into his exposed eye._

"What ever it is, it can't be all that bad, I trust you." Coco says with a soft smile.

 _26 stared at her. He was conflicted on what to do. He promised Neo, but Coco was starting to grow on him, 26 stared to like her. He was just afraid._

 **"I don't know...it's hard to explain..."** 26's hologram displays as he breaks eye contact and leans back on the couch/bed.

 _Coco leans next to him and puts her head on his shoulder. Trying to comfort the confused and shocked Freelancer._

"Just take your time." Coco says calmly.

 _26 mentally sighs. He had a mental vote with his A.I. The decision was then decided to tell Coco only parts of what happened._

 **"You can't tell a soul about this to anyone."** 26's hologram displays as he looks at Coco.

"I wouldn't dare." Coco says softly.

 _26 takes a deep breath._

 **"I found my home planet."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Coco smiles and looks at 26._

"Really? That's great, what's it called?" Coco as curiously.

 _There was a long pause before 26 responds._

 **"It's Remnant...I was born here..."** 26's hologram displays as he looks towards Coco.

 _Coco had mixed reactions. She was happy that he found his home. But was shocked due to realizing that 26 was taken away from Remnant._

"What? Really? That's great. But...how did you find out?" Coco asks with a look of deep concern.

 _26 looked away as he answered._

 **"The Scorched Land...I found my old home, it was gone, I remember why Project Freelancer took me away, it's why my eyes are the way they are."** 26's hologram displays.

"Why...why did they take you..." Coco asks.

 _26 sighs before answering._

 **"I guess I was born with the trait they were looking for. I have a naturally large resistance to radiation. Project Freelancer was experimenting with Hydrogen Core technology and I guess I was the one needed to test it. But everything has its limits. I could only withstand so much radiation before it stared to affect me. It damaged me, I can use Hydrogen Core weapons and equipment like my Jump-Pack and Umbrella. But using 3 cores passed my limits. Breaking me, destroying my body. I guess you could say I'm dying over time progresses, so far, a cure has been difficult for me to find. But I have faith."** 26's hologram displays as he doesn't look at Coco.

 _Coco looked at 26, she didn't know how to feel. The stranger she had grown to like, the stranger she started to grow strong feelings towards is dying. But yet he has faith that he can be saved. But she wanted to make his time worth it, she wanted him to have a sense of purpose._

 _Coco places her hand over his._

"Hey, I'll be by your side till the very end, wether you like it or not, I won't leave your side." Coco says quietly as she closes her eyes.

 _26 looked at her. She was determined, he'll give her that. But, like Epsilon said, you just have to rely on faith once in a while. He had faith that he will survive for Coco, for Neo, for his home. He first questioned if he actually wanted to stay. 26 honestly did want to stay home, but he had a obligation, he wanted to stop the Blues and Reds. No he needed to, he vowed to avenge his fallen family, if they left this planet, he will follow them, he won't stop till there locked away, or put down. But then he though about Nuri's army, he though about how he should tell them if he did I see them again. Then he realized that Gyro is going to want to go back. He had to think of a way to tell her that he will stay on Remnant if he stops the Blues and Reds once and for all._

 **"I know, thank you."** 26's hologram displays as he starts to fall asleep.

 _Both Coco and 26 then fell asleep a few minutes later. Both of them exhausted. But they were prepared for the future._

 **(Time: 9 hours after 26's and Neo's reunion)**

 **(Location: Taiyang's House)**

 **(POV: No One)**

 _Coco and 26 would think they have a peaceful sleep. But of course Yang just loves to ruin the moment at every opportunity possibly. And how does she start it? By a air horn of course._

 _Both 26 and Coco are abruptly awoken by Yang blowing a air horn right next to them. Coco immediately jumps out of the couch and falls on the floor. 26 on the other hand just quickly grabs Yang by her arm and throws her over his shoulder, she quickly lands on the ground as 26 pulls her arm behind her and steps down on her shoulder._

"OWWWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yang yells as she taps her free hand on the ground.

 _Ruby and Coco quietly laugh at Yang in the arm lock. 26 then quickly releases Yang from the arm lock. Yang gets up from the floor and stretches her arm._

"What's your problem?!" Yang says with a angry tone.

 **"Me?! Your the one who blew an air horn right next to us while we're sleeping!"** 26's hologram displays as he points towards Yang.

"Ooookaaaayyy let's just calm down here." Coco says slowly as she pulls 26 away from Yang. "Now why did you have to wake us up?".

 _26 mentally sighs._

 **"And I was having one of the best nights of sleep I've had in years."** 26's hologram displays as he shacks his head in disappointment.

 _Coco pats 26 on the shoulder as Ruby speaks up._

"Well the reason why we woke you up is because we wanted to do something fun since we still have the entire week off!" Ruby exclaims happily.

 _26 and Coco stare at the two sisters with a Deadpanned look._

"You seriously could not have let us sleep?" Coco asks flatly.

"Nope!" Ruby and Yang says happily in unison.

 _Coco just sighs heavily and 26 just face palms._

"I hope anyone else doesn't have to deal with this..." Coco says quietly.

 **"Knowing that there with Gyro, it's just as bad."** 26's hologram displays towards Coco.

 _ **(Location: Beacon Academy)**_

"Come ooonnnnnn I promise nothing bad will happen this time." Gyro whines towards Weiss and Blake.

 ** _Blake was on her bed reading one of her books while Weiss was trying to study._**

"This time?" Blake says as she doesn't take her eyes off her book.

"Yeah! I promise that the Gauss rifle won't explode when you try to fire it...mayyybbbeee." Gyro says in a very questioning tone.

 _Weiss and Blake quickly looks back towards the Pilot with a very questioning look._

"When you want people to try out experimental stuff. Try not to mention that it can EXPLODE when someone's holding it!" Weiss says angrily.

"Didn't Agent 26 use that Gauss Rifle?" Blake says as one of her eyebrows perks up.

"Oh yeah, it did explode. Well it was a good thing his left arm was robotic, because oh boy it would have been blown off for good." Gyro says sheepishly.

 _Both Weiss and Blake glance at each other and then they look back at Gyro with confusion._

"I'm sorry what? His left arm is robotic?" Weiss says with confusion.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. You can see the metal plating if you look close enough." Gyro says nonchalantly. "Now, which one of you two is going to help me test that Gauss Rifle?"

 _Weiss and Blake look continue to look at the Pilot._

"I hope 26 and Coco don't have to deal with this..." Weiss and Blake says in a frustrated unison.

 _ **(Location: Back at Taiyang's House)**_

 _Coco just sighs in frustration._

"The sad truth is, is that your probably right." Coco says flatly. "So seriously, what are we doing?"

 _Both Ruby and Yang look at each other with smiles on there faces._

"Well first were going to have a small shooting competition." Ruby says happily.

"Then were going to spar." Yang says as she hits her fists together.

"Annndddd were probably just going to play some games after that." Ruby says.

 _Both Coco and 26 glance at each other._

 **"I'm okay with a shooting competition, but I think I've had enough fighting for the week."** 26's hologram displays as he crosses his arms.

"You just want to show off again, don't you?" Coco says playfully as she nudges 26 with her elbow.

 **"Eh, maybe."** 26's hologram displays as he shrugs.

"But yeah, I'm kind of tired of fighting for now." Coco says.

"Ughhhh fine, we'll skip sparring." Yang says as she groans.

 _Ruby pats her sister on the back, trying to reassure her sister._

"Soooo, who's competing?" Coco asks the sisters.

"I will!!" Ruby says in excitement.

 **"I'll go for it too.** " 26's hologram displays.

 _Both Yang and Coco had a smile on there faces._

"30 lien says that 26 wins." Coco says quickly.

"I'll take that bet." Yang says with a smirk.

 _26 and Ruby glance at each other._

"Your going down." Ruby says with a cocky smile.

 **"Hey I wasn't called the best marksmen throughout multiple planetary systems for a reason. Don't get too upset when I embarrass you."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Both Ruby and Yang storm off as they prepare the competition. When they leave, Coco looks at the Freelancer._

"You better win." Coco says in a stern tone.

 **"Oh please, I don't plan to lose."** 26's hologram projects as he looks at Coco.

"Good, because I just put 30 lien on you." Coco says as she walks away.

 _13 minutes pass as Ruby and Yang finish setting up the shooting competition. Once Coco and 26 arrive, they find 10 bottle set up on a wooden stand. Taiyang was there to judge the competition. Ruby swung her Crescent rose and set the blade of the scythe into the ground. Ruby then looks at 26 to see that he has spawned his traditional SRS-99 Anti Material Sniper Rifle. Both Ruby and 26 stand next to each other._

"Alright, this should be simple, who ever breaks the most bottles wins." Taiyang explains.

 _Ruby pulls the bolt back on her Crescent Rose, ejecting a bullet. 26 quickly glances at Taiyang, Yang, and Coco sitting on the sidelines._

 **"So what do we win?"** 26's hologram displays.

"I don't know, but Ruby, if you lose, your not getting any cookies for the rest of the week." Taiyang says with a smile.

 _26 glanced at Ruby who had a look of shock. 26 quickly observed the surroundings in front of him. He knew he only had 4 shots, but he didn't know how many Ruby had. 26 then decided to just make his shot count._

"Are you ready?!" Taiyang yells.

 _Both Ruby and 26 nod._

"Alright! Go!!" Taiyang yells.

 _Ruby only got the chance to fire one shot, breaking one bottle. When she pulled the bolt back on her Crescent Rose, she only saw one vapor trail, bouncing off multiple surfaces, when Ruby looked back at all the bottles, all of the bottles were broken. Her eyes widen as she looked at 26 as he just holstered his Sniper Rifle on his back. Everyone else except Coco had there eyes wide open and jaws dropped to the ground._

 **"I Guess that's game."** 26's hologram displays as he looks at Taiyang.

"Whaaaa..." Yang says as Coco was staring to laugh.

 _Ruby was just frozen as she just witnessed 26's marksmanship. She shook her head thinking it was some sort of dream. Only to realize that it was real. Ruby then uses her semblance to run up in front of 26._

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ruby yells as she folds Crescent Rose back into its smaller and more compact form.

 **"I've had a good teacher."** 26's hologram displays as he walks past Ruby.

 _Ruby, Yang, and Coco caught the hint of sadness in 26's exposed eye. They knew about North Dakota, Project Freelancer's Best Sniper. It was a sensitive subject considering that 26 was close to North. North was the one who taught 26 how to use the sniper rifle._

 _Coco then nudged Yang who was still frozen in shock. Once Yang broke out of the trance, she looked at Coco who had a huge smirk, Coco only opened her hand as Yang gave her 30 lien. Coco the walks up to 26 and gives him a light hug._

"Congrats, i knew you would win." Coco says.

 _26 just rolls his eyes._

 **"Your just happy that you just got 30 lien from Yang."** 26's hologram displays.

"Eh, true, but I did have faith in you." Coco says with a smile.

 _26 just smiles under his helmet._

 **"Yeah, faith."** 26's hologram displays.

 _A few hours pass by, the group of 5 mostly spent the rest of the day helping Taiyang around the house. After some time passed Taiyang had to go out for a small mission, he said he would be back in 2 days. Once he left, Yang immediately sprang up from the couch._

"All right, so here's something we can do." Yang says with a bit of excitement.

 _Ruby and Coco looked at Yang with a slight bit of interest. 26 on the other hand was skeptical about all of Yang's ideas._

"So, we can play spin the bottle and truth and dare." Yang says with enthusiasm.

 _26 just gave her a puzzled look._

 **"Really? Thats your idea? A game meant for children."** 26's hologram displays as he narrows her eyes towards Yang.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Coco says.

"Besides I'm so BORED!" Ruby says as she throws her arms into the air.

 _26 mentally sighs as he looks at the 3 huntresses in training._

 **"Why do I do these things to myself."** 26's hologram displays as he shakes his head.

"Great!!! Let's play!!" Yang says as she rushes to the kitchen and comes back with a clear glass bottle.

 **"Ugh, one rule, don't ask me to remove my armor."** 26's hologram displays as he sits down and crosses his arms.

"Fine, kill the fun." Yang says as she sticks her tongue out towards 26 as he rolls his eyes.

"Just start the game before 26 ends up hurting you again sis." Ruby says.

 **"How is it that a 15 year old girl acts some what more mature than her 17 year old sister?** " 26's hologram displays as he looks at Coco who responds with a shrug.

 _Yang spins the bottle and it lands on 26._

 **"Of course."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Yang has a huge smirk as the bottle lands on 26._

"Well well well, truth or dare?" Yang asks.

 **"Truth."** 26's hologram displays.

"Hmmm, is it true...that you and Coco banged the first night here?" Yang says with a smirk.

 _Both 26 and Coco's face immediately went red. Ruby however didn't understand._

"N-NO WE D-DIDN'T!!" Coco exclaimed as she was flustered.

 **"YOUR YOUNGER SISTER IS RIGHT THERE!!"** 26's hologram projects as he points towards Ruby.

"I don't understand." Ruby says flatly.

"You'll understand when you get older." Yang says to her younger sister.

"You keep saying that!" Ruby says with annoyance. "But not it's getting annoying!!"

"L-lets just continue please..." Coco says as she covers her red face.

 _Yang starts to laugh at the flustered Coco as 26 spins the bottle. It lands on Ruby. She had a huge smile on her face._

 **"Alright, I guess truth or dare then?"** 26's hologram displays.

"Dare!" Ruby says in excitement.

 **"God this is just difficult to come up with."** 26's hologram displays.

"It's not that hard." Yang says.

 **"Ugh, I dare you to not have sweets for the rest of the week?"** 26's hologram displays with a unsure look.

 _Ruby's face immediately lost all colors. Ruby had a very saddened look as she just fell onto the floor. 26 just had a look of pure confusion._

"You monster.." Ruby says sadly as she takes the bottle.

 _Both Coco and 26 glance at each other in confusion. Ruby then spins the bottle, it then lands on Coco._

"Truth or dare?" Ruby asks curiously.

"Dare." Coco responds with confidence.

"I dare you tooooooo...give your boyfriend a kiss!" Ruby says with excitement.

 **"Ruby, she's not my-"** 26's hologram displays as it's cut off by Coco leaning though the hologram and quickly pecks 26 on his helmet.

"Come on, I need a challenge." Coco says with a look of victory.

 _26 was a bit flustered, but because he was wearing a helmet, they couldn't tell._

 **"And I think I've had enough games for the rest of the week. Actually make that for the rest of my life."** 26's hologram displays as he gets up from the circle.

 _The 3 girls laugh as the Freelancer made his way away from the girls. 26 then makes his way to the porch as the 3 girls continue there game._

 _Once 26 makes his way outside onto the porch, 26 starts to receive text messages on the Scroll he attached on his left arm's armor piece._

 _ **"Sooo, the girl with the sunglasses and beret your girlfriend or something? :3 -Neo"**_ The message from Neo says.

 ** _"She's not my girlfriend, also how do you know who she is? -26"_** 26 sends to his sister.

 _ **"That's not what your A.I.'s Beta and Epsilon sent me :3 -Neo."**_ Neo's message says.

 _26 only mentally groans as Epsilon and Beta start laughing loudly in his head._

 _ **"Please don't do this to me too. -26."**_ 26 sends to his sister.

 _ **"Oh boy I can't wait too meet her soon. She's going to need approval before dating my little brother XD. -Neo."**_ Neo's message says.

 _ **"Okay I think I've had enough torment for tonight, I'll see you soon. -26."**_ 26 sends to Neo.

 **"Awww buzzkill, goodnight Sky, stay safe little bother. -Neo." Neo sends.**

 _When 26 turns off his scroll, he walks back inside the house to see the 3 girls finishing up there game of spin the bottle and truth or dare. Yang had a look victory, Ruby was happy that she wasn't put through too much, but Coco was extremely flustered with her face as red as Ruby's cape._

"Yeah I've had enough for a long time..." Coco says as she covers her face.

"Looks like my job here is done." Yang says as she strikes a victorious pose.

 _Both Ruby and Yang start to giggle at the flustered second year student. Once 26 is noticed by the three girls, Ruby and Yang start to laugh even more while Coco just sulks down even more from where she was sitting._

 **"Did I miss anything?"** 26's hologram displays.

"NO!!" The embarrassed Coco says quickly.

"You have noooo idea~" Yang sung with a smirk.

 _26's eyebrow raised as Yang and Ruby start to laugh again._

"All right I think that's enough for tonight." Ruby says in between laughs.

"Yes please..." Coco says quietly.

"Don't worry, we still have 5 more days of games like these!" Yang says with existent.

 _26 mentally sighs while Coco groans loudly. Both Ruby and Yang continue there laughter. Eventually they both left to change into there sleepwear and head to bed for the night._

 _Once Ruby and Yang left to go sleep. Coco leaves go also change into her sleepwear. Once she returns, she immediately goes to the couch and pulls the sheets over her head. 26 just taps Coco to get her attention._

 **"What did they even say to get you so worked up about?"** 26's hologram projects as he tilts his head sideways in confusion.

"I rather not talk about it.." Coco says with her face becoming red again.

 **"Is it really that bad? Ruby doesn't even think like that, she's 15, but I can understand how Yang got you riled up."** 26's hologram displays as he sits next to Coco.

 _Coco becomes even more flustered as 26 sat next to her._

 **"Out of all people, I'm actually surprise that your flustered of all people, after what you put me though**." 26's hologram displays as he tries to comfort the embarrassed Fashionista.

 _Coco only just covers her face even more._

"Let's just go to bed already..." Coco says as she lies back down on the couch.

 **"Yeah, alright, goodnight then."** 26's hologram displays as he pats Coco with reassurance as he lies down next to Coco.

 _ **"Night.." Coco says as she yawns.**_

 _ **(Time: 5 days after Yang's Game)**_

 _ **(Location: Beacon Academy)**_

 _ **(POV: No one)**_

 _After what felt like months for Coco and 26, they finally arrive back at Beacon with Ruby and Yang. Thanks to Taiyang, the 3 huntresses in training and the Mute soldier were able to get a free lift back to Vale. But they had to take a Bullhead to reach to Beacon. Once the 4 of them reached Beacon, they were met by Weiss and Blake. Both of them seemed very, very annoyed. The Faunus and The Heiress angrily made there way to the group of 4._

"Never again your leaving us with Gyro!!" Weiss angrily exclaims towards Ruby, Yang, and 26.

 _The group of 4 looked at each other in confusion._

 **"What did she do this time?"** 26's hologram displays as he looks at Blake and Weiss.

 _Both Weiss and Blake were about to answer until they saw 26's broken visor and damaged eye._

"Wait what happened to your eye?" Blake asks.

 **"A story for another time because I'm really tired of explaining it, now what did Gyro destroy this time?"** 26's hologram displays.

"It's not that she destroyed something, it's the fact that she won't leave us ALONE!" Blake says in frustration as she pulls her hair. "She's been trying to get us to test fire that Gauss rifle prototype for that last week!"

"After the last 3 days, we decided to test fire that stupid gun just to shut her up. ONLY FOR IT TO NOT WORK AT ALL!!" Weiss yells as she stomps her foot down.

 **"Where is she right now?"** 26's hologram displays as he crosses his arms.

"She's in the same place where she's been for the last week!" Weiss yells.

"Uh, Weiss, we just got back from our week vacation." Ruby says.

 _Weiss was about to retort but falls silent. Blake decides to answer for Weiss._

"Gyro still might be in the training room." Blake says.

 **"Alright, lets go."** 26's hologram displays as he and rest of the girls follow him for the training room.

 _Team RWBY and the two members of Team CFVY make there way to the training room, once they walk through the entrance, they find Gyro working on the Prototype Gauss Rifle, she had a bunch of tools next to her as she was working on the Prototype. When Gyro went to put down one of her tools, she noticed the group of 6 walk through the entrance. Gyro immediately sprints towards the group._

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY IT WONT FIRE, WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" Gyro says in a stressful tone.

 _26 immediately walks past Gyro, picking up the Gauss Rifle on the table, inspecting the rifle._

"Wait, what happens to your visor and your eye?" Gyro asks as she notices 26's helmet.

 _26 ignores Gyro as he continues to inspect the rifle. After a couple of seconds of inspecting the rifle, 26 immediately finds the problem. Epsilon appears next to 26's shoulder._

"HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK GYRO?!" Epsilon yells in anger and confusion.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Gyro yells as she throws her hands up into the air.

"THE REASON WHY THE RIFLE WON'T SHOOT IS BECAUSE THE SAFETY IS ON!!" Epsilon yells.

 _The entire room fell silent as 26 flicks a small switch on the Prototype Gauss Rifle. Everyone swore they heard to what sounded like glass break in the direction of Weiss and Blake. Everyone turned toward the Heiress and the Faunus to see there eye twitching._

"Weiss...Blake...are you two okay?" Ruby asks cautiously.

"So your telling me...that the entire week you spent annoying us to test fire your stupid rifle...and when we tried and it does not work...we learn the safety is on?!" Weiss says angrily.

 **"Gyro have you seriously not turned on the safety on your SMG at all? Or on any weapon?"** 26's hologram displays as he raises his eyebrow.

 _Gyro stays quiet for a second before answering._

"I guess I haven't..." Gyro says nonchalantly.

"Why is she sleeping in the same room as us?" Yang says cautiously.

 **"How are you seriously the best engineer and mechanic in Nuri's army?"** 26's hologram displays.

 _Weiss and Blake are still silent from Gyro's actions with the rifle._

"How...I don't...what?..." Blake says as she clenches her hair.

 _26 inspects the rifle again. Then he aims the rifle towards a target that Gyro has set up._

 **"You guys might want to stand back, just in case it this explodes again."** 26's hologram displays as he looks through the Gauss rifle's scope.

 _Everyone takes a couple of steps back from 26. After a couple of seconds pass by, 26 finally pulls the trigger to the rifle. A small blue light glows on the barrel of the rifle, after a second passes, a bright blue tracer round is seen by everyone as the energy round hits the target, making it explode on contact._

 **"Well, I think the Gauss Rifle works."** 26's hologram projects as he lowers the rifle.

 _Everyone seemed impressed by the Gauss Rifle's test. Well everyone expect Weiss and Blake who were still very pissed off at Gyro's disregard to safety and her stupidity._

"Well, I think that's enough for today, how about we go back to our dorm and call it a day, the tournament starts in 2 days so. Alright? Alright bye!" Coco says as she drags 26 out of the training room.

 _Everyone just watched as Coco dragged the Freelander out of the training room. Weiss and Blake were a bit confused by Gyro starting to snicker under her helmet._

"Did what I think happen just happened while they were away?" Gyro says trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeeeeppppp." Yang says with a huge smirk.

"Oh this is going to be really fun." Gyro says deviously.

 _Gyro only received two punches from both Weiss and Blake._

"OWW?! What was that for?!" Gyro says as she rubs the back of her head.

 _Weiss and Blake didn't answer as they drew there weapons._

"Uhhhhh, in going to go that way now, I'll talk to you guys later. Alright? Alright!" Gyro says as she starts to run.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Both Weiss and Blake yell as they chase the Pilot.

 _Gyro sprints out of the training room while being chased by a very pissed Weiss and Blake. Leaving Ruby and Yang behind._

"So, wanna go grab something to eat?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah sure, I'm starving." Yang responds.

 _Ruby and Yang then exit the training room as they go on a search for food._

 _ **NOTICE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS: **Have a chance to have your character featured in chapter 9 and 10 as contestants of the Vytal Festival. If you want your character to be featured, please PM me or leave a review with details of your character's team, weapons, semblances, appearances, and personalities to have your character make an appearance. Thank you for your time._

 ** _A/ N_**

 _ **Well that's the 8th chapter done now, next chapter is finally going to have the start of the Vytal Festival (about time honestly XD). As for this chapter, it felt a bit short and I felt like I put too much time into dialogue between Coco and Agent 26 but I want to develop 26's social relationship from being a really antisocial killer to a soldier with morals. Kinda weird on how I just worded it but still, I'm trying. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and have a great day! Cheers :D**_


	10. Chapter 9: Three's a Crowd

_**A Home Coming Chapter 9: Three's A Crowd**_

 _ **Log Entry 1-0-9: The Vytal Festival. According to Ozpin, this is supposedly a time of piece. Yet ironically, a fighting tournament is held during the tournament. But something is off, ever since the Grimm Invasion that occurred 2 weeks ago when Roman Torchwick and Bucky were captured, there hasn't been any criminal activity. Literally. The White Fang and The Blues and Reds just disappeared off the radar without a trace. This definitely feels like something Big is going to happen, the question is, are we ready for it? Or are we going to fall?**_

 _ **(Time: Right after Team RWBY's match in the Vytal Festival Tournament)**_

 _ **(Location: Vytal Festival Fairgrounds)**_

 _ **(POV: No One)**_

 _Team RWBY were walking in the fairgrounds after there victory against Team ABRN. They were able to meet up with there fifth member Gyro, who had to sit out of the match due to Ozpin's rule for her to compete. But she was happy that she would have a chance to fight._

"Is anyone else starving?" Ruby asks as she slouches.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake says as her stomach growls loudly.

 _The other 4 girls glance at Blake._

"Nice." Gyro says with a smile under helmet.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss says with sarcasm. "oh wait."

"It's okay, Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds too." Ruby says as she puts her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"I was being Facetious." Weiss says flatly.

"Wh--Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say so?!" Ruby exclaims as she throws her arms into the air.

"Come on! I know just the place." Yang says. As she motions the team to follow her.

"Ohhh it better be good." Gyro says as she follows Yang.

 _Weiss's scroll starts to vibrate and ring. She takes her scroll out to see that it was her father calling again. She had a look of frustration as she ignores the call and follows the team. As Team RWBY and Gyro follow Yang, a familiar voice calls them._

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this!" Emerald says as she holds Ruby's wallet.

 _Ruby frantically pats around her 'combat skirt' whimpering. Emerald slightly laughs._

"Ha ha ha, good to see you Ruby." Emerald says as she walks to Ruby and hands Ruby her wallet.

"Oh, thanks Emerald!" Ruby says as she takes her wallet back. "Guess I dropped it. Guh, girl pockets are the worst!"

"Ha! Magnetic wallets for the win yo!" Gyro says as she taps the side of her belt.

"What's up, Em?" Yang says as she walks up to Emerald.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight. You guys were awesome!" Emerald says.

"Oh stop it, shut your little stupid face." Ruby says in a flustered and embarrassed tone.

"I head your team progressed the next round too." Blake says as she joins in on the conversation.

"You know, I feel like we never see your other teammates." Weiss says.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asks curiously.

"I bet it was awesome!" Gyro exclaims.

 _Emerald stands there in deep though for a second, remembering her fight in the tournament._

"Really well." Emerald says finally.

"That's great! Uh, why don't we all go out and get some victory food together?" Ruby asks Emerald.

"Oh! Gosh, that's sounds nice of you but, my teammates are all kind of...introverted." Emerald says as she looks at Mercury behind her.

 _Team RWBY, Gyro, and Emerald look at Mercury at a boot shop, he picks up a boot and sniffs it._

"Ew." Gyro says flatly.

"Really socially awkward." Emerald says with a small whisper.

"Oooh, yeah. I could see that." Yang says as she nods her head.

"So yeah. Looks like Merc and I will be moving on to the Doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asks nonchalantly.

"Well as the leader of this team, I though long and hard about this decision." Ruby says as she places her hand on her chin.

"We put it to a vote." Weiss says as leans in front of Ruby.

"Uhh yes but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby says quickly.

"Nice save." Gyro says with a small chuckle.

"We voted Yang and Gyro." Blake says a she points to Gyro and Yang.

"Were going kick some serious butt!" Yang says as she slams her fists together.

"And I've been dying to get some action!" Gyro says as she places her hand behind her head.

 _Emerald starts to chuckle._

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Emerald says confidently.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang says as she crosses her arms.

"Hell yeah, and you will be in a surprise when do fight." Gyro says confidently as she fist bumps Yang.

"Alright. Well, we're gonna go catch some more fights." Emerald says.

"Have fun!!" Ruby says happily as she and her team walk away.

"See ya later!" Emerald says.

 _Emerald walks towards Mercury as she waves to Team RWBY. Once Emerald is next to Mercury, her face changes from Friendly to disgusted._

"So how are the new friends?" Mercury says sarcastically as he puts air quotes on 'friends'.

"I hate them." Emerald says flatly.

"Orders are orders." Mercury says as he shrugs.

"I just- How can they be so happy all the time?!" Emerald says in frustration as she locks her fingers together.

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury says as she points towards Emerald.

"It's the bimbo and the cyan armored girl." Emerald says flatly.

"Hmm, alright. At least we know what we're sort of up against." Mercury says with uncertainty.

 _ **(Location: A food stand in the Fairgrounds)**_

 _Team RWBY and Gyro were currently sitting at a food stand in the fairgrounds. They were all sitting on the stools as the shop keeper takes their orders._

"I'll have a bowl of the regular please." Yang says as a large bowl of noodles is slid in front of her.

"Ooohhh, I'll take the same." Ruby says.

"Same here! I'm starving." Gyro says with excitement.

 _The same sized bowls of noodles were slid in front of Ruby and Gyro._

"Hmmm...Do you have anything with a low salt--" Weiss says only to be cut off by another Bowl to be slid in front of her. "Ah! ummm...okay?"

 _Blake only nods to the shop keeper. He nods back as she rushes into the back room in high speeds and rushes out the door. He speeds past Blake and places a large bowl of fish in front of her. Blake starts to drool in sight of the food in front of her. Weiss then takes out a credit card and hands it to the shop keeper._

"Aww Weiss! What's the occasion?" Yang asks.

"Consider it a victory prize for all of us." Weiss says with pride.

 _The credit card was thrown back towards Weiss. It lands in front of her. The shop keeper clears his throat as he points towards the cash register that has the words 'DECLINED' on it._

"What? How can my card be declined?" Weiss says in shock.

 _Blake had a shocked look as she frantically looks around. She then nonchalantly sits up and slowly reaches for her bowl of fish and slowly pulls it back with a suspicious smile, only for the shop keeper to grab her bowl and pull it away._

"Noooo..." Blake says sadly as she falls flat on the wooden counter.

"It's okay Blake, next time." Gyro says as she pats Blake on her back.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha says.

 _Team RWBY and Gyro look to there left to see Team JNPR walk up to the food stand. Pyyrha held a red credit card in her hand._

"PYYRHA!" Ruby exclaims happily as she throws her hands in the air.

"Aw, you don't have to!" Yang says as she aves her hand.

"BUT SHE COULD!" Blake says quickly.

"Oookkkkaaayyyy calm down there." Gyro says as she pulls Blake back to her seat.

"Well, I think you all earned it after your battle." Pyrrha says as she places her hand on her hip.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asks.

"Sure!" Gyro says as she reaches for her helmet.

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR look at Gyro as she reached her hands to her helmet, Gyro stops and looks at the 8 people staring at her._

"What?" Gyro asks.

"This is the first time we're about to see you without your helmet on." Ren says.

"Really?" Gyro says in confusion.

"Yes!" Teams RWBY and JNPR say in unison.

 _Gyro then reaches for her helmet again, she slightly twits her helmet as a little bit of steam sprays out along with a hissing sound. She pulls off her helmet revealing a fair skinned young woman. She had long cyan hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She had bright green eyes and a small scar on the right side of her cheek._

"Wow." Yang says with a whistle.

"Woah the air is so much cleaner now that helmet is off." Gyro says with a sigh of relief.

"It just sounds were when you don't have your helmet on." Ruby says as she stares at Gyro.

"Yeah, that's because of the helmet filters and radios, but my god it feels good to be out of that thing for once in a while." Gyro says as she plays with her cyan hair. "Well, lets dig in!"

 _After 16 minutes pass by, everyone places there bowls on the wooden counter. Everyone had mixed feelings about the amount of food they just ate._

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asks cautiously.

"Of course! It will give us energy." Pyyrha says.

 _The shopkeeper runs by picking up everyone's bowls at high speed and runs into the back room._

"And I though 26 was fast." Gyro says flatly as she grabs her helmet.

 _Nora burps loudly._

"Ughhh, if I barf I'm blaming you." Jaune says as he falls face first onto the wooden counter.

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora says mischievously.

"Nora! That's disgusting. But if you feel the urge..." Ren says.

"Got it." Jaune says as he give a thumbs up.

"Ohhh I'm defiantly going to record that!!" Gyro says as she chuckles and places her helmet over her head, locking it into place.

"Well, we should be off." Pyyrha says as she stands up from the stool.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby says.

"Or are you guys going to fail due to cramps." Gyro says as she slightly cringes.

"Of course! We've got a world renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me...Jaune, We've trained all year, out weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh...Jaune!" Nora says happily as she points to Jaune who's still face first on the wooden counter.

"Are you going to take that?" Ren asks as everyone looks at Jaune.

"She's not wrong..." Jaune says without looking up.

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that could happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around the school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially team LOSE-iper." Nora says quickly as she laughs nervously and slams her face into the wooden counter.

"Wow." Gyro says flatly.

"So yeah. We're feeling pretty good." Ren says flatly.

"Don't fret, if anything we should be looking forwards to a fight with actual guidelines and not...well, murderers." Pyyrha says with a slight be of uncertainty.

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We've all faced worse before." Yang says nonchalantly.

"Lets see: Grimm invasions, violent extremists, dangerous space war criminals, destructive sociopaths, and annoying pervert." Blake says as she counts up the events she and Team RWBY have went through.

"And that's all while we're still in training! Oh, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" Ruby says in excitement.

"I wouldn't get too exited, the worlds a very dangerous place, and believe me, I was born in on." Gyro says sternly as Teams RWBY and JNPR look at the Pilot. "Back in my homeworld, Cier, it's a very dangerous world once you learn how to fight, at any moment, you could be ambushed, injured, or even killed if you don't keep a level head."

"Sounds dangerous." Weiss says.

The intercom at the fairgrounds turn on to hear professor Port on the intercom.

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately." Port says.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!" Doctor Oobleck chimes in.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyyrha says.

"Go get'em!" Ruby says as she raises her fist into the air.

 _Team JNPR stand up from there stools. Both Pyyrha and Ren are fine while Jaune and Nora looked like they were about to puke at any second._

 _ **(Location: Ozpin's Office)**_

 _Agent 26, Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and General Ironwood are in Ozpin's office. 26 has finally decided to share the existence of his A.I. companions, after several minutes of explanations and questions that they have asked, 26 finally lost some of his patience._

"Alright why the fuck are we here?!" Epsilon yells towards the 3 adults in the room.

 _Both Glynda and Ironwood had a look of anger by Epsilon's outburst. Ozpin only slightly sighed._

"The reason why we called you here is because James here found something that might interest you." Ozpin says as he points towards General Ironwood.

"One of our Atlas specialists managed to obtain this during one of there missions." General Ironwood says as he pulls a black disc out. "We have never seen this kind of technology so we then brought you here to see if this was from your world."

 _Ironwood extends his arm out towards 26. 26 only looks at the disc before having Beta respond._

"Yep that's defiantly UNSC technology, it's a holodisc, it's just a storage device if anything." Beta says.

"Huh, well what's on the disc?" Glynda says.

"Fucking wait and we find out bitch." Epsilon says in a bit of anger only to receive glares from Beta and Glynda.

"Oh my bad, you just sound a lot like Tex." Epsilon says to only for his holographic form to fizzle for a second. "OWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!!??"

 _Beta starts to laugh while Glynda and Ozpin have a small smirk on there face. Delta then appears next to General Ironwood._

"I apologize for Epsilon's and Beta's behavior. But we can't use the Holodisc due to its heavy encryption we cannot access the information right now. It might take us about an hour or two to decrypt it." Delta informs.

"Alright, well go enjoy the festival for now, if your lucky you may get the chance to compete in the tournament, thank you for your time Agent 26." Ozpin says with a smile.

 _26 only nods as his A.I. disappear, he takes his leave from Ozpin's tower. Once he leaves, Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda looks at each other._

"Well that was certainly an interesting experience." Ozpin says with a smile.

"Honestly, that Epsilon A.I. Is a bit of an asshole." Glynda says with a bit of anger.

 _Ozpin and Ironwood glance at each other with a small smile on there faces._

 _ **(Time: Right at the End of Team SSSN's and Teams NDGO)**_

 _ **(Location: Vytal Festival Arena)**_

 _Music was playing in the arena after Team SSSN had won the match. Sun and Neptune we dancing inside the arena while Team RWBY and Gyro watched._

"Aw, that was so close!" Ruby says as she sighs and leans back on her chair.

"Looks like he dorks made it to the next round." Yang says happily.

 _Blake looks into the arena to see Sun and Neptune dancing. Sun notices Blake and makes finger gun hand gestures towards Blake._

"Emphasis on 'Dork'." Blake says with a blush.

"Ohhhhh someone's got a admirer!" Gyro says as she playfully nudges Blake on her shoulder.

"That concludes the matches for today, please leave the coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck says through the speaker.

 _Team RWBY and Gyro cringe at Oobleck yelling through the speaker._

"Come on, lets go congratulate 'me!" Yang says as she gets up from her seat.

 _Team RWBY and Gyro get up from there seats about to follow Yang. As they start to walk, a white ship with four wings with large cloth hanging off each wing flys past the coliseum. Weiss takes notice of it._

"Uh! Oh...what are you viewing?" Ruby says as she and Gyro bump into Weiss who froze in her tracks.

 _Weiss just looks at the white ship as it flys over the coliseum. She had a look of happiness._

"She's here." Weiss says happily.

"Who?" Gyro asks only to see Weiss run out of the coliseum.

"I'll go after her." Ruby says as she runs after Weiss.

 _Gyro just stands there watching Ruby chase Weiss._

"What the fuck is going on today?" Gyro says as she decides to follow Yang and Blake instead.

 _After a few minutes pass by, Weiss finally made it to Beacons landing pad with Ruby following her._

"Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?" Ruby says as she follows Weiss.

"Winter!" Weiss says calmly.

 _The white ship's door open as it releases a ramp. Several Atlas guards and droids walk down the ramp and surround the ship. Soon a young woman in white who resembles a lot like Weiss if she was older walked down the ramp with her hands behind her back and her rapier on her waist._

"Wait.." Ruby says as she tries to understand the situation. "Your sister?"

"WINTER!" Weiss yells towards her sister.

 _Winter slowly turns around as she sees Weiss and Ruby._

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh. Your presence honors us." Weiss says as her composure changes and she bows.

"Beacon...it's been a long time...the air seems...different." Winter says as she takes a couple steps forwards.

"I mean it is fall so it's probably colder." Ruby says awkwardly as she runs the back of her head.

 _Weiss the glances at her leader and punches her in the back._

"Ow!" Ruby says as she falls down.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asks her sister.

"Classified." Winter says sharply as she doesn't look at Weiss or Ruby.

"Oh, right. Well how long are you staying?" Weiss asks again.

"Classified." Winter says again.

"Of course." Weiss says

 _Ruby looks at Weiss and Winter._

"Well this is nice...I think." Ruby says awkwardly as she taps her fingers together.

"Your going to love it here!! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale too! The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I-" Weiss says as she is cut off by Winter.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. That is not why I came. Winter says.

"Right! I'm sorry." Weiss says with a bit of disappointment.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter." Winter says as the ship's door closes behind her.

"But...we won!" Weiss says sadly.

"Only a novice would refer that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter says.

 _Weiss clenches her fists and looks down in shame._

"Leave us." Winter says to the Atlas Droids behind her back away.

 _Winter sighs as her attitude changes._

"How have you been?" Winter asks in a more friendly tone.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class-" Weiss says as someone yells behind her.

"YOU WERE AT THE TOP!!" Gyro yells from behind.

 _Winter, Ruby, and Weiss ignore Gyro._

"The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-" Weiss is cut off by Winter smacking her head.

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking. I asked how you've been. Are you eating properly l? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter says strictly.

"Well there's Ruby...and Gyro..." Weiss says as she gestures towards Ruby and Gyro.

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of..how appropriately...underwhelming..." Winter says unamused.

"Uhh, thank you." Ruby says awkwardly.

 _Gyro then joins the group._

"Heyyyyy what did I miss?" Gyro asks as she places her hands behind her head.

"And this is the 'crazy' one you wrote about'." Winter says as she observes the cyan armored pilot.

"Hey!!" Gyro says in a slightly peeved tone.

 _Winter ignores Gyro._

"Greetings Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter says towards Ruby.

"Oh, yes, of course! The honor is in my...court?" Ruby says awkwardly as she starts to lose her balance, but Gyro was able to catch her.

"Smooth." Gyro says with a chuckle.

 _Winter glares at Gyro and Ruby._

"My partner and I have business with the General and your Headmaster, but seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter says with a small smile.

"Partner?" Gyro asks as she saw no one else with her who looked to be somewhat higher ranked.

"Really?!" Weiss says happily.

"Yes, I want to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards." Winter says as she and her Atlas droids follow her and Weiss.

"Of course." Weiss says. "Just so your aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk...beds?" Winter asks.

 _Gyro and Ruby are slightly left behind._

"What just happened?" Gyro says in confusion.

"You know, I've just stop asking that question not that long ago." Ruby says as she and Gyro follow Winter and Weiss.

 _As Weiss, Winter, and a couple of Atlas droids walk through the courtyard of Beacon, a man was following with. The man destroys the two atlas droids that were in the back. The head of one droid rolls towards Winter and Weiss, Grabbing there attention._

"Hey!" The man says as she holds a beheaded Atlas droid and throws it aside. "Yeah, i'm talking to you Ice queen."

"HALT!" Winter says to one of the Droids that raised its gun towards the man.

"Excuse me!" Weiss says as she storms towards the Man. "Do you have any idea who your talking to?"

"Sssshhhhhh, not you." The man says as she pushes Weiss head towards the side.

"Hey!!" Weiss says.

 _Winter glares at the man as he takes a couple of steps towards Winter._

"You." The man says towards Winter. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too."

 _A crow starts to caw as it flys around them._

"I'm standing right before you." Winter says towards the man.

 _The man leans towards Winters direction and squints his eyes._

"So it would seem." The man says as he smiles.

"You realize that you just destroyed Atlas Military Property?!" Winter says sharply.

 _The man looks at the two destroyed Atlas droids on the ground._

"Ohhhhhh I'm sorry." The man says with sarcasm. "See, I mistook this for some sort of...sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter says as she takes a couple of steps towards Qrow.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asks as she walks next to Winter.

"Geez, you Atlas specialists think your so special, don't you?" Qrow ask unamused.

"It's in the title." Winter snaps back.

"Well, you know what you really are?" Qrow asks as he takes a step forward. "A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think your implying, but I've heard enough." Winter says with hostility.

"Oh, I've head too." Qrow says. "I heard ol'Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss asks with confusion.

"Weiss it's time for you to go." Winter says as she pushes Weiss the side.

"What?" Weiss says.

"Listen to big sister Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is gonna protect all of us, huh?" Qrow says and he extends his arms in the air.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter says as she draws her rapier.

 _Some of the students and civilians that were surrounding Qrow and Winter were watching._

"Aright then." Qrow says as he brushes his hair. "Come take it."

 _Winter rushes forwards, only to be stopped by a gunshot that lands in front of her._

"What do you think your doing?!" A voice said.

 _Winter froze in her tracks. Qrow, Weiss, and the civilians and students look around to see where the voice and gunshot came from. At the center of the courtyard, a man in steel colored armor with sage accents materializes. He had a X on his helmet and had no visor. He had a shotgun in his hands as he cocked it, ejecting a shell to the ground, he also had some sort of grenade launcher on his back and some sort of weirdly shaped cylinder on his waist._

"Are you crazy?! Attacking someone in a public area!!" Then steel and sage colored man says.

"He started it!" Winter retorts.

 _While Winter and the steel and sage armored man argue, Ruby and Gyro reunite with Weiss._

"We heard a gunshot!" Gyro says.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asks Weiss.

"Some crazy guy just provoked my sister." Weiss says as she points towards Winter, Qrow's and the man in steel and sage armor.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th--aaaat is my uncle!" Ruby says in excitement. "Wait who's that guy?"

 _Ruby gestures towards the steel and sage armored man. Both Ruby and Weiss then look at Gyro who has not said a word. Gyro then started to walk towards the group in the center._

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite demolitions expert." Gyro says as she places her hand on her hip.

 _The man in steel and sage armor immediately raises his shotgun towards Gyro. She doesn't flinch nor her posture changes._

"Designation and rank!" The man says towards Gyro.

"Are we seriously doing this right now?" Gyro asks with a bit of annoyance.

 _The armored man doesn't lower his shotgun. Gyro only sighs before responding._

"My rank is Corporal, and my callsign is Aether 2." Gyro says flatly. "Are we done now Locus?"

 _The man named Locus lowered his shotgun. Weiss and Ruby then walk up behind Gyro._

"You know him?" Weiss asks Gyro.

"He's my partner." Winter says towards Weiss

"And he was part of my squad." Gyro says not taking her eyes off of Locus.

 _As the group of 4 stare down at each other, leaving Ruby and Weiss in confusion, Glynda, Ironwood, and Ozpin joins the group behind the crowd._

"Schnee!!! Locus!!!" Ironwood yells out.

 _Winter and Locus turn around to see General Ironwood along with a girl with orange hard._

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter says as she straightens herself.

 _Locus just stands there as General Ironwood walks towards the center of the group._

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" Ironwood questions.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter says quickly.

"That's actually not true, she tried to attack first." Qrow says as he puts his hands behind his head.

"But you provoked us first. And destroyed Atlas Military property." Locus says as he glance at Qrow.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asks Winter.

 _Winter only looks away in shame. Ironwood then glances at the crowd they have formed on accident. He then glances at Qrow._

"And you." Ironwood says towards Qrow.

 _Qrow only points towards himself._

"What are you doing here?" Ironwood asks as he steps in front of Qrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow says.

"Now, Now everyone." Ozpin says as he and Glynda walk towards the center of the group. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn."

"Break it up everyone! We will take care of this mess!" Glynda says towards the crowd.

"Lets go." Ironwood says strictly.

 _Ironwood, Winter, and Locus walk away with the remaining Atlas droids and the girl with orange hair. Ruby waves at her as the girl waves back happily._

"Uncle Qrow!!" Ruby yells as she dashes and latches herself on Qrow's right arm. "Hi!"

 _Qrow lifts his arm with Ruby hanging on to it._

"Ahhh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" Ruby asks in excitement.

"Nope." Qrow says with a smile and jokeing tone as he rubs Ruby's hair.

"Qrow, Gyro, a word please." Ozpin says.

 _Gyro looks at Qrow, the at Ozpin as she silently follows Ozpin._

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispers to Ruby.

"You were about to tear up our courtyard." Ruby says with a smile.

"Yeah, I was." Qrow says smugly. "Catch you later kid."

 _Qrow the winks and fists bumps Ruby. He then takes off with Ozpin and Gyro. Weiss then walks next to Ruby._

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense." Weiss says as she crosses her arms.

"Your just mad cause he would have whooped butt." Ruby says as she playfully nudges Weiss.

"They didn't even fight." Weiss says flatly.

 _ **(Location: Ozpin's office)**_

 _Ironwood and Locus were standing near Ozpin's desk waiting for Glynda, Ozpin, Qrow, and Gyro to arrive. Winter however was pacing back and forth in the center of the room. The elevator dings and opens to reveal Gyro, Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow._

"What were you thinking?!" Winter says in anger towards Qrow.

"If you were one of my men, I would have had you shot." Ironwood says as he clenches his fist.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow says as he takes out a flask of alcohol.

 _Gyro slightly snickers at Qrow's comment, only to be silenced by Locus glaring daggers at her._

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda says as she stands next to Ironwood.

"He was drunk!" Winter says towards Glynda.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda quickly responds.

 _Everyone stares at Qrow as he drinks from his flask. He takes notice of the starring and quickly stops. Ozpin then takes his seat on his desk and sighs._

"Qrow , why are you here?" Ozpin says.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood says strictly.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy." Qrow says as he puts away his flask.

"General." Winter says as she steps closer to Qrow.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on out enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here." Qrow says.

 _Both Gyro and Locus look at each other in a slight bit of confusion._

"We know." Ironwood says as he sits on Ozpin's desk.

"Oh! Oh, you know. Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow says in irritation.

"Qrow!" Ironwood says as he sighs.

"Communication's a two way steer pal!" Qrow then takes out his scroll. "You see this? That's the send button!" Qrow points towards his scroll.

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter says.

"Staying out of contact like that can lead to problems for us too, Qrow." Locus says as he slightly growls.

"And I have reason to assume you three don't need to be here." Qrow says as he gestures to Gyro, Winter, and Locus. "Seriously, who invited them?"

"I've allows Locus and Gyro to be here, they are important assets." Ozpin states.

 _Ironwood then closes his eyes in frustration._

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." Ironwood says strictly.

"But, sir...!" Winter says in a bit of shock.

"Just go Winter." Locus says.

 _Winter then faces Ironwood and salutes._

"Yes, Sir." Winter says.

 _Winter then walks to the elevator, as she walks past Qrow, he gave her a wink. Only for Winter to ignore. Once she reached the elevator, the door opens to reveal Agent 26 with the holodisc in his hand. 26 walks past Winter to join the group. Winter then walks into the elevator, closing the door as she goes down. 26 reaches the group and notices Locus. The both of them only do at each other._

"Go on." Ironwood says as he gestures at Qrow.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow says as he takes out his flask and drinks it.

"Wait, who's Autumn? What is going on? Why are we here?" Gyro asks only to be ignored by everyone but 26 and Locus.

"What?!" Glynda says in a bit of shock.

 _Qrow stops drinking and faces Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda. Then he turns his attention towards the 3 armored warriors._

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers or generals or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows." Qrow says as he turns his attention to Ironwood. "So you tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you just not give a damn?!"

 _Ironwood and Qrow stare at each other. Ironwood then takes out his scroll and places it on Ozpin's desk. It loads a hologram of Beacon, Vale, and the coliseum surrounded by Ironwood's ship._

"Discreet wasn't working. I'm here because this was necessary." Ironwood says as he walks towards the hologram and gestures towards it.

"Your here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us. And now we have these three who Ozpin wants to be part of this as well!" Qrow says with irritation.

"And I am grateful." Ironwood says.

"Oh well, you've got a really funny way of showing it." Qrow says.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood states.

"Your a fucking idiot." Epsilon says as he appears next to Ironwood. "Have you forgotten the fact that our enemies are working with yours. The Blue and Reds will have no issue wiping out your fucking fleet with a single MAC cannon."

 _Qrow and Locus look at the A.I. Fragment of memory. Qrow starts to laugh._

"Little blue guy here is right, they're not scared of your little ships. I've been out there and seen the things she's made and let me tell you...they are fear...and those weapons these 'Blue and Reds' have, they're dangerous...they will disintegrate us if they get the chance." Qrow says towards Ironwood.

"And fear brings the Grimm." Gyro and Ozpin say in unison.

"A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But and army is a symbol of conflict. There's a energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds." Ozpin says.

"If this is the size of you defenses, what is it that your expecting to fight against." Locus says towards Ironwood.

 _Ironwood glances at everyone in the room. Everyone just stares back at Ironwood as he sighs. He goes to Ozpin's desk and grabs his scroll, he then walks back to the center of the room and faces Ozpin._

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ironwood says.

"I suggest we find out guardian." Ozpin says.

 _Locus, Gyro, and 26 look at Ozpin, they had no idea what's going on or what there planning. Then Delta appears in the center of the room, grabbing everyone's attention._

"The decryption process is now complete." Delta informs.

"What decryption?" Gyro asks.

"A holodisc that Ironwoods forces found. It's UNSC tech so it might be important." Epsilon says.

 _26 then takes the holodisc and places it on Ozpin's desk. Everyone surrounds the disc as it turns on, revealing another Cobalt soldier in armor. He had the same voice as Epsilon. And it was very distorted and had lots of static._

"Epsilon?" Gyro says in a questionable tone.

 _"This is Church **-Static-** or **-Static-** Alpha, if your getting this, it's an emergency **-Static-** SEND. HELP. PLEASE! **-Static-** SEND HELP!!"_

 _The hologram flickers then disappears. Everyone in the room was silent._

 _ **(Location: Cinder's Dorm Room)**_

 _Mercury was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, Emerald was sitting on her bed, and Cinder was pacing around in the room._

"And you're sure?" Cinder asks as Mercury.

"Bad hair and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him, but he wasn't alone, another one of of those armored freaks was there too, this one was different too." Mercury says.

"What do we do?" Emerald asks.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no ideas who we are, as we have no reason to worry." Cinder says as she walks to the desk near the wall She then picks up her tablet that was laying on the desk. "Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever friends."

 _Cinder taps on the tablet and a chess piece of a queen appears on the screen._

"Ahh speaking of which, it appears we have a new access point. And Temples little message was delivered." Cinder says as she looks at the tablet.

"Anywhere good?" Emerald asks.

"You could say that." Cinder says as she looks at the tablet. "Go to your rooms, notify Temple about what happened, ill prepare everything for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Emerald says.

"Got it." Mercury says.

 _Both Emerald and Mercury stand up and exit the room. Cinder looks at the tablet, she changes the Doubles lineup for the tournament._

"Let's give the crowd a good fight." Cinder says.

 _Cinder changes the Doubles lineup to have Mercury and Emerald to fight Coco Adel and Agent 26._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Another chapter down, so far, no one has sent any characters for me to use for the next chapter, so I'll wait a bit more till I work on the next chapter. Other than that, yay, Locus is now part of the gang, some questions might be answered in the next chapter, but it depends. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, have a nice day. Cheers :D**_


	11. Chapter 10: Divide and Conquer Part 1

_**A Home Coming Chapter 10: Divide and Conquer Part 1**_

 _ **Log Entry 1-0-10: Well, we managed to reunite majority of the squad. Locus told Gyro and I that he has been here for 7 months. He said that he was teleported in the Atlas kingdom along with 3 other marines. Sadly however, they didn't make it. Locus has been working with Ironwood during his time here, gathering as much intel as possibly. Apparently he had been tracking down one of the Blue and Red captains, Cronut and Lorenzo in the Atlas kingdom. But he and Winter Schnee had been sent to guard cargo to Vale, and now he's here. But, what just bothers me now is that Holodisc. A message from the original Alpha A.I.? I don't buy it, but we have no way of proving it than to investigate. The problem is that Gyro and I are now in this fucking tournament, so that means Locus and some others will have to track down where this message came from. Who do we send? And why didn't we find this message till now?**_

 _ **(Time: A few hours after seeing The Alpha A.I.'s message)**_

 _ **(Location: Beacon Academy)**_

 _Agent 26, Locus, and Gyro were all standing in an empty area in Beacon's courtyard. They were all silent due to the recent events of finding the message of the Alpha A.I. unsure of what to do._

"Well...what's the plan?" Gyro says quietly.

 _Both Locus and 26 look at the Pilot._

 **"We can't just go out there expecting to find something."** 26's hologram projects as he looks towards the ground.

"We can't just do nothing." Gyro retorts.

"We have no intel, no reinforcements, and no way of tracking that message. We don't have the proper means of running a mission like this." Locus says.

 **"And we still have the tournament as well, Gyro and I are going to be in the Doubles round.** " 26's hologram projects as he slightly shrugs.

 _The three armored warriors stay silent. Locus finally speaks up with an idea._

"Didn't you say you captured Bucky?" Locus asks as he looks at Gyro.

"Yeah, but why? Bucky and his partner Roman Torchwick haven't given up any intel." Gyro says in annoyance.

"And let me guess, General Ironwood won't let you do your way of interrogations." Locus says as he glances at 26.

 **"He keeps misinterpreting my way of interrogations when it comes to the Blue and Reds. He thinks I'm going to torture the fuck out of him, or kill him."** 26's hologram projects.

"Well that's what I expected you to do." Locus says flatly.

 **"Your wrong. What's one of the few things that everyone had that were associated Project Freelancer?" 26's hologram projects.**

"Well, there's the armor." Locus says.

"The weapons and training." Gyro continues.

 **"Think deeper."** 26's hologram projects as he taps on his helmet.

 _Both Locus and Gyro stay silent for a few seconds. Locus then understood what 26 meant._

"Neural Implants..." Locus says in realization.

 **"Correct, every person that was associated with Project Freelancer had neural implants. They could be technicians, engineers, mechanics, pilots, medics, and even the janitors. They were all required to have Neural Implants. Even the simulation troopers."** 26's hologram projects.

"Well, we have our way to get the information, why don't we just get it then?" Locus says quickly.

"Because it's also very dangerous." Gyro says towards Locus. "Having an A.I. is taxing to the mind, but forcefully accessing someone's brain like that can cause the brain to become fried. So even if we can get to Bucky, there's still a chance we can loose all that information because we end up frying his brain. Thus making it pointless, and we loose our only way of gaining intel."

 _26 and Locus look down. They had no plan to trace the message or even start to. 26's scroll then vibrates on his left arm, signaling that he got a text message._

 _"Hey, I'm here at Beacon, meet me near the west side of the dorm rooms. -Neo."_ The message says.

 _Both Gyro and Locus look at 26 as he read the the message._

"Who is it?" Gyro asks 26.

 **"Just a contact, I need to go, I'll meet you two later."** 26's hologram displays as he walks away.

 _Once 26 is out of sight, Locus and Gyro look at each other._

"What was that about?" Locus asks.

"I don't know." Gyro says as she shrugs. "Want to meet my team?"

 _Locus thinks for a minute before responding._

"Yeah, fine." Locus says as he follows Gyro.

 _ **(Location: West side of the Droms)**_

 _26 walks around the hallways of the dorms looking for his sister. A door opens to reveal a girl that's the same height as Neo, but her hair was black in a twin tail style and was tied up in white bows. She wore a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and color and a black bow hanging from the collar. Her blouse exposed her midriff and she also wore medium length black armbands on both wrists. Along with the blouse, she wore a knee length skirt fastened with a white belt. Her eyes were also Green._

 _The girl immediately pulls 26 into the room and looks into the hallway before shutting the door._

 **"Uh, ma'am, what are you doing?"** 26's hologram displays as he looks at the girl.

 _The girl looks back at the Freelancer and smirks. She leans in close for the Freelancer and winks. 26 only pushes her away._

 **"Sorry Ma'am I'm taken."** 26's holograph projects.

 _The girl then starts to giggle. She blinks and her eyes change to pink and brown._

"Wow Sky, you finally admit it." Neo says playfully as she starts to chuckle.

 _26 just glares at his older sister. She wasn't wrong, 26 and Coco started to take there relationship a bit more seriously. But it still just embarrassed him when people make jokes about it._

 **"Ha Ha, very funny Neo."** 26's hologram displays as he rolls his eyes. " **But why are you dressed like that?"**

 _Neo starts to chuckle playfully more_.

"Well I'm here for the tournament. Buuttt you already know why I can wear my favorite outfit." Neo says sadly. "But...I also wanted to give you a warning..."

 _26 looks at his sister. Her tone shifted very quickly. She was sitting on a nearby bed._

"Something big is happening...my...my boss says that this...this 'plan' of theirs is almost ready..." Neo says as she sighs.

 **"Then why don't you help us then?"** 26's hologram displays.

 _Neo looks at her younger brother. She had a very saddened look in her eyes._

"You know I can't...I owe it to Roman...he looked after me after mom and dad died...and when you were taken..." Neo says with sadness.

 **"But do you think what your doing is right?"** 26's hologram displays as he looks at his older sister.

 _Neo looks at 26, she saw his exposed eye. It had a look of experience and sadness._

 **"Do you think I enjoy what I did back then. Because I sure didn't. I learned something during my time learning about learning about the Reds and Blues, it's that there's more than following order as a soldier. A soldier fights for what he or she believes is right." 26's** hologram displays as he looks at his sister.

 _Neo looks at her brother. Taking in the words she just read. 26 or Neo never met the Reds or Blues. But 26 seemed to describe them with a high degree of respect._

 **"But I do need your help with something else."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Neo looks at 26 as he takes out the black Holodisc. It plays the Alpha A.I. message. After the message ends, Neo looked at 26._

"I...I've seen that disc thing...it...it was at a one of the White Fang hideouts...it's on the edge of the Northwest side of Vale...the armored guy in blue had it...he had a different helmet than the rest of the Blue and Red soldiers that had green visors...his visor was blue.." Neo says quietly.

 **"Loco...Thank you sis...this means a lot. If the Alpha A.I. Is still alive...we can stop this..we can stop the Blues and Reds."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Neo only silently nods slightly. 26 then walked in front of her and kneeled down in front of her. Leveling himself so he can see her eyes._

 **"I know I'm putting too much pressure on you right now, but your helping me a lot. The Blues and Reds are extremely dangerous. I don't want to lose the only family I have left. They won't hesitate to kill you. Even if your on there side. They don't like to leave loose ends. I can promise you, I won't let them harm what's left of our family."** 26's hologram displays a he places his right hand on her shoulder and looks into her eyes.

 _Neo looks at her younger brother. She could see the seriousness and sincerity in he exposed eye. Neo slightly smiles and wipes a small tear away from her eyes._

 **"Just promise me, when I deal with the Blues and Reds, you'll leave them. Leave the criminal life."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Neo sits there for a moment before nodding her head._

"What are you going to do when this is over?..." Neo asks quietly.

 _26 looks at his older sister. He never really though about it. 26 was focused on the Blues and Reds, and thinking about finding his missing squad. 26 though about that question for a while before answering._

 **"I think I'm due for retirement after this is over. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my fair share of action. But I think I've had enough battles for one life time. Besides, I'm home now."** 26's hologram displays with a small smile under his helmet.

 _Neo started to smile as she hugged her younger brother tightly._

"I promise.." Neo says as she lets go of her brother. "It was good seeing you again Sky, but I don't have time much time left till my team arrives.."

 _26's nods. Neo then stands up from the bed and walks to the door. She holds the door open and as 26 walks out the room, Neo quickly pulls on 26's scarf, grabbing his attention._

"Hey, when this is over, I wanna meet your girlfriend under better circumstances." Neo says with a smirk.

 _26 waves his arm off._

"And Sky...if you really want to screw with my bosses plan...you need to win tomorrow." Neo says quietly.

 _26 nods at his sister as he takes his leave. 26 wandered the halls for a bit before looking for Gyro and Locus to tell them about the info he had just gathered about Loco and the White Fang._

 ** _(Location: Beacon Academy Cafeteria)_**

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR along with Gyro and Locus were all in the Cafeteria. Gyro had introduced Locus to Team RWBY and JNPR. They have talked about Locus and how he arrived in Remnant. After a few minutes of explanations of Locus's arrival, a sensitive subject was brought up._

"So, what planet did you come from Locus?" Blake asks in curiosity.

 _Locus remained silent, they didn't know what happened to Earth. Gyro was behind Locus, frantically trying to give gestures telling Blake to stop._

"Earth." Locus says briefly. "It was a nice and very inhabited planet."

 _The two teams looked at the ex-mercenary._

"Was?" Pyyrha says in curiously.

 _Gyro immediately face palmed while the rest of Teams had a look of confusion._

"I need to just get some fresh air, I'll be back.." Locus says as he gets up from his seat and goes outside.

 _Once Locus is out of sight from the teams, they immediately shifted there attention to Gyro._

"Uh, what was that about? Yang asks.

 _Gyro just sighs as she tells the teams to sit down._

"Locus's Home world...it was destroyed...it was one of the most populated planets for human civilization...and now it doesn't exist..." Gyro says quietly.

 _The Teams where silent. They never knew thought that an entire planet could be destroyed. And here was Locus, he had lost his home, so many friends, and family._

"I'm sorry..." Blake says as she looks down.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. Not everything doesn't go the way you want it to." Gyro says as she tries to comfort the Faunus.

"How...how did it happen?" Nora asks slowly.

 _Gyro stays silent for a minute._

"Earth was destroyed by the same people that sent us here..." Gyro says as she clenches her fists.

 _Everyone's eyes widen. They have had there fair share of battles against the Blues and Reds, but they didn't know that they were capable of planetary destruction. Could they do it again? Could there home world too?_

"C-can they d-destroy Remnant?..." Ruby asks quietly.

"It's...it's possible..." Gyro says quietly.

 _The teams looked at each other in worry. There Home world is now in danger of complete destruction._

"But...it's unlikely...it took the Blues and Reds years to make the machine they used to destroy Earth...it's not that likely that they can build a new one within a few months..." Gyro says trying to reassure the 8 teenagers.

"But they have an army.." Jaune says with defeat.

"And your all teenagers with badass weapons and 'semblances' who are taught how to fight monsters." Gyro says as she places her hand on her hip. "Don't think that a few hundred soldiers in Blue and Red soldiers can stop you, because beloved me when I say this, only you can forge your own destiny, your life is what you make of it...if you want to give up, then your only letting them destroy your planet."

 _The teams glances at the Pilot. Gyro may be immature, but she is not the type to just give up. She is determined to win, she was determined to not let what happens to Earth happen to any other planet._

"Your right." Ruby says as she stands up. "We can't just let them do this."

 _Everyone looks at Ruby. They all had that same look of determination to not lose there home._

 **"Good then."** 26's hologram displays in the middle of the group.

 _Everyone in the room turns towards the entrance of the room. 26 and Locus were standing there. 26 held the black Holodisc in his hand, twirling it between his fingers._

 **"Because I'm going to need everyone's help if we're going to stop the White Fang and the Blues and Reds."** 26's hologram displays as he walks into the middle of the room.

"Agent 26 has managed to gather valuable intel about our enemies." Locus says.

"What kind of information?" Weiss asks skeptically.

"A location of a White Fang base." Locus says briefly. "And according to him, something big is happening. Very soon."

 _The teams and Gyro look at the Mute Freelancer and the Ex-Mercenary._

 **"Gather Teams SSSN and CFVY and meet us back here in one hour, we'll start the debriefing then."** 26's hologram displays. " **And Gyro, stay behind, I need you to do something important."**

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR nod there heads as they exit the cafeteria. Once they're out of site, 26 immediately turns his attention to his squamates._

 **"Alright, we have some time to come up with a real plan."** 26's hologram displays as he glances at Locus and Gyro.

Gyro and Locus glance at each other.

"Why now? They haven't gotten the rest of the teams yet." Gyro says in a bit of annoyed tone.

 **"Because this is not there fight.** " 26's hologram displays.

"It's there fight as much as it is our fight!" Gyro says as her voice rises.

"FOCUS!!" Locus shouts, silencing the Freelancer and the Pilot. "Both of you need to calm down, we need a plan if we're going to do this right."

 _Gyro shoots 26 a glare before calming down._

 **"We can't just barge in the facility with them. We don't know what Charons tech can do to them. We don't know if there Aura can protect them from literally disintegrating. So that's why the three of us need to come up with a plan, quick. My contact told me that our enemies are finalizing there plan soon. We don't have much time left before we find out the hard way of what this plan of there's is."** 26's hologram projects.

 _Gyro and Locus stare at the Freelancer._

"You mentioned this 'contact' earlier, who is this person?" Gyro says as she crosses her arms.

 **"That's non of your concern."** 26's hologram displays as he glares at Gyro.

"Well it's now our concern. If your 'contact' is behind enemy lines, we don't exactly know if we can trust this person or we don't know if we accidentally put them in harms way." Locus states with a couple of hand gestures.

 **"I trust my contact more than you think, my contact hasn't let me down and won't."** 26's hologram displays.

"Then why keep it a secret!" Gyro says with a angered tone.

 **"BECAUSE YOU WILL KILL HER!!"** 26's hologram displays as it glitches out.

 _Both Locus and Gyro freeze at 26's sudden outburst. They glance at each other in a bit of confusion. They then look back at the angered Freelancer._

"26, I can assure you that whoever your contact is, they won't be at risk if you don't tell us. We can't hurt them if we know who your contact is." Locus says trying to calm down the Freelancer.

 **"It's not you I'm worried about Locus.** " 26's hologram displays as he then turns to Gyro. **"It's you."**

"Why me?" Gyro says as she takes a step forwards towards the Freelancer.

 **"Because you've already ran into my contact. I won't reveal my contacts identity to put them in harms way."** 26's hologram displays.

"26 I've ran into a lot of people during my time on this planet." Gyro says in irritation. "Why are you so persistent on protecting the enemy, your not from this planet! So why do you care?!"

 _26 clenches his fists tightly._

 **"THIS IS MY HOME!!"** 26's hologram projects as it starts to glitch out.

 _Gyro and Locus both back away slightly. They were in a bit of shock from the sudden news._

"What?.." Gyro says quietly.

 **"THIS IS MY HOME PLANET, I REFUSE TO LET THE BLUES AND REDS DESTROY MY HOME!! I WONT LET THEM KILL WHATS LEFT OF MY REAL FAMILY!!"** 26's hologram displays as it glitches out.

"26 we won't let hurt whoever your contact is.." Locus says as he places his hand on 26's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

 **"Swear on it.."** 26's hologram projects as he looks at the Ex-Mercenary and The Pilot.

 _Both Gyro and Locus look at each other._

"26 you can-" Gyro says as she is cut off.

 **"Swear on it June and Sam.** " 26's hologram displays as he looks at the two, his exposed eye had a look of seriousness and sorrow.

 _Both Gyro and Locus looked at 26 in shock. He only used there real names in a very, very dangerous or serious scenario. Both Gyro and Locus look at each other, then they look back at 26._

"We swear." Both Gyro and Locus say in unison.

 _26 mentally sighs._

 **"Remember how I went to the Scorched Land last week?"** 26's hologram displays.

"Yeah, you said you only found small intel on the Blues and Reds." Gyro says as she recalls of what 26 told her.

 **"I lied..I found...I found my old house...before I was taken by Project Freelancer...but I found something else..."** 26's hologram displays as he looks away.

"What exactly?" Locus asks.

 _There was a long pause before 26 answers._

 **"I found out that I had an older sister...she's my contact.."** 26's hologram displays.

"Who is it?.." Gyro asks calmly, trying not to agitate the Freelancer.

 _26 looks at Gyro. She saw a look of regret in his eye._

 **"It's Neo...Neo is my older sister and my contact..."** 26's hologram displays as he looks down.

 _Gyro's anger started to slightly rise. She was about to say something, only to be cut off by Locus shutting her up._

"Look, I understand why you wanted to keep this a secret, but we need to know this so we don't put her in harms way. Now that we know this. We can actually start a plan." Locus says as he checks the time in his HUD. "We only have 17 minutes till they comeback."

 _Both 26 and Gyro nod._

 **"So, here's the current situation. Both Gyro and I still cannot go out to investigate the facility. We still have to worry about the tournament. But, Neo has told me one way to slow down there progress it to win. I don't exactly know what that's supposed to mean. But if it means buying us some time, we need to take that opportunity."** 26's hologram displays.

"And Qrow mentioned that Beacon was infiltrated by whoever is behind the White Fang activities. So that means that there probably in the tournament along with Me and 26." Gyro says.

"But that still leaves out on how we are going to investigate the facility." Locus says.

 _Both Gyro and 26 look at each other._

 **"Locus, is Winter afraid of blood?"** 26's hologram projects.

"No, why?" Locus asks in a bit of confusion.

"We have to still be in the tournament. That means the other teams still have to be in it as well. So that leaves you being to only person able to investigate. Winter is also the most experienced in Military Ops compared to all the teams." Gyro explains.

 **"Right. So that means your going to have to notify Ozpin and General Ironwood about this, we're going to need there help if we're going to do this."** 26's hologram projects.

 _Locus nods slightly._

"So what exactly do we expect to find there?" Gyro asks.

"More than likely weapons and equipment. If we're lucky, I can try to salvage as much equipment as possible. And if we're lucky, if this is also a Blue and Red hideout, we can salvage some really powerful equipment." Locus says.

"If it is a Blue and Red Hideout, there might be a Pelican. I've seen them use a couple of Pelicans during my time here. Locus? Do you know how to fly one?" Gyro asks.

"I can fly a Pelican. Obviously not as well as you. But I can manage." Locus says as he crosses his arms.

 **"Alright. So, Gyro and I will stay at Beacon, participating in the tournament to slow down the progress of this 'plan'. While we're doing this, Locus, you try to get Ozpin and Ironwood to permit this OP, if we can't then your going to have to do this on your own. No backup, No reinforcements. Think you can handle it if you on your own?** " 26's hologram projects.

"I've been through worse. I can deal with it." Locus says.

 **"Good, then the plan is set. Locus, any piece of equipment that you need before you go to Ozpin and Ironwood?"** 26's hologram displays.

"I'll need a longer ranged weapon. My SAW should do the trick. I'll also need a couple of Grenade pipes for my launcher, I've only got a few left." Locus says.

 _26 then spawns Locus his SAW and 7 grenade Pipes for his grenade launcher._

 **"Remember, only use your Sword unless you feel that your in danger. Plasma technology like that can melt through Aura and our armor so Be Careful."** 26's hologram projects.

 _Locus nods as he makes his way out of the Cafeteria. Once he's gone, Gyro turns to 26._

"Uh...hey...I just want apologize for what I said earlier, I was just a bit peeved.." Gyro says as she rubs the back of her helmet.

 **"It's fine. Just don't tell anyone a thing of why I told you and Sam. This is important to me and my sister. But I understand why you were angry June. So let's just focus on the task at hand."** 26's hologram projects.

 _Gyro nods. A few minutes pass by as Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN finally arrive._

"Alright were here, what's this plan you have?" Sun asks the two armored warriors.

 _Both Gyro and 26 glance at each other._

"So far 26 and I have came up with a very simplistic plan. The question is, can you all handle it?" Gyro says as she places her hand on her hip.

 _All the Teams nod or just say yes._

"Alright, what we need you to do is just continue to fight in the tournament. We can't do much because of it. But we have Locus going to scout the White Fang facility. If we're lucky, there's going to be plenty of supplies for Me, 26, and Locus to use to help improve our chances. Is that too difficult for anyone?" Gyro asks.

"How come we have to miss all the fun stuff?!" Nora cried out.

"Because it's very dangerous. Not to mention the tech the Blues and Reds have can literally disintegrate you. All we know is that it tears through our armors shielding with ease. There's no telling of what there tech can do against Aura." Gyro explains.

 _Everyone moods slightly._

"We're going to have to play our cards right. So don't screw this up. Has everyone here selected there members to fight in the Doubles round?" Gyro asks.

"We have chosen Nora and Pyrrha to fight for the Doubles." Ren says.

"Sun and I are also competing." Neptune states.

"And that leaves Yang and I along with Coco and 26." Gyro finishes. "Just be careful, what ever is happening, it's going to happen soon, so be on your guard. And don't attract suspicion to yourselves. Just do what you do normally throughout the day, but just be on your guard at all times."

 _All the teams nod and take there leave._

"You sure this is going to work?" Gyro asks 26.

 **"We don't have any other options anyways. This is our best chance."** 26's hologram displays. **"Get some rest for tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us."**

 _Gyro and 26 take there leave for their dorm rooms to sleep for the night._

 _ **(Time: The Next Day)**_

 _ **(Location: Vytal Festival Coliseum)**_

"The Randomization process is complete! Ladies and Gentlemen, your doubles tournament line-up!" Port says through the intercom.

 _The crowd starts to cheer. Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY were in the seats waiting for next fight between Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai against Coco Adel and Agent 26._

 _Both Emerald and Mercury were already waiting in the center of the arena. Both 26 and Coco then finally make there way to the center. The Freelancer and The Fashionista were waiting side by side as the arena's terrain was being randomized._

"Emerald and Mercury of Haven! Versus! Coco and 26 of Beacon!" Port says through the intercom.

"Good luck you two!" Velvet yells out from the seats.

 _The arenas terrain randomization finally finished, choosing destroyed ruins, a geyser field, a grassy field, and a forest. 26 glances back at the geyser field slightly, he knew that water was something that does not works well with his augments and enhancements to his body._

"Hey, I love the outfit kid." Coco says as she inspects Emerald.

"I'll try to not get blood on it." Emerald says smugly.

26 only rolls his eyes in annoyance.

 **"We'll see then."** 26's hologram projects.

"I won't be the one bleeding." Emerald says as she stretches her left arm.

"Oh I like her!" Coco says as she looks at 26.

"THREE!" Port says through the intercom.

 _26 glances at Coco, he then spawns a maroon bag on his back. He grips to what looks like a handle of a sword and unsheathes the blade. It had some sort of lever near the handle of the sword. The blade was black but the edges were silver. It also had a weird circle near the lever and he hilt, it had a marking of the letter A on it. Once the blade was pulled out. That same letter marking floated on the back of 26's neck and on Mercury's._

"TWO!" Port says.

 _Gyro finally arrived in the coliseum after her and Locus's discussion about the plan with Ozpin and Ironwood._

"ONE!"

 _Both 26 and Coco look at each other._

"BEGIN!" Port says.

 _Both Emerald and Mercury slowly back away into the tall grass, disappearing from sight. 26 nods at Coco. She immediately turns her handbag into her minigun, the barrels start to rotate, increasing speed. Coco then sprays bullets into the tall grass, cutting the grass down to half its size. Some of the bullets hit the energy shield that protected the crowd, startling them for a few seconds._

 _After Coco cuts through the grass with her minigun, both Emerald and Mercury were no where to be seen by Coco. Coco slightly holsters her minigun in confusion. 26 on the other hand shoved Coco to the side as he blocked a dive kick from Mercury with his Sword. Sparks flew between 26's blade and Mercury's boots, Mercury the kicked himself off of the blade and backflips onto the ground._

 _26 The jumps into the air as Coco started to fire a volley of bullets towards Mercury, only for him to out maneuver her. Mercury then looks up to see 26 send a downwards slash towards him. Mercury barely dodge the blade by sidestepping towards Coco's direction. Mercury then quickly roundhouse kicks 26 towards his helmet, knocking him back a bit. 26 was able to quickly recover to see Coco aim her Minigun towards Mercury. She fires another volley to only have Mercury jump into the air and land on the barrel of her minigun._

"He's good!" Sun says as he watches the duel.

"Yeah but where's the girl?" Scarlet asks as he looks for Emerald in the arena.

 _Mercury then axe kicks Coco, making her stumble. He turns around quickly to see 26 right behind him. 26 quickly slashes at Mercury. He makes contact with his right arm, making him stumble briefly. Mercury then focused his attention towards Coco. He flips over her and lands behind her, using his foot to point her minigun towards 26. Mercury had a smug smile on his face as Coco turned her minigun into her bag again, swinging behind her. Mercury easily backflipped away from Coco's attack. Mercury then lands on his back as he quickly flips himself back to his feet. He also fired two shots from his boots. 26 then flicked the lever on his sword forwards. Sparks formed on the circle between the handle and the hilt as the 'A' on the circle was spinning at a very rapid rate. 26 swung his sword towards the two projectiles, destroying them in mid flight._

"What was that?!" Ruby asks as she turns towards Gyro.

"Look closely." Gyro only briefly responded.

 _Teams RWBY and The remaining members of CFVY, squint there eyes to see a very thin black wire being retracted back into the circle on 26's sword._

"What is that? Some sort of string?" Velvet asks.

"That would be 26's wire sword. The wires on that thing can just cut though anything. It's also hard as hell to see." Gyro says as she continues to watch the fight.

 _Coco looked at Mercury to see him spinning and balancing on his hands, white projectiles were forming a vortex around Mercury as he kept adding more shots to it. Mercury then sends the volley of his own shots towards 26 and Coco. 26 quickly pulled Coco close to him as his eye and armors purple color flash to yellow. The projectiles from Mercury land on them, causing a think cloud of smoke. Mercury squinted his eyes to see two untouched silhouettes in the smoke._

"Wait...what just happened?" Blake asks in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks her Faunus teammate.

 _Blake didn't respond. The smoke dissipated as it revealed 26 with his arms extended in opposite directions and Coco close to him. A yellow dome of some sort was surrounding them, protecting them from Mercury's attack._

 _Teams RWBY and the remaining members of CFVY look towards Gyro, who was slightly chuckling to herself._

"Well, that's now the 5th enhancement you all witnessed now." Gyro says with a smug tone.

"Enhancement?" Yatsuhashi asks in a bit of confusion.

"Every Freelancer was given a armor enhancement. But due to Freelancer being shutdown, 26 has managed to scavenge leftover equipment. Right now your witnessing on of the many other enhancements he has. The Domed Energy shield." Gyro says as she continues to watch the fight.

 _Mercury stood in shock for a second. 26 then deactivated his shield and took the opportunity to charge the shocked Mercury. 26 flicked the lever on his sword again, releasing the thin black wires. 26 then stabbed his sword on the ground, he charged at Mercury. Mercury then quickly shakes his head, focusing on the fight. He saw 26 staring sprinting towards him, Mercury then flips and tries to roundhouse kick 26 again. 26 then quickly slides under the kick as he then grabs Mercury's ankle and flips him to the_ _ground. Mercury quickly lands on his hands as he then spins and sends a fury of kicks. 26 easily parries or dodges each kick. Mercury then takes to take the opportunity to shoot a shot towards Coco. He manages to hit Coco, sending her back a couple of feet. As Coco gets up from the ground, a blade and chain wraps around Coco's waist. Coco is immediately pulled into the forest._

 _ **"SON OF A BITCH!"**_ 26 thinks to himself as he saw Coco being pulled into the forest.

 _Mercury smirked as he took his opportunity to then deliver a very powerful roundhouse kick towards 26. As soon as Mercury's foot made contact with 26. 26 just disappears in front of Mercury._

"You know, your all just full of surprises, aren't you?" Yang says.

"Yeeepppp." Gyro says as she leans back on her seat. "This is gonna be good."

 _Mercury looked back towards 26's sword. The circle stopped spinning and the sparks stopped flying. 26 reappears next to the sword with a dust trail on the ground. 26 grabs the sword and pulls it out of the ground. He flicks the lever again, wires start to fly out of the circle of the sword. 26 flicks the sword forwards. Wires start to fly all around 26 and Mercury._

"What's 26 doing?" Weiss asks as she watches in interest.

 _26 then disappears again in blinding speeds, striking Mercury as each wire drew close to him. Mercury was too slow to keep up with 26 and his Wire sword. With one final swift strike, Mercury was sent flying towards the geysers fields. Mercury lands on an exposed geyser as it starts to erupt. Immediately finishing off Mercury's Aura, putting him in the red zone and eliminating Mercury form the fight. The 'A' Mark disappears from Mercury and appears on 26's next target, Emerald. 26 then starts to sprint towards the towards the direction Coco was pulled to._

 _Back with Coco, she was being pulled by the Blade and chain, forcing her to land her back into a tree. Coco then falls to the ground and shakes her head slightly. She looks to her left and sees her sunglasses broken. She immediately stands up._

"I take it back...I don't like her." Coco says with irritation.

 _A gunshot was fired behind Coco. Coco manages to barely dodge the bullet and back flip away from the barrage of bullets Emerald was firing towards Coco from a tree_ _branch. Coco then turns her bag into her minigun and fires towards Emerald. Emerald manages to avoid Coco's shots by dodging and swinging behind tree's. Emerald occasionally fired back a couple of shots as she continued to swing from tree to tree with her revolver chain blades. Emerald then swings past one more tree before disappearing from Coco's sight. Coco frantically looks around her, trying to find her opponent._

"Damn!" Coco says as she continues to look around.

 _Coco hears footsteps behind her to see 26 slowly walk up behind her._

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" Coco says as she looks towards 26.

 _A loud buzzer is heard as Coco looks towards a monitor in the Coliseum walls._

"Oh and that with that final blow, Mercury Black is eliminated!" Port announces.

 _The monitor showed 26 fighting Mercury and sending him into the geysers fields. Coco finally realized that 26 was not with her._

"What?!" Coco says as she looks back to where she thought she saw 26.

 _Coco looked back to where she though she saw the Freelancer, only to see nothing. Coco starts to tremble slightly as she takes couple of steps backwards. Emerald dashes behind the tree lines around Coco, not being spotted by the Fashionista._

"Damn!" Coco says in frustration.

 _Emerald creeps up behind Coco with her revolvers_ _blade pointed towards Coco. As soon as Emerald was about to strike the unaware Fashionista. A sword was thrown at high speeds, disarming Emerald. Both Coco and Emerald look towards there left to see 26 sprinting towards the two. Coco then turns her minigun into her bag and swings towards the startled Emerald, knocking her back. Emerald lands on her back, she looked up to see 26 pick up his sword and sheaths it in the maroon bag, making the 'A' mark disappear from both 26 and Emerald. Emerald quickly grabs her fallen revolvers as she was about to fire them towards the Freelancer. 26's eye and armor accent colors change from Yellow to Red, activating his strength enhancement. Emerald was able to fire two shots before being punched in the gut by 26, sending Emerald flying into the geyser field next to her fallen partner, knocking Emerald out of the tournament._

 _The crowd starts cheering as 26 was supporting Coco out of the forest._

"And with an amazing upset, Coco and 26 are victorious!" Oobleck announces.

 _Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, the remaining members of CFVY, and Gyro start to cheer for there victorious friends in the arena. Cinder however, who was sitting right behind them had a scowl on her face as she got up from her seat and left the coliseum._

 _Back in the arena, Coco was waving to the crowd as 26 was supporting her due to her taking most of the hits between the two of them._

"I can't believe we did it!" Coco says happily.

 _26 only responded with a nod towards Coco. Coco immediately then pecks 26's helmet._

"And that's for saving me back there." Coco says with a smirk.

 _26 only rolls his eyes as the both of them made there way out of the arena. After a couple of minutes pass by, Coco and 26 made there way to the Fairgrounds, only to be met up by Team RWBY, Gyro, and the remaining members of Team CFVY._

"Seriously man, you have to tell us what else you go!" Yang says as she throws her arms into the air.

"Yeahhh but where's the fun in that?" Gyro says as she playfully nudges Yang.

"You both fought very well." Yatsuhashi said as he bowed towards his team leader and the Freelancer.

"Yeah! That was SO Awesome!!" Ruby says a she runs up to 26. "What else do you have!!"

 _Yang only pulled her younger sister away._

"Okay, seriously, that was really good, I didn't expect a lot of the stuff that just happen to just..well...happen." Blake says as she shrugs.

"Too bad my glasses broke, I really liked them." Coco says with a hint of sadness.

 _26 only nudges Coco, grabbing her attention._

 **"Don't worry, ill make you an upgraded pair in the future."** 26's hologram projects.

"Really?" Coco asks as she raises one of her eyebrows.

 _26 only nods again. Coco then tightly hugs 26 and says her thanks. Then A small beeping sound was heard as everyone turned to 26 and Gyro. Both of them put there fingers to the sides of there helmets. Only to hear a radio transmission._

 _"Gyro, 26, your not going to like what we found."_ Locus says through the helmet radio.

 _Everyone looks at each other with a bit of worry for the news that Locus was about to tell them._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Oh boy that's another Chapter down, this one was a bit all over the place in my opinion but it was fun nonetheless. I'm kind of doing a rough decision in making Emerald and Mercury losing but hey, it wouldn't be my own story if I don't add my own twist to things. Anyways, thanks for reading this this chapter, have a good day, Cheers :D**_


	12. Chapter 11: Divide and Conquer Part 2

_**A Home Coming Chapter 11: Divide and Conquer Part 2**_

 _ **Log Entry 1-0-11: Well, Coco and I managed to win our doubles duel against Emerald and Mercury. And I have to say that I didn't expect them to be that good. Mercury managed to force me to use the Bubble shield during the duel, that now allows our enemies to know that I possess some Freelancer armor enhancements. Enough about that, as for important news, Gyro and**_ _**Yang are going to be fighting in a few hours, there going to be fighting Atlas students so we'll see what kind of fight they can put up. As for Locus's part of the plan, the outcome was something I didn't expect.**_

 _ **(Time: 2 Hours before 26's and Coco's Doubles round)**_

 _ **(Location: A Bullhead flying towards the White Fang facility in the Northwestern side of Vale)**_

 _Locus and Winter were only 13 minutes away from reaching the White Fang facility. Both of them were completely silent through out the flight towards the facility. Winter then finally decides to speak up to understand the situation._

"Locus, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Winter asks the Ex-Mercenary.

 _Locus glances at Winter._

"The mission is simple, were just here to investigate the facility for any leads on the White Fang and Blue and Red activity. We also need to be careful for any hostile forces. If you run into any Blue and Red forces, do not engage them." Locus explains.

"Why not? I can handle myself." Winter says with a slight bit of irritation.

"Well if you want to go get yourself disintegrated, be my guess." Locus says flatly.

 _Winter looked at Locus with a slight bit of annoyance. Locus didn't really care as he was checking his weapons and equipment._

"You've never been one to give orders Locus." Winter says as she raises her eyebrow.

 _Locus stops his weapon and equipment check. He looks at Winter._

"It's complicated." Locus says.

"I don't buy it." Winter says flatly.

 _Locus sighs as he answers her question._

"The Blues and Reds are the reason why I'm here. I've done many bad things throughout my life, and now I fight to redeem myself. The Blues and Reds however have done many, many terrible things to this universe, and I aim to take them down no matter the cost." Locus says as he glares at Winter

 _Winter just stares at the Ex-Mercenary, trying to read him. But she could tell that Locus was telling the truth. After a few more minutes of silence between the two, they arrive at there destination._

"Alright! This is as far as I can get us close to the facility! I don't want to risk the Bullhead getting shot down!" The Bullhead pilot yells.

 _Both Locus and Winter nod at the Pilot. Both of them jump out of the Bullhead. They land on the grass safely and traverse the forest a bit. After a few minutes, they arrive on a top of a hill at the edge of the tree line. Both of them reach the edge and peak over the hill that overlooked the facility. Locus then uses his helmet's zoom to scout the facility's outside defenses._

"Something's off." Locus says as he held his index and middle finger on the side of his helmet.

 _Winter looks at Locus with a small bit of confusion._

"What do you mean?" Winter says.

"I don't see anyone patrolling the outside at all." Locus says as he continues to observe the facility.

 _Winter remains quiet as she also looks at the facility, not seeing any guards at all._

"We should move up." Winter says as she slides down the hill.

 _Locus nods at Winter as he follows her down. Both of them reach the bottom of the hill and sneak around the surrounding forest. Both Winter and Locus haven't ran into any enemy resistance on the outskirts of the facility. Winter then notices a few things._

"LOCUS, OVER HERE!" Winter calls out towards the Ex-Mercenary.

 _Locus then makes his way towards Winter, once he reaches her, he sees what Winter has found._

"What exactly is this?" Winter asks.

 _Winter picks up one of Charon Industries suppressor SMG's._

"That would be one of the Blues and Reds weaponry." Locus says as he looks at Winter.

"Reports only said they had ballistic type firearms." Winter says as she inspects the Suppressor. "But this looks different."

"That's because that shoots highly concentrated plasma that's capable of disintegrating anyone on the other side of the barrel." Locus explains as he takes the Suppressor away from Winter. "Come on, let's see if we can find a way inside."

 _Locus and Winter make there way around the facility, looking for an entrance inside. But luck wasn't on there side. Both Locus and Winter could not find an entrance inside of the building._

"Well how do we get inside now?" Winter says as she looks at the facility wall.

"Well if we can't go around, we're going to have to go through." Locus says.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Winter says as she looks at Locus.

 _Locus doesn't respond as he takes the hilt of his energy sword and holds it in his hand. Locus then ignites his energy sword and stabs the wall of the Facility. He then starts to carve a large hole into the facility wall, once he makes a full circle with his sword, he kicks down the hole, making an opening for Winter and himself. Locus then gestures Winter to go first. She then steps inside the hole in the wall. Locus then follows Winter inside the hole in the wall. Once there both inside the facility, they find no one inside. Only guns and various melee weapons on the floor. The facility looked like everyone had abandoned it in a hurry._

"Where is everyone?" Winter says as she looks around the room they had just stepped into.

 _Locus crouches near a crate, examining a few of the weapons that were on the ground._

"Do you think they abandoned this facility?" Winter asks as she continues to explore the room.

"I don't think so." Locus says as he looks at a near by storage crate.

 _Winter turns towards Locus, she saw what he was looking at. It was a large slash on the side of the storage crate, blood was smeared on the crate as well, but there were no bodies to be seen._

 _Winter and Locus continued to look around the facility for the next hour. Both of them haven't found a single person inside. Only the same thing as what they saw before, firearms, blades, slash marks on the walls and floors, and blood smears but no body. Winter then took the opportunity to locate the security room, once she arrived, all the monitors and and other pieces of machinery were cut up or smashed. Who ever did this beat them to any intel they could find._

"WINTER, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS!" Locus yells over towards Winter.

 _Winter makes her way towards Locus. He was dragging large crates inside of a Pelican._

"What are you doing?" Winter asks.

 _Locus manages to drag a crate inside the Pelican._

"Moving supplies. 26, Gyro, and I can use some of these things. Hell, maybe we can give some of this to the General to research." Locus says as he exits the Pelican.

"And why do you need my help?" Winter asks.

"This stuff ain't exactly easy to move." Locus says flatly.

 _Winter sighs as she helps Locus move a few more crates into the Pelican using her semblance of Glyphs. When majority of the crates are inside the Pelican, both Locus and Winter decide to take a small break._

"So where are these weapons made from?" Winter asks as they both take a seat.

 _Locus stays silent, he was one of the reasons Charons Weapons existed. Locus rarely brought up the incidents on Chorus._

"There just one of the many creations humanity made to kill each other, nothing new." Locus says briefly.

"And what about that sword?" Winter asks about Locus's Energy sword.

 _Winter looks at deactivated Energy Sword. Another one of Locus's troubled things to bring up. Winter only wanted to know more about her 'partner'._

"Let's just say it belonged to someone it used to call a friend." Locus says without making eye contact with the Atlas Specialist.

"Was that person close?" Winter says cautiously, trying not to push the Ex-Mercenary.

 _Locus briefly looks at Winter. She couldn't see his face but she could tell that she'd had stepped on a 'land mine'. Locus then looked at Winter. He sighed heavily._

"He was, but I was a fool to trust him. He was a monster, like me, but unlike him, I actually tried to redeem myself." Locus says.

 _Winter looked at Locus. She feel the regret that Locus had for his past actions. Winter then decided to leave the Ex-Mercenary alone to explore the rest of the facility on her own. After another hour, Winter continued to explored the facility on her own. She managed to find a secluded room far from where she and Locus first entered. Winter then managed to pick the lock of the door, once she opened it, she only saw armored figures all standing still in the room, they all had similar armor designs like 26, Locus, and Gyro, but there helmets, armor types, and visors were in a variety of colors. But a couple of sets of armor caught Winters eyes. She saw the same armor sets that the Blues and Reds had except there visors we gold colored. There were also four more figures that also caught Winter's attention. The first one of the armored figures was a light blue that was holding a glass bottle of some sort of alcohol, it also had a whale shaped helmet with an orange visor. The second armored figure had the same look as the standard Blue and Red soldier, but his colors were steel with yellow accent colors. The third figure had a different helmet that had a thin orange visor and had a female like appearance, her armor color was Aqua? Teal? Turquoise? Something like that.The fourth armored figure that caught Winter's attention was somewhat in pieces on the ground. The armor was white and had pink accents. They visor of the broken helmet was black and destroyed. There was also some pink cloth that was near the entrance Winter was standing at. Winter then picked up the pink cloth, she then noticed the smell of the room._

"Ugh, no wonder why they abandoned this place, the plumbing here is terrible." Winter says to herself.

 _Winter then looked back at the armored figures that were in the room. She started to realize what she was really looking at._

"T-that's not the sewage..." Winter says quietly.

 _Locus was still in the room that him and Winter had entered, he was checking if the Pelican was able to fly. Locus then heard a scream. He quickly unholstered his SAW and ran towards the scream. Once he arrived, he saw Winter backing away from a doorway holding the pink cloth in her hand._

"Winter! What happened!" Locus yells.

 _Winter looked like she had seen a ghost. She stayed silent as she pointed towards the room. Locus pointed his SAW towards the doorway as he slowly made his towards it. Once he reaches the doorway, he quickly breached inside the room, he saw the horrors that Winter saw. He immediately recognized all the people inside the room from when he was investigating the Blues and Reds back in Armada 8, the origins of the Blue and Reds. Locus then saw the pink cloth in Winter's hand, he knew immediately who that belonged to. Locus then backed away from the room. He then looked at Winter._

"We need to go." Locus says has he helps Winter up from the ground.

 _Winter slowly nods as they both slowly back away from the room full of dead frozen armored soldiers. They slowly make there way back to the Pelican. During there walk back, Locus took the pink cloth from Winter. Winter was confused why but she just didn't question it to him. Once they made it back to the Pelican, both Locus and Winter board it. Winter sat in the Co-pilot seat as Locus prepared final checks to make sure the Pelican was ready for flight. While Locus was outside the Pelican he decided to call 26 and Gyro via there radio short ranges radio helmets. Loud puts his index and middle finger on the side of his helmet, activating his radio._

 _"Gyro, 26, your not going to like what we found."_ Locus says through his helmet.

 _There was silence on the other end of the radio, Locus though he wasn't transmitting but then Gyro speaks through the radio._

 _"Uhh, is there also good news?"_ Gyro asks skeptically through the radio.

 _"Depends on how both of you react."_ Locus says flatly. " _And where is 26?"_

 _"He's here with me and the rest of Team RWBY and CFVY."_ Gyro says through the radio.

 _"Then why isn't he talking?"_ Locus asks through the radio.

 _Locus then here's someone yell through the radio._

 _"He's Mute! How can you seriously not remember that! He's is one of you squad members!"_ Coco yells through the radio.

 _"Hey, can you not yell while your next to me?! I was about to tell him that thank you very much!"_ Gyro says towards Coco though the radio.

 _"Focus!"_ Locus says through the radio.

 _"Right, so what's the good news?"_ Gyro asks through the radio.

 _"The good news is that we've managed to find plenty of supply's, Suppressors, Light rifles, Binary rifles, Incineration Cannons, I've even managed to find a couple of teleportation grenades."_ Locus says through the radio.

 _"Great! Had any trouble trying to take it?"_ Gyro asks through the radio.

 _"That's the strange part, we've found no enemy resistance. It's like they were never here."_ Locus says through he radio.

 _"Huh, that is weird why did they just leave all of that gear behind."_ Gyro says skeptically. " _Well, 26 wants to know if you managed to find any information about our enemies next actions."_

 _"That's where this gets stranger. Winter said when she checked the security office for any bit of footage to why this place was abandoned, she said she saw the office in pieces, monitors were shattered and all the hardware was in pieces."_ Locus informs through the radio.

 _"Wait, Winter is with you?_ " Weiss asks through Gyro's radio.

 _"Hey! What did it just say!"_ Gyro says towards Weiss through her radio.

 _"Gyro!"_ Locus yells through his radio.

 _"Right right, what's the bad news?"_ Gyro asks curiously through her radio.

 _Locus just stays silent, contemplating on what to describe what he and Winter saw in that room._

 _Locus then looked at the pink cloth in his hand._

 _"I think it's better to show you in person."_ Locus says through the radio.

 _"Why can't you just tell us right now?"_ Gyro asks through the radio, getting slightly annoyed.

 _"Just trust me, I'll see you all back in Beacon."_ Locus says through the radio.

 _"Fine, we'll see you soon."_ Gyro says as the radio transmission ends.

 _Locus turns off his radio off. He then makes his way to the Pelican and sits on the Pilots seat. He turns on the engine and after a few more seconds the Pelican starts to hover and then fly out of the facility._

 _ **(Location: Beacon Fairgrounds)**_

"Fine we'll see you soon." Gyro says as she turns off her radio.

 _Gyro and 26 turn off there radios. Teams RWBY and CFVY were starting at the two armored warriors wondering what exactly Locus found._

"So, what exactly do you think Locus found?" Yang asks.

"I don't know, maybe he would have told us if some people weren't talking while I was on the radio!" Gyro says loudly.

"Hey we just want to know what's going on!" Weiss retorts.

 _Both Ruby and 26 pull there partners away from each other before they end up putting each other in the infirmary._

 **"Can you both not try to end up killing each other?** " 26's hologram displays as he holds Gyro back a bit.

"Yeah that would be pretty nice." Ruby says as she struggles to hold back Weiss.

 _Both 26 and Ruby eventually let go of Weiss and Gyro._

"Are you both done now?" Coco asks both Gyro and Weiss.

"Yeah, we are." Both Weiss and Gyro say in unison as they glare at each other.

"Hoe about we all just relax, we have another hour till Yang and Gyro's fight for the Doubles." Velvet says.

"Sounds good to me!" Yang says happily.

"Fair enough, I'll be in training room." Gyro says as she takes her leave.

"Oh I'll go with you!" Yang says as she follows the Pilot.

"Well I guess Weiss, Blake and I will go as well to get some team exercises in before there fight!" Ruby says excitedly.

"Ruby I rather-" Blake says as she is cut off by Ruby dragging her and Weiss to the training room.

 _After Team RWBY takes there leave, they leave behind the rest of Team CFVY._

 **"You know, it's kinda scary how strong she is."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Coco doesn't respond as she then drags 26 away._

 **"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE WHEN IT COMES TO DRAGGING PEOPLE AWAY?!"** 26's hologram displays.

"You said you were going to help repair my sunglasses, so that's what we're going to do, ALONE." Coco says as she glares at her team mates.

"Alright...I guess we'll see you later?" Yatsuhashi says with a bit of confusion.

 _Coco drags the Freelancer away from the group, leaving Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox behind._

"You know, this is starting to get a bit annoying." Fox says.

"Tell me about it." Velvet says flatly. "Wanna grab some food?"

"Sure" Yatsuhashi says.

 _The remaining members of Team CFVY leave the fairground in search for a good meal._

 **(Location: Cinder's Dorm Room)**

"YOU FUCKING JACKASSES!!" Temple yells through the tablet video feed.

 **Emerald and Mercury were sitting on one of the beds in the dorm room in shame. Both of them had just lost against 26 and Coco during the Doubles round. Cinder was pacing around the room in frustration. And Neo was sitting quietly on another bed.**

"ONE JOB!! YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB!!" Temple yells again.

"He's a lot stronger than we though he was." Mercury says in agitation.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS A REALLY SHITTY PLAN, BUT NO!! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO FUCKING LISTEN!!" Temple yells once more.

"QUIET!!" Cinder says sharply.

 _Mercury immediately silences himself and sits back down on the bed next to Emerald. Cinder continues to pace around the room._

"You never told us that this 'Freelancer' had a multiple semblances and weapons." Cinder says in frustration towards Temple.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE A SEMBLANCE!!" Temple yells angrily.

"Then what was that we just saw." Cinder says as she gritted her teeth.

"You just saw one of Project Freelsncer's armor enhancements in action." Temple says as he tries to calm down.

"Enhancements?" Emerald asks quietly.

"Yeah, every Agent in Project Freelancer had a armor enhancement. I guess he managed to scavenge some enhancements for himself." Temple explains. "Mother fucker."

"So what exactly are we up against?" Mercury asks in irritation.

"Bubble shields, invisibility, holographic decoys, super strength, hard light shields. There's still plenty of other pieces of equipment that Project Freelancer has had, there's no telling what enhancements he has until he actually uses them." Temple explains."But something doesn't add up."

"And what would that be?" Cinder asks.

"In order to run Freelancer equipment, they needed an A.I. to help run there equipment." Temple says in slight realization.

"So he has an A.I. then, big deal." Mercury says as she leans back onto the bed.

"Hey dickhead, having Freelancer equipment and having an A.I. isn't a fucking joke, that makes him a lot more of a fucking problem than before." Temple says as his anger grows again.

"Alright, but what do we do now? Merc and I are now out of the tournament." Emerald asks.

 _Cinder continues to pace around the room. She was losing a bit of patience for her 'plan'. Cinder then stopped in the middle of the room._

"We continue as planned, there is still that girl with the cyan armor that's competing, what do we know about her?" Cinder asks.

 _Both Emerald and Mercury shrug due to never seeing Gyro in action. Cinder then looked at Neo who has just sat quietly on her bed in deep though._

"Neo." Cinder says, grabbing the ice-cream girl's attention. "What do you know of this, 'Gyro'. Your one of the only people who actually fought her, what is she capable of."

 _Neo also shrugs. She has fought Gyro back on the train, but only in Hand to Hand combat, Gyro was good but Neo still had the upper hand against her. Cinder only sighed at her response._

"Alright, let's discuss other matters. Did you men ever make contact with the White Fang base in the northwest?" Cinder says.

"No, they never responded back. I have a feeling that one of my 'trophies' maybe the cause of this bullshit." Temple says in agitation.

"Excuse me?" Cinder says in a bit of confusion.

"Not your fucking problem lady, but there's reason to assume that everyone in that base is either dead, or in hiding now." Temple says.

 _Everyone in Cinder's dorm room glance at each other in a bit of confusion. What was Temple talking about, and who was this powerful to cause this._

"Then what do we expect to do without those weapons and vehicles?" Emerald says towards Temple.

"Continue as planned, we can still cause fear to arise here, Emerald, observe all of that Freelancer's and his partners fights, create illusions of need be, just fine out what there capable of." Cinder says strictly.

"Yes ma'am." Emerald says.

"Mercury, you go try to make friends with that 'Gyro' girl, get as much intel as possible." Cinders says strictly towards Mercury.

"I though Emerald was the people person." Mercury says flatly.

 _Cinder just glares at Mercury._

"Alight fine." Mercury says as she waves her off.

"And what about you Cinder?" Emerald asks.

"I'll try to get to know our little Freelancer better." Cinder says with a sly smile.

"And little school girl over here?" Mercury says as he points at Neo.

 _Neo had a look of irritation as she kicks Mercury on the side of his head._

"Neo, you will assist me in finding out more about our Freelancer." Cinder says as she looks at Neo.

 _Neo smiled and nodded at Cinder. Neo may know everything about her little brother, but she will try to see if she can do a bit of sabotage to Cinder's plan._

"Good, then we know our objective, stick to the plan, and we can cause fear and panic all over Vale." Cinder says.

"Uh, if you just want fear and panic, why don't we just invade?" Temple says.

"Because we can't take the risk of anymore mistakes." Cinder says sharply.

 _Temple only groans in irritation._

"Fine, whatever, call me if anything else happens." Temple says as he ends the video feed.

"Remember, no failures this time." Cinder says with a glare.

 _Both Neo and Cinder leave the room leaving Emerald and Mercury alone._

"I'm really starting to hate this job." Mercury says flatly.

"I hear you here." Emerald says as she takes her leave.

 _ **(Time: 12 minutes after teams RWBY and CFVY split up to do there own things)**_

 _ **(Location: Beacon Workshop)**_

 _Both Coco and 26 were in the Beacon Workshop. 26 had promised Coco earlier that he would make new sunglasses for her with some upgrades. He had plenty of tools that he spawned for himself and some high grade tech. Building the sunglasses was the easy part, he managed to do that in a few minutes. But with the upgrades he was providing us what took up most of his time._

"So what are you even adding to them?" Coco asks as she was standing across the table 26 was working on.

 **"Nothing too big, giving you a HUD with a ammo counter, aura meter, a video and audio recorder, a tracking device, an easier was for me to communicate with you, and maybe a crosshair tracker that I might add for your minigun."** 26's hologram displays as he continues to work on the sunglasses.

 _Coco only smiled happily as she came up with an idea._

"Can you put X-Ray vision on it?" Coco asks nonchalantly.

 _26 briefly stopped what he was working on and glances at Coco, she had her hands behind her back and had a small smile on her face._

 **"Why?"** 26's hologram displays.

"Oh come on, you know why." Coco says playfully as she leans in a few inches closer to 26's helmet.

 **"And that's why your not getting something like that now."** 26's hologram dismays as he continues to work on Coco's new sunglasses.

 _Coco only giggles to herself at her boyfriends reaction._

"Come on I'm just playing around." Coco says as she giggles to herself more.

 _After a few more minutes pass by, there was a knock at the stair way that lead to the Workshop. Both 26 and Coco look towards the stair way to see Cinder and Neo standing there. Neo had a smile on her face as she saw 26 and Coco, while Cinder had a look of of slight worry._

"Uh, hi, we're new here at Beacon, we were wondering if you can show us around? We just got here and we're already a bit behind schedule." Cinder asks towards Coco and 26.

 _Both Coco and 26 look at each other. Before 26 could respond towards Cinder and Neo, Coco spoke up first._

"Yeah sure." Coco says.

 _26 immediately shot a glare at Coco to which she responds with a small chuckle._

"So what are you two looking for?" Coco asks.

"Just a small tour, maybe both of you can show us different parts of the school, we can split up so we can look at half of the school, so when me and my partner meet up, we'll know where to go." Cinder says.

"Sure that's fine?" Coco says with uncertainty. "So who's going with who?"

 _Neo walked up to Coco with a big smile on her face._

"Alright, I guess I'll be showing you around." Coco says to Neo.

 _Neo only happily nods as she goes back to the stair way._

"I'll meet you back at the Dorm, alright 26?" Coco asks the Freelancer.

 _26 only responds with a nod as he gathers Coco's new sunglasses and tosses it to her. Coco smiles as she catches them and puts them on. She saw plenty of new things immediately, a HUD appears in her Sunglasses and she can see her Aura meter. She then looks at 26 and saw an identification tag on him. Coco smile again as she takes her leave with Neo. Once there gone, it was just Cinder and 26 in the workshop._

"So, my name is Cinder Fall." Cinder says as she extends her arm out.

 _26 just glared at her, he stood up and walked past her. He only just motioned his arm for her to follow. Cinder slightly smirks to herself as she follows the Freelancer out of the workshop. After a few minutes of 26 just giving Cinder a small tour of half the school. Cinder started to ask a few questions._

"So, where are you from." Cinder asks as she looks at 26.

 _Of course 26 doesn't respond to Cinder due to him wanted to keep it a secret and the fact he's a Mute._

"I'm just trying to make conversation, there's no need to ignore me." Cinder says with slight irritation.

 _26 then looks at Cinder as he points to his throat. Cinder was confused at first until she realized what 26 was trying to tell her._

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Cinder says frantically, trying to sound embarrassed.

 _26 narrows his eyes at Cinder with annoyance. He decided to walk ahead to continue there tour. Cinder kept asking a few questions but was only answered in silence. After a few more minutes pass by they managed to finish there tour. Cinder wanted 26 escort her to the dorms. To much of 26's annoyance, he did it either way just have her stop talking. Once they reached Cinder's dorm room door, 26 immediately knows that this was also the dorm room that Neo pulled him into earlier. Just like déjà vu, Cinder opened the door, when 26 was about to walk away, Cinder pulls on his scarf, forcing him into the room. Cinder quickly closes the door behind her._

 _ **"This is getting ridiculous.."**_ 26 thinks to himself.

 _Cinder is then a few inches away from 26's helmet. She was desperate. She had no way to get any information from him other than to earn his trust. She may be not a fan of what she's doing, but if it meant completing her objective, she would do it._

"So now that were-" Cinder says as she cut off.

 _Cinder heard some sort of metallic click._ _She looks down to see that 26 had his M6H SOCOM Magnum pointed towards her. She slowly backed away._

 **"Do you really think I don't know who you are?"** 26's hologram projects right in front of Cinder.

 _Cinder had a bit of a shocked expression._

"Please, I don't know what you talking about." Cinder says in a bit of a panicked tone.

 _26 only raises his Magnum towards her head._

 **"Cut the shit, I know who you really are Cinder Fall, I know you're the one behind all the White Fang activities. I know your the one leading this operation against Beacon."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Cinder was now starting to worry. The person in front of her that she was trying to get information off of was now holding a gun to her head as well as know what her intentions are._

 **"What's a matter? Lost for words? Now, I didn't come all the way over her to just sit around and chat. So where is Mark Temple."** 26's hologram projects.

"How?" Cinder only responds as 26's Magnum is pushed closer to her.

 **"Oh please, for someone who's running an operation like this, your reckless when it comes to covering your tracks. It didn't take me that long to intercept your video transmissions with Temple. It only took me a few days to catch on that your behind all this. Did you really think I would just be sitting around and chatting?"** 26's hologram displays.

 _Cinder only smirks, trying to see if she can fool the Freelancer._

"You can try to hurt me, but you'll just be thrown out of Beacon as a murderer." Cinder says.

 _26 doesn't flinch at her response._

 **"We'll see, but I have more than enough evidence to have a reason to put you down where you stand. I'm not a Huntsmen, so don't think I'll have mercy on someone like you."** 26's hologram projects.

"Go ahead, shoot me." Cinder says with a large smirk.

 _26 pauses for a second. He then shrugs as he lowers his Magnum slightly. Cinder was about to speak but was cut off by 26 quickly shooting her knees. She grunts in pain and falls down. 26 only walks up the fallen Cinder._

 **"For some big bad villain like yourself, I'm really disappointed. So I'm going to ask one more time. Where is Mark Temple."** 26's hologram displays as he crouches in front of Cinder.

 _Cinder only glares as the Freelancer in front of her. She saw his exposed eye. She could see the anger and seriousness in his eye._

"I don't know." Cinder finally says.

 **"Don't give me that stupid bullshit."** 26's hologram projects as he steps on one of Cinder's knees. She grunted in pain.

"I said I don't know! We never met in person! He would only send his captains!" Cinder says in pain.

 _26 only stares at Cinder. He finally stepped off her knee as he made his way to the door. He turned back towards her as she held her knees in pain. She looked at the Mute Freelancer who was standing at the doorway._

 **"Mention that this happened to anyone, I will personal make sure that I will sever your head."** 26's hologram displays as he takes his leave.

 **26 takes his leave from Cinder's room. A few minutes pass by as 26 wanders the halls. Eventually he found Coco and Neo, both of them were discussing something. He walks up to the both of them. Both Neo and Coco see the Freelancer and stop there discussion. Both of them look at 26 with smiles on there faces.**

"Well well well, how was the tour with Cinder?" Coco says as she places her hand on her hip.

 _26 shrugs at her question. Coco then walks up to 26 and hugs him. 26 looks at Neo, she was smiling._

"Sooo, when were you going to tell me about your sister, Sky?" Coco says quietly.

 _26 only glared at his older sister, Neo was giggling as she gave a thumbs up. Coco stopped hugging 26 and looks at him._

"Neo, your older sister told me everything." Coco says.

 **"Just, just don't tell the others."** 26's hologram projects.

"Yeah fine, buzzkill." Both Neo and Coco say in unison.

 _26 just rolls his eyes._

"Just one more question." Coco says as she turns to Neo. "Why did your parents name him that?"

 _26 turned to Neo as well, he also never knew why he was given the name he was born with._

"Well, our family was born to allow us to change the colors of our eyes, but he always liked to keep his sky blue, hell, the day he first arrived home, that was the color he came home with, I guess mom and dad wanted that." Neo says softly.

 _Both Coco and Neo look at 26, he was deep in though, he snaps back to reality as Coco as slightly shacking him._

"Hey, snap out of it, come on, we have a fight to watch in a few minutes." Coco says. "You going to join us Neo?"

"I can't sorry, but good luck, and please, don't tell anyone about me, I beg of it." Neo says.

 _Both 26 and Coco nod. They were about to leave until Neo speaks up._

"Hey! Both of you don't go too crazy when your alone!" Neo says playfully and sends a playful wink.

 _26 rolls his eyes in annoyance while Coco's went red slightly. Both of them quickly made there way out as they head to the Coliseum. Neo just stands there as she smiles to herself._

"It's good to see that you grew up so fast little brother, she's a keeper." Neo says to herself as she made her way back to her room.

 ** _(Location: The Vytal Festival Coliseum)_**

 _Once 26 and Coco arrive at the tournament, they manage to find there team saving seats for them. They sit down and look at the Center of the arena. Both Gyro and Yang were already waiting for there opponents to arrive._

"Welp, now it's our turn!" Yang says as she stretches her arms.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" Gyro says in excitement.

"So, wanna bet on what were up against?" Yang asks as she glances at Gyro.

"Well, considering we're fighting Atlas students, there kingdom, academy, and armed forces are really neat and well organized. I'm gonna go on a hunch and guess we're fighting strict organized kids, except there technology is not as good as mine." Gyro says in a cocky tone.

 _A rainbow trails rushes behind Gyro and Yang, startling both of them, they look in front of them to see there opponents. The boy was dark skinned with brown eyes and had rectangular black sunglasses. He wore a dark fedora with blue trimmings on his head and had an earring on his right ear. He also wore a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt with a loose tie wrapped around his collar. Completing his attire was a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes, and a dark glove on his left hand. His weapon seemed to be a trumpet?_

 _The girl next to the boy was a Faunus. She had green eyes and red-orange hair done in four ponytails with light blue streaks in her bangs. The girl had a cat tail covered in pink fire that becomes lighter towards the tip. Her outfit was full colors. She wears a light blue cropped tank top on top of a dark purple bra, dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt and a white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Her weapon looked like white nunchucks._

"Or that...looks like I owe you 20 lien when this is over." Gyro says towards Yang.

"Hey! Are you from Atlas or something?" The boy asks Gyro, catching her attention.

"Uh, no?" Gyro says skeptically.

"You sure, that armor is some advances stuff girl, why waste it here?" The boy asks, starting to peeve the Pilot.

 _Gyro was about to argue with the boy until Yang stood up for her._

"Hey! Why don't you--!" Yang says as she takes a step towards the boy, but was cut off by the colorful cat Faunus.

"Hey! Why don't you--!?" The colorful cat Faunus says in a mocking, childish tone. "That's what you sound like!"

 _Yang and Gyro froze for a second at the cat Faunus's immaturity._

"Uhhh..." Yang says as she puts her hand behind her head.

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?" The colorful cat Faunus asks.

"This is just my normal hair." Yang says.

"Ohhhhhhh, really?" The colorful cat Faunus asks.

"Yeah! Is that a prob--?" Yangs says in slight irritation but is cut off again.

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun! It'd probably take you a while though, since your so...you know...top-heavy." The colorful cat Faunus says mockingly as she skates in circles.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Yang says angrily.

"Oh here we go." Both Ruby and Gyro says in unison.

"Alright everyone! This is the match you've all been waiting for! Flynt and Neon of Atlas! Versus! Yang and Gyro of Beacon!" Port says through the intercom.

 _The randomization process of the the area's locations begins, after a short few seconds, four Biomes raise from the ground. They are a lava biome, a Desert biome, another Geyser field, and another Urban Biome._

"THREE!!" Port says through the intercom.

 _Gyro places her hand over her shoulder. Cyan particles begin to form on her back as it starts to materialize into Gyro's primary melee weapon for close quarters. It was her persona saber that she designed herself. It had a blue handle with a blue gem at the bottom of the handle. The blade was mostly black and curved, the edges were Cyan. Towards the handle of the sword, there was an inscription of the word 'JUNE' on the saber. Gyro then quickly points her saber towards her opponents._

"You guys are just full of surprises, seriously." Velvet says as she looks at 26, who only shrugs.

"TWO!!" Port says.

 _Neon and Flynt ready there weapons. Both Gyro and Yang also prepare themselves._

"ONE!!" Port says.

 _Both Neon and Flynt glance at each other, both of them have a smirk as they get ready. Both Gyro and Yang also glance at each other in confusion._

"BEGIN!!!" Port finally announces.

 _Flynt blows his trumpet, causing a massive blast, pushing Yang and Gyro with its sound waves. Gyro manages to anchor herself by stabbing the ground with her saber. Neon then jumps into Flynts sound waves, giving her a boost as she rushes towards The blonde brawler and the Pilot. Yang attempts to throw two punches towards Neon, trying to fire her Ember Celiac, only to be knocked into the urban biome by Neon. Splitting Gyro and Yang up. Flynt stops blowing through his trumpet, allowing Gyro to stand up and face him. Gyro quickly withdraws her saber from the ground and faces the point of it towards Flynt._

"Not bad kid, but you've seen nothing yet." Gyro says with a smirk under her helmet.

 _Flynt only smirks again as he blows his trumpet again. Gyro uses her grav-boots to anchor self again, slowly takes steps towards Flynt. Seeing this, Flynt quickly stops blowing through his trumpet, causing Gyro to stumble forwards due to the lack of resistance. As Gyro stumbles towards Flynt, he turns and kicks Gyro's back, sending her crashing through a large orange dust crystal and skidding across the ground towards the lava biome._

"Me and my big fucking mouth." Gyro says to herself.

 _Meanwhile, Yang's bullets collide with a short wall in the urban biome, followed by Neon skating around the corner of a ruined building. Yang chases after, continuing to fire at her elusive opponent, who grinds across a rail while making a rude face. Neon then hops off the rail, does a handspring off a roof onto another roof, and leaps over another barrage of bullets while chanting "Never miss a beat." After dodging a few bullets, she lands on the edge of a fallen support beam and grinds across it, before skating down another structure. Neon quickly zigzags her way to Yang and begins repeatedly speeding past her opponent, hitting her with her nunchuck each time._

 _When the assault comes to an end, Yang reloads Ember Celica and turns to face Neon, who bends her nunchuck, activating a light blue glow. Neon charges forward, skates along a vertical wall, and hops off it toward Yang, who gets ready to punch. However, Neon leans sideways, ducking under the punch and taking a swipe at Yang's right leg with her nunchuck. Yang looks down to see her right leg covered in a thick chunk of ice._

"Look! Now you're bottom heavy too!" Neon taunts.

 _Yang stomps her foot down, shattering the ice. When she looks up again, Neon has disappeared. Surprised, Yang turns around to see Neon heading toward her and gearing up for another attack. Yang instinctively puts her left arm up to block the nunchuck, leading to her arm being covered in ice._

 _Neon skates past Yang, grinds across a rail, and performs some maneuvers through a pair of arches, stopping once she is far enough away to have a running start. She then charges toward Yang, the expression on her face growing wilder as she accelerates. Once she has gained substantial speed, she leaps, places her feet on Yang's stomach, and kicks off, sending Yang flying backward against a wall, hard enough for the cement to crack._

"You should cook off. Get it? Because your angry." Neon taunts again.

Yang punches the wall behind her in anger, shattering it and the ice on her arm.

 _Back with Gyro and Flynt. Gyro was frantically spinning and splashing towards Flynt. Flynt was able to sidestep or dodge majority of Gyro's strikes. Once Flynt was able to backflip away from Gyro's last strike, he was able to get quite a bit of distance away from Gyro, giving him the advantage. Flynt glances down, noticing some bubbling magma on the ground, he then drops to his knees in front of it and blasts his trumpet just as a pillar of lava speed up from the ground. The sound waves of his trumpet direct the lava towards Gyro. Gyro just stands there, her saber starts to glow a bright cyan, as the lava gets closer, she then spins her saber around and points the tip of her saber towards the lava and ends up shooting a cyan beam through the lava and straight into Flynt. Flynt saw the beam and was able to duck under it, barely missing it by centimeters. Flynt then looks back at the Pilot who was smirking under her helmet._

"Is hat her semblance?" Yatsuhashi asks the Freelancer.

 _Team CFVY looks at 26. He didn't move nor he didn't respond. They saw his left eye just focus on the fight._

 _Both Flynt and Gyro stand in the lava biome. Flynt raises his trumpet towards Gyro and fires another sound wave. Gyro uses her grav-boots again as she just stands there and takes the blast. Once Flynt lowers his trumpet slightly, Gyro's body starts to glow._

"Don't blink kid!" Gyro says as her body glows a bit brighter.

 _Gyro then just teleports in a cyan light and reappears next to Flynt. Flynt was shocked and tries to kick the Pilot, only to be parried by Gyro's saber and a kick to the waist. Gyro continues to teleport around around Flynt, slashing, punching, or kicking him. Flynt was unable to keep up with Gyro's attacks from all sides, he uses his semblance, forming 3 clones. The four combine the sound waves from their trumpets to catch Gyro and throw her across the biome._

"Whoa.." Jaune says in amazement.

"What's this?" Port says in shock.

"It appears young Flynt had activated his semblance, and quite a remarkable one at that! Ladies and Gentlemen! Feast you eyes on Flynt Coals's...Killer Quartet!!" Oobleck says quickly.

Flynt looks up at the large monitor in the Coliseum.

 _ **Neon Katt: 90%**_

 _ **Flynt Coal: 55%**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long: 65%**_

 _ **Gyro: 53%**_

 _Flynt smirks as he absorbed his clones and begins to walk towards Gyro. In the center of the arena, Neon uses a broken bridge from the urban biome as a ramp while fleeing Yang, who has become red-eyed with anger._

"Ohhh! Flashy eyes! You know your actually kind of pretty when you're angry." Neon continues to taunt Yang.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Yang shouts in anger.

 _Nearby, Flynt steps on Gyro's Saber to keep it from a collapsed Gyro, but he is soon distracted by a frustrated shout from Yang._

"Get back here!" Yang shouts.

"I wasn't trying to say you should go on a diet. I was saying you really need to go on a diet!!" Neon says as she skates around Yang.

"THAT'S IT!!" Yang shouts in frustration.

"Your fat." Neon says quickly with a sly smile.

 _He glances at Gyro, then turns his back to her, activates his Semblance, and gears up to attack Yang. Before he can pull off his sneak attack, Gyro's body starts to glow again, cyan energy forms around her and Flynt. A bright flash arises from Gyro, knocking Flynt into bubbling magma that erupts into a pillar of lava._

"Whoa!" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake say in unison.

"It appears we have a knockout in our hands!" Port announces.

"It looks like Gyro has used her semblance to knock young Flynt into the lava!" Oobleck announces.

 _Gyro pants as she grabs her saber to uses a support as she gets up from the ground._

"Go me..." Gyro says as she pants heavily.

"Wait a minute...what's this?!" Oobleck announces.

 _The steam clears as it reveals Flynt struggling to stand._

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Flynt Coal remains standing!!" Port announces.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Gyro says as she looks at Flynt.

 _Neon skates to Flynt happily._

"Wow Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying!" Neon says as she skates around Flynt.

 _Yang had a look of pure anger. She clenches her fists as it cracks. The ground starts to shake and smoke arises._

"Ohh, it looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like when she's...upset." Port says.

 _And angrily stomps on the ground and screams. Fire erupts behind her as her eyes flash red. Gyro then quickly teleports next to Yang with her saber in hand._

 _Now even angrier than before, Yang fires upon Flynt and Neon, who dodge her bullets._

"Yo Neon, GO!" Flynt says as he readies his trumpet.

 _Flynt and Neon team up, with Flynt blasting his trumpet toward Yang while Neon engages in close combat. Yang keeps herself from being blown away by shooting behind her and dodges a series of attacks from Neon while Gyro stabs her saber in the ground, keeping her in place. Neon dodges Yang's first three punches and causes Yang to abort a fourth punch at the last second. Yang and Neon circle around each other until Yang leaps into the air, escaping Flynt's soundwaves. She fires at her opponents, her shots destroying the floor and sending debris flying._

 _Flynt uses his soundwaves to boost Neon and help her dodge the flaming bullets, until one of Yang's shots hits the floor near him and causes him to stagger and accidentally send Neon off course. Neon barely manages to dodge two more blasts. The second blast causes a piece of the floor in front of her to slant upwards, forming a ramp that sends her flying into the geyser biome. Gyro then takes her opportunity and pulls her saber out of the ground and chases Neon. She sends energy beams towards her direction, causing her to lose her balance slightly. Yang finally comes back to the ground, charges forward, and fires a series of shots behind her to send herself rocketing into the air toward Flynt, who once again activates his Semblance. Flynt attempts to push Yang away with a combined trumpet blast, but Yang fires behind her to propel herself toward him. Once she gets in close, she claps her hands onto the opening of Flynt's trumpet, bending it shut. With nowhere to go, the soundwaves blast Flynt and lower his Aura enough to take him out of the match._

"OUCH! Sour note for Flynt!" Oobleck says.

 _With Flynt taken down, Yang turns to Neon, who chants "Never miss a beat" while narrowly avoiding geysers. Neon hits uneven ground and begins to panic as she loses her balance. Then, one of her skates hits a rock, tripping her up and sending her tumbling onto a geyser, which launches her into the air. Gyro takes this opportunity as she lifts her arm slightly, energy beams materialize as they fly up at Neon, who screams and is defeated in a flash of cyan fireworks._

 _The starts to cheer for the Blonde Brawler and the Pilot. Yang looks at Gyro as her eyes flash back to lilac, Gyro gives a thumbs up as she collapses to the ground._

"Gyro!" Yang says and she runs to the Pilot. "Gyro! Are you okay?"

 _Yang slightly lifts the Pilot from the ground._

"Don't worry about me, I may have used too much energy." Gyro says weakly.

"WHATTTTT?!" Neon says in a high pitch voice.

 _Both Gyro and Yang turn towards Flynt and Neon who were at the center of the arena. Flynt was struggling to stand up while Neon had lost all color._

"We lost?! We lost?! Team FNKI lost?! That was...that was...AMAZING!!" Neon says as she'd tone quicly shifts. "Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should defiantly party together sometime! Right Flynt!"

 _Neon turns to Flynt as he managed to finally stand up._

"That was pretty good Gyro. I dig it." Flynt says.

 _Both Gyro and Yang turn as they see the rest of Team RWBY along with 26 run into the arena._

"Good job you two!" Blake says.

"Yeah!" Ruby says happily.

 _Team RWBY looks at 26, expecting an congratulations from him. Instead they only got an angered stare, after a couple of seconds, they see 26 sigh._

 **"Congrats Gyro."** 26's hologram displays as he extends his arm out to Gyro.

 _Gyro takes his hand as he helps her up from the ground._

"You know, I kinda remember why I don't use my powers that much now." Gyro says as she chuckles a bit.

 _The rest of Team RWBY chuckles. They all heard an engine roar over the Coliseum. Team RWBY along with 26 and Gyro look up to see a Pelican fly over the Coliseum towards Beacon._

"Looks like Locus finally showed up." Gyro says as she struggles to walk. "Lets see what he has in store for us."

 ** _(Location: Cinder's Dorm room)_**

 _Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo were all in there dorm room as they just watched the fight on there scrolls. Neo was helping Cinder bandage her knees after her encounter with the Mute Freelancer. Cinder was on a tablet, looking through files. Emerald was on the floor on her scroll. And Mercury was doing push-ups. While Cinder was looking though files on her tablet, she saw something that had caught her eye._

"Oh!" Cinder says as she smirks.

"What?" Emerald asks as she looks up form her scroll.

"Oh nothing. We're just going to be making alterations to the plan." Cinder says as she finds schematics of Penny's robotics.

"What does that mean?" Mercury says as he looks at Cinder.

"It means that we might have our way to cause panic and fear." Cinder says as she smirks more.

 _ **(Location: Ozpin's office)**_

 _Ozpin was sitting on his office chair, facing out the window. The elevator behind him opens as it reveals Qrow holding Ozpin's mug. Qrow then walks up to Ozpin's desk._

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Qrow says.

"His heart is in he right place. He's just...misguided." Ozpin stares as he continues to look out he window.

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he has a heart." Qrow says as he drinks out of the mug. "So, have you chosen out guardian yet?"

 _Ozpin turns his chair around, now facing Qrow._

"Maidens choose themselves. I've simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had a feeling she would be the one." Ozpin says.

 _Back on the ground floor, Pyyrha makes her way to the elevator, it opens up and stands inside._

"She's strong, intelligent, caring, but most importantly...she's ready." Ozpin says.

 _Qrow only takes another sip from the mug._

"And what about our little invaders." Qrow says.

"There in this society now, as much as you don't like it, we need there help, and they need ours." Ozpin says as he picks up his scroll.

 _Ozpin the quickly sends messages to 26, Gyro, and Locus to meet him in his office in a few minutes, alone._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Wooooo another chapter down, this one had a lot more combat**_ _**dialogue than I anticipated it to be. So we're almost hitting the finale of this volume of the story. And yes, there will be a sequel for volumes 45 (depending how Volume 5 ends when it comes out). So, if I manage to finish the story before Volume 5 hits, I'll probably right a story for either Gyro or Locus. Explaining there adventures of when they arrived in Remnant. Or just make a RWBY chibi story invovleing 26, Gyro, and Locus. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and have a good day! Cheers! :D**_


	13. Chapter 12: True Intensions

_**A Home Coming Chapter 12: True Intenstions**_

 _ **Log Entry 1-0-12: Gyro and Yang has managed to win there doubles round, hooray I guess. But things are still coming wether we like it or not. I've had Fragments go in the dark for the last few days in order for them to do there own investigations. That's how we managed to find out about Cinder and her plans. The annoying part is that she was right, She had never met Temple in person, he's too much of a coward as he bends his Captains to do the talking for him. No matter, we'll find him soon enough. As for Locus's part of the mission, he told us what he and Winter found. It's really disheartening and really just angers me the fact that Temple took the effort to move the Reds and Blues body's to that facility, along with the other dead Freelancers he killed. But he said he found another body. Locus says he found the armor that belonged to Yupia, though the armor was in pieces, we can assume that Yupia managed to escape safely. That also confirms the disappearances of all the Blue and Red soldiers as well as the White Fang members. Yupia has always been the type to go head first into a fight. And she always never left any trail of her behind. Gyro however did not take the news too kindly. She was angry and terrified. Who can blame her, her sister is now missing and running freely in Remnant. Even though that's sounds good, it just puts civilians at risk of Yupia is malfunctioning. We'll find her soon. As for supplies Locus brought, it's enough to supply 30 men. Plenty of Charon's weapons but only very little teleportation grenades. We all decided to take 2 grenades each just in case things go south quick. Hopefully we don't ever have to use these things, there damaged so just using them can teleport us anywhere in the universe. Now, while Locus, Gyro, and I were discussing our current situation, Ozpin for some reason wanted us to meet him in his office, we didn't know why, but we certainly didn't like it.**_

 _ **(Location: Elevator on the way up to Ozpin's office)**_

 _The three armored warriors were all standing in the elevator as they were on the way to Ozpin's office._

"So, who wants to bet that this is going to end with something bad." Gyro says sarcastically as she was leaning against the elevator walls due to still being tired.

 _Both 26 and Locus look at Gyro._

 **"We'll take that bet."** 26's hologram projects.

 _The elevator ride there ends as they heard a ding. The door opens to reveal Ozpin talking to Pyyrha. Qrow was also there near the elevator. He put his finger against his lips to tell the armored warriors to stay quiet._

"Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move onto the final round of the tournament. Your performance has been exemplary." Ozpin says towards Pyyrha.

"Thank you professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Pyyrha says.

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Qrow says, grabbing Pyyrha's attention.

 _Pyyrha turns around to see Qrow and the three armored warriors exiting the elevator._

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyyrha says towards Qrow.

"Name's Qrow." Qrow says sternly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pyyrha says towards 26, Gyro, and Locus.

"Honestly, we don't know ourselves." Gyro explains as Locus helps her walk to a chair.

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." Ozpin explains.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call me here?" Pyyrha asks as she turns to Ozpin.

"Probably for the same reason you called us here too." Locus says.

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin says as he gestures Pyyrha, 26, and Locus to sit down.

 _Gyro was already sitting down on a chair, still breathing heavily._

"Are you alright miss Gyro?" Ozpin asks.

"Never better, just give me a few hours till I recharge my powers." Gyro says as she gives a thumbs up.

"Powers?" Qrow says with uncertainty.

"It's a natural thing for everyone who was born at my homeworld Cier. Think of it as a semblance, except a lot of them are deadlier and everyone tries to kill each other with them." Gyro explains.

"What is your favorite fairytale?" Ozpin asks the four of them.

"I'm sorry?" Pyyrha and Gyro say in unison while 26 and Locus sit in silence.

"Fairytales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin says.

 _Pyyrha thinks for a few moments. While Gyro speaks up._

"Uhh, sorry to ruin the question, but I'm not from this planet, Locus is literally 30 years old so he doesn't remember, and 26 was kidnapped as a child and raised to be a 'soldier'." Gyro says as she makes air quotes. "So Pyyrha this is all you."

"Well, there's the tale of the two brothers, the shallow sea, the girl in the tower-" Pyyrha says as she lists fairytales from her childhood. But she was cut off by Ozpin.

"What about the story of the seasons." Ozpin says.

"Oh of course! A callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has and be thankful. And in return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until he end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The four maidens. My mother loves that story." Pyyrha explains, leaving the three armored warriors looking at Pyyrha.

"Huh, not bad." Locus says quietly.

"Gonna have to read that in the future." Gyro says.

 **"So what does this have to do with anything?"** 26's hologram projects.

 _Ozpin looks at the four of them. His face becomes a bit more serious._

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin says with a smile.

"Your not that old professor." Pyyrha says a she chuckles.

"You don't know that." Gyro says as she receives stares from everyone in the room. "Yeah sorry..."

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?" Ozpin says seriously.

"I beg your pardon?" Pyyrha says with nervousness.

"What?" Gyro says with a bit of confusion.

 _Both Locus and 26 glance at each other, slowly understanding the situation._

"What if I were to tell you that there were four maidens existing in this world that could wield such tremendous power without dust." Ozpin explains.

"Like a semblance?" Locus asks.

"Like magic." Ozpin says sternly.

"Yeah, first time hearing it, its pretty crazy." Qrow says behind the four of them.

"You're serious?" Pyyrha asks as she looks at Ozpin.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ozpin asks.

 _Pyyrha, Gyro, Locus, and 26 sit in silence for a few moments._

"No.." Pyyrha says slowly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Gyro asks.

 _Ozpin looks at Qrow. Qrow only gives a very slight nod, Ozpin then looks back at the four people sitting in front of him._

"We're telling you, Pyyrha Nikos, because we believe that you are next in line to receive the Fall maiden's powers." Ozpin explains.

 **"That's what this 'Guardian' stuff is about, isn't it."** 26's hologram projects. **"But you said that the Fall Maiden was attacked, how would you know where the powers go to."**

 _Ozpin doesn't answer. The elevator door opens to reveal Glynda and Ironwood._

"Sorry we're late." Ironwood says as he fixes his tie.

 _Both Glynda and Ironwood walk to the center of the room._

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?" Pyyrha says in a bit of panic.

"You know who we are." Glynda says softly.

"That doesn't sound that comforting if I'm honest." Gyro says as Glynda glares at her, making her shut up.

"We're still the same teachers and headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon." Glynda says.

"Except we've got a little part time job." Qrow says.

"We are the protectors of this world." Ironwood states.

"And we need your help." Ozpin says to Pyyrha.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Locus asks as he loses his patience.

"You two may not be from this world, but I know your only here because you can't go back. But I also know that your not the type of people to stand in the sidelines as a world destroys itself." Ozpin says as he looks at Locus and Gyro. He then looks at 26. "And I know you are only here to kill the people who sent you to our world in the first place, I also know your not going to let them harm your homeworld to, I know you won't let them destroy Remnant."

 _Pyyrha, Ironwood, and Glynda look at 26. He didn't move, but they can see his eye narrow towards Ozpin._

 **"You don't know anything."** 26's hologram projects.

"I know who you are Agent, you just need to trust us, I can see that you don't want to lose your home, your family." Ozpin says.

 _26 didn't retort back. He knew Ozpin was right._

 **"Fine, but remember, the Blue and Reds are my responsibility, my targets, don't stay in my way when I put a bullet in each of there heads."** 26's hologram projects as he leans towards Ozpin.

 _Pyyrha, Glynda, and Ironwood look at Ozpin and 26's stare down._

"I understand the things they have done. But I don't think-" Ozpin days by is cut off.

"No, you really don't know, they went after family, it's now personal Ozpin, don't stand in our way, or else you going to get caught in the crossfire!!" Gyro says as she snaps.

 _Everyone looks at Gyro as she was now standing up. Locus and 26 managed to calm her down slightly. Ozpin didn't respond to Gyro, eventually, they managed to finish there silent argument._

 _After a few minutes, Ozpin has had everyone go into the elevator. He pressed a hidden button in he elevator and it starts to go down. Several more minutes pass by as everyone silently stands in the elevator. The door finally opens to reveal a long dark hallway. Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood leave the elevator, leaving Pyyrha, 26, Locus, and Gyro slowly following behind them. They observe there surroundings of the hallway, they eventually start following the headmasters and professors._

"I'm sure you all must have questions." Glynda says a she looks at the group of 4.

"Maybe one or two." Pyyrha says nervously.

"More like twenty." Gyro says as she continues to observe the large hallway.

"I don't understand, you say that Pyyrha is next in line to become this 'Fall Maiden', but you also said that she was attacked, how do you plan to give her those powers?" Locus asks.

"The maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host. Ensuring that the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the power forever." Glynda explains.

"So how does the power choose?" Pyyrha asks.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow says has he looks behind him.

"Qrow!" Glynda says sharply.

"Get don't get mad cause I'm right." Qrow says as he turns back around.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed onto young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more intimate." Glynda explains.

 **"How so?"** 26's hologram displays in front of Glynda.

"As we understand it now, when a maiden dies, the one who was in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Glynda says.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone at random and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow explains.

"Why tell us all of this now?" Pyyrha says. "Why not wait till we've graduated, or when they defeat there opponents." Pyyrha explains as she gestures to 26, Gyro, and Locus.

"Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are getting stronger, more prevalent. We now have an army from another planet now hiding here. And it's not gonna be much longer before this place we've all been enjoying so much goes right out the window." Qrow says.

"Your talking about war." Gyro says slowly.

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood says as he looks at the group of 4.

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're all with us." Qrow says.

 **"Alright, but that still leaves this question. You said the maiden was attacked, but how does the power transfer if the maidens thought is her attacker."** 26's hologram projects.

"I was getting to that. One of the maiden's was attacked, but in the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow says.

"How is that possible?" Pyyrha says.

"Were not sure." Ironwood says.

 _Everyone finally made it to there destination. The group of four were shocked to see what was in front of them. It was some sort of machine. One of the containers that had the marking '001' had a woman inside of it. Her face was scared. The container had lots of tubes that were attached to a similar empty container ._

"So that's the Fall Maiden." Locus says quietly.

 _Ozpin sighs._

"Indeed, that is he current fall maiden. Amber." Ozpin says.

"She's...still alive.." Pyyrha says slowly.

 **"Barely, her vitals are weak."** 26's hologram displays a he was using his Bio-Com.

"We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation which is unprecedented." Ironwood explains.

"What do you mean?" Gyro asks.

 _Ironwood sighs._

"Like Agent 26 said, we don't know what will happen if-when she passes." Ironwood explains.

"Won't the power just transfer to the next host?" Pyyrha asks.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be that of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one's ever seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half." Ironwood says.

"Her assailant." Locus says briefly.

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin says as he looks at Pyyrha.

 _Pyyrha makes her way to the container that had Amber in it. She looks at Amber through the glass and places her hand on the glass._

"If all of this is true, why keep it a secret!" Pyyrha says as her tone rises. "If this girl so important, if-if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." Glynda says.

"What?!" Gyro says quickly.

"How do you think legends and fairytales get stared? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." Qrow says as he drinks from his flask.

"Our grip was founded in order to protect both mankind and the maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Glynda explains.

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to have unimaginable power." Qrow explains.

 **"I see, but now it's more dangerous considering you now have a faction like The Blues and Reds here. It wouldn't take them long to track down these maidens. There dumb, but there determined."** 26's hologram projects.

"Correct. And so this brotherhood chose to remove the maidens from the public eye. Allowing here existence to fade away into legend." Ironwood explains.

"The things we're telling the four of you go against hundreds of years of human history on this planet, religion." Glynda says.

"No one would believe us." Ironwood says.

"And it could cause panic." Locus says as he understands why this was kept a secret.

"Indeed, and we all know what would bring clawing to our kingdom's walls. Which is why we would like you to-" Ozpin says but is cut off.

"I'll do it." Pyyrha says quickly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Wait a minute, you can't be serious about this Pyyrha." Gyro says.

"If you believe this will help humanity. Then I will become your fall maiden." Pyyrha says.

 _Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and Ironwood glance at each other._

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Pyyrha says as she gets nervous.

 **"It doesn't look that simple."** 26's hologram projects. **"There's still that problem. How do they give you the powers of the maiden is in a coma."**

"Sadly, that is true, given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution." Ozpin says as he looks at Ironwood.

"For the past few years, Atlas had been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint. How it works; What it's made of; How it can be used. We've made significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." Ironwood explains.

"Capture it?! Sounds more like trying to force it into something else!" Gyro says as her anger rises.

 _Pyyrha realizes what Gyro was talking about, she had a look of shock and fear._

"That's-" Pyyrha says as she is cut off.

"Classified." Ironwood says quickly.

"More like inhuman." Locus says angrily.

"The feeling is mutual. But desperate times call for desperate measures." Glynda says.

"And these are desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's powers to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to." Ironwood says as he takes a step toward Pyyrha.

"Her aura.." Pyyrha says slowly.

 **"Like an A.I. her life will become intertwined with yours."** 26's hologram projects as he fully understands the circumstances.

"The question is..." Ozpin says.

"What's that going to do to you?" Qrow finishes for Ozpin.

 _Pyyrha had a look of shock and confusion as she looks back at Amber in the container._

"You have an important decision to make Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advice you take time to think on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over. We will need your answer." Ozpin says towards Pyyrha. He then looks at the three armored warriors. "And I can assume that you three will do what it takes to protect her if the time comes."

 _Gyro, Locus, and 26 look at each other. They all had a job to do._

"I'm in." Gyro says. "But know what's priority to me. I'm here to look for my sister."

"Well, since were stranded and have limited options, count me in." Locus says.

 _Both Locus and Gyro look at 26._

 **"Fine, I'm in. This is my home after all."** 26's hologram projects.

"Good. Because the assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." Ozpin explains.

 _The group of four look at each other._

"Now, go get some rest, I understand that you will be competing later Miss Nikos. As for you Gyro, I assume that you will not be in the finals." Ozpin says.

"Yeah no, I already burnt out my power for the next few hours." Gyro says as she rubs the back of her helmet.

"Alright, go get some rest you four." Ozpin says.

 _The group of four nod as the head back to the elevator._

"Pyyrha, are you sure about this?" Gyro asks.

"I-I don't know..." Pyyrha says quietly.

 **"Don't worry about it too much. You still have plenty of time to think about your decision. For now, just focus on the tournament, we still have the finals later."** 26's hologram projects as he looks back at Pyyrha.

 _Pyyrha slowly nods her head._

 _ **(Time: A few hours later)**_

 _ **(Location: Vytal Festival Coliseum)**_

 _A few hours has past since Gyro, 26, Pyyrha, and Locus has learned the truth. But the finals of the tournament was going to start. Gyro has decided not to fight due to her lack of energy that she had used during her fight in the Doubles. Yang was taking her place instead for the finals. It was only a matter of minutes till the first finals match started._

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one on one finals!" Port announces.

 _The crowd was cheering at the final 8 remaining students. 26 was next to Pyrrha, he glanced over and say that she was still nervous due to there recent events._

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules." Port says to Oobleck.

"Uhh, its quite simple really Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before each match takes place!" Oobleck explains quickly.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Port announces.

 _26 looked into the crowd, he immediately say Locus and Gyro in the seats. Locus was just sitting with his arms crossed and Gyro was cheering._

"Ahh, yes yes! Now let's see who out first match will be!" Oobleck says.

 _All the large monitors in the coliseum started to randomize the pictures of each remaining finalists. After a few moments, they started to slow down, landing on at first 26 with the sound of a ding. Then a second ding is heard as the second picture reveals to be Yang._

"Agent 26 of Beacon versus Yang Xiao Long of Beacon as well!" Port announces.

 _The crowd starts cheering again as 26 can hear Team RWBY cheer for there teammate._

"Break a leg sis!" Ruby yells.

 _Back on the other side of the coliseum where Coco and her team was, along with Locus, Coco saw Cinder stand up from her seat and leave the coliseum._

 _"Weird."_ Coco thinks as she was looking at Cinder through her new sunglasses.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" Port says.

 _All the other remaining finalists that included Pyrrha and Sun left the stage. Yang then quickly turned to her left to see her opponent standing there as the center of the arena became smaller. Spotlight shined towards the small arena that Yang and 26 were going to be fighting on._

"You better not go easy on me." Yang says smugly.

 **"I didn't plan to."** 26's hologram projects.

 _Yang got into her fighting stance while 26 stood there. He then quickly spawns another weapon. This time it was a black and sliver Greatsword. It was about as tall as he was but he didn't have too much of a problem maneuvering the heavy blade. The middle of the blade split, extending the blade horizontally slightly. There were holes to where the blade split, air puffed out of each hole as the blade closed itself._

Port Began to start his countdown.

"THREE!" Port says.

 _Yang starts to slowly takes small steps towards 26._

"TWO!" Port says again.

 _26 started to slightly inch his way towards Yang as well._

"ONE!" Port says.

 _Both Yang and 26 were about 4 feet away from each other._

"FIGHT!" Port finally announces.

 _The fight begins when both Yang and 26 land their first blow on each other, with Yang throwing the first punch and 26 launching his Greatsword in upward strike. 26 then rushes in, and attempts to aim for Yang's foot, but the latter leaps in the air behind him and attempts to land a shot with her Ember Celica._

 _Yang's subsequent punches are then continuously blocked by 26's Greatsword or was easily dodged, until the two continue to exchange another major hit that sends them backwards._

 _26 later dodges a barrage of rounds from Ember Celica while closing the distance, landing a downward strike with his Greatsword, which was blocked by Yang. He then leaps into the air to evade a low kick and the following blast, before delivering a backwards somersault kick to his opponent._

 _After she lands on her feet, Yang immediately boosts herself towards 26 and attempts to launch several charged punches at 26, who continues to block with the flat side of his greatsword, before the two exchange another kick. 26 then forces Yang back by striking the back of her knee, before forcing her away with another downward swipe._

 _As Yang punches the ground, 26 uses the momentum to spin in the air, balance himself on his greatsword, and land two more swipes to Yang, who continues to block the attacks. A tornado kick with his right leg, followed by pivoting his leg for a second kick, cracks the pavement as Yang is forced to backflip away._

 _26's next series of slashes and swipes forces her on the defensive, until he flies upwards, and strikes her in the chest. He then recovers from his landing and rushes in, only to suffer three consecutive blows from Yang's fists; the first to repel his right leg, the second an uppercut to his chin, and the third aimed at his torso._

 _After he falls flat on the ground, he is forced to backflip away from the following salvo until one round nearly sends him off the arena, 26 quickly swipes the dull side of the greatsword under his feet as the blade splits, a large airburst shockwave was created to launch him back into the arena._

 _The Mute Freelancer then immediately launches a lightning-fast flurry of slashes, first aimed at the legs, only moving upwards to the blonde's sides and arms, blocking a round from Ember Celica before forcing Yang to duck with a kick aimed at her head._

 _Yang is forced back with another kick, before she dodges his Swipe. 26 then begins charging at her, swiping and slashing, with his adversary closing in. 26 is still able to block a punch, before responding first with a second downwards slash, sending her flying with a rear horse kick, and finally knocking her down by finishing his combo with a tornado slash. This leaves her vulnerable as 26 then throws his greatsword next to her, the blade splits as soon as it hits the ground, causing a large shockwave. The greatsword then flys back to 26 as debris was flying everywhere._

 _Just as 26 was about to sheath the greatsword on his back, Yang, fuelled by rage, begins her assault on 26._

 _Her first punch sends 26 back, later dodging his subsequent swipes and slashes while landing rapid-fire fisticuffs with a Dempsey Roll technique. Her next two punches knock him into the air. 26 then quickly places his the dull side of the blade under him allowing the blade to split again, the shockwave it creates launches himself towards Yang, and with one final and swift strike, 26 manages to land the strike on Yang, shattering her aura and securing his victory._

 _The buzzer goes off signaling that the match was over._

"What a way to kick off the finals!!" Port announces.

 _The small arena starts to lower itself back to place._

"Agent 26 wins!!" Oobleck announces.

"Wooo! Go 26!!" Coco cheers from her seat.

 _26 sheaths the greatsword on his back as he walked up to Yang. He offers his hand to her._

 **"Not half bad Xiao Long, you almost had me there."** 26's hologram projects.

 _Yang chuckles as she was about to extend her arm out to accept his help. But 26 then quickly took his arm away as he backed up. Yang saw his exposed eye, she saw pure anger._

 _26 quickly unsheathed his greatsword and had it pointed towards Yang. This left the crowd to gasp._

 _What 26 saw however was different. Instead of Yang, he only saw the one person he hated most. He saw Mark Temple in front of him. Vulnerable, and easy to kill._

"Are you okay?" Yang asks skeptically as she slowly backs away.

 _26 slowly waled his way towards Yang, his greatsword was being dragged on the arena floor as sparks were flying._

 _Both Locus and Gyro were confused to what was happening to there squadmate. Locus quickly glances at Gyro. Gyro looks back and nods, she quickly teleports herself next to Locus and places her hand on his shoulder. She then teleports herself and Locus onto the arena floor behind Yang._

"26 what are you doing?!" Locus says as he steps in front of Yang.

 **"And what are you doing Locus?! Your protecting the enemy!"** 26's hologram projects.

 _Gyro, Locus, and Yang were left confused by the Mute Freelancers response._

"The enemy? You look like you were about to kill Yang?!" Gyro exclaims as she also steps in front of Yang.

 **"Yang? That's not Yang!"** 26's hologram projects as he points the tip of the blade towards Yang. " **I'm looking at Temple right now!"**

"Temple? We don't even know where he is!" Locus says as he pushes the greatsword away from Yang.

 _26 was about to strike the downed Yang. He raised greatsword behind him. Once he was about to strike, a cyan Dome appeared around him. His blade collided with the dome, cracking it slightly. He looked to his right to see Gyro with her arm extended towards him. She was glowing with her energy._

"Stop this craziness!" Gyro says as Atlas droids start to enter the arena.

 _26 only just raised his blade again and slashes the dome, cracking it little by little. Yang had already back away from the delusional 26._

"Locus!" Gyro only says as the glow around her starts to fade slightly.

 _Locus only nods._

"Voice authorization Merc 4. Use failsafe 31. Voice command Allison." Locus says.

 _26's armor flashes as electricity shocks the Freelancer. He immediately drops the greatsword and falls to the ground unconscious._

 _The crowd was silent. Atlas droids surrounded them. Gyro's energy down then disappears as she also collapses. Yang immediately rushes to her aid as Locus was taking the greatsword away from the unconscious Freelancer. Ironwood then walks into the arena._

"What is the meaning of this!" Ironwood says with anger.

"Sir calm down." Locus says to the General.

"Calm down?! Your 'friend' was about to kill a student!" Ironwood says a she looks at his droids. "Take him to his room, I want to question him once he's awake."

 _Atlas droids grab the unconscious Freelancer and carry him out of the arena. Ironwood then looks at Locus, Gyro, and Yang._

"And I would like to have a word with you three when he wakes up." Ironwood says a she walks off with his droids.

 _Locus then turns around to help Gyro. Both Yang and Locus help Gyro out of the Coliseum. They were met with the rest of Team RWBY._

"Is she going to be okay!" Ruby says as she rushes in front of Yang and Locus while they were carrying Gyro.

"She's fine. Gyro just used the last of her energy to protect Yang." Locus says as he helps take Gyro to Team RWBY's Dorm.

 _The group of 6 finally arrived to the dorm of Team RWBY. Locus and Yang helped put Gyro on her bed._

"What's his problem?!" Weiss says angrily.

"Weiss it's not his fault.." Yang says quietly.

 _Weiss and Blake look at Yang with a mix of confusion and anger._

"How can you say that?! He almost killed you!" Blake says angrily at Yang.

"I'm sure he didn't mean too." Ruby says trying to defend her sister.

"He mentioned that he saw Temple.." Gyro says weakly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Temple?" Weiss asks. "The guy you guys are hunting down? We never saw him."

"We know. But Gyro and I know that 26 has never pulled something like that in the field before. This is something different." Locus explains.

"How? The fact that he's obsessed with him! He can be hallucinating! He's too dangerous!" Blake says.

 _Gyro weakly leans up from her bed. She uses the bed post as support._

"You can't blame him." Gyro says weakly. "He's been through so much. He's the youngest in our squad, and yet he's the most experienced. He witnessed his family being killed right in front of him. He was forced to kill the people he grew up with. The only people he had left are now dead by the person who sent us here. And now he has the opportunity to end it once and for all. So you tell me Weiss and Blake. What would you do if you were in his shoes. Because I surely would. And I aim to kill Temple when I get the chance. He wanted to target my sister instead of facing me head on. That's weak and pathetic. And if he went after your family. What would you do?"

 _Both Weiss and Blake fell silent. Both of them never responded to Gyro's question. She then lied back down on her bed and fell asleep._

"Then what can we do?" Yang asks as she looks at Locus.

"There's nothing we can do for now. We'll just have to see what the General wants." Locus says a he leaves for the door. "Just take care of Gyro for now, and contact me when 26 wakes up."

 _Locus exits Team RWBY's dorm room._

 _ **(Location: Team CFVY Dorm Room)**_

 _Team CFVY were all in there dorm room with the unconscious Freelancer. Coco hasn't left 26's side at all. She had him laid down oh her bed and she sat next to him._

"Coco, I think you need to get some air." Velvet says in a concerned tone.

 _Coco only ignored her teammate as she just stared at 26. Velvet and her teammates just looked at each other, worried for their leader. Normally she's the most talkative and social on in there Team. But just witnessing what happened in the Coliseum had just shifted Coco's personality. She was just quiet and didn't acknowledge her other teammates in the room. They were about to leave the room, but then they opened the door, they saw Neo wearing her disguise._

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Velvet asks.

 _Neo only pointed to Coco and 26. Coco turned around to see who was at the door. Once she noticed Neo, she finally spoke up._

"Just...let her in, she's a good friend." Coco says quietly.

 _Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi looked at their leader. They nodded as they let Neo through the door, the three of them left the room and closed the door behind them. After a minute passed and Neo was sure that they were gone, she finally spoke up._

"How is he?" Neo asks quietly as she sits next to Coco.

"He's still out." Coco says. "I still can't believe he was about to do that.."

 _Neo looks at Coco with sympathy. She placed her hand on Coco's shoulder._

"I'm sure he had a reason why he did it. Sky is smart. He wouldn't hurt Yang unless he had a reason too." Neo says a she tries to make Coco feel better.

 _Coco had a small reassured smile on her face as she looks at her boyfriend's sister._

"It's sad...you seem like such a nice girl, it's really a shame that you and Sky never get time to see eachother." Coco says.

"Well, I can say that Sky choose well. I'm glad he's dating someone like you." Neo says as she playfully nudges Coco.

 _Both Coco and Neo chuckle lightly. Though the moment didn't last long as they heard a familiar, annoyed voice._

"SON OF A BITCH!!" Epsilon yells as he materializes over 26.

 _Both Coco and Neo jumped at Epsilon yelling._

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Epsilon yells again.

 _Delta, Theta, and Beta appears next to the enraged Epsilon._

"Church for the love of god, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Beta yells.

"Uh guys.." Theta says nervously to Epsilon and Beta.

"WHAT!!" Both Epsilon and Beta shout in unison.

 _Theta recoils back from Epsilon and Beta. Delta was pointing to Coco and Neo who were just starting at the four fragments._

"Oh..." Epsilon says.

"What happened? We were so close to tracking down where that message came from but Agent 26's armor went into its failsafe and shut us down temporarily." Beta says.

 _Both Coco and Neo look at each other before responding the A.I. Fragments question._

"You guys don't know?" Coco says in confusion.

"No, Agent 26 has assigned all of us fragments to look into where the message from the Alpha A.I. came from. How long were we gone?" Beta asks.

"For a few days." Coco responds again.

"Wait. What happened to 26?" Theta asks nervously as he notices his assignee unconscious.

"He...he almost killed Yang during the finals..." Neo says quietly.

"What? Why?" Epsilon says.

"We don't know..." Coco says quietly.

"Aren't you guys in his head?" Neo asks as he eyebrow raises.

"You know. I keep forgetting that. Give us a second." Epsilon says as he and the other three fragments disappear.

 _Both Neo and Coco glance at each other. Neo was about to say something until the four A.I. reappear again._

"This doesn't make sense." Beta says.

"What does?" Coco asks as leans towards the A.I.

"How do we explain this..." Epsilon says as he rubs the back of his holographic helmet. "Through his helmet cam we saw Yang. Buuttt, because we're running though his Neural Implants, we can see what he sees."

"Okay? So what did you see?" Coco says as she gets impatient.

"Calm down, I get it that your boyfriend here is unconscious but jeez your a bit too tensed." Epsilon says as Neo just glares at him. "Aright, as I was saying, because we're running through his Neural Implants, we can see what he sees, but that's the strange part, through his eyes, he saw Temple in front of him. Not Yang."

 _Both Coco and Neo looked at each other. Coco was confused while Neo knew why her brother saw Temple instead of Yang._

"How does this make any sense? Was he hallucinating?" Coco asks.

"No, 26 is perfectly fine. But we can assume that this was the cause of someone. Perhaps someone has a semblance that can create illusions on a specific target. Causing 26 to attack Yang." Delta explains has he slightly looks at Neo.

 _Coco was about to ask another question but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw General Ironwood along with Yang and Locus. She let the three of them in. But Neo then decided to leave due to her not wanted to be near the General because of her alliance. Once she left, Ironwood looked at the unconscious Freelancer and the four A.I. That were floating next to him._

"I assume you know why I am here." Ironwood says.

 _Coco only slowly nods as Ironwood walks into the room with Yang and Locus. Yang sits down across the room while Locus leans against the wall near the window._

"I'm sorry. But you left us with no choice." Ironwood says.

 _Coco and the four fragments stay silent._

"Ironwood you have to be reasonable. 26 claims he saw Temple, it can just be combat stress." Locus says.

"It could be, but what he tried to do was dangerous. He could have killed a student or done a lot worse." Ironwood explains. "The staff here at Beacon and I barely know a thing about him. We don't know what he would do."

"But we know." Epsilon says. "We know everything that goes on inside 26's head, have you forgotten that were implanted inside his head?"

"Then where were you all when he was about to murder a student?" Ironwood says sharply to the Four Fragments.

"Hey! We were all doing our job! We had to go dark for the last few days to try and track down that message!" Beta says with aggression.

"Look, I only hope this to be, nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgement can be clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that aren't simply there. Even after the fight has passed." Ironwood says.

"Don't fucking lecture us on judgement General." Omega says as he appears in front of Ironwood.

"We have seen things that you wouldn't have ever imagined." Gamma says as he then appears next to Omega.

"And we can assure you that what 26 saw, it was definitely Temple in his eyes." Epsilon says but was cut off.

"We have no way to prove that." Ironwood says.

"Hey dickhead, fucking wait and let us finish. We A.I. are directly implanted in his head. What we think, he knows. Whatever he thinks, we know. Whatever he sees, we see. Get the picture yet?" Epsilon says.

 _Ironwood only narrows his eyes towards Epsilon._

"Naturally, we run Agent 26's armor and equipment. That means we can see through both his helmet cam, and what Agent 26 sees through his eyes." Delta explains.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Ironwood says angrily towards the A.I. Fragments.

 _Yang, Coco, and Locus just stare at Ironwood and the A.I. fragments. They were silent._

"The sad truth is...wether it was an accident, or an attempt in murder...it doesn't matter. The world saw him about to attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you to tell him that he is disqualified." Ironwood explains.

"Okay." Epsilon says blankly.

 _Ironwood was a bit confused by Epsilon not really caring._

"We have duty Ironwood." Beta says.

"And we intend to complete our mission." Sigma says a he makes his appearance.

"Not matter what cost." Both Eta and Iota says in unison.

 _Ironwood only just stared at all of the 9 fragments. He then sighed as he made his way out of the Dorm room, leaving Yang, Coco, and Locus._

"Hey..." Yang says to Coco.

 _Coco looks up at Yang across the room._

"For what ever it is worth...I believe him.." Yang says as she takes her leave.

 _Yang leaves the room. Coco then looks at the Ex-Mercenary._

"I've served by 26's side for a while, he may be a solider who's had a tough childhood. But I know that he only kills when he knows it's necessary." Locus says as he leaves the room.

"Thanks Sam..for sticking with us for so long, maybe you are a true warrior." Epsilon says to Locus.

 _Locus turns around to the memory fragment and chucked slightly._

"Code names Church." Locus says a he leaves the room.

 _ **(Location: Beacon Landing Platform)**_

 _Ruby was walking outside near the Beacon landing platforms. She then notices Velvet taking pictures of Sun who had his weapon slung over his shoulder. She walked up to Velvet, grabbing her attention._

"Ruby, how you going?" Velvet asks as she turns to Ruby.

"Hi Velvet! What are you up to?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, you know - just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" Velvet says as she shows Ruby her camera.

 _Ruby leans in to see the photos Velvet was taking. They were all photos of Sun's weapons._

"That's...better." Ruby says as she backs away. "I'm sorry to hear about 26. Is he doing okay?"

"He's...he's still unconscious. Coco still hasn't left his side since the incident. She really loves him." Velvet says. "Thank you for your concern."

"Yeah, it's just awful what people are saying about him." Ruby says. "It's just that know one knows what he's been though."

 _Velvet puts her camera into her box that was on her belt._

"Well, we may not know much about him. But it's nice to see that someone thinks so." Velvet says. "A lot of people don't know what it's like on the battlefield, I mean, experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happens to Coco too, it can happen to anyone."

"Coco?" Ruby asks as she tilts her head slightly.

"Yeah. She said she say 26 with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but 26 was still fighting Mercury in the geyser fields when Coco was fighting Emerald. Stress induced hallucinations, apparently." Velvet explains.

"Yeah..." Ruby says as she thinks to herself.

 _Ruby was snapped out of her though as flash scared her. She then saw Velvet with her Camera in her hands._

"Ooh! Sorry. Left the flash on." Velvet says.

 ** _(Time: 4 hours after Ruby and Velvet's discussion)_**

 ** _(Location: Vytal Festival Coliseum)_**

 _A few hours has passed by since the incident. Gyro has managed to regain half of her energy back and was now awake. She and Ruby were in the Coliseum wanted to watch the next fight. Blake, Weiss, and Yang were still in there dorm room, they said they would catch up soon._

 _Ruby and Gyro were looking for seats in the coliseum. Both of them managed to find some towards the front. Both of them sat next to each other as the crowd was cheering. While sitting down, Gyro noticed something across the Coliseum. She saw Mercury enter through a maintenance doorway but she swore she also saw two shimmers that were following him._

"Ruby, you saw that too right?" Gyro asks cautiously.

"Yeah.." Ruby says slowly.

 _Both Ruby and Gyro got up from there seats, they went for the nearest maintenance doorway and enter it. While running though the empty hallway, they saw Mercury exit one of the rooms._

"Mercury?" Ruby says as she saw the silver haired boy.

"It's looks like our first contender is...Penny Polendina from Atlas!" Port announces.

 _Both Ruby and Gyro saw two shimmers exit the room Mercury came from. They then rematerialized into a blue and red solider. Both of the soldiers had here weapons raised towards Ruby and Gyro. They had duffle bags on there back._

"Go plant the rest of the charges." Mercury says as he doesn't take his eyes off Ruby and Gyro.

"Are you sure sir?" The blue solider asks.

"I got it." Mercury says.

 _The Blue and Red solider re-cloak and run behind Mercury._

"What are you doing?!" Gyro says to Mercury.

"And her opponent will be...Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port announces.

 _Mercury grew a smug smirk on his face. Ruby and Gyro though for a second until they both realized what was about to happen._

"Oh no..." Gyro says slightly horrified.

"Oooh, polarity versus metal...that could be bad." Mercury says sarcastically.

 _Ruby went to reach for her Crescent Rose but realized it wasn't with her._

"Ruby.." Gyro says as she steps in front of her. "I'll buy you some time, get the others."

"Gyro! You can't!" Ruby says but is cut off.

"Just go, I have plenty of energy to beat him!" Gyro says sharply as her body glows.

 _Ruby nods as she uses her semblance to run past Mercury. Mercury was about to kick Ruby while she was about to pass him, but he was forced to dodge away from her due to a cyan beam being shot next to him._

"Forget her kid, I'm the one who you should be worried about." Gyro says as she gets into her fighting stance.

 _Mercury only smirked as he also got into his battle stance._

"This is gonna be fun." Mercury says smugly.

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Oh boy I've gotten 2 chapters done over the weekend. We're very close to the finale of this part of the story. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, it means a lot. Anyways, have a good day! Cheers :D_**


	14. Chapter 13: Reminiscence

_**A Home Coming Chapter 13: Reminiscence**_

 _ **Log Entry 1-0-13: Too anyone who has found or received these Log Entries. Please send this to either of these two people known as Coco Adel or Neapolitan. These two people are extremely dear to me so please deliver this disk along with the items that are with the disk. Anyways. Coco if you are reading these logs, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise about staying with you. But you've managed to help me become something that I never felt before. I felt emotion and humanity. And I wish I could have been able to repay everything you have done. Thank you for believing in me. I love you. Hopefully, the items that were with this disk were also delivered, if so, keep the sword, you earned it. And finally, please take care of my sister, she has no where else to go and I trust you the most to look out for her, Thank you Coco, For everything. And Neo, if your reading this. I wish I could have spent more time with you. It's honestly heart warming to know that there is someone who actually knows who I really was or am. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when I was taken by Project Freelancer and I only wish could ever make it up for the horrible things I've done. And if the items were with the disk, take the necklace back, I guess it's the best way to remember me. And Thank you for having faith in me sis. A good friend told me once, never say goodbye, if you don't say goodbye, it really just means you aren't there right now. So please, promise me that you and Coco remember me for who I am, not for what I did. And if anyone finds the soldiers known as Gyro, Locus, Nuri, and Yupia. Tell them it was an honor to fight aside with them. Tell them I am sorry for not being able to finish the fight I swore to. This isn't a farewell, but more of I'll find our way back. -Agent 26, Sky.**_

 _ **(Location: Team CFVY Dorm Room)**_

 _Coco was still in her dorm along side the unconscious Mute Freelancer. She didn't say much as the A.I. Fragments were all trying to comfort her._

"Come one kid, he's going to be fine." Epsilon groans.

"Church can you not be a complete asshole for a few minutes." Beta says as she glares at the memory fragment.

"I think it is wise for both of you to stop arguing and let Miss Adel think." Delta comments.

 _Both Beta and Epsilon shut up from Delta's comment._

"Miss Adel, I think it is best that you go get some air, we will contact you immediately once he wakes up." Delta informs.

 _Coco hesitantly looks at the Fragment of Logic._

"We promise." Theta says as he appears in front of Coco.

"A-alright, fine.." Coco says quietly.

 _Coco takes her modified sunglasses from the nearby nightstand. She puts them on and heads for the door. Once she opens the door, she looks back at 26 before leaving for the Coliseum, hoping that then next fight would clear her mind. After 19 minutes passes by, she manages to reach the Coliseum in time before the next fight between Pyrrha and Penny. She manages to find seats next to Teams SSSN and JNPR. She was immediately greeted by Sun._

"Hey Coco, how is he?" Sun asks.

"He's...he's still unconscious. I came out here to just try and take my mind off it." Coco says as she takes her seat.

"For whatever it's worth, we hope he'll recover soon." Ren says.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." Coco says as she has a small reassuring smile.

 _Sun gives a smile and a thumbs up. The match between Pyrrha and Penny was about to start._

 _ **(Location: Vytal Festival Coliseum Maintenance Hallway)**_

 _Both Gyro and Mercury were both having a standoff in the hallway. Gyro had just distracted Mercury for Ruby to run for help or to stop the Blue and Red solider they saw with Mercury._

"Kid, what do you think your doing? Working with those people is a big mistake. What's your game plan?" Gyro says with hostility.

 _Mercury doesn't respond to Gyro as he still had a smug grin. Gyro stepped to her right only for Mercury to do the same, blocking her path._

"Alright, I guess we're going to play this game." Gyro says as her body glows a bit brighter.

 _Both Gyro and Mercury heard Oobleck yell begin. The fight between Pyrrha and Penny has just started as they heard blades collide._

"Show time." Mercury says smugly.

 _Mercury quickly dashes for the Pilot, shooting a dust round from his boot. Gyro easily sidesteps and avoids the shot, when she looked up, she saw Mercury a few feet away from her. Without time to react, Mercury quickly spins and kicks Gyro on her chest, sending her flying backwards and landing on her back. Gyro knew she could not fight Mercury without full energy. She then decided to take her scroll out only for it to be shot out of her hand by Mercury._

"Fucking really?!" Gyro says with annoyance.

"Let's just keep this between us." Mercury says.

 _Gyro then tried to use her helmet radio, only to hear static instead. Her radio was being jammed by someone or something._

"Fucking great..." Gyro says as she rolls out of the way from another kick.

 _Mercury rushes Gyro with a flurry of kicks. Gyro is able to successfully dodge Mercury's blows, and seeing an exit, manages to bypass Mercury and sprints for the exit hoping to find anyone with security. Once she reaches the exit. She found Ruby on her knees._

"Ruby what's!-" Gyro says as she then looks in the middle of the arena.

 _Gyro saw Penny in pieces and Pyrrha in shock standing in front of the destroyed Penny, revealing that she was a robot. Gyro had a look of horror under her helmet as she saw Ruby crying. Mercury then walked through the door Gyro exited from and smirked as he ran away._

"Broadcast, what are you doing?" Oobleck says through an earpiece. "Kill the feed!"

 _"Something's wrong! We don't have control over the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!"_ The broadcast operator says through the radio earpiece.

"What? How is that possible!" Oobleck says.

 _On all the monitors in the coliseum, a black queen chess piece with a red background appears._

 _"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be out guardians. But are, in reality...nothing more than men."_ Cinder broadcasts through her scroll.

"Son of a bitch..." Gyro says as she then places her index and middle finger on her helmet radio to try and make contact. "Locus! Locus can you read me?!"

 _There was static but Locus was able to transmit._

 _"I hear you Gyro, what the hell is going on!?"_ Locus says though the radio.

"I don't know, but the Blues and Reds are here at Beacon! Get what ever gun you can find and be ready, I spotted only two soldiers in the coliseum with explosives. There has to be more!" Gyro says.

 _"Affirmative, I'm already with Weiss and Blake, we'll secure the weapons, then we'll see what we can do, Locus out!"_ Locus says as he cuts his side of the transmission.

 _"Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies. And one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil. What need would Atlas have got a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."_ Cinder broadcasts.

 _Gyro then immediately heard another transmission though her radio._

 _"Gyro, this is Epsilon! We have identified who is broadcasting."_ Epsilon says through the radio.

"Lay it on me Epsion!" Gyro says.

 _"Voice recognition identifies the broadcaster as Cinder Fall, she's one of the students here. 26 has managed to regain consciousness and we have already contacted Coco about his return. He's just recovering at the moment, but we still also need time to pin point Cinder's location!"_ Epsilon explains through the radio.

"Got it, keep me updated, I'll see what I can do at the coliseum, and be careful, I've spotted Blue and Red Troopers here. Gyro out." Gyro says as she cuts her transmission.

 _"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First an attempt in murder, and now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is...equally undesirable."_ Cinder Broadcasts.

 _Outside of Vale, two Atlas guards were listening to Cinder's broadcast, unaware of the Grimm that were closing in. Before they notice the Grimm, several beams of orange energy pierce there bodies, disintegrating them both as there bodies hit the ground. Several Blue and Red Troopers de-cloak themselves as they use there helmet radios._

"Sir, we have neutralized the last of Vale's outer defenses." One of the Red soldiers says through the radio.

 _"Good, now go have fun, break some shit."_ Temple says through the radio.

"Yes sir!" A blue soldier says as he motions the team to move out.

 _"And remember, don't kill the Freelancer, I want him alive, contact me when he's incapacitated."_ Temple says as he ends his transmission.

 _The team of Blue and Red soldiers recloak and disappear as a large horde of Grimm start to invade._

"Our kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you...when the first shots are fired...who do you think you can trust." Cinder broadcasts from on top of a building.

 _Cinder ends her broadcast and then calls another individual._

"Congratulations Temple, you now can begin your invasion." Cinder says through her scroll.

 _"About fucking time."_ Temple says as he ends his transmission with Cinder.

 _Back in the Coliseum, the red monitors turn into static._

"The feeds are all jammed!" Oobleck says to port. "We can't get a message out!"

"Will somebody tell me what in the world is happening?!" Port says angrily.

 _Sirens were now blasting into the coliseum, signaling something._

"Alert! Incoming Grimm attack! Threat level nine! Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner!" The announcer says through the intercoms.

 _Crowds of people were starting to panic as the ran to the nearest exit. Ironwood then walked into the office that Port and Oobleck were announcing from and takes the microphone._

"Ladies and gentlemen, please! There is no need for panic!" Ironwood announces.

 _While ironwood was announcing, a large nevermore was on top of the coliseum shield as it screeches and attempts to break its way through._

"A nevermore?!" Sun says as he gets up from his seats.

"How'd it get past the kingdom's defenses?" Coco asks as she zooms her sunglasses at the Nevermore.

"It wasn't alone." Ren says.

 _Back with Ozpin in his office, he was looking out of the window as ships that he's never seen before start to appear in the sky._

"Oz!" Qrow says as he and Glynda run into the office.

"Get to the city!" Ozpin says to Glynda and Qrow.

"But-" Qrow says as he was cut off.

"NOW!" Ozpin yells.

 _Both Glynda and Qrow look at each other before they run for the elevator. Ozpin the hears a radio transmission from his desk._

 _"Ozpin, the girl...I-I can explain!"_ Ironwood says in panic.

"You brought your army to my kingdom James." Ozpin says. "Use it."

 _As ships of unknown origin appear, Ironwoods fleet was already being attacked by Nevermores. Inside one of the ships, one of the captains was speaking to the rest of Ironwoods fleet._

"This is Blue four. Blue's two and three, fall into defensive positions!" The Atlas ship captain says through a radio.

 _"Roger! Blue three in position but we're taking heavy fire from those unknown ships!"_ The Blue Three captain says through the radio.

"Blue two, what's your status!" The Atlas captain says through the radio.

 _In the ship designated as Blue Two, bodies were on the ground, sparks were flying in the cockpit._

 _"Blue two, come in!"_ The Atlas Captain says through the radio.

 _Neo walks though the cockpit with her umbrella over her shoulder and a cane and hat in one hand and a energy sword hilt in her other hand._

 _"Someone answer me damnit!"_ The Atlas Captain says in frustration through the radio.

 _Neo walks through the brig as she stops in front of one cell. She presses a button on the cell as the door hisses and opens up to reveal Roman Torchwick._

"Well." Roman says as he takes his cane and hat from Neo. "It's about time."

 _Both Neo and Roman heard banging against the cell next to Romans._

"Can you please hurry the fuck up and open the god damn cell! It smells like shit in here!" Someone says.

 _Neo looks at Roman, waiting for him to say what to do. Roman only sighs as he gives her an answer._

"Open it up." Roman says has he places his hat on his head.

 _Neo walks over to the next cell and presses the release button. The door hisses as it opens to reveal a Aqua? Turquoise? Sea foam? Whatever colored soldier with a blue visor._

"Damn about time! I was having a hard time on my own if you get what I mean. Boom-Chicka-Wah-Wah." The aqua colored soldier says quickly.

 _Neo rolls her eyes in annoyance as she tosses the hilt of the energy sword in front of the soldier. She walks away from the solider._

"Aww come one babe I was just playing around!" The aqua colored solider says as he takes the hilt.

"Bucky will you shut up!" Roman says in annoyance as he follows Neo to the cockpit.

"Geez tough crowd." Bucky says as he ignites the Energy sword. "This shit is still badass."

 _Bucky then deactivates the sword and follows Roman and Neo. Once the three of them reach the cockpit, Roman immediately starts pressing buttons. Bucky then uses his radio to contact Temple._

"Yooo, Temple, I must say, that assistant of Roman's is F-I-N-E." Bucky says through the radio but only recives silence. "Its spells fine."

 _"I know how to fucking spell dipshit, you also realize that your hitting on someone who 20 years younger than you."_ Temple says as through the radio.

"Oh..." Bucky says with a slight bit of disappointment.

 _Bucky then received a kick to the balls by Neo as she huffs in annoyance._

 _"Anyways, just stay out for now, I'll contact you once Loco sends out the paladins and Mantis's."_ Temple says as he cuts his side of the radio.

 _While Bucky and Temple were on the radio, Roman was pressing buttons on a console. He managed to somehow fire the ships cannon at one of Ironwood's ships. The shot made contact, forcing one of the ships to lose control and crash into the other ship._

"Oh it feels good to be back!" Roman says with enthusiasm.

 _Neo looked at Roman. She wasn't sure how to feel. She mostly felt sad due to her actions that caused her brother to become unconscious. But she was obligated to Roman because he looked after her after her parents were executed. She just didn't know what to do._

 _ **(Location: Beacon Dorm hallways)**_

 _Yang was running through the hallways with her father's dog, Zwei. She had just heard the Grimm invasion alarms outside. While running, Yang has managed to spot 26, leaning his right arm against the wall for support. She didn't like what she saw. Yang saw a bit of purple blood drip down onto the floor. She looked back up to the Freelancer to seen his exposed purple eye glowing, the cracks that were along the side of his head were slightly growing. He struggled to even stand properly or even walk as he held his left hand against the side of his helmet._

"26 are you okay?!" Yang says as she runs up to the Freelancer.

 _26 just looked at her. He knew what was causing the problem, he just didn't want to worry anyone._

 **"I'm fine, I'm just a bit shaken from the shock earlier."** 26'a hologram projected as he tried to walk, but only to fall onto his knee.

"Okay that's it." Beta says as she appears next to Yang. "Yang he's not okay! I don't know why he does this! He always has to hide things from people who are trying to help him!"

"What's wrong then?!" Yang asks the Fragment of failure.

"Yang he's been dying from radiation for the last few years. That shock he had just taken only made his condition worse." Beta explains.

 _Yang had a look of shock. She looked at Beta, then back at 26 as he looked back at Yang. She saw the cracks on the side of his head ooze some purple liquid slightly._

"We don't have much time left, but we need to regroup with everyone, 26 can recover in a bit, just give us a few minutes." Beta says.

 _Yang nods as she slings 26's left arm around her shoulder, helping him walk._

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Yang asks as she looks at 26.

 _26 glances at her, she could only see his visor and not his exposed eye._

 **"Because there's nothing that can be done about it."** 26's hologram projects.

"But we could have tried to do something, you've said it yourself, its better to do something than doing nothing." Yang says with sympathy.

 **"I'm prepared to face death. Yang, I've spent years finding a cure, and only found nothing. There's nothing anyone can do."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Yang was about to retort but her scroll started to ring. She lets 26 lean on a nearby window. Yang then takes her scroll out of her pocket and sees that Blake was calling her. She quickly answers the call._

 _"Yang, are you okay?"_ Blake asks in worry. There were roars, screams, and gunshots in the background.

"I'm fine. Me and 26 are still in Beacon. Is Ruby with you?" Yang asks with worry for her younger sister. "She or Gyro are not answering there scrolls."

 _"No, we haven't heard from them."_ Blake says as Locus speak up.

 _"Gyro and Ruby are fine! There still at the coliseum!"_ Locus yells as gunshots are heard from Blake's side of the call.

 _"Yang I'm sure there fine. Ruby is our leader, she can take care of herself and Gyro."_ Blake says as she tries to comfort the blonde brawler.

"Right." Yang says as she clenches her fist.

 _26 quickly nudges Yang. She quickly looks at the Freelancer. 26 was pointing out the window to show her what he was seeing. Ships were landing at the landing bay dropping off Grimm, White Fang members, and Blue and Red troopers. 26 spawned his BR85 Battle Rifle._

 _"This can't be happening..."_ Weiss says with sadness. _"Penny..."_

 _Both Yang and 26 glance at each other as they heard Weiss's comment. Both of them didn't know what was happening at the coliseum but they didn't like it one bit. Both of them nodded as they had a plan._

"Me and 26 are going to head to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang and The Blues and Reds are releasing Grimm into the school!" Yang explains.

 _"What?!"_ Locus says next to Blake.

 _"The White Fang is here?!"_ Blake says with a bit of anger.

 _26 quickly pushes Yang to the side as beams of orange projectiles and beams were flying towards there direction. 26 quickly returns fire with his battle rifle, killing Blue and Red soldiers with each burst._

 _"Yang! 26!"_ Blake says in shock.

"We got go! Blue and Red troops found us! Be careful!" Yang says as she hangs up.

 _Both Yang and 26 start to move through the halls, taking cover from each window they passed by._

"Yang! Watch your six!" Epsilon yells through 26's helmet.

 _Yang immediately rolls to the side as she dodges a scattershot blast from a Red solider. She quickly activates her Ember Celica as she uses the shotgun blast from her own weapon to knock the Red solider to the ground. 26 immediately raised his battle rifle and fires one burst to the Red soldiers head, killing him immediately. Once the Red solider was dead, Yang immediately shot a glare to the Freelancer._

"Why did you kill him?!" Yang says.

"Yang, if we don't kill the assholes who have been targeting us for years, then we die! And the people you know and we know die!" Epsilon says strictly.

"But that's wrong!" Yang shouts.

"We have to do what it takes to ensure the safety of the people we care about. If we didn't kill him, he would have come back later to try and kill us again." Epsilon yells back.

 **"ENOUGH!! Let's just get focused on the objective, and Yang, I can promise not I kill anyone, but the Blues and Reds are going to die, wether you like it or not. I made a promise to avenge my friends, and I won't let anyone stop me."** 26's hologram projected as he reloads his battle rifle and walks down the hallway.

 _Yang just slightly growls as she follows the Freelancer._

 _ **(Location: Vytal Festival Fairgrounds)**_

 _Blake, Weiss, and Locus has just finished there call with Yang and 26. Grimm were invading and civilians were trying to make there escape. Blake had a saddened look on her face as she lowered her scroll._

"What are we going to do?" Weiss asks both Locus and Blake.

 _Blake and Locus glance at each other. They both slightly nod at each other knowing what there objective is._

"We're going to the docks, and were doing our jobs." Blake says as she uses her scroll.

 _With only a few button pressed by Blake on her scroll, her rocket propelled locker lands a few feet behind the group of three. The locker opens to reveal Gambol Shroud. Locus then unholsters his shotgun from his back, cocking it and ejecting an empty shell. Weiss looks at the Ex-Mercenary and her Faunus teammate. She nods as she uses her scroll to call down her own rocket propelled locker. It lands next to Blake's and opens to reveal Myrtenaster. When Blake and Weiss ran forward to grab there weapons. Two large Beowolves jump on top of there lockers and roar towards Weiss and Blake. Locus quickly takes aim and fires a shotgun shot at one Beowolf, killing it immediately. The second Beowolf then takes the opportunity to jump at Locus as he cocks his shotgun. Locus rolls to the side as he grabs his Energy sword hilt, igniting it and decapitates the Beowolf. Locus disables his energy sword and puts it back on his waist._

"Let's get a move on, the pelican of weapons and supplies are at the docks, if we can reach them, maybe we might have a better chance." Locus says.

 _Both Blake and Weiss nod as they grab there weapons. The group of three reload and ready there weapons for the fight ahead to reach the docks._

 _ **(Location: Vytal Festival Coliseum)**_

 _Back at the Coliseum, a Large Nevermore screeches as it continues to try and break through the shield. Ruby was still in shock as she had just witnessed me of her friend death take place in front of her eyes. Gyro was busy trying to make Ruby snap out of her thoughts as the Nevermore continues its attempt to break through the coliseum shield. Pyrrha was also in shock as she stood up and just stared at the dismembered Penny._

"Pyrrha!!" Jaune shouts from the the spectator seats. "Pyrrha! That things going to break in! You've go to move!!"

 _As the Nevermore was flying around the coliseum, a loud explosion erupted from the maintenance hallway._

"What was that?!" Nora yells.

 _The shield for the Coliseum now starts to falter as it fails due to the explosion. The Blue and Red Troopers that Gyro and Ruby saw earlier had just detonated the explosives they had planted to disable the coliseum's shield. Once the shield has completely disappeared, the Nevermore then swoops into the coliseum. Jaune quickly leaps into the arena from the spectator stands as he tries to help his close friend._

"Jaune!" Nora yells as she and Ren were still at the stands.

 _Jaune sprints towards Pyrrha as the Nevermore closed the distance._

"Pyrrha please snap out of it!!" Jaune yells as he tries to snap Pyrrha out of her shock.

 _The Nevermore lands in the arena. The shockwave of the landing sends Jaune and Pyrrha backwards. The Nevermore screeches again as it charges Pyrrha. Only to be stabbed and forced back by Ruby and Gyro. Ruby had one of Penny's swords in her hand as she pulled the blade out of the Nevermore and jumps in front of Pyrrha. Gyro had some new type of weapon in her hand as she used it to force the Nevermore to back away by hitting it in its chest. She lands on her new weapon as she flys on it like a hoverboard. She then lands next to Ruby. Gyro's hoverboard was black, Cyan, white, and purple. It had a symbol of two 'E's that were back to back, one was black and the other was white. Her hoverboard quickly flashes to a shape of a gear with two purple gems on it. It was now some sort of shield as she faces it at the Nevermore._

"Ruby? Gyro?" Pyrrha says as she slightly snaps out of her shock.

 _Both Ruby and Gyro take defensive stances. Ruby points Penny's sword at the Nevermore as Gyro uses her Hoverboard's defense mode and points the shield at the Nevermore._

"Leave Her Alone!" Both Ruby and Gyro say in unison.

 _The Nevermore screeches again as it takes flight, circling the inside of coliseum. It then dives close to the ground as it starts to fly straight towards Pyrrha, Ruby, and Gyro. As the Nevermore closes the distance fast, rocket propelled lockers land on the Nevermore, slowly grounding the large Grimm bird. The Nevermore finally slides on the ground as it stops in front of the group of three. All the lockers open up to reveal weapons of other students. The large group of students grab there weapons on top of the downed Nevermore. Ruby and Gyro look at al the students as the ready themselves. The moment didn't last long as the Nevermore screeches as it starts to recover from its injuries._

 _Ren uses his stormflower's blades to slash at The Nevermore's eye while Arslan Atlan, leader of Team ABRM, uses her rope dart to pick up Yatsuhashi in a swing. Sage from Team SSSN jumps high into the air while Nora simultaneously uses Magnhild to slam the Nevermore's head into the ground. As Arslan reaches high into the air with Yatsuhashi, she lets go of Yatsuhashi before Sage reaches the same hight. Both Yatsuhashi and Sage perform a spinning slash attack with there greatswords as they descend and decapitate the Nevermore. The Nevermore's head and body starts to fade as it touches the ground. Both Ruby and Gyro look at the group of huntsman and huntresses in training, then they look at Pyrrha._

"Ruby I-." Pyrrha says with sadness as she had tears in her eyes. She also looked down at a piece of Penny she had in her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Ruby says as she closes her eyes.

"Pyrrha it's not your fault." Gyro says as she kneels in front of Pyrrha.

"There right." Jaune says as he holds Miló and Akoúō. He walks to Pyrrha and hands her weapons to her. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else."

 _Pyrrha takes Miló and Akoúō into her hands. Both Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other. They were determined to not let anyone else be harmed._

"Good then." Gyro says as she turns her shield back into her Hoverboard. "Because that person in the mic was Cinder Fall. Epsilon says he's still tracking her position as we speak. But for now, we all do what we were born to do. We fight. We protect the innocent. And we don't let anyone else take the fall!"

 _Gyro looked at Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ruby, they all nodded at looked at the large group of huntsmen and huntresses in training, all of there weapons were deployed and ready for the big fight ahead. Soon they all heard noises on top of the coliseum, they all looks up to see Griffons land at the top. Every starts to ready there weapons as the Griffons jump off the coliseum and fly to the large group._

"Anyone got a plan of attack?" Neptune asks as he raises his rifle.

"Sun! I need your scroll." Ruby asks the monkey Faunus.

 _Sun smiles as he tosses his scroll to Ruby with his tail. Ruby catches the scroll and calls down her rocket propelled locker. The locker lands and opens to reveal her Crescent Rose. As Ruby runs up to grab her Crescent Rose, a Griffon lands on top of the locker and roars at Ruby. A gunshot is heard as the Griffon quickly flies away. Ruby and the group turns to see Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck with there weapons in hand._

"Students, I think it would be best for you to leave." Port says as he lowers his blunderbuss.

"But we can fi-" Ruby says a she is cut off.

"Miss Rose." Oobleck says quickly. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's History. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

 _Ruby only smiles and nods. She grabs Crescent Rose from her locker and quickly transforms it into her scythe._

"Let's go!" Ruby says.

 _The group of students start to make there way to the exit. Velvet quickly snaps a picture of Ruby and Gyro with there weapons out._

"Velvet!" Coco yells from a distance.

 _Velvet and Ruby start to run off. Gyro was still at the coliseum. She looks back at the two teachers._

"Good luck." Gyro says as she throws her hoverboard in front of her and jumps onto it as she flies to the group.

 _As the group of students and Gyro make there exit Port and Oobleck prepare themselves for there next fight. Port starts to laugh._

"One final match Barty! Place your bets!" Port announces as Griffons start to fly around the two teachers.

 _As the group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training finally make there way to the Coliseum docks, they see a bunch of civilians being evacuated via ships provided by Ironwood. They had also just witnessed Ironwood's small battle against a few Beowolves. They all ran up to the General._

"What's the sitrep Ironwood?" Gyro asks as she jumps off her hoverboard.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang and The Blues and Reds are invading Beacon and to make matters worse a couple-A vagabond and his partner has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm-" Ironwood says as he is cut off.

 _A Creep quickly gets the jump on the students. As Ironwood raised his revolver at the Creep, Gyro's hoverboard quickly flashes into a large white lance with two large yellow gems on it, Gyro quickly spins around as she impale the Creep into the ground. As the Creep starts to fade away, Gyro's lance flashes back into her hoverboard. Ironwood then lowers his revolver._

"As I was saying, I'm going to take back my ship." Ironwood continues as he turns and walks to his troop ship.

"What should we do?" Jaune asks as he takes a step towards the general.

 _Ironwood stops and turns to face the students again._

"You have two choices. Defend your kingdom and your school...or save yourselves...No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood says.

 _The group of students look at each other._

"Like hell, this is our job!" Gyro says as she readies her Hoverboard.

 _Ironwood slightly smiles as he turns back to his troop ship._

"Let's move out!" Ironwood says to his Atlas droids as he boards his ship.

 _Ironwood's ship and the rest of the evacuation ships start to take off._

"We can take a ship to Beacon." Jaune says.

"Anyone know how to fly?" Coco asks.

 _Gyro had a slight smirk under her helmet._

"Well, I may have not flown any of the ships here in Remnant, buuutttt I am my army's best pilot." Gyro says smugly.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Sun says.

"Agreed, let's move!" Ren says.

 _The group of students start to make there way to the nearest ship. Ruby stayed behind for a second as she watched Ironwood's ship fly away._

"Ruby!! Let's go!! We have a school and Kingdom to save!" Gyro yells.

 _Ruby snaps out of her thoughts._

"R-Right!" Ruby says as she runs for the nearest ship that the students went for.

 _ **(Location: Ironwood's commandeered Command ship)**_

 _Roman was looking around the command deck of Ironwood's ship. Bucky was busy playing around with his light rifle that Neo had brought with her. And Neo herself was at the far corner of the room, looking out the window and witnessing the chaos that she helped cause. Roman has started to walk up to a console._

"Hmm, let's see. What does this button do?" Roman says as he presses a button.

 _The sound of a explosion occurs as the ship slightly rumbles. Bucky has caught interest in what Roman was doing._

"Oh fun!" Roman says with excitement.

"Ohh, let me try!" Bucky says as he holsters his light rifle on his back and presses a button.

 _As Bucky presses the Button, both Bucky and Roman tilted there heads towards the far side of the ship, listening if anything was happening. They heard nothing, but in the cargo hold, a bunch of Atlas droids were standing as a alarm goes off. A couple of droids look At each other as the hangar door flies open, launching the droids out of the ship._

"Well that fucking sucked." Bucky says with disappointment.

 _Neo had just thrown a black scroll. It hits Bucky in the back of the head. He turns around quickly at Neo as she still looked out the window. Roman only picked up the scroll._

"Now, this one, this ones gonna be fun!" Roman says as he places the scroll in a slot at the console.

 _As the scroll was placed in the slot. The black queen piece flickers on the scroll's screen. Then all of the command room's holograms and controls turn from Blue to Red._

"Ehh. Personally, I'm a fan of blue instead of red." Bucky says as Roman hits him in the back of the helmet. "OW WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 _ **(Location: Vale streets)**_

 _In the streets of Vale, Glynda was fighting off Grimm along with a small squad of Atlas Droids. The droids were firing there rifles at a small horde of Grimm while Glynda held off a couple of Grimm on her own. As a Beowolf leaped towards Glynda, Qrow dashes into the air and stabs the Beowolf into the ground. Both of them nod at each other as they were about to assist the Atlas droids. As the droids were firing, there visors start to turn red. The droids stop firing at the Grimm and turn around as they raise there rifles towards Qrow and Glynda._

"What?!" Glynda says as she and Qrow prepare themselves.

 _ **(Location: Beacon Courtyard)**_

 _Back in Beacon's Courtyard, Weiss, Blake, and Locus had just arrived. Atlas Droids had just cleared an area full of Grimm and were just in a firefight with a small squad of Blue and Red Troopers. Suddenly the Atlas droids had stopped firing and lowered there rifles. The Blue squad leader raises his fist to signal his troops to stop firing. The Droid's visors turned red and turned towards Weiss, Blake, and Locus and raised there rifles._

"GET TO COVER!" Locus yells as he shoves Weiss and Blake towards a fallen pillar.

 _Weiss and Blake fall behind the pillar. Locus takes a shot to his shoulder as he tries to take cover behind the pillar too._

"Damn it!" Locus hisses as he dropped his shotgun and held his left shoulder.

 _The sound of metallic footsteps draw closer. Weiss and Blake draw there weapons as they began to be surrounded by the Atlas Droids. The Blue and Red squad at the time had there weapons raised until there squad leader spoke up._

"Leave them! Let's find and destroy that Pelican! Temple's orders!" The blue squad leader says.

 _The squad of Blue and Reds nod as the fall back in search of the Pelican Locus stole a few days ago._

"What do we do?" Weiss asks as she looks at Locus.

"We fight them off, so far we're outnumbered but we need to buy everyone else some time." Locus says as he takes his grenade launcher from his back and holds his energy sword hilt.

 _Weiss and Blake nod as they start there assault against the Atlas droids._

 _ **(Location: A ship headed for Beacon)**_

 _Gyro was flying a abandoned Civilian Evan transport full of the students she was with. She learned very quickly on how to fly the ship. But one thing bothered her then most._

"THIS SHIP IS SO SLOW!" Gyro complains as she slumps down in the pilot seat.

"It's a civilian transport ship." Ren says flatly.

"I know but still, for an evac transport, you can barely escape in these things." Gyro says as she looks behind her.

"It's not that-" Neptune says but is cut off.

"YES IT IS!" Gyro says quickly as she points at Neptune. "I swear if I had a Pelican we could have been there 3 minutes ago."

"Knowing you, it would be a terrible flight." Coco says flatly.

"Heh, well I hope you guys aren't motion sick." Gyro says as she chuckles. "Because when this is over, I'm definitely going to show you guys what a real Pilot is all about."

"Uh guys..." Jaune says grabbing everyone's attention. "Look."

 _Jaune was pointing out the window. Everyone looked at what Jaune was pointing at to only see The ship Ironwood was on fly by in flames and with the sound of gunshots as the ship flew by._

"Holy shit..." Gyro says quietly.

 _Ruby started to back up from the window, she then started to run towards the back of the ship. Sun was the first to notice this._

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Sun yells out.

 _Ruby didn't respond as she ran out the door towards the ships exit. She opened the small hangar door and jumps off of the ship. She free falls for a couple of seconds before using her semblance to fling her self onto the Coliseum dock. When she lands back on the dock, she looks back at the ship and then sprints for the inside of the coliseum. Once inside the arena, she looks to her left to see a rocket propelled locker. Ruby runs for the locker and presses a few buttons on the locker. She then unfolds Crescent Rose and attaches the blade of the scythe on top of the locker while she held on to the base of it. The locker then flies into the air in tremendous speed and heads straight for Ironwood's commandeered command ship._

 _Back on the ship with Gyro and the rest of the students, they were all looking out the windows in search of Ruby. They had no idea until someone spoke up._

"I see her." Coco says as she looked out from the right side of the window.

 _The group of students look out the window that Coco was seeing, but they saw nothing._

"Coco, are you okay?" Velvet asks.

"No, she not wrong, I see her too." Gyro says as she had her index and middle finger against the side of her helmet using her zoom function. "She quite the distance away, there's no way we can catch up to her."

"What do we do?" Scarlet asks.

"We stick to the plan, Coco, go call your boyfriend about this, he's the only one who can catch up to Ruby." Gyro says as she looks at Coco.

"What about your Hoverboard? Can't it also reach Ruby?" Reese asks.

"Can't, this thing runs off my own energy, if I fly after her now, I'll pass out halfway there." Gyro explains. "Coco get going now!"

 _Coco nods as she heads to the back of the ship. She takes out her scroll and calls 26. At first no one responds, she was about to put away her scroll until a familiar female A.I. Fragments responds._

 _"Hey C, were kinda busy right now!"_ Beta says as gunshots were heard in the background.

"Beta this is serious, Ruby just jumped out of the ship we're taking to Beacon, she's now flying her way on a locker to General Ironwood's stolen ship!" Coco says in a slight bit of panic. "Gyro told me he's the only one who can reach her!"

 _"Yeah we can reach her, but 26 and Yang are busy with dealing Grimm, White Fang, and Blue and Red troops."_ Beta explains, Yang is then heard in the background.

 _"Who are you talking to?"_ Yang asks Beta.

 _"It's Coco, she says that Ruby is flying straight for Ironwood's stolen ship."_ Beta explains to Yang.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Coco hears Yang yells.

 _"We can reach her, but you know, WERE KIND OF BUSY FIGHTING OFF THREE DIFFERENT GROUPS OF ENEMIES!!"_ Epsilon yells as he joins the conversation.

"Well, what do we do?" Coco asks in a bit of sadness.

 _"I can hold them off."_ Yang says. _"I can buy 26 some time for him to reach my sister."_

 _"Yang are you sure?"_ Coco hears Beta says to Yang.

 _"I'm sure, and make sure she comes back."_ Yang says. _"And be careful, Roman and that Bucky guy are on that ship."_

"Alright, I'll tell everyone else." Coco says as she hangs up.

 _Coco ends the call on her scroll and heads back into the ship, everyone was now looking at the fashionista._

"Sky said that he can reach Ruby." Coco briefly says.

 _Everyone just stares at Coco with confusion._

"What?" Coco says as she looks around at everyone.

"Who's Sky?" Nora asks.

 _Coco's eyes immediately widened, she forgot that no one knew 26's real name, not even Gyro. Sweat starts to drop from her head as she nervously looks around._

"I...I...uh...that's 26's...real name..." Coco says nervously as she looks away from everyone's stare.

 _The students just look at Coco for a second as they then look at Gyro._

"Hey don't look at me, this is new to some too." Gyro says as she lifts her hands up in a surrendering position.

"Don't take you hands of the controls!" Coco says as the ship starts to shake slightly.

"Right my bad." Gyro says quickly as she places both her hands back on the controls.

 _ **(Location: Ironwood's commandeered Command ship)**_

 _Ruby was soaring high in the air on the rocket propelled locker as it flew towards Ironwoods commandeered command ship. Once the locker flew too high, the fuel started to flatter. Ruby quickly jumps off the locker as she uses her semblance to dash towards the ship. Luckily she managed to gain enough distance to reach the ship, she landed and rolled as she drew Crescent Rose into its scythe form._

 _Inside the ship where Roman was messing around with one of the ships consoles, Bucky was still pressing buttons, and Neo was still looking out the window, a large thud was heard above them. The three of them look up from where the thud came from. Roman then turns to Neo and Bucky as he growls._

"You two go see what that is." Roman says in annoyance as he waves them off.

"Fine, whatever." Bucky says as he un holsters his light rifle.

 _Neo nods as she and Bucky left the room._

 _ **(Location: Beacon's Courtyard)**_

 _Back in Beacon's Courtyard, Weiss, Blake, and Locus were holding off waves of Atlas Droids, White Fang members, and Blue and Red soldiers._

 _During their counter-attack, Weiss uses her glyphs to slash through a large group of Atlas Droids while Blake fights off waves of unarmed White Fang members, using her Semblance to evade incoming attacks. Right before Blake gets pushed back by a member with dual-wielded swords and overwhelmed by another wave of White Fang members, Weiss jumps in front of her after defeating the Atlas Droids, blowing the White Fang members away. Locus however was having more difficulty, he fired his grenade launcher at an incoming warthog that the Blues and Reds had dropped off for there troops. The pipe manages to hit the warthog and flipped it. two Red troopers that were in the Warthog were killed in the blast. The last remaining Red Trooper from the warthog crawled out of the wreck of the Warthog. Locus walked up to the Red soldier and steps on his chest. Locus then aims his shotgun at the Red Solider and fires it, killing the Red Solider._

"CLEAR!" Locus says to Weiss and Blake as he reloads his Grenade Launcher.

 _Both Weiss and Blake nod as they all regroup._

"What now?" Weiss asks as she takes a breath.

 _They were all interrupted by gunshots, the three of them look to see Atlas soldiers fire there weapons at a Hijacked Paladin and Two Mantis class military assault droids. The Paladin swipes its left arm killing 3 Atlas Soldiers. While the rest of the Atlas Soldiers start to back up while firing. The two Mantis Droids start to take aim._

"ENGAGING HOSTILES." Both Mantis droids say.

 _Both Mantis Droids charge there rocket pods after a few seconds, both Mantis Droids fire 10 missiles at the remaining Atlas Soldiers. Killing them all._

"Come on!" Weiss says.

 _Weiss, Blake, and Locus start to run for the Paladin and the Two Mantis Droids. But they look up at the sound of a ship fly out of control over them. The side door of the ship breaks open as an Alpha Beowolf jumps out of the Ship as it crashes. The Alpha Beowolf lands near fleeing civilians as it starts to roar into the air. The Group of Three look at each other._

"What do we do?" Blake asks in a bit of panic.

"Calm down, Blake, you and I got take care of that Alpha, Weiss, you deal with the Paladin and The Mantis Droids." Locus says as he swaps his Grenade launcher for his shotgun.

"Uh what? How do you expect me to take those things on?!" Weiss says in annoyance.

"You don't, but your back up has arrived." Locus says as he looks up.

 _Both Weiss and Blake look up to see the ship that Gyro and the other students were in. They flew past the group of three towards the main avenue. Weiss then looks back at Locus and Blake._

"Be safe." Weiss says with a reassuring smile to her Faunus teammate.

 _Locus and Blake nod as they head for the direction the Alpha Beowolf ran too while Weiss ran off towards Gyro's ship. As Locus and Blake turned the corner from the outside of the Cafeteria, they loose sight of the Alpha. The Alpha then jumps from their right and climbs up the wall of the outside of the cafeteria. Just as Blake and Locus were about to raise their weapons towards the Alpha, a scream was heard from the inside of the cafeteria. They both look inside to see a atlas guard being impaled by a red katana by a man a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head. Locus looked a Blake who had a look of pure shock and horror. Locus then looked back at the man and realized who he was. The leader of the white fang known as Adam Taurus. Adam looked to his left to notice Locus and Blake._

"No..." Blake says in shock. "Adam?"

"Hello My darling." Adam says smugly.

 _Locus looks at Blake, then at Adam, then back at Blake._

"Crazy ex-boyfriend?" Locus just asks as he raises his shotgun.

"You have no idea..." Blake quietly responds.

 _ **(Time: 7 Minutes ago)**_

 _ **(Location: Beacon's Forge)**_

 _With the sound of 26's Battle Rifle firing a burst shot, a Blue solider collapses dead with a broken visor. 26 reloads his Battle Rifle as he joins Yang as she had just knocked out a White Fang member. The two of them had just regrouped from there defense against the wave of White Fang and Blue and Red Forces, as well as there call with Coco._

"How exactly are you going to catch up to Ruby?" Yang asks as she reloads her Ember Celica.

 _26 doesn't respond to her as he de-spawns his battle rifle and then spawns his X768-Umbrella on his back. He then glances at Yang_

"Right, and hey, be careful." Yang says with sincerity.

 _26 nods as he starts to run off. The blades on the Umbrella fly off the rod and the spare blades from his Jump-Pack also fly off, the float next to the Jump-Pack and form what looks like wings. The Umbrella and The Jump-pack glow a bright blue as he takes off._

"Seriously, these are some weird people..." Yang says to herself as she runs off in search of anyone else she knows.

 _ **(Location: Beacon Main Avenue)**_

 _Back at the main avenue, the Huntsmen and Huntresses that got away from the Colosseum have arrived at the main avenue defending the school. Jaune kills an Ursa in one strike while a Boarbatusk chases down Neon while Coco fires at a Griffon. A charging Ursa is stopped by Nora's grenade launcher while Ren shoots down a fleeing Beowolf. At the main avenue, a Death Stalker has appeared, but due to its thick armor the Atlas Soldier's rifles have no effect on it while Sage and Scarlet try to stop an Ursa. Gyro and Pyyrha were slashing at a small group of Creeps with their weapons. The Dragon Grimm that had been awoken arrives at Beacon, flying overhead and dropping its tar-like substance on the school grounds, spawning more Grimm._

"Okay, Like what the actual Fuck is that?!" Gyro says as she looks at the Dragon Grimm.

 _The students prepare for the next wave of Grimm, readying all there weapons. As all the group of students charge at the group of students, Team JNPR and Gyro notice Ozpin standing at the Tower Doorway. Pyyrha lowers her Weapons as she then walks to Ozpin._

"Where's she going?" Nora asks Jaune.

"I'll go find out. You three stay here and keep fighting." Jaune says as he runs after Pyyrha.

"Got it, good luck you two." Gyro says as she motions Ren and Nora to follow her.

 _Gyro, Ren, and Nora run off to help the students fight off the Grimm while Pyyrha and Jaune run for Ozpin's Tower._

 _ **(Location: Ironwood's commandeered Command ship)**_

 _Back on Ironwood's Commandeered Command Ship, The Grimm Dragon flies by. Ruby just stares at the Dragon Grimm in shock. Soon, a large group of Griffons fly behind the Dragon Grimm. Ruby looks up to see a Griffon attempt to dive bomb her. Ruby quickly sidesteps away from the falling Griffon as she slashes the Griffon into the air. Ruby quickly jumps and performs three tornado slashes at the same Griffon as she kicks it away and lands on the ship again. Ruby then charges at the Griffon again while the Griffon flies straight towards her, in three quick strike, Ruby manages to kill the Griffon. Ruby stumbles from being a bit tired as another Griffon attempts to fly to her. Ruby spots it and closes her eyes, bracing herself for the incoming attack. She only heard several metallic thuds and the Griffon Screaming. Ruby opens her eyes to see the Griffon impaled by several Blades. Ruby only looks up to see 26 land and perform a combat roll next to her. The blades that were on the ground and that were impaled in the fading Griffon fly back to 26's Jump-pack and Umbrella._

"Uhh...Heyyyyy 26..." Ruby says sheepishly as she nervously rubs the back of her head.

 _26 only glances behind Ruby. Ruby sees this and turns around to see Neo and Bucky. Neo had a scroll in her hand as she took a quick photo as her clothes changed into her usual attire. Bucky remained quiet as he glared at the Mute Freelancer. Neo quickly sends the picture to Roman._

 _Back inside the Command Deck of the ship. Roman received the picture of Ruby and 26 with the text saying 'There here'._

"Oh you can not be serious." Roman says with venom in his voice.

 _Roman quickly grabs the scroll that was in the console and quickly made his way out of the command deck._

 _Back on the top of the ship, Ruby was slashing at Neo with Crescent Rose , but her opponent dodges all of her attacks by using her acrobatic skills. Just as Ruby is able to line up a shot with her rifle, Neo uses her Semblance, leaving behind an illusion which shatters as the bullet hits. As the illusion fades, Roman appears and uses Melodic Cudgel to fire a round at Ruby, knocking her off her feet and nearly off the airship as well; however, she digs Crescent Rose's scythe into the airship's hull, keeping her from falling off._

 _26 and Bucky were also having there own fight. Bucky quickly raises his light rifle and fires 4 shots at 26. 26 manages to quickly spawn another new weapon and deflect the shots in rapid succession. It was a Black dual bladed Scythe. Each blade was on the opposite side of the staff and mirrored each other. White flames came from the opposite sides of the blade's as 26 used it to help spin the scythe in high speeds. Like the airburst greatsword, the blades of the scythe split in the middle, extending it slightly as air puffed out of the holes in the center of the extension._

"Okay, what the fuck..." Bucky says flatly.

 _26 only dashes at Bucky. 26 spins himself in the air as he goes for a downwards slash towards Bucky. Bucky quickly rolls out of the way as he raises his light rifle. As he raises the light rifle, he sees that it was cut in half._

"Oh come the fuck on! I just got this!" Bucky says as he was sent flying backwards from a kick 26 gave him.

 _26 looked behind him as he saw Roman walking up to Ruby._

"Little Red, Little Red...You are just determined to be the Hero of Vale, aren't you?" Roman says with a smirk.

"What are you doing? Without these ships, The Grimm and The Blues and Reds will destroy everything!" Ruby cries out.

"That's the plan!" Roman says.

 _Roman points the barrel of his Melodic Cudgel at Ruby, as he was about to fire, 26 threw his scythe as its jets on the ends of each blade help it spin. The scythe manages to hit Roman as he fires his shot. Roman missed as he stumbled. 26's Scythe spins and flies back to 26, he catches it as he faces Roman._

"And you...The silent sole survivor of the infamous Project Freelancer. Why even bother to save these people? I know what you desire, I know your anger at The Blues and Reds. It just makes things SO interesting. They've told me what you've done, and your not so innocent yourself. You have blood on your hands just like us." Roman say as he points to himself.

 _26 quickly runs up to Ruby and helps her up. Both of them have their weapons in hand. But before attacking, Ruby speaks up._

"But why?! What do you get out of it?!" Ruby asks as she points Crescent Rose towards Roman and Neo.

"You're asking the wrong questions Red. Its not what I have to gain. Its that I can't afford to lose!" Roman says.

 **"Afford to lose? You're risking your own planet by siding with The Blues and Reds!"** 26's hologram projects.

"Were not worried about them, they said they would kindly leave after we turn you over to Temple." Roman says as he glares at 26.

 **"Listen! There dangerous either way, The Blues and Reds are known for not leaving loose ends, if you manage to turn me in! They will still kill you!"** 26's hologram projects.

"And we will deal with them in time. Now are we going to fight or just stand around and talk!" Roman says as he readies Melodic Cudgel.

 _26 glances at Neo. She looked away while Roman was talking. Suddenly 26 saw his motion tracker flare up as he ducked under a slash. He quickly turned around to see Bucky with his Energy Sword Ignited. Both Ruby and 26 glance at each other as they start to charge at their opponents._

 _Ruby dashes at Roman, but he simply leans forward, allowing Neo to vault over his back and kick her away. Ruby then attempts to swing Crescent Rose around for an attack, but Neo kicks off the weapon's shaft in a front flip, before hooking the shaft in her handle and yanking it towards the ground. This causes Ruby to lose her balance, allowing Neo to slide beneath her and yank Crescent Rose from her grip. After a brief moment spent spinning helplessly in the air, Ruby is kicked in the back by Neo, propelling her towards Roman. Before she can reach him, Roman slams Melodic Cudgel's base into the ground, causing the weapon to fire and propel itself rapidly towards Ruby, hitting her full-speed in the face and soaring back into Roman's grip, after sending her shooting back the way she came. Upon regaining his weapon, Roman takes aim and hits Ruby dead-on, sending her careening towards the edge of the airship._

 _Meanwhile, 26 and Bucky were slashing at each other. 26 was trying to dodge every swipe that Bucky sent at him. He couldn't attempt to block at all due to the Energy sword being able to cut its way through scythe even if he tried to defend. Bucky tries to go for a stab but 26 was easily able to tilt to the side and hit Bucky's wrist with the staff of the scythe. Bucky stumbles backwards as 26 then tornado kicks Bucky against his helmet, causing him to flip and fall to the ground. 26 quickly steps back as he de-spawns his dual balded scythe for his sheathed jet sword. At least now he was able to defend himself better. Bucky recovered from 26's attack as he then goes for a downward slash. 26 only slightly draws the blade of the sword from its sheath as Bucky's Energy Sword made contact with 26's unstable Plasma blade. Sparks and electricity flew between each of the blades. 26 then sweeps Bucky's left foot, causing him to lose balance. 26 then sheathes the jet sword and manages to hit Bucky with the sheathed jet sword. Bucky flies backwards as he doesn't get up from that hit. 26 then looks back at Ruby as he sees her in trouble. Again._

"I may be a Gambling man, but even I know there's some bets you just don't take." Roman says as he looks at Neo.

 _Neo just just frozen from where she stands. Roman then rolls his eyes as he makes his way to Ruby._

"Like it or not, The people who hired me are going to change the world." Roman says as Ruby kicks away a Griffon. "You can't stop 'em. I can't stop 'em! You know the old saying." Roman says as he points his Melodic Cudgel at Ruby. "If you can beat 'em-"

 _Roman was cut off by Neo when she sweeped Roman's right leg with the handle of her Umbrella. Roman falls to the ground as he looks at his Neo. She had a look of sadness and anger in her eyes. Ruby was also shocked as she just saw Neo betray Roman._

"Neo! What are you doing!" Roman shouts angrily at Neo.

 _Roman rolled to the side as 26 jumped into the air and charged straight down as he used the jet on the handle of the sword. 26 then dashed right next to Neo, protecting her from Roman._

"I'm protecting my family!" Neo shouts as she startles Roman.

"Family?! I'm your family! Who helped raised you when yours were killed!" Roman shouts angrily.

"No your not! You've made me do horrible things! Things that will haunt me for the rest of my life!" Neo says as she steps in front of 26 and looks back at him. "He's the only family I have left! We will stop you! We will stop Temple from destroying our home!"

 _Roman froze as he looked at his former partner. He the looked at 26 who was helping Ruby climb back onto the ship. The three of them readied there weapons against Roman. Roman then had a look of anger in his eyes as Bucky ran up to Roman's side. Roman growls angrily as looks at Bucky._

"Kill them all." Roman says angrily.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bucky says as he ignites his energy sword again.

 _Both Ruby and Neo start to charge at Roman while 26 used its jet sword to boost into Bucky. Roman knocks Ruby and Neo to the ground by firing a shot from Melodic Cudgel, he then spins and catches the shot with the handle of Melodic Cudgel and swiped at both of the girls. Ruby was knocked to the ground as her aura took a huge toll. Neo however was able to recover as she charged at Roman. Roman swiped upwards with Melodic Cudgel and hits Neo against her chin. He then presses the barrel of Melodic Cudgel against Neo's torso and fires another shot, causing Neo to fly backwards._

 **"NEO!"** 26's Hologram projects as Bucky stabs 26, landing a blow against his left robotic arm.

 _26 quickly kicks Bucky away as he runs for his older sister. Roman sees this and swings Melodic Cudgel, hitting 26 against his helmet, causing the right remaining half of his visor to crack. 26 was send flying back next to his older sister._

"SKY!" Neo Cries out to her younger brother.

"You've got guts Neo.." Roman says with venom in his voice. "And now your going to pay the price for it.."

 _Roman walks up to the fallen Mute Freelancer. Roman swings Melodic Cudgel against his helmet, causing it crack again. Roman then steps on 26's left arm, casing some sparks to fly out of it from Bucky's stab._

"I've trusted you!" Roman yells out. "I raised you and protected you!"

"Protect me?! You turned me into a monster!" Neo shouts back as she crawls towards Roman.

 _Roman then swings Melodic Cudgel against 26's helmet again, causing the rest of the visor to shatter. 26 looks up at Roman with both of his eyes now, seeing the hatred he had for Roman now. Roman only smiles deviously as he raises Melodic Cudgel towards 26's head. Just before he pulls the trigger, a large Griffon jumps behind Roman and swallows him entirely. Neo was in shock while 26 just activated his Strength enhancement, flashing his eyes and his armor's secondary color to red. He kicks away the large griffon and deactivates the strength enhancement._

 **"Get Ruby! And get back to Beacon!"** 26's hologram projects as he looks at Neo.

"No! I'm not leaving you again!" Neo cries out as she rushes next to her brother.

 **"This isn't up for discussion, Bucky is still alive, and I can buy you both some time. Find Gyro, Locus, or even Coco, they'll stand up for you. And tell them everything.."** 26's hologram projects as he grabs his sheathed jet sword.

 _Neo just slightly nods as she runs for Ruby's aid. Ruby was still conscious as she had just witness everything. Ruby only looked at Neo as she was being helped by the sister of the Mute Freelancer._

"Don't try to move as much, your aura has really taken a toll." Neo says quietly as she tends to Ruby.

"Thank you.." Ruby only says.

 _Neo froze for a second as she looks at Ruby who was smiles at Neo. Neo just only smiled back as they both stood up. They looked towards 26 who was fighting Bucky._

 _26 was holding the sheathed jet sword in his right hand as he was overpowering Bucky. 26 no doubt was much more experienced in combat compared to Bucky. But Bucky had a few things up his sleeve. Just as 26 was about to swing the sheath diagonally, Bucky steps back and uses a modified active camouflage unit to cloak himself._

 _"Okay seriously, does every Blue and Red have this?!"_ Epsilon says to 26 mentally.

 _26 looked around for the Teal solider to only see nothing. Then 26 was punched back by the invisible Bucky. Bucky then swung a left hook, then a right hook before kicking 26 on his torso, causing the Mute Freelancer to stumble back a bit._

 _ **"Dammit!"**_ 26 though to himself.

As 26 looked around so _me more, Epsilon decided to try something. He showed 26 memory flashes of Agent Washington's and Agent Carolina's battle against Locus and his old partner Felix. 26 saw Locus using the same tactic the Bucky was using. Just as the memory flash ended, he saw how Wash was able to outsmart Locus. 26 quickly places the sheathed jet sword on his waist as he takes out a old combat knife from its sheath. 26 takes the knife into his left hand as he places his right hand on the blade. 26 pulls the knife down as he cuts his right palm, he quickly spins to around and throws the purple blood around him. The blood manages to hit the invisible Bucky._

"What the fuck?" Bucky says a he looks at the blood on his chest.

 _26 only slightly waves as he flips the knife into the air slightly. He catches it by the blade as he throws the knife into Bucky's shoulder. When the knife pierces into Bucky's left shoulder, Bucky recoiled backwards as his cloak started to falter. 26 then performs a spin kick, hitting the knife and forcing it to pierce deeper into Bucky's shoulder. Bucky falls flat on his back. He the crawls backwards from the Mute Freelancer approaching him Bucky frantically looks around for anything as he notices Neo and Ruby to his left, they were retrieving Ruby's Crescent Rose. Bucky then notices that he had a Boltshot hidden in his back holster. Bucky smirked under his helmet as rolled to the side as 26 attempted to perform an axe kick to Bucky's head. The kick left a large dent. Bucky quickly unholsters the Boltshot from his back as he aimed the pistol towards Ruby and Neo. 26 quickly glanced at where he was aiming to see his sister and Ruby. His eyes widened as is eyes and armors secondary color flash into a light blue, activated the speed enhancement. 26 quickly dashes into Bucky as he fired a shot. The shot barely grazed Neo's left arm. As both Ruby and Neo turn around they see 26 just disappear from where he stood as he just reappeared next to Bucky as he tackled Bucky. But the speed 26 was going caused both him and Bucky to fly off the command ship._

"Sky!!" Neo cries out.

"Neo." Ruby says to Neo. "He'll Be Fine, he can take care of himself." Ruby says with sympathy as she pulls Crescent Rose out of the ship.

 _Neo only nods slightly at Ruby. Both of them ran for the ship's command deck, only to see it be hit by a very large yellow beam. The beam pierced right through the ship with ease and caused a large explosion, forcing Neo and Ruby to fall backwards. Both of them looked from where the beam came from to see one of the unknown ships facing the Command ship. It had the inscription of the word "Armada 8''_

"That's uh...that's a big ship..." Ruby says nervously.

"Y-yeah it is." Neo says nervously as she looks at Ruby. "How do we get off the ship now?"

 _Ruby looked around there surroundings. She then came up with an idea. She grabs Neo and holds her close to Crescent Rose._

"Uh, Ruby what are you doing?" Neo asks nervously.

"Just hold on." Ruby says as she pulls Neo and herself to the edge of the Command ship.

"Hold on? Why?-" Neo says but is cut off.

 _Ruby jumps off the command ship as she pulls Neo with her. The both of them were forced to free fall for a couple of seconds. Ruby then flips her Crescent Rose, facing the end of the barrel towards the ground. Neo holds on tight as Ruby starts to fire shots to decrease the speed of there fall. After a few short minutes, the both of them finally land on a building outside of Beacon. Ruby looks to her left to see Neo panting heavily near the ground as she held her chest._

"Never...Again..." Neo pants as she slowly gets up from the ground.

"Aw wheres the fun in that?" Ruby says playfully.

 _Neo just stares at Ruby. After a couple of more seconds pass by as Neo composes herself. As they look up, they see Ironwoods Commandship take another few shots from The ship with the inscription 'Armada 8'. The both of them then start to head to Beacon in search of Ruby's friends and hopefully 26._

 _ **(Location: Beacon Main Avenue)**_

 _Back at Beacon main avenue the students eventually decrease the numbers of the Grimm and Atlas droids, but the Atlesian Paladin and the Mantis Androids remain standing, which easily knock out a large part of the students. While Reese and Neon had frozen the legs of the Atlesian Paladin and A Mantis Android, Weiss joins the group by slashing at the Paladin and the Mantis._

"Weiss!" Neptune calls out.

"About time you showed up!" Gyro says as she slashes down a Atlas Droid with her Hoverboard's Attack mode.

 _Yatsuhashi had just tried to block a punch from the Paladin, but was unfortunately pushed back. The Paladin turns around to face Ren while one of the Mantis Androids walks off to chase Neon and Reese._

"Look Out!" Nora yells out to Ren.

 _Nora shoves Ren out of the way from a swing from the Paladin, allowing her self to take the hit instead._

"Nora! No!" Ren says.

 _Ren takes a step towards Nora but was also knocked away by the Paladin. When Ren was knocked away, Neptune and Coco fire there weapons at the Paladin. Both of there weapons had no effect as their shots didn't even dent the armor of the paladin_.

"Uh, this is bad!" Neputne says as he fires more shots.

"No shit! That Paladin has some UNSC shielding tech, your guns wont break through!" Gyro calls out.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!" Coco says as she lowers her minigun and looks at Velvet behind her.

"Really?!" Velvet says with a bit of excitement.

"Just make them count. Sky put a lot of time to train you for this." Coco says with reassurance.

 _Velvet nods as she walks her way towards the Paladin and the Mantis._

"Uh, Coco?! You sure this is a good idea?" Gyro asks with a bit of uncertainty.

"Uh yeah! She's going to get hurt!" Weiss says as she stands up from the ground.

"Trust me." Coco says with confidence. "Just watch."

 _Velvet stands in front of the Paladin and the Mantis. She extends her arm out as a holographic hardlight copy of Ruby's Crescent Rose forms in her hand from the box on her belt. The Mantis and the Paladin charge there cannon towards Velevt. As both the automated mechs fired, Velvet jumped high into the air, as she came down, she performs a triple tornado slash on the Paladin. As Velvet lands on the ground, The hardlight copy of Crescent Rose swaps into 26's Jet sheathed Sword. The Paladin attempts to punch Velvet, only to be deflected by Velvet unsheathing the blade and slashing at its arm, it forces the Paladin to stagger backwards. Velvet takes the opportunity to use the jet sword's handle to boost herself in front of the Paladin, once close enough, the hardlight copy switches into Weiss's Myrtenaster, Velvet then jumps and performs multiple spins, slashes, and stabs. As the Paladin recoiled back a bit more from the attacks, Velvet's hardlight copy swaps into Yang's Ember Celica, she punches the Paladin and backflips away. Once Velvet lands on the ground, she cocks Ember Celica and fires two shots into the Paladin. The Paladin covers its face with its arm as the two shots make contact, it then swings at Velvet but she ducks under the swing. As Velvet ducked, the hardlight copy swaps into Blake's Gambol Shroud and 26's Wire sword. Velvet digs the blade of the hardlight Gambol Shroud into the Paladin's arm. As Paladin swings around in the circle, Velvet pulls the hardlight blade of Gambol Shroud and swings around the Paladin's legs, tying it up with the hardlight ribbon. Velvet slides on the ground into a full stop and pulls on the hardlight ribbon, forcing the Paladin to loose its balance and collapse into the ground. The Mantis starts to charge its missile pod, Velvet sees this as she flicks the handle on hardlight copy of 26's Wire sword, releasing a hardlight wire. She slashes backwards towards the Mantis, the wire that was ejecting from the hardlight copy of 26's wire sword cuts the arm of where the missile pods were. Velvet throws the hardlight wire sword at the head of the Mantis. As it makes contact, Velvet swaps the hardlight copy's into a copy of Coco's minigun. Velvet releases a large volley of shots into the Mantis, but had little effect. The Mantis walks up to Velvet and raises its leg, it then stomps onto the ground. Velvet manages to jump backwards as she swaps into a hardlight copy of 26's Dual bladed Jet scythe. Velvet digs one of the blades into the Mantis's leg and uses the jet's on the scythe to propel herself up the Mantis's leg and body and launches herself into the air. While in the air, Velvet swaps into a hardlight copy of 26's Airburst Greatsword. As she falls towards the Mantis, she spins herself and slashes downwards into the Mantis, just as the blade makes contact with the Mantis's turret arm, she splits the blade and creates a shockwave, allowing her to cut through the Mantis's turret arm. Velvet Lands on top of the Mantis's head as the Paladin started to slowly recover from the ground. Velevt swaps the hardlight copy into a hardlight copy of 26's Umbrellas and jump-pack. She puts the Umbrellas on the jump-pack as she jumps of the Mantis's head. As Velvet lands on the ground, the blades from the Umbrella's and Jump-pack release and float next to Velvet. She uses the blades to cut both of the Mantis's legs off. As the Mantis collapses, the blades retract back onto the Umbrellas and jump-pack. The Paladin finally recovers at it looks at Velvet. Velvet then grabs both Umbrellas from the Jump-pack and aims it at the Paladin. She hold the trigger for 5 seconds, charging the shot to its maximum damage output. As the Paladin starts to charge at Velvet, she releases the triggers, firing two large blasts into the Paladin, cutting right through its shields and armor, destroying it immediately. As Velvet lowers the Umbrellas, Another Paladin runs up and manages to land a big hit against Velvet, forcing her to fly to her side._

"Velvet!!" Coco yells out in worry.

 _Coco aims her minigun at the new Paladin that had just arrived and fired a barrage of bullets. As Coco fires her shots, Neptune, Reese, Nadir, and Gyro run up next to Coco and fires their own shots at the Paladin too. Weiss was behind them, she looked down and starts to get frustrated about how she can help. In frustration, Weiss uses her glyphs to increase her speed, trying to save Velvet from another attack. As Weiss runs towards her, she notices a summoning glyph following closely behind her. When Weiss reaches Velvet, she attempts to block the Paladin's attack using , but the attack is eventually blocked by the sword as Weiss was able to summon a part of it._

"Holy shit..." Gyro says to herself.

 _The Giant Armor cuts the Paladin in half, saving Weiss and Velvet. Weiss looks at the giant armored arm, she is then shortly snapped out of her thoughts as Velvet happily snaps a quick picture of Weiss and the giant armored arm. The moment was cut short by a heavily armored Paladin appears._

"You have got to be kidding me!" Both Gyro and Sun say in unison as they slump forwards.

 _The heavily armored Paladin starts to sprint for the group, they all brace themselves for there next fight. But as soon as the Paladin draws near them, all the group saw was a blur come from the sky and land on top of the heavily armored Paladin. Smoke flies everywhere, as the smoke slowly clears up, they see that the heavily armored Paladin was destroyed by someone in Aqua colored armor with a blue visor. Shorty after, 26 lands on the ground as the blades retract into his Jump-pack._

"Bucky..." Gyro hisses as her hoverboard swaps into its lance attack mode.

 _The students look at Gyro and 26, they could tell the anger they had for the aqua colored soldier. Bucky starts to slowly crawl away from the wreckage of the Paladin. As he made a few feet, he turns on to his back to see 26 slowly approach him. In panic, Bucky frantically searches for any of his weapons. Bucky finds his the hilt of his energy sword to his right, he attempts to reach it only for 26 to kick it away towards the group of students. The students look at the hilt of the energy sword, then back at 26, who was hovering over Bucky._

"You have no idea how long we have waited for this." Epsilon says as he appears next to 26.

"Y-You! Your supposed to be Dead?!" Bucky stammers in fright.

"We sure get that a lot, don't we?" Beta says in sarcasm as she also makes an appearance.

 _All the A.I. Fragments make their appearance. Bucky frantically looks at all of the A.I. Fragments in disbelief. 26 then reaches behind him, one of the blades from his Jump-pack floats into his left hand._

"For years we've spent hunting you down." Omega says as 26 circles Bucky as he drags the blade on the floor, creating sparks.

"You don't scare me." Bucky hisses, trying to sound intimidating.

"You should be." Sigma says. "You should really, really cherish your last moments."

 _The students look at each other as Sigma said those words, Sun and Sage were about to make a move but were stopped by Gyro. Gyro had stood in front of the group and held her hand in front of them. A small ball of energy formed on her hand._

"Gyro what are you doing?!" Sun says with a bit of aggression.

"Allowing justice to take place." Gyro states as she glares at Sun.

"But he'll kill him!" Coco says, trying to reason with Gyro.

"I've expected you of all people to understand why we have to do this." Gyro says sternly to Coco.

 _Bucky starts to laugh, grabbing everyone's attention._

"Ha! We'll just still kill you either way! Just those Reds and Blues!." Bucky says smugly. "And just like your pathetic sister, what was her name? Yupia I think. She was a good fuck."

 _Bucky starts to laugh again. The students look at Bucky with disbelief. Gyro however had a different reaction. She was furious. The ball of energy in her hand started to spark and its color changed to Red. Some of the students slightly backed up as Gyro tilted her head towards Bucky. Coco then picks up the energy sword hilt that 26 kicked over. She stared at the hilt for a few seconds._

"You want to know what Locus found at there base a few days ago?!" Eta and Iota say in unison.

 _The students looked at each other, half of the group of students knew about Locus's mission a few days ago. They were interested but also scared and worried._

"We found the bodies of Freelancer Agents." Delta explains.

"People we have grown to trust over our time with the program, people who were like family to us." Theta says.

"And that's not all." Beta says. "We found the Bodies of The Red and Blue War Heroes, People who were family to Church and I."

"They were Family, people who I gave my life too, over and over again." Epsilon says with aggression. "They gave people hope, they stopped a corrupted organization like Project Freelancer, stopped a Civil war, and prevented a planetary genocide. And now Locus finds them locked up in the their armor. They died a slow, and painful death, forced to be starved and dehydrated. And now, he will fell the same pain my family felt."

 _The students stay silent as 26 finally stops circling Bucky. 26 stood in front of Bucky, 26 flips the blade into a backhanded position. As Bucky starts to crawl away, 26 immediately jabs the blade into Bucky's right leg, impaling him to the ground. Bucky screams in agony as he reaches for his leg, only for 26 to kick him back down to the ground._

"That was for the millions of people you've killed back on Earth." Sigma, Gamma, and Omega says.

 _The students wince as they watch the torture in front of them. They didn't know if they should feel sorry for Bucky. Another blade floats to 26's left hand._

"When I get out of this! I will kill you and your friends, and when I'm done, I'm going to defile your corpses!" Bucky hisses in pain.

 _26 narrows his eyes as he then jabs the second blade into Bucky's left arm. Bucky yells in pain again as a third blade flies into 26's left hand._

"That was for all the Freelancer's you've made suffer." Theta, Eta, and Iota say in unison.

 _Gyro only silently watches Bucky in pain. She didn't care as long as he was forced to pay for everything he has done. The 26 lines up the third blade against Bucky's left leg, he then jabs the blade into Bucky's left leg, making him scream again._

"That was for The Reds and Blues." Epsilon, Beta, and Delta say in unison.

 _Majority of the students had looked away or had walked away slightly. A fourth blade flies into 26's left hand as he lines up the blade against Bucky's right arm. He then stabs the blade into Bucky's right arm._

"That was for threatening our squad, our friends, and our family." The Fragments say in unison.

 _Coco and Gyro were now the only ones looking at the sight ahead of them. One final blade flies into 26's left hand as he stands over Bucky._

 **"And this is for me, every single moment you have put me through, forcing me to run and hide like a coward, but I'm done running, I'm done hiding! And I will not let you destroy my home or my family!"** 26's hologram projects in front of Bucky.

 _With one final swift strike, 26 jabs the blade into Bucky's head. Killing him immediately. 26 falls to his knees as he breaths heavily. Gyro's ball of energy stopped sparking as it slowly disappeared. She walked up to her squad mate and put her hand on his shoulder. 26 faces the pilot, he couldn't see her eyes but she could see his, but 26 could see she had some relief._

"It's over for now." Gyro says steadily. "That's one Blue and Red gone.."

 _26 looked at Bucky's corpse. The blades pulled themselves out of Bucky's body as they spin to wipe the blood off, it then retracts back onto 26's jump-pack. 26 looks back at the group of students who had just watched the transpiring events that had just occurred. 26 then saw the energy sword hilt in Coco's hand. Coco walked up to 26 and held her hand out, trying to give 26 the hilt of the energy sword. Instead of taking it, 26 just closes Coco's hand around the hilt. Coco had a bit of confusion._

"Why won't you take it?" Coco asks in confusion.

"We can't, the sword is bonded to you now." Epsilon says.

"What?" Velvet asks. "Why?"

"These swords are special. A friend told me that once the user of the sword had died, the next person to hold the hilt will become its new user, allowing only them to wield it." Epsilon says quietly. "Either way, it just hurts me to see it. It belonged to one people I called family."

"What was his name?" Coco asks quietly as she knelt next to 26.

"Tucker...Lavernious Tucker...he was the previous user of that sword before Bucky. He was one of the Reds and Blues." Epsilon says sadly.

 _Epsilon lowered his holographic helmet towards the ground. Beta patted him on his shoulder as the students looked at the memory Fragment. But that didn't last very long._

"Wait, this isn't right." Gyro says.

"What isn't?" Weiss asks the pilot.

"Wasn't there another Mantis?" Gyro asks in a bit of realization

 _Just as Gyro finishes her sentence, the sound of gunfire is heard. Bullets were flying in the group of students direction. All of them dashed for cover as The Mantis from earlier as just started another fight._

"WHY DO YOU EVEN OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Sun yells out as he claps his hands between each word.

"I WONDER THAT MYSELF SOMETIMES!" Gyro yells out in disappointment.

 _Gyro peeks around the corner from where she was taking cover, a bullet hits the wall just as she peeked. She immediately goes back into cover as she held a hand to her chest._

"Uh, yeah, fuck that, anyone else wanna try?" Gyro says with a bit of sarcasm.

 _The students quickly shake their head no. At the sound of something charging up, Gyro peeks around the corner again to see the missile pods of the Mantis start to glow._

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Gyro shouts to the students.

 _The Mantis fires 5 missiles towards a fallen pillar that Coco, Velvet, and Weiss were taking cover behind. The missiles hit the fallen pillar, causing both Coco to fly into the open while Velvet and Weiss fly into other bits of cover. The Mantis starts to walk up to the fallen Fashionista. 26's eyes widen as he spawns his airburst greatsword. As Coco looks up, she sees the Mantis stop in front of her. 26 sprints in front of Coco as his airburst greatsword's blade splits. 26 holds the airburst greatsword sideways, having the flat side of the sword being used as a shield. His eyes were shut tight as he braced himself for the incoming attack. He was not willing to let one of the people he cared about the most die because if his actions._

"What...The...Fuck..." Epsilon says in a bit of shock.

 _26 was confused by Epsilon's comment. The Mantis raises its leg as it prepares to stomp on 26 and Coco. Coco looked at 26 as his body emitted a small purple glow. 26's life just flashes before his eyes as he braces for impact. As the Mantis slams its leg down at 26 and Coco, only a metallic thud is heard._

"No fucking way..." Gyro says in disbelief.

 _26 opens his eyes as he sees something that he couldn't believe. A bright white and black form in a appearance of armored soldiers. The white figure in armor had an EVA helmet, white armor, brown accent colors, and glowed the color white. The black figure had a mark 5 helmet, wore full back armor and glowed the color black. Both of the figures held the Mantis's leg from hitting both 26 and Coco. Epsilon, 26, and Gyro knew what they saw._

 **"Maine? Texas?"** 26's Hologram displays.

"They're supposed to be dead..." Gyro says in shock and disbelief.

 _Coco looked at 26's eyes, his left eye was the color black and gold while the right eye was white and brown. Both the figures of Maine and Texas throw the Mantis's leg back as they disappear. 26's left eye then flashed into a dark purple and a light green while the right eye flashed into a lighter shade of purple and green. A dark purple vapor trail fires into the Mantis, piercing through the Mantis. Everyone looks where the vapor trail came from to see another glowing solider with a mark 5 helmet, dark purple armor, and a dark green accent colors, the figure lowered its glowing sniper rifle, 26 knew that it was his mentor North Dakota. Another glowing solider jumps onto the Mantis from behind, this one's armor was a lighter shade of purple and green and had a female like appearance, she whipped out her glowing MA37 Assault Rifle and started to fire multiple shots into the back of the Mantis's head, 26 identified that the lighter purple female solider was North's twin, South Dakota._

"How is this possible?" Epsilon asks in shock.

"Its...Its his semblance..." Coco says quietly. "He unlocked his aura and semblance...' Coco says as a small hopeful smile on her face forms.

 _26 looked at his arms as his body glowed. The North and South Dakota figures disappears as the Mantis falls to the ground, still active and functioning. 26 flashed his left eye into a Tan and Silver color while his right eye flashes into a Aqua and White. The glowing figures York and Illinois appears next to the Mantis. The glowing figure of Illinois uses its grenade launcher to expose the inside of the Mantis's head, the glowing figure of York then readies its shotgun and fires a shot inside of the the head of the Mantis, disabling it finally. The figures of York and Illinois disappear as 26 starts to stumble from using too much of his new unlocked aura, Coco manages to catch 26 just before he collapses. 26 looks at Coco as she looked into his eyes. She slightly gasped._

"Your eyes.." Coco says in a bit of happiness.

 _26 slightly tilted his head in confusion._

"They-They look normal..." Coco says as some tears formed in her eyes as she embraced the mute freelancer.

 _26 collapsed the airburst greatsword, he looked through the reflection of the blade to see the radiation damage he had was gone. His eyes were sky blue and white instead of cracked and dark purple eyes. 26 blinked as the color of his eyes shifted like Neo's, he blinked again as his eyes changed back to sky blue._

"His new found aura must have healed the damage done to his eyes." Fox says.

"Well...This went better than expected." Sun says.

"Weiss!!" Yang yells as she starts to run to the group.

 _Yang ran towards the tired Weiss._

"Your okay!" Yang says as she helps Weiss stand.

 _Yang then looks at 26 and Coco. She saw that his eyes were cured, but she also saw the body of Bucky near the destroyed Mantis._

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asks the Freelancer.

 **"She's fine. She's with someone close to me, they'll be here when they can."** 26's hologram projects as Coco helped him stand.

"What about Blake?" Yang asked.

"Blake and Locus went after an Alpha. And some members of the White Fang and The Blue and Reds." Weiss says tiredly as she points towards the Cafeteria.

"Try to rest and wait for Ruby, I'll meet up with Blake and Locus." Yang says a she runs for the cafeteria.

 _The remaining students look at each other. After a few breif moments, they all move out to the docks. Coco helped 26 walk while Neptune supported Weiss._

 _ **(Location: Beacon Cafeteria)**_

 _Adam was staring at Blake and Locus from the inside of the Cafeteria. Blake started to slowly back up as Adam turned towards the Ex-Mercenary and The Cat Faunus. Locus held his ground as he had his shotgun aimed at Adam._

"Running away again?' Adam says to Blake as he ignores Locus's presence. "Is that what you've become my love? A coward?"

 _Blake continues to slowly back up. Locus looked back at Blake._

"Blake, don't listen to him, your not a coward, your a huntress." Locus says trying to help Blake concentrate. Locus then looks back at Adam. "Why do all of this!"

 _Adam looks at the Ex-Mercenary, he then looks back at Blake._

"We were going to change the world! We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" Adam says as he steps on a civilian that was on the ground. "Consider this the spark."

 _Adam grips the handle of his sword 'Wilt', he draws the blade and prepares to stab the civilian under him. Before Locus could react, Blake sped past him and charged at Adam. Adam was knocked off the civilian as Blake's Gambol Shroud's katana and Adam's Wilt's Blades collided ans sparks flew._

"I'm NOT running!" Blake says with aggression.

 _Adam manages to slowly overpower Blake as their blades were colliding with each other._

"You Will." Adam says sternly.

 _Adam kicks Blake to the ground. A creep was about to jump on Blake by was slashed in half by Locus's Energy sword. Adam stared at Locus and his Energy Sword as he pointed it at Adam._

"Looks like the dog has a fighting spirit." Adam says towards Locus.

 _Locus growls as he swings his energy sword at Adam. Adam blocks the Energy sword with his 'Wilt'. Adam's Wilt and hair started to glow red as both blades were interlocked, sparks were flying as the both of them were fighting to try and overpower each other._

"This is pointless Taurus! Your ideals of 'Revolution' is just wanting genocide against humans!" Locus says.

"What do you know?! Humans deserve the punishment for how they've treated us!" Adam growls.

"I know that your delusional! What you want is the roles to be swapped! Humans being treated like shit by Faunus! This wont solve anything!" Locus says through gritted teeth.

 _Locus manages to overpower Adam as he kicks Adam against his ribs. Adam grunts as he stumbles back a bit. Blake watched as Locus attempts to go for a stab on Adam, only to be easily parried and disarmed. The Energy sword deactivated as soon as it left Locus's hand, Adam manages to swiftly catch the hilt and kick Locus to the ground. Adam smiles as he inspects the hilt._

"I must say, your worlds technology is very impressive." Adam says as he sheaths Wilt into Blush.

 _Adam places Wilt and Blush on his waist as he looks at the hilt. Adam presses the activation button at the hilt, hoping to activate the energy sword, but nothing happens. Adam continues to attempt to activate the energy sword. Blake looks a Locus in a bit of confusion, Locus only motions his head towards Adam. Blake looks at Adam, she then takes the opportunity to sweep Adam's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Blake manages to grab the hilt of the energy sword and tosses it to Locus. Locus catches the hilt and ignites the energy sword. Adam rolls to his side as Locus attempts to stab Adam. Adam kicks Locus against his helmet, knocking him on the ground. Blake then tries to slash at Adam, but Adam manages un-sheath Wilt and Block Blake's attack. Blake tries to use her semblance to gain some distance towards Adam. Blake then goes for a downwards slash against Adam. Adam dodges the slash and grabs Blake by her throat. Locus then attempts to free Blake by slashing at Adam from behind. Adam pivots his leg behind him, hitting Locus's knee, Locus ends ups missing the slash on Adam. Adam then stabs Wilt into Locus's left leg. Locus drops his energy sword and hisses in pain. Adam then throws Blake onto the ground, he then removes Wilt from Locus's Leg and tornado kicks Locus, knocking him out._

"Locus!" Blake yells out to the knocked out Ex-Mercenary.

"This could have been our day! Can't you see that!?" Adam yells out to Blake.

"I Never wanted this! I wanted EQUALITY! I Wanted Peace!" Blake cries out as she turns Gambol Shroud into its pistol form.

 _Blake fires two shots at Adam, but only to be absorbed as Adam temporarily unsheathes Wilt from Blush._

"What you want is impossibly!" Adam yells as he re-sheathes Wilt into Blush.

 _Adam back handed slaps Blake onto the floor._

"But now I understand. Because all i want...is you Blake." Adam says.

 _Blake had a look of anger as she raised Gambol Shrouds pistol form at Adam. She was about to fire a shot, only for Adam kicking her weapon out of her hand and knocks her on to her back._

"And as i set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves...I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Adam says as he kneels in front of Blake.

"Blake! Locus!" Yang yells from a distance.

 _Adam and Blake look out the cafeteria window to see Yang punch a White Fang member, knocking him out._

"Blake! Locus! Where are you guys!" Yang yells out as she searches for the both of them.

 _Adam looks at Blake as she had a look of pure horror. He then looks back at Yang._

"Starting with her." Adam says.

 _Adam unsheathes Wilt and stabs Blake in her lower torso. Blake screams in pain, grabbing Yang's attention. Yang looks inside the cafeteria to see Locus bleeding on the floor and Adam pulling Wilt from Blake's torso._

"Get Away From Them!" Yang says in anger.

 _Blake extends her arm towards Yang, hoping she wont interfere. Adam re sheaths Wilt into blush as he turns towards Yang. In Pure rage, Yang activates her semblance and propels herself towards Adam in full force. Just as Yang was about to land a punch on Adam, he uses his semblance to swiftly cut Yang's arm off. Yang lands next to Locus and passes out. Adam slowly makes his way towards Locus and Yang. He swipes Wilt to the side, flinging blood off the blade. Blake jumps in front of Locus and Yang, trying to protect them._

"Why must you hurt me Blake." Adam says.

 _Blake doesn't responds as she stares at Adam in pure anger. Adam raises Wilt and swings the blade. Decapitating Blake, only for the the body and head to fade into black and disappearing. Blake had used her semblance as she had to carry both Locus and Yang out of the Cafeteria. Adam only takes a few steps towards the fleeing Blake as a Creep ran up behind Adam. Without looking Adam strikes the Creep down with one slash._

 _ **(Location: Beacon Docks)**_

 _The group of students have managed to clear Beacon main avenue, they had also managed to secure the docks to help remaining civilians evacuate from Beacon. They have managed to regroup with with Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck. Both teachers lead the evacuation of civilians while the large group of students recovered from their recent battle against the Paladins and Mantises. Blake was spotted by Sun as she was struggling to carry both Locus and Yang. The students quickly responded as they helped Blake, Locus and Yang._

"What happened?" Gyro says as she ran to Blake.

 _Gyro helps take Locus, she sets him down on the floor. 26 and Coco then run up to Blake and Gyro. Weiss also joins the small group as she helps Yang._

"Adam...Adam did this...it's my fault..." Blake says in shame as she lies down on the floor next to Yang.

 _26 kneels next to the three injured friends._

"Hold still, this will only hurt for a bit." 26'a hologram projects.

 _26's armor's advent colors flash green, activating his healing unit. A green field of energy surrounds 26, Blake, Yang, and Locus. The three injured friends slightly hiss in a bit of pain. Weiss gets a bit worried, she takes a step forward, only to be stopped by Gyro._

"Calm down, it's just Sky using his healing unit." Gyro says as he lowers her arm off Weiss.

 _Blake slightly looked at Gyro in a bit of confusion._

"It's 26's real name." Gyro quickly says before Blake could ask her question.

 _A few of the injured that the three friends had slightly healed slowly. A few small cuts started to disappear as well as a few bruises. However, Locus's and Blake's injuries took more time to heal. 26 the deactivates his healing unit due to a bit of low power from his armor._

 **"That is all I can do for now, I'm low on power and I can't keep using my equipment. Your wounds will have to heal naturally over time."** 26's hologram displays a he looks at Blake.

 _Blake looks at 26, she notices that the radiation damage that he had in his eyes were gone. She also noticed that they were Sky Blue instead of the cracked dark purple._

"What happened to your eyes?" Blake asks as she took the bandages from 26.

"I'll tell you what happened." Gyro says as she kneels down to help bandage Blake's stab wound. "26 or Sky here has unlocked his aura and semblance apparently."

 _Blake looked skeptically at 26._

"I though you didn't know where you were born?" Blake asks.

 **"At first I didn't, but after some time searching around, I've found out that I was born here, 13 years ago I was taken by Project Freelancer, your smart enough to put the rest of the pieces together."** 26's hologram projects as he stands up.

 _26 looks behind him. He notices both Nora and Ren resting on the ground with Weiss. He turns back to Gyro. 26 then nudges Gyro"s shoulder._

 **"Gyro? Where's Jaune and Pyrrha?"** 26's hologram displays as he motions his head towards Ren and Nora.

 _Gyro looks behind her to see half of Team JNPR, she looks down to think for a second till she realizes where they were._

"Shit, their at the tower." Gyro says as she face palms herself. "They might be in that vault...shit Pyrrha!"

 _Gyro was about to run off but was held back by 26._

 **"No, you need to stay here, your the only one who can fly the pelican and your the only capable one to deal with enemy ships, C and I will go find Jaune and Pyyrha."** 26's hologram projects as he held Gyro's shoulder

"Want to spend some alone time with your girlfriend?" Gyro says playfully as she nudges 26 with her elbow.

 **"Grow up Gyro, also, be on the lookout for Ruby and my sister, hopefully they'll be here soon."** 26's hologram projects.

 _Gyro nods as she was about to leave, but again she was held back by 26._

 **"And June, i need you to stand up for Neo, Ruby will also be with you to help, please don't let any harm come to her."** 26's hologram projects as he looks into Gyro's visor.

"Got it, good luck." Gyro says.

 _Gyro nods again as she goes back to tend Blake, Locus, and Yang's wounds. 26 ran up to Coco as she was talking to Velvet._

 **"C, Jaune and Pyyrha are missing, i'm about to go look for them, i was hoping that you would like to tag along."** 26 hologram projects.

"Yeah of course." Coco says as she readies her hand bag. "Sorry Vel, we'll go alone." Coco says as she smirks.

"Yeah, alright, good luck you two." Velvet says as she waves bye to their team leader.

 _Both 26 and Coco wave back to Velvet as they set out to Beacon tower in search of Pyrrha and Jaune. As 26 and Coco we're waking alone, Coco decides to start some conversation._

"So, what's next once this is over?" Coco says as she looks at 26.

 **"What do you mean?"** 26's hologram projects as 26 looks at her.

"What I mean is whats next for us when all this chaos is over?" Coco says as she stops in front of 26.

 **"Retirement is defiantly one of my options."** 26's hologram projects as he shrugs.

 _Coco chuckles a bit at the comment by 26. She then takes 26's right hand into her own._

"Well I was thinking when this is over, we could try to settle down a bit." Coco says as she smiles.

 **"I'm surprised you off all people would want to take things easy instead of wanting to fight or shop."** 26's hologram projects.

"Well, i'm always open for trying out new things, and i'm surprised you would want to also want to just leave your old life behind." Coco says as she lowers her sunglasses to reveal her eyes.

 **"Well I haven't really mentioned that I plan for retirement when this is over. And were still missing two members of our squad."** 26's hologram projects as he shrugs again.

"Gyro's sister and your General, right?" Coco asks as she tilts her head.

 **"Yeah, Yupia and General Nuri."** 26's hologram projects.

 _26 displays an old photograph of 26, Locus, Gyro, Yupia, and Nuri in a forest like environment. Coco looks at the old squad._

"Do you think there on Remnant?" Coco asks.

 **"They have to, we already found traces of Yupia here, but as for General Nuri, were not sure, we haven't found a single thing about her status or location, if she is here, we'll find them soon enough."** 26's hologram projects.

"Well, what was Nuri and Yupia like?" Coco ask in curiosity.

 **"Yupia might as well be a combination of a pissed off Yang, a bitchy Weiss, and a solitary Blake. As for General Nuri, she might as well be a more mature version of Gyro."** 26's hologram projects.

"So Yang?" Coco asks as she raises her eyebrow.

 **"Yeah, basically another older version Yang."** 26's hologram displays as 26 had a deadpanned look.

 _Coco chuckles again._

"Well speaking of settling in after all of this, what exactly do you plan to do?" Coco asks.

 **"Maybe rebuild my old home, Neo and I could probably live there if we do manage to put an end to all of this."** 26's hologram displays.

"Really? Welllll maybe you can use some company?" Coco says as she leans on 26.

 **"Maybe, we'll see, but company would be nice."** 26's hologram projects.

 _Coco smiles as she hugs the Mute Freelancer tightly, After a few seconds pass by Coco lets go of 26. The both of them go back on their search of Pyyrha and Jaune, the both of them manage to reach Ozpin's Tower, just as they both were about to enter the main entrance, both Jaune and Pyyrha sprint out of the tower's main entrance, running into Coco and 26._

"26? Coco? What are you doing here?" Pyrrha asks.

"We were looking for you both." Coco explains.

"Well thanks for looking for us, but we need to call someone, Glynda or Ironwood." Jaune says as he takes out his scroll. "I might have Glynda's Number somewhere. Uh, where is it." Jaune says in frustration.

 **"Slow down, what's going on?"** 26's hologram displays as he tries to calm both Pyrrha and Jaune down.

 _Pyrrha looks at the tower in worry. She then looks back at 26._

"Cinder...she was in the vault..." Pyrrha says quietly.

 _Coco and Jaune were a bit confused, they both looked at 26 as his eyes widened to Pyrrha's explanation._

"Wait, what's going on?" Coco asks her boyfriend in confusion.

 _Just as Pyrrha and 26 were about to answer their question, the sound of an explosion goes off inside of the tower, they look inside to see an orange light and a red blur fly to the top of the tower inside of the elevator shaft. Another sound is heard, they look up to see a large ship fly over the tower with the same inscription 'Armada 8' on the sides of the ship._

"But...Ozpin..." Jaune says sadly.

 **"Son if a bitch."** 26's hologram projects as he had his attention on the ship.

"Theirs no time..." Pyrrha says quietly. She then looks at the other three. "Go. Get to Vale and call for help." Pyrrha says.

"What? Why?" Coco asks.

"Yeah, What are you going to do?" Jaune asks in worry.

 _Pyrrha only looks back at the tower, Jaune realized what she was planning on doing._

"No, Pyrrha you can't! You saw how powerful she is!" Jaune says trying to help Pyrrha.

 **"She's not going alone.** " 26's hologram projects.

 _26 stepped next to Pyrrha, Coco also had a look of worry._

 **"Jaune, you and Coco need to head back to the docks, Gyro has a Pelican for evacuation, Pyrrha and I can deal with Cinder, and when you see Gyro, tell her to focus on Armada 8, tell her that's their main command ship."** 26's hologram projects.

"Sky, I'm not going to-" Coco says as she was cut off.

 _26 quickly lifts up the bottom of his helmet slightly as he kissed Coco, Pyrrha has done the same with Jaune behind them. As a few seconds pass by, 26 parted lips from Coco's as he lowers his helmet back down. Pyrrha has also stopped her kiss with Jaune._

 **"Coco, please, Pyrrha and I are the best fighters out of the four of us, we can buy you both some time, just please be safe for the both of us."** 26's hologram projects in front of Coco.

 _Coco had some tears in her eyes. 26 reaches his hands behind his head as he takes off his necklace, he looks at it before staring to tie the necklace around Coco's neck. Once Coco was wearing it, she looked at the Gem on the necklace. 26 also managed to slip a Holodisc inside of Coco's pocket without her knowing._

 **"Just please take care of Neo for me, I trust you the most and I love you. And besides, how else am I supposed to get my necklace back."** 26's hologram projects.

 _Coco lightly chuckles as 26 wipes tears from her face. She then silently nods at the Mute Freelancer. She looks at Jaune who was also tearing up a bit._

"Come on Jaune, we got to find Gyro." Coco says as she looked back at 26.

 _Jaune silently nods. Coco and Jaune start to run for the docks. 26 and Pyrrha glance at each other as they ran inside of the tower. The both of them stopped in front of the destroyed elevator shafts._

 _"I suppose you have a plan to get to the top."_ 26's hologram displays as 26 looks at Pyyrha.

 _Pyyrha silently nods, she uses her semblance of polarity to rip on of the elevator doors open. Both Pyyrha and 26 walk inside of the elevator, avoiding the large hole inside of the center of the elevator. Once the both of them were inside, Pyyrha shuts her eyes and begins to focus. She uses her semblance again, parts of the elevator were glowing black as it started to shake. After a few moments gone by, Pyyrha manages to launch the elevator up towards the top of the tower in a rapid speed._

 _ **(Location: Beacon Docks)**_

 _Gyro and the group of students were still at the docks. Civilians were still being evacuated from Beacon. While waiting, Gyro, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox managed to help the injured Yang, Locus, Blake, Nora, and Ren inside the Pelican. They had to take out all the weapons and supplies Locus brought with him when he stole the Pelican a few days ago in order to carry more people. Just as the group of four exited the Pelican, They saw Ruby along with Neo run over to the docks. Gyro was the only one who knew of Neo being related to 26 which did cause some problems, Of course, Weiss was the first to react to Neo's presence._

"Ruby! Behind you!" Weiss cries out as she reaches for Myrtenaster.

 _Both Ruby and Neo turn around to only find no one. Just as they turn back to Weiss, Weiss dashed towards Neo with her Glyphs, as she drew close to strike Neo, Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose from her waist to block Weiss's attack. This left Weiss confused._

"Ruby what are you doing!?" Weiss asks as she jumps off Crescent Rose.

"Weiss, this is going to sound crazy so please calm down." Ruby says slowly.

 _Gyro, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Sun run up behind Weiss._

"Oh hey you found his sister." Gyro says nonchalantly to Ruby.

 _This left confused looks on every except for Ruby and Gyro, even Neo was confused herself._

"Your...Not mad at me?" Neo asks quietly and with uncertainty.

"Eh, if you regret the things you've done, your okay in my book." Gyro says calmly.

"Can someone explain whats going on?" Sun asks.

"Oh right, yeah this is 26's older sister." Ruby explains as she motions her hand to Neo.

 _The students observed Neo as she was frantically looking around the docks looking for someone._

"Where's Sky.." Neo only says.

"He and Coco went to go look for Pyyrha and Jaune." Velvet says.

"We haven't seen them for a while." Yatsuhashi explains.

"Wait, where's Blake, Yang, and Locus?" Ruby asks ass he tilts her head.

 _The students didn't say anything as they looked towards the Pelican. Ruby had a look of shock as she saw Yang's missing arm. Locus was still unconscious as he was set on the other side of the Pelican. Ren and Nora silently sat next to each other has they held on to their wounds. Blake however was saying that she was sorry a she sat next to the unconscious Yang._

"Yang..." Ruby says quietly.

"Hey..." Sun says a she tried to relive a bit of stress. "She's going to be okay. The Soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys back to Vale."

"Excuse me?" Gyro says to Sun. "Were still missing 26, Coco, Jaune, and Pyyrha, were not leaving yet!"

"What?!" Ruby says in shock.

"Look guys, that Giant Grimm and ship keeps circling the school." Sun says a he points towards the ship and the Dragon Grimm. "Even the White Fang and Blues and Reds are pulling out! We all have to go...Now!"

"Whats your problem!?" Neo speaks up. "My Brother, his girlfriend, and two of your friends are missing and you just want to abandon them?! I though you were a huntsmen, not a selfish coward!" Neo says as she takes a step towards Sun.

 _Sun was about to retort but they heard voices coming from where Neo and Ruby ran from. They turn around quickly to see a tired Coco and Jaune. They both reached to where everyone else was and were panting heavily from running and fighting grimm on the way._

"Coco! Jaune!" Velvet says as she ran towards her team leader.

 _Everyone else followed to meet with Coco and Jaune._

"You two are okay." Fox says.

"Yeah...Just tired.." Coco says as she just put away her new energy sword hilt on her belt.

"Where's 26 and Pyyrha?" Weiss asks.

"At...the tower..." Jaune says between breaths.

"Gyro, that ship." Coco says a she points towards the large ship with the inscription 'Armada 8' "26 says that's their command ship..I don't know how he know, but i believe him."

"Well that's a problem..." Gyro says flatly. "We can't take off with out that ship blasting us as soon as we even lift off the ground."

"Then what do we do?" Ruby asks.

"Well, that's where the fun part really begins.." Gyro says. "Stand back a bit, this is going to be some really bright fucking light show."

 _Gyro walked to an empty area of the docks. Gyro spread her legs as her body started to glow her usual cyan color as she used her powers. But that cyan color started to shift into a crimson red. Her armor still remained its usual Cyan and blue color while, but they could see a red glow coming from under Gyro's helmet. The ground around her started glow red as sparks were flying around her. Gyro raised her right arm towards the large ship. Her hand and half of her right arm glow a white and red. She placed her left hand on her right arm to help stabilize her aim. After a few more seconds, in a blink of an eye, a bright red and white beam pierces through the shields and the ship with the engraving 'Armada 8'. The ship starts dip downwards as flames and smoke were coming from the large hole Gyro created on the ship. Gyro started to breath heavily as she lowered her arm. The red glow around her started to disappear as a few of the students run over to her._

"FUCK!" Gyro exclaims as she falls on one of her knees.

"Gyro! Are you okay?!" Weiss asks the pilot.

"No i'm not." Gyro says with a bit of anger. "I fucking missed the command deck..."

 _Velvet and Sun help Gyro stand, Gyro was very upset that she might have missed an opportunity to kill another Blue and Red Captain, but she wasn't even sure if any Blue and Red Captain was on that ship._

"Well that's the ship taken care of...what's next?" Gyro says as she breaths heavily.

"How about we look for my Brother and your friend." Neo says in worry.

"Yeah, right, well who's going to be the ones who search for them." Gyro says as she looks at the small group of students.

 _The students look at each other, some of them wanted to go looking for 26 and Pyyrha, but they were too tired._

"I'll find them.." Ruby speaks up. "I'll find them and i'll bring them back."

"No." Weiss says as she walks next to Ruby. "We will find them." Weiss looks at the others. "Watch after everyone else."

"Got it, i'll fly everyone else to Vale, Locus, Blake, and Yang need a hospital. If were lucky, i can try to refuel the Pelican to come back for you guys." Gyro explains.

 _Both Ruby and Weiss nod._

"We'll be back." Weiss says.

 _Both Weiss and Ruby start to run for the tower, as they left Gyro looked at everyone else._

"You heard the plan, everyone load up! Wheels will be up in 60!" Gyro exclaims.

 _Sun and Velvet help Gyro walk to the Pelican. Everyone starts to take their seats in the Pelican while Gyro walks into the cockpit along with Sun sitting in the co-pilot seat._

"Oh it feels so good to be flying this baby again~." Gyro says in relief.

"I'm honestly curious and terrified on how this will turn out." Sun says flatly.

 _With a few button presses inside of the Pelican's cockpit, the engines of the Pelican start to ignite and roar. After a few seconds passes, the Pelican starts to lift off the ground._

"Everyone on board and ready?!" Gyro yells back into the seats that everyone was sitting on.

"YES!" Everyone yells back.

 _Gyro press as button, harnesses fasten on everyone inside the pelican. With a few more button presses, Gyro places her left and on the control stick and her right hand is placed on a lever. As the Pelican hovers a bit higher off the ground, Gyro pushes the lever forwards. The Pelican flies off in incredible speed off to Vale._

 _As Ruby and Weiss were busy fighting Grimm and closing in on the tower, they feel the ground rumble as the Dragon Grimm flies around the tower. It roars as it lands on a support beam that was at the bottom of the tower. Ruby unfolds Crescent Rose._

"I have a plan." Ruby says as she readies her weapon.

"You always do." Weiss says a she readies Myrtenaster.

 _They both start to charge towards the tower._

 _ **(Location: Inside Beacon Tower, Ozipin's Office)**_

 _Cinder walks through some of the smoke that she created as she flew up to the top of the tower. As she reaches the window, she starts to receive a call on her scroll. She then answers the scroll to hear a very annoyed Leader._

 _"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"_ Temple yells through the scroll.

 _Cinder pushes the scroll away from her as Temple yelled._

"What is the problem Temple." Cinder says.

 _"MY PROBLEM?! MY PROBLEM IS THAT ONE OF MY SHIPS WAS JUST BLOWN OUT OF THE SKY AS WELL AS ONE OF MY CAPTAINS WAS BRUTALLY MURDERED BY THE SAME PERSON WHO I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL FOR YEARS!!"_ Temple yells again through the scroll.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem anymore." Cinder says calmly as she light a fireball in her hand.

 _"WELL GUESS WHAT DIPSHIT, TURNS OUT THAT THAT ASSHOLE WAS BORN HERE, AND HE HAS HIS OWN FUCKING SEMBLANCE AND SHIT!"_ Temple yells in frustration.

 _Cinder slightly froze as she heard that 26 was born in Remnant and the fact he now has a semblance. She remember her last encounter with the Mute Freelancer._

"Well what do you suppose we do about it." Cinder says trying to sound calm.

 _"WE? FUCK THAT!! I've already ordered a full fucking retreat! You can deal with him yourself!"_ Temple says as he ends the call.

 _Cinder growls in frustration as she puts her scroll away. She sighs as she walks towards the window. She saw the remaining ships that Temple had sent fly into orbit. But she did smirk as the face of the Dragon Grimm appears on the window. The Dragon Grimm starts to screech._

"Shhhh...This is your home now." Cinder says towards the Dragon Grimm.

 _The Dragon Grimm stares at Cinder. She backed away from the window slightly and raised her hand up, she opened her palm as fire ignited in the palm of her hand. But Cinder was interrupted by the sound of metallic screeching coming from one of the elevator shafts. After a few moments, the elevator stops screeching and the elevator dings. The doors spring open as Pyyrha's Miló was thrown at high speed towards Cinder. Cinder smirked as she dodged Miló as it spun past her. She looked back at the elevator to see Pyrrha's Akoúo̱ flying towards her with Pyyrha at the other side of the sheild, Cinder blocks the attack with her elbow, along with the following kick from Pyrrha. 26 then appeared right in front of Cinder with his his armor's accent colors light blue, signaling that his speed enhancement was active. Cinder attempts to kick 26, but he managed to grab her ankle and her leg, he quickly spins around and throws Cinder towards the other side of the office. After Cinder lands on her feet, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to retrieve Miló and Akoúo̱ into her hands while 26 spawned his wire sword, with the 'A' mark appearing and floating on the back of his neck. But the mark starts to dissipate as another wire sword flashes in his other hand._

 **"Remember me?"** 26's hologram projects in front of Cinder. **"How's your knees?"**

 _Cinder scowled, she started hovering above the ground, Cinder casts a fireball, causing Pyrrha to block with her shield and 26 to roll to the side. Cinder fires a fireball at 26, 26 cuts through the fireball with one of the wires he had just used as he just flicked one of the sword's lever. Cinder then fires another fireball at Pyyrha, Pyyrha dodges the fire blast by rolling to her right. She evades a second fire blast by performing a midair roll, twisting her body to her left as she blocks the next, more powerful fire blast with her shield._

 _Pyrrha and 26 closes the window between them two and Cinder by charging forward through the fire, before spinning in midair and attempting to stab Cinder once the fire stopped ... only to have Cinder catch the blades with her hands and send a fiery blast to Pyrrha's and 26's stomach._

 _As Pyrrha and 26 recover from crashing into a wall, Cinder propels herself forward with jets of fire, attempting to ram Pyyrha into the wall. Pyyrha leaps upward, grabs Cinder, and uses the momentum to hurl her opponent onto the floor. As her opponent recovers with a backflip, she is tackled by 26, who proceeds to land a flurry of blows. Cinder blocks them before she backflips and kicks 26 up into the air._

 _While midair, 26 tosses his Wire swords, only for Cinder to deflect each one, Pyrrha the tackles her to the ground. With Cinder in her choke hold, the latter smiles as she increases the temperature of her grip on Miló and melts the ends of the blade into molten slag._

 _Pyrrha and 26 realizes that the Grimm is aiding Cinder when it levels the spire of the tower, destroying the CCT. 26 was lauched into a small left over piece of a wall, but he saw that Pyrrha was launched towards the edge of the tower, 26's left eye flashed into the color of aqua and gold as extended his left arm towards Pyyrha. She was about to fall off but was caught by something. Pyyrha looks up too see a glowing Aqua colored solider with a recon helmet holding on to her arm. The Aqua colored figure pulled Pyyrha up from the edge and then dissipated. Once Pyyrha was back on what remains of Ozpin's Office, 26 kicks Pyyrha's Akoúo̱. Pyyrha catches Akoúo̱and looks up, she notices the metallic environment around her, she hurls Ozpin's desk at Cinder and readies her weapon, just as Cinder easily blocks the failed attack._

 _Back on the offensive, Cinder launches two fire blasts, which 26's secondary armor color flashes yellow, using his bubble shield enhancement, 26 activates the Bubble shield just as Cinder's fire was about to hit them. As 26 hurls his Wire swords again when he deactivates his bubble shield, briefly parting the wall of fire created, Cinder responds by deflecting it - before realizing that 26 had only been distracting her while Pyyrha was using her Semblance to lift several giant gears all around her._

 _Before Cinder can do anything, 26 pulls on the wires that he held, the swords hit her legs and sends her off-balance and a gear slams into her stomach and knocks her down. Pyrrha buries her with the gears as she retrieves her shield and then proceeds to crush her. However, Cinder uses her heat to disrupt the magnetism, sending all of the gears flying, including a few at Pyrrha and 26, resulting in them smashing into a pillar and there Aura being depleted._

 _ **(Location: Outside of Beacon Tower)**_

 _Ruby and Weiss were still busy fighting the horde of Grimm outside of the tower. Ruby slashes a creep with her Crescent Rose before looking at Weiss._

"We've gotta hurry!" Ruby exclaims.

 _Weiss looks at the tower. She then summons one large glyph, then several other glyphs are summoned on the side of the tower, leading tot he top._

"You can do this." Weiss says as she looks at Ruby.

 _Ruby nods at Weiss. She sprints towards the tower and then used her semblance to launch herself to the first glyph on the side of the tower. Ruby then used the glyphs to run up the tower._

 _ **(Location: Beacon Tower, Ozpin's Office)**_

 _As Cinder readies a shot with her arrow, Pyrrha tosses her shield, successfully shattering the arrow only for Cinder to reform the fragments around her shield and send the arrow into Pyrrha's ankle, wounding her. 26 then sprang up as he saw Pyyrha falling down. He pulled on the wires, causing the swords to fly into his hand as he charged at Cinder. Cinder then splits her glass bows into her dual sword. The both of them exchange slashes and stabs. 26 attempts to decapitate Cinder, but she manages to duck under the swing ans sweeps 26's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Cinder then swiftly stabs 26 in his left robotic arm, causing him to be impaling to the ground next to Pyyrha. Despite Pyyrha's best attempts, she is unable to get up and fight, as Cinder then walks up to them._

"Its unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder says as she lifts up Pyyrha's chin to force her to look at Cinder. "But take comfort in knowing that i will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

 _26 watched Cinder as she lectured Pyyrha, he then started to remember something that had occurred a few days ago._

 _"Only use these when we need to, there damaged but we can use them to get out of sticky situations."_ Locus says in the flashback as he hands a teleportation grenade to 26 and Gyro.

 _"Do we have any idea where these things will take us?"_ Gyro asked in the flashback as she inspects the teleportation grenade.

 _"There's no guarantee to where it can take us, or what time it would take us to. But it surely beats dying."_ Locus says in the flashback.

 _"This is risky Locus, We cant just use these things if we don't know where it would take us."_ Gyro says in the flashback.

 _ **"This could be a good thing too, if we teleport at the right time, we can also help the people here, Temple and the Blues and Reds are only here for us, if we teleport if need be, they'll come after us, leaving Remnant to chase us. If we don't know how here we're going either, it makes it even more difficult for Temple to track us down."**_ 26's hologram projects.

 _26 looked at the teleportation grenade in his hand. He knew if he had to use it, it would mean leaving everything he knew behind once more. There was no guarantee that he could find his way back even if he tried. But he knew that if he had used it, he would have the determination to find a way back._

 _As Cinder lectures her on how she will take advantage of the which was never supposed to belong to Pyrrha, the now helpless warrior looks Cinder straight in her eyes._

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyyrha only asks.

"Yes." Cinder only responds with.

 _Cinder reforms her bow and arrow, aims it at Pyyrha. 26 then quickly grabs the handle of the sword Cinder used to impale his arm. He pulls the sword out of his arm. Cinder fires the arrow, only for it to be cut by 26. Cinder and Pyyrha look at 26._

 **"I believe in destiny, but i also believe that i'm allowed to create my own!"** 26's hologram projects.

 _Cinder growled as she fired another arrow at 26, he deflected it with ease but Cinder was able to slash at 26's left leg, causing him to knee in next to Pyyrha. Just as Cinder was about to finish off the Freelancer and Pyyrha with her new found maiden powers, 26 reached behind him. He grabbed the teleportation grenade that Locus gave him a few days ago and looked at Pyyrha._

 **"I'm sorry."** 26's hologram displays.

 _Cinder launches fire at 26 and Pyyrha. Just before they were burned alive, 26 gripped the teleportation grenade and threw it on the floor, creating a bright orange light. Ruby however had just jumped over the edge to witness 26 throwing the grenade on the ground just as the wave of fire was about hit them. Ruby eye's widen as the fire dissipated and saw that 26 and Pyyrha were missing, thinking they were killed._

"NOO!" Ruby screams.

 _Ruby's silver eyes started to shine a bright white that hand started to engulf the tower. The Grimm Dragon start to screech loudly. Cinder shouted in shock as the white light started to engulf her too. Ruby then passed out as she only saw the color white. She only remembered hearing a loud engine and two people before passing out._

 _"There she is!_ " The first person says who she believes is Gyro.

 _"I gotcha kiddo."_ The second person says who she believes was Qrow

 _ **(Time: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Location: Unknown)**_

 _Ruby was still unconscious but she heard voices in her sleep._

 _"Ugh, Nothing."_ Taiyang says.

 _"Just turn it off."_ Qrow says to Taiyang. _"Without the CCT there's no point."_

 _"Communication down across the entire kingdom...No way to contact the outside world...and Ozpin's still missing."_ Taiyang says.

 _"Yep...what a fucking mess..."_ Gyro says.

 _"This is bad guys."_ Taiyang says.

 _"Yeah, this is bad."_ Qrow says.

 _ **(Time: 4 days since the Battle of Beacon)**_

 _ **(Location: Taiyang's House in patch)**_

 _Ruby was asleep on her bed in her room. She slowly started to open her eyes and lean up from her bed and observers her room. She sees her father Taiyang sitting on a chair, asleep. Ruby groans causing Taiyang to wake up from his sleep._

"Ruby!" Taiyang exclaims as he runs to Ruby. "You're awake!"

 _Taiyang kneels next to Ruby, Ruby rubs her eyes as she groans._

"What happened?" Ruby asks.

"Your Uncle Qrow and your friend Gyro found you, unconscious. Gyro flew you both outta there though, they brought you home safe." Taiyang explains.

 _Ruby looked down a bit till she remembered something._

"Wait! Yang! Is she alright?" Ruby asks in worry.

 _Taiyang only looks down a bit._

"Uh...she's uh...she's gonna be alright...I think she's just...I think its just gonna take some time foe her to get used to things." Taiyang says.

 _Ruby had a saddened look on her face._

"She's too strong to let this stop her." Taiyang says, trying to reassure Ruby.

 _Taiyang puts his hand to his face as he sniffles and sighs in relief._

"I'm just glad to have my girls back at home." Taiyang says in relief.

"What happened to the school? And Vale! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" Ruby frantically asks.

"Things at Vale are under control. But the school? Its...Its not that simple. That thing, whatever it is...Doesn't seem to be dead, don;t get me wrong, you did a number on it. but...it's not disappearing. It's...kind of...frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school." Taiyang explains.

 _There was a bit of silence between Ruby and Taiyang._

"I did what?" Ruby asks in confusion.

"Hmm?" Taiyang says as she looks up at Ruby.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Ruby asks her father.

"I...look, that's not important right now, we can talk about it later. Things are just...kind of a mess." Taiyang says.

"Its always a mess." Qrow says.

 _Both Ruby and Taiyang to see Qrow standing at the entrance to Ruby's door, drinking out of his flask._

"Mind if we have a minute?" Qrow asks Taiyang as he lowers his flask.

"What, I can't stay here?" Taiyang asks in a bit of annoyance.

"Tai, please." Qrow says.

 _Taiyang stands up as Qrow puts his flask away. Taiyang kisses Ruby on her forehead._

"I'm glad you're alright." Taiyang says happily.

 _Taiyang starts to leave for the door._

"I'll go make everyone some tea." Taiyang says.

 _Taiyang looks at Qrow just as he leaves the room. Qrow then walks next to Ruby's bed and pulls up a chair to sit on. He then takes a seat on the chair._

"So...how are you feeling?" Qrow asks.

"Um...I kind of hurt...all over.." Ruby says nervously.

 _Qrow slightly chuckles._

"That makes sense, after what you did." Qrow says as he crosses his arms.

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something. What are you talking about?" Ruby asks her uncle.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Qrow asks seriously as he leans towards Ruby.

 _Ruby looks to her left as she remember what she saw before she blacked out._

"I ran up the side of the tower. And when I got to the top, I-" Ruby says as she gasps in shock. "Pyyrha! Sky! Are they...?" Ruby asks in worry.

 _Qrow only silently looks down._

"There gone..." Qrow says solemnly.

 _Ruby's eyes widen and start to tear up._

"I-I...I got to the top and I saw Pyrrha and Sky..." Ruby says sadly as tears dropped. "And Cinder..." Ruby says with a bit of anger as she grips her blanket. "And then everything went white."

"Anything else?" Qrow asks.

"I remember...my head hurting." Ruby says sadly.

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asks.

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about..." Ruby says as she was cut off by Qrow.

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait." Qrow says

 _Ruby looks at Qrow with a bit of confusion._

"So?" Ruby says with a very slight shrug.

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mother was...Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story." Qrow explains.

"But... you think that I might be..." Ruby says as she looks at Qrow.

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed." Qrow says as he chuckles.

 _He gets to his feet and walks over to a window, leaning on the sill and staring outside._

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Ruby asks.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off." Qrow explains.

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" Ruby asks again.

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." Qrow says as he heads for the door. "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven, and the Blues and Reds are now hiding in space. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you." Qrow says as he winks at Ruby. " Catch ya later, kiddo."

 _Qrow leaves the room. Ruby looks out the window, then she looks at a reflection of herself at through the mirror across the room. Ruby then sighs and jumps out of her bed and heads for Yang's room. Ruby quietly opens the door to see Yang looking out the window._

"Yang?" Ruby says.

 _She waits for a moment, but when she receives no response from Yang, she turns to leave._

"Ruby." Yang says as she sighs.

 _Ruby turns back around, and Yang turns her head to look at her younger sister, tears now in her eyes. Ruby runs over and hugs her._

"I'm so glad you're okay!' Ruby exclaims.

"But I'm not." Yang says sternly.

 _Ruby frowns and releases the hug._

"It's all gone - the school, Penny, Pyrrha, 26 and... " Yang trails off as she looks at her severed arm.

"Yang, where are Weiss, Locus, Blake, and Gyro?" Ruby asks.

"Gyro's outside...she's been helping out Coco and Neo rebuild an old house in the scorched land for the last few days...Gyro should be back now..." Yang explains. "And...Weiss's father came for her."

"What? What do you mean?" Ruby asks in worry.

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell, the last thing people saw was attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone. " Yang as she doesn't make eye contact with Ruby. "And Locus decided to go go with Weiss...he's working with Ironwood to keep an eye on Weiss...according to Gyro at least..."

"Well, what about-" Ruby was about to ask but was cut off.

"And Blake ran! Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just... ran!" Yang says with anger.

"But... why!?' Ruby asks in shock and worry.

"I don't know... and I don't care." Yang says as she looks out the window.

"There has to be a reason she-" Ruby says with a bit of hope, but was shot down by Yang.

"No, there doesn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!" Yang says.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asks sadly.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here." Yang says as she looks at her missing arm.

"Yang..." Ruby says sadly as she reaches out for her sister.

"Just leave me alone." Yang says sadly.

 _Ruby slowly leaves the room, but she pauses in the doorway, looking over her shoulder to say one last thing._

"I love you." Ruby says as she leaves.

 _Ruby leaves the room and head downstairs. She leaves out he front door and looks to towards the shed. She saw Gyro sitting on a large rock without her helmet on. She looked different than the last time Ruby saw her. Her hair was still cyan but it faded red at the end of her hair and here eyes were now a mix of Red and Cobalt. Gyro was looking at an old photo of her and her old squad. Gyro saw Ruby slowly walk towards her._

"Oh! Your finally awake!" Gyro says as she puts the photo away.

"Hey Gyro...how are things going for you?" Ruby asks nervously.

 _Gyro sighs as she looks away for a second._

"Things have been difficult...Both Coco and Neo took the loss of 26-I mean Sky the hardest...Apparently Sky somehow left a holodisc for Coco and Neo. It contained all of his Journal Entries..." Gyro explains sadly.

"I'm...I'm sorry.." Ruby says sadly as she looks away.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it, its not your fault.." Gyro says as she tries to reassure Ruby. "I've been helping them build Neo and Sky's old house again, things are going smoothly, I'd guess about 9 more days and we can get it done." Gyro says with a smile.

 _Ruby looks at Gyro. Ruby saw that Gyro knew something._

"Gyro...when I climbed to the top of the tower...I saw...I saw Sky throw something on the floor...it was some kind of...orange cube with spikes on it...it made a bright orange light...but when Cinder...Cidner burned them...they were gone..." Ruby says as she tries to recall what happened.

 _Gyro perked up and looked at Ruby._

"Wait what?" Gyro asks in confusion.

"I said I saw Sky have some orange cube with spikes-" Ruby says but was cut off.

 _Gyro reached behind her. She pulled out the teleportation grenade Locus gave her a few days before the battle of beacon._

"Is...Is this what you saw?" Gyro asks slowly.

 _Ruby looks at the teleportation grenade. She remembers seeing the same thing in 26's hand before they were 'killed'. Ruby the slowly nods, causing Gyro to chuckle a bit._

"That son of a bitch..." Gyro says as she looks to the sky.

"What is it?" Ruby asks in confusion.

"This is how we ended up on Remnant on the first place. Its a teleportation grenade." Gyro explains as she tosses the grenade and catches it.

"Wait, if you have this, why haven't you guys left when you had the chance." Ruby asks sadly.

 _Gyro sighs and faces Ruby._

"Ruby...I'm not the type of girl to leave people in need just die...I swore to protect what I believe is good..Either way..The teleportation grenades that we found are not functioning at 100% efficiently...Meaning that if we had used it...we would just end up anywhere in the universe..." Gyro explains.

"So...theirs still a chance that there still alive." Ruby asks as she looks at gyro.

 _Gyro chuckles again._

"Heh, of course... I have faith that they'll find their way back.." Gyro says as she smiles again.

 _Ruby also smiles. Ruby says her farewell to Gyro as she went to back inside. Gyro still sat on the rock as she spoke to herself._

 _"You crazy son of a bitch 26...you better find your way back...not just for us...but for your planet too..."_ Gyro says to herself.

 _ **(Time: 3 Months since the Battle of Beacon)**_

 _ **(Location: Taiyang's House in Patch)**_

 _Ruby steps outside, wearing a backpack, and quietly shuts the front door._

"Hey." Jaune says, grabbing Ruby's attention.

"Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go." Ruby says sheepishly.

"I know. It's the only lead we have" Jaune says.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby askss.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren says as he walks up to Ruby and Jaune.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora says as she stands next to Ren.

"Then let's get started." Ruby says.

 _The four begin their long trek, down the road leading away from Taiyang's home. Just as they were out of sight of the house, a snowball lands in front of them. They look to there right to see Gyro with her helmet on and leaning on a tree, she was tossing a snowball into the air and catching it._

"So, when did you plan on telling me about this?" Gyro asks playfully.

"Gyro, don't try to stop us." Jaune says.

"I wasn't going to." Gyro says as she walks in front of the group. "Look, Understand that you want to do this, but at least be careful." Gyro explains.

"Are you..Are you coming with us?" Nora asks.

"I wish...but i'm going to stick around here for now, i'm going to try and help Taiyang around the house, see if i can help Yang feel better, check up on Coco and Neo from time to time...and well...maybe spend some time tracking down my own sister.." Gyro says a bit quietly.

"Oh...well...good luck Gyro.." Ren says.

"Thanks, but I didn't stop you guys just to talk." Gyro says as she reaches behind her.

 _Gyro gives Ruby some kind of watch of some sort._

"That would be a communication device made by yours truly, if your ever in trouble, call me straight away." Gyro explains.

 _Ruby puts on the communication device on her wrist._

"Thanks Gyro." Ruby says cheerfully.

"Don't thank me yet, you guys have a long way to go, good luck." Gyro says as she moves out of the way.

 _The group of four nod, they all say their farewells and parted ways. Gyro watched as the new team make their way to Haven on foot._

 _"Here's to hoping Pyyrha and Sky are alright.."_ Gyro thinks to herself as she head back to Taiyang's house.

 _(Time: Unknown)_

 _(Location: Unknown)_

 _In a bright orange flash, both 26 and Pyyrha appear on the ground. Pyyrha groans while 26 struggles to stand. They both look up to see that they were in some kind of city. Pyrrha had never seen such a large city before. Before the both of them could react, they heard guns cocking._

"Freeze! Don't move if you don't want to be shot!" One of the men in full body armor says as he pointed his rifle at Pyrrha and 26.

 _Pyrrha and 26 raises their arms. Slowly, they turn around to see men with full body armor, they had air assault helmets and their visors were blue, while there rest of their armor were white and their secondary colors where different._

"The president would like to have a word with you two!" One of the men say.

"The president?" Pyrrha says she she looks at 26.

"What are you guys stupid or something?" The man with the orange secondary colors says.

"Lay off Bitters, they don't look like thier from here, one of them at least doesn't." The man with the blue secondary colors says.

 _Pyrrha looks at 26 again in confusion, he looks back as he shrugs in confusion too, he then motions his head towards the men._

"Where are we?" Pyrrha asks.

"Your on Chours, how have you not heard of it." The man in the orange secondary colors says.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _ **The End for Now!!**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Holy hell that was a long chapter, but it finishes off where Volume three ended. Anyways there will be a sequel to this but I'm going to wait till volume five is finished for RWBY. I know I still left so many unanswered questions but that was intentional, majority of them will be answered when the sequel comes out, for now I'm going to be working on a RWBY chibi version featuring Gyro, Locus, and 26. Okay, now I'm going to help explain something, and that would be 26's or Sky's semblance.**_

 _ **26's or Sky's semblance is going to be called Reminiscence (Yeah go figure it has to do with the title.)**_

 _ **Reminiscence works by Sky creating Spectors (that's what I'll be calling them in the future) of the people he remembers. Like Neo, it's easy to tell when he will have a Spector or Spectors active by looking at his eye colors. Though the downside of his semblance is that he could only create two Spectors that only last for 40 seconds and consumes a lot of Aura. The Spectors can only be in the shape of people who are deceased and who were close to 26.**_

 _ **Anyways that's 26's semblance, I personally feel like it's pretty unique compared to others I've seen. I hope everyone enjoyed "A Home Coming" and remember, there will be a sequel soon, but for now, I'll be making a RWBY chibi version as a filler story, perhaps I'll answer a few questions that weren't answered in the main story, who knows. Alright that's enough of me rambling on, have a good day everyone and thanks for reading! Cheers :D**_


End file.
